A Gamer Among Demigods
by Nomadic Chaos
Summary: What happens when a man hits the jackpot and becomes a Gamer with the godlike possibilities of becoming as strong as possible? Well this is that story. Rated M for Mature Themes. Dark and Eventually Evil Gamer MC. Gamer MC, Powerful MC.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin)**

The man in question who had died from a driveby was currently in an empty void floating and existing in this place for who knows how long in what felt like an eternity. With him having lost track of how long he'd been here, for it could've been months, years, decades and yet he still wouldn't have known with how long it all blurred together in what felt like countless years..maybe decades.

That would all soon change considering that after what felt like countless eons would finally end and his life would be permanently changed...for better or worse and for good or evil that would all be up to him.

* * *

**(20?, April ?, ?:? Am)**

It was whoever knows how long as the man inside the void was floating for what he didn't know was how long all he knew was that if this was hell then it was a boring one, that line of thought was ended once he soon saw a light burst into life.

"What in the actual hell is this?" The man wondered as he saw floating royal violet-colored text appear before him

**Congratulations you have been chosen to become apart of the Gamer System! Now then time to select your starting world.**

**(Percy Jackson, Star Wars the Old Republic, Marvel Comics, Fairy Tail, Bleach and Highschool DXD)**

"Well, Marvel is definitely out considering I'm not trying to fuck with the Immortal Hulk or Doctor Doom." The man spoke in knowing that Marvel was an obvious no go

"I'm not trying to get killed by own master, so as much as I want to be apart of Star Wars then that's a no go..the new movies can kiss my ass. Fairy Tail can bite it as well because I'm not trying to deal with hearing about the power of friendship that's downright nauseating." The man said in knowing that he wasn't trying to mess with Valkorian who could eat his soul and neither was he wanting to deal with anyone preaching about the power of friendship 24/7/365

"Highschool DXD is also out, as much as I would like to kill that little shit Issei because he squanders all those hot girls for his proclaiming he's gonna be a harem king he doesn't do shit with it. Not to even mention I'm not trying to have people like Sirzechs, Rizevim or god forbid Ophis try to fuck with me so that's out. Then there's not to even mention Bleach where on one hand if I fuck up I'll get turned into Hollow food or a Soul Reaper tries to kill me and my soul is exterminated out of existence." The man spoke to himself once again in knowing that Bleach was a no go until he could find a way to protect his soul and Highschool DXD for the fact that there were a wealth of beings that he wasn't trying to mess with that could one-shot him

"...That just leaves Percy Jackson. Well, at least its got enough for me to get to a high enough level to where I can adequately defend myself. Then there's the fact that combined with my knowledge of canon and my possibility of being a demigod that I can really get ahead in life." The man added in knowing that Percy Jackson would be his best bet as he selected said Universe

**There is a special option available to you if you'd like to choose it. However, you will be put in the spotlight so to speak and in turn, face an increased difficulty with monsters.**

"Sure I'll go for it." The man spoke in accepting it

**Excellent to hear this will be figured into your stats**

**Now then select what class you will choose.**

**(Fighter, Mage, Rogue, Healer)**

"Well, I always did like to be up close and personal with people." The man said as he selected Fighter

**Select Archetype**

**(Warrior, Berserker, Duelist, Archer, Martial Artist)**

"Warrior obviously." The man spoke as he selected Warrior

**You've selected the Warrior Class**

**You gain 5 Strength and 5 Constitution per level that is gained in this class.**

**Stamina Bar equals Strength + Constitution times 20**

**Stamina Points Regen equals Constitution times 5 per 30 seconds**

**You gain 30 points of Stamina per point of Constitution**

**You gain the following skills.**

**Longsword Proficiency (Novice) (Passive)**

**Congratulations you know how to wield a longsword and not cut yourself up to hell. All damage dealt with longswords deal an additional 10% damage**

**Power Blow**

**You're now able to put more force behind the blows of your weapons**

**Deals STR X 3 damage + Weapon Damage**

**SP Cost: 120**

**Battleaxe Proficiency (Novice) (Passive)**

**Well, you've started to become the world's deadliest lumberjack by taking up the battleaxe and using it to hack limbs off like it's nothing. All damage dealt with battleaxes deal an additional 10% damage.**

**Heavy Armor Proficiency (Novice) (Passive)**

**You can now wear heavy armor without getting yourself winded although when wearing it, you will still suffer your DEX stat being halved from wearing heavy armor****.**

"Well, at least I'm sitting pretty so far." The man said to himself as he saw other messages appear from the System

**For having been a successful amateur boxer in your past life you gain +15 STR and 10 stat points**

**For having graduated from college you gain +10 INT and 7 WIS and 12 Stat points**

**For having gotten rid of your virginity you gain +10 CON and 5 CHA and 10 Stat point**

**For having been a former hitman you gain +15 CHA, CON ,DEX and 20 Stat points**

**Abilities gained as well**

**Gamer's Body (MAX)**

**Your body is like that of a video game/RPG character, so have fun with it and all the shenanigans it entails you absolute mad lad.**

**Gamer's Mind (MAX)**

**Thanks to this you will be able to rationally make decisions without emotions impeding your judgement.**

**Observe (MAX)**

**With this, you'll be able to see what your allies and enemies alike are capable of. Although some such as deities and other such things will be too high to read until you gain a near equal to or greater level of power.**

"Well this should be fun with all that I've got. So if nothing else let's get this shit started." The man spoke as he soon felt the world around him compress in on him as he was sent to his new world

**Good luck..since this should be most entertaining**

* * *

**(January 12th, 2016, Yancy Academy, 9:45 Am, Yancy Academy)**

It was a quarter till 10 in the morning as the man was waking up after hearing a shrill voice of a middle-aged woman telling him to wake up.

"Mr. Jackson for the 4th time wake up!" Mrs. Dodds yelled before the man glared at her with sea-green eyes that look nearly bloodshot

"The fuck do you want, you pencil-necked bitch?" The man haughtily questioned considering that he had what equated to the worst migraine he'd had yet and he'd been hit by shotgun blasts

"Mr. Jackson how dare you talk to me like that." Mrs. Dodds growled while the man looked at her with irritation and annoyance in his voice

"I dare because what the fuck am I even doing here listening to you bitch. So the only thing to do now is to get outta here and go do shit that matters." The man spoke before he got up, grabbed his backpack and promptly walked out of the classroom

_'What the actual hell is my life right now.' _The man thought to himself in looking at himself in seeing him wearing a school uniform

Remember how I gave you the option of being in the spotlight. Well, I did just that and you've now taken over Percy Jackson's life as your own, although with a few alterations I've made because fuck being a 12 year old and all that shit. This is why I've modified things for you to start out older and such, so have fun with that.

"Huh... well, I didn't see that coming." The man said to himself in not having replaced Percy Jackson

"Anyways I might as well see what my name is." The man spoke as he pulled up his profile and saw that his name was Dante Jackson and that he was 15 years old

"Well at least I'm named after one of the most awesome video game characters to exist." The now named Dante spoke in being happy to have been named after the most badass Devil Hunter to exist

"So..anything else I can do since fuck having to go through high school all over again?" Dante questioned in wondering if there was anything else besides being in boring classes all damn day

There is a dungeon that I can open up for you, but you'll have to wait awhile for me to get underway.

"Sounds great to me." Dante thought to himself before going outside of the academy

That in mind Dante decided to go about his business and decided to go to the gym at Yancy Academy and decided to head to their gym and start doing some weightlifting and seeing if he had any muscle memory from his former life by hitting a punching bag for the duration he was there. With it being by the time Grover showed up that he gained 5 STR and 3 CON, with him looking over at the Satyr who saw him going at it on the punching bag like it was someone who stole 400 dollars from him.

"Hey...Dante how ya doing?" Grover questioned as he saw the demigod go through a furious combination of jabs and hooks

"Oh I'm doing just great, just working on my punches. You know anything can happen nowadays and just in case someone tries to piss me off I can knock them flat on their ass. That and everyone here except you has got a pair of Irish sunglasses coming to them one way or the other." Dante answered back while continuing to land heavy-handed punches on the punching bag

"I never took you to be the violent type..are you sure everything is ok?" Grover asked and all the while Dante continued his punches with increasing ferocity and strength

"Oh, I'm feeling excellent." Dante responded as he continued to speed up his punches

"Anyways, why did you come here? Don't you have classes to go to or somethin'." Dante questioned the satyr why he came to see him

"I got a nurse's pass because I wasn't feeling too hot after lunch period. Still, I wanted to see how you were doing because you just snapped at Mrs. Dodds out of nowhere." Grover spoke considering that it was unnerving to see Dante who was normally laid back just up and snap at someone

"Well, she was acting like a fucking bitch. So she had it coming, to be honest, I should've given her a pair of Irish sunglasses for yelling at me...because I swear to God if she yelled any louder I'd be deaf already." Dante replied as the Fury yelled at him like nails on a chalkboard that was magnified by loudspeakers which earned a chuckle from the satyr

"...That's a good one Dante." Grover chuckled before briefly letting out a goat-like bleat

"You alright there Grover?" Dante asked as Grover covered his mouth at having made the noise

"I'm fine Dante...just what I ate is acting up on me. You know how nasty the stuff they serve here is." Grover quickly answered back as an excuse

"Fair point, since this stuff is gross enough that at this point I think you could use some of that nasty ass Mac and Cheese they serve to pave over some of the roads." Dante replied getting another bit of laughter from Grover

"That's a good one dude. Anyways, good to hear you're doing ok. Just don't do anything crazy because I still need my best friend out here." Grover told him as Dante with one final punch took the punching bag off the chain it was attached to

"...Well at least I know I can hit really fuckin' hard." Dante spoke in seeing the punching bag roll about a full foot away from him

"Yeah...like I said don't do anything crazy. Especially since you've got a killer left hook." Grover responded in being a bit surprised at the demigod's strength

"Don't worry I will..anyways I'm gonna head out and get myself somethin' to eat since I missed lunch. Wanna join me?" Dante requested from the satyr in not minding having Grover join him for lunch

"I would, but I've got Mr. Brunner's class next period. So maybe next time." Grover told Dante who merely shrugged

"Alright, well I'll see you later." Dante replied as Grover nodded and headed off towards the history teacher's classroom

_'Now then dungeon and grinding first. Then figure out a way to unlock my demigod powers and lastly killing Gabe Ugliano. Because fuck that guy.'_ Dante thought to himself as he went over to put the punching bag on his hook

* * *

**(Several Hours later, 5:07 Pm, New York)**

It was 7 minutes after 5 in the evening as Dante after getting himself some lunch at a Wendy's had decided to go and start doing some grinding in one of the dungeons, so grabbing a steel baseball bat he 'found' he was ready and set to go.

"Well here goes nothing." Dante spoke as he saw a list of dungeons pop up

**Demon**

**Celestial**

**Elemental**

**Feywild**

_'Well fuck it, here we go for demons.'_ Dante thought to himself as he selected the Demon Dungeon

That in mind he soon found the world press in on him like he was put into a trash compactor that was compressing him into a sphere the size of a baseball, all until the world around him soon distorted and warped away in royal violet light. With it being minutes later before a burst of violet light erupted and Dante soon found himself in the Demon Dungeon after he took a few moments to collect himself from the disorienting experience, he had to admit that the place looked pretty dope if he had to say so himself.

With the sky itself being a deep shade of emerald with shocks of pale crimson and bright orchid giving it an almost psychedelic look to it, while 2 suns of bright indigo hung in the sky that beat down upon the Gamer. Meanwhile, the landscape itself was made of bluish-grey sandstone mixed with obsidian stalagmites and rocky crags that jaggedly tore their way through it, while lime green streams of acidic looking liquid flowed throughout it and all the while thin streams of volcanic ash seemed to streak throughout the air.

"Well for a place that's supposed to be filled with demons I gotta say it looks great." Dante said to himself as he looked over the almost trippy landscape

"Now then, let's see how I'm stacking up so far." Dante added as he pulled up his stats screen

**Dante Jackson**

**The Gamer**

**Level 1: Warrior Class Equipped (0%)**

**Race: Human?**

**Alignment: ?**

**HP: 1,720/1720 (860 Hp regen per minute seconds)**

**MP: 1,640/1,640 ( 540 Mp Regen per 20 seconds)**

**SP: 1,800/1800 (215 SP regen per 30 seconds)**

**CON: 43**

**DEX: 32**

**STR: 47**

**INT: 41**

**WIS: 27**

**CHA: 49**

**LUC: 41**

"Well I can definitely work with this." Dante spoke as he soon held his steel baseball bat in a 2-handed grip

_'Now then, time to go do some demon-slaying.'_ Dante thought to himself as he ventured into the wastes of the dungeon

That in mind the Gamer had soon ventured forth to find who would be his new targets in the dungeon, it wasn't long before he found his first monster within it which were the Unwilling and a small score of Imps from the DOOM 2016 game. Except the Unwilling was a great deal more muscular than it's game counterpart and the bones on its ribs, arms and thighs had warped to form a form of biological armor, meanwhile, the Imp was a few shades paler in color and hard a more reptilian face to it along with the flesh on its arms and upper chest being more of an angry ruby color.

Yet without further delay Dante soon went into action against the Unwilling first with him going at the 1st one with a Power Blow that smashed into its skull causing it to stagger back from the initial blow before he then smashed his baseball bat into its left kneecap that caused it to fall prone. With him then following up by smashing its head into a bloody pulp, with its warped low pitch screams being warped as he caved its face inwards with each blow from the baseball bat.

With him standing triumphantly atop his fallen enemy before 5 more Unwilling and 2 Imps rushing after him with a vengeance, as Dante having no other option met the charge with his baseball bat in hand ready to their cave their skulls in. Dante was forced to duck and leap out of the way from bursts of hellflame that were lobbed at him by the Imps, with him using his decent amount of strength to close the distance and crash into one of the Imps like a human wrecking ball; for he managed to land a critical hit on it and break its jaw.

He then followed it up by unleashing 3 consecutive Power Blows on said Imp that nearly turned it's skull to mush, yet he quickly grabbed and used it as a meat shield to protect him from a burst of hellflame that the remaining Imp shot at him which killed the one he had used as a meat-shield. With him then disorienting an Unwilling with a crack of his baseball bat and using it as a meat-shield as the Imp continued to launch bursts of hellfire at him, all the while he used his baseball bat to bludgeon any of the Unwilling that came his way.

With his meat-shield soon being turned to ashes by the time he was able to close the distance on the remaining Imp and proceed to wail on it like it was no one business with his baseball bat until it was soon reduced to a bloody pulp before turning his attention onto the remaining Unwilling. With it being a matter of moments before he soon engaged them in a 3 on 1 bloodbath where despite their superior number he was able to quickly turn them into a bloody paste, once he finished he proceeded to take a short breather from having beaten the tar out of them.

"Man that was pretty fuckin dope." Dante said in being pretty pleased with himself as he took his Stamina bar down pretty low with having abused his Power Blow attack

"But on the plus side at least I leveled up." Dante added in having barely leveled up to level 3 of his Warrior class

So with him now motivated by having leveled up his class he soldiered onwards throughout the dungeon with him going on a warpath and slaying any Unwilling or Imp that came his way, for he bashed their skulls into paste, broke their ribs and bludgeoned them with an honest to God smile on his face. With him encountering Spined Devils which were nasty porcupine-like fiends that flew over him either shooting spines at him like machine-gun fire or poking at him with their pitchforks, which was annoying to say the least as he defended himself against them.

Yet this issue was solved as he used his above-average strength to jump and grab them by their tails so he bashed them into a bloody paste like it was nothing, considering that what made them so annoying was that they flew together in small swarms. Even still he was able to smash his way through the Spined Devils causing his clothing to be torn and have splatters of demonic blood as he tore his way through the demonic opposition that came his way.

With this trend continuing as he managed to make it to Level 5 of his Warrior class before he saw one of the higher tiered demons modeled after the Hell Knights from Doom except this one looked slightly more muscular, had an armored carapace of greyish white bone across its chest, shoulders, upper thighs and back. Its arms were bulkier and thicker to the point where its fists were meaty enough to resemble sledgehammers while its flesh was a dark shade of maroon all the while its eyeless skull soon locked onto Dante's presence and let out a guttural snarl.

_'Well let's see what I'm up against.'_ Dante thought to himself as he used Observe on the creature

**Hell Knight**

**Level 11**

**HP: 5,070/5,070**

**MP: 960/960**

**SP: 1,470/1,470**

**STR: 210**

**DEX: 108**

**CON: 169**

**INT: 32**

**WIS: 48**

**CHA: 60**

**LUC: 44**  
**Description: These Hell Knights are the foot soldiers of Hell's armies in often brutalizing the opposition through their crude use of infernal energy to batter enemies into submission. They also serve as gladiators for the entertainment of demonic hordes as well.**

_'Well this oughta be fun.'_ Dante thought as he braced himself against the oncoming Hell Knight

With the Hell Knight bum-rushing him with speed that was deceptive to its massive frame that had tried to clothesline the Gamer with a massive arm cloaked in infernal energy that he was barely able to duck under. That in mind Dante came after it with his baseball bat in striking out with 3 Power Blows aimed at its towering form that left notable bruises upon its form that caused a guttural low-pitched bellow to erupt from it before it soon brought one of its fists upon the Gamer in a brutal uppercut that sent him flying.

Dante was sent 8 feet into the air before skidding onto the ground and spitting out blood and some of his teeth after taking 570 points of damage to him of which he felt through his skull ringing like a church bell, as the Hell Knight came leaping towards him ready to crush him into a bloody pulp. With Dante leaping out of the way and then running around the creature who tried to crush him with its massive fists before he leaped atop of it and began to beat on its skull with his baseball, hitting it as much as possible before he was promptly grabbed and launched off of it.

The Gamer in question was barely able to catch himself via having his right hand lash out on the rocky crags although it cost him 30 HP due to the roughness of the ground he stood on that scraped off bits of skin and flesh from it. With him taking an additional 720 points of damage from the shockwave of infernal energy that came from the Hell Knight smashing the ground with both fists and unleashing said shockwave that shredded the majority of his shirt in the process; leaving him a bloodied mess of a man as a result.  
"Well at least I've managed to get the fucking thing down to nearly half its health, the only problem is that it hits like a fucking truck." Dante said to himself as he leaped and ducked from the monstrous blows of the Hell Knight

Yet with that in mind after taking another punch to his stomach that took out another hearty chunk of his health; Dante then went back against the Hell Knight as he rushed towards it ducking under its massive limbs to avoid getting turned into paste. With him having to leap over another shockwave that even as he leapt over it still had him taking another 390 points of damage which albeit it being half of what he could've taken was still considerable as he tumbled back onto the ground, and avoided a punch that would've knocked his head clean off.

With it being the moment it overextended one of its punches was when he took the chance to jump atop of it and start raining Power Blow after Power Blow onto its skull like the attack was going out of fashion, with gradual cracks coming across its exposed skull that bled blackish green blood that flowed like tar. The Hell Knight in question tried thrashing about to try and get Dante off of it as the Gamer continued to cave in its skull with his baseball bat, yet Dante managed to maneuver himself out of the way from his massive hands by the skin of his teeth.

For the Hell Knight then promptly decided to smash itself into the nearest rock face in an attempt to crush Dante like a rotten apple and get him of its back, but the Gamer continued to hold on in being intent on caving in the Hell Knight's skull. With it being after his health was whittled to a bit under 45% of its total and Dante's final hit being a critical one that he managed to succeed in killing off the Hell Knight, who after his repeated attempts of bashing its face in that said face looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer to a pumpkin.

_'...I think that'll do it for tonight.'_ Dante thought to himself with a weary sigh as he proceeded to exit the dungeon after his grinding session

"Now then, let's see if I got anything good." Dante spoke as he checked his inventory for any rewards he would've gained

**Hell Guard's Broadsword**

**Deals 150-180 Slashing damage + STR**

**Deals an additional 35 Fire Damage per hit**

**This broadsword is commonly used by those within the services of the countless demonic hordes to hack and slash their enemies as foot soldiers of the underworld.**  
"Yeah, I can definitely work with this...especially since I fucked up my baseball bat." Dante said as he looked at his snapped in half baseball bat and then at his new broadsword

His broadsword was of a double-edged blade that was 2 and a half feet long and half as wide as his hand, with the steel being made of what looked like tarnished brass with jagged crack like runes that pulsed a bright green with inner hellflame, with the left side being slightly wider and having serrations on it like a hacksaw. With the handle being a several inch handed meant for two-handed attacks that was made of rough-looking black steel bound in dark crimson leather, while the guard itself was hexagonal shaped and made of the same black steel as the handle all the while having a bright lime green outline around it.

_'Yeah definitely gonna enjoy using this.'_ Dante thought to himself as he put the broadsword back into his inventory and headed off elsewhere

* * *

**(The next day later, 4:48 Pm, New York, January 13th, 2016)**

It was the next day as Dante had gotten back from Yancy Academy with him being in his room deciding what to do with his stat points among other things that was on his mind, while he was listening to the Iowa album by Slipknot.

"Hey two questions? First off how exactly do I unlock my being a demigod?" Dante questioned in wondering how he'd have to go about unlocking them

**To unlock your demigod powers as a Son of Poseidon, you must be in a combative or other such situation where you must draw on one of the aspects of Poseidon. Examples are manipulating the water from a fire hydrant to blast someone with pressurized water. Or causing small tremors and or earthquakes, or a more fun idea is causing horses on a race track to go fucking nuts for shits and giggles.**

_'Good to know that I've got some way of doing things, not to mention it gives me a few ideas on how to get that shit underway.'_ Dante thought as he was fine with causing some collateral or getting rid of some people if it meant manifesting his powers

"Now then, mind telling me what my stats all do considering that I'd like to know what to start focusing on when I get more classes under my belt." Dante inquired in wanting to know what his stats did

**Glad you asked. Since its nice that you actually ask about this stuff instead of having to learn the hard way like the last few Gamers I've had.**

"...Questions for later, but continue." Dante said in having questions about some of the prior gamers

**Alright time for a crash course in stats, so let's begin.**

**STR: This right here is your Strength stat and is used for how hard you want to clock someone in the jaw. The use of the majority of melee weapons and how well you do with strength checks and objectives dealing with athleticism.**

**DEX: This is your Dexterity stat and how well your able to do things such as run, be stealthy, and evade attacks. This stat also serves as what is used for most ranged and for the use finesse weapons. Not to mention what is used for Dexterity checks as well.**

**CON: This is the Constitution stat and something you'll need if you don't wanna die like a bitch. With this it helps in increasing your health and stamina as well as how much you regenerate from them. This also helps with Constitution checks and resisting things such as poisons, diseases and other such things. 1 point of CON equals 40 HP/20 HP Regen**

**CHA: This is your Charisma stat and what helps you with things such as deception, intimidating people into being terrified of you and making you more socially acceptable. With this like the other stats helping you with Charisma checks as well as making sure that people come to your side.**

**WIS: This is your Wisdom stat and what helps you regenerate your MP for when you want to cast spells or other attacks based from your mana, so you want to cast spells quicker then boost this. This stat also helps with seeing through deceptions better, how well you apply your knowledge and understanding of the world around you better along with helping with Wisdom checks. 1 point of WIS equals 20 MP regen**

**INT: This is your Intelligence stat and is going to be your best from as a spellcaster considering that this determines how much mana or MP you have. This also helps for how much your able to solve problems, understand magic and the arcane and overall how smart you are. Among helping you with Intelligence checks of course. 1 point of INT equals 40 points of MP**

**LUC: Lastly is your Luck stat which is self-explanatory in what it does. With this helping you with things like landing critical hits easier, getting higher grade drops from enemies and quests and being able to succeed better overall at stuff. Oddly enough this is the only stat that doesn't deal with needing a check.**

**And that concludes our crash course on your stats.**

_'Well, that puts things into perspective. Now then time to put some of these stat points to good use.'_ Dante thought as he started putting in his stat points

That in mind he put 5 points into DEX, 8 points into STR and WIS, several points into CON, 9 points into LUC, 3 points into CHA, 4 points into INT with him feeling pretty good about how he stacked up in terms of his overall stats. With him deciding to lounge around for a bit before he went to go check up on Sally considering that if he was gonna be replacing him, then the least he could do was be a halfway decent superpowered son and go see how his now mother was doing.

"I wonder what she's writing?" Dante wondered as he saw Sally at a table on what was around 180 pages of notebook paper bound together

"Oh..Dante I didn't see you there...what do you want?" Sally asked her firstborn

"I just wanted to see how you were doing is all." Dante answered pulling a chair up next to her

"I've been doing fine, I'm just working on one of my books is all." Sally told him as she continued writing in her book

"I didn't know you wrote books. What's it about?" Dante responded curiously as to what she was writing

"Oh, just a story based on some things that happened in my life that I think would be great for my book. Since I think it'll be nice to write a slightly fudged version of what's gone on in my life for people to know about." Sally spoke in thinking that it would be nice to finally start writing about what she's done before she had Percy

"Mind if I read some of it?" Dante asked as the older Jackson let out a small chuckle

"I think its better that you wait for awhile before I tell you about the stuff I've done. Especially since I wasn't a saint back in the day." Sally answered back considering that she didn't want to terrify her son with all of the things she did before Percy was born and while he was still a child

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Dante said in not finding whatever it is that Sally's done to be that bad

"Trust me, Dante, I've got more than enough skeletons in my closet to fill a graveyard." Sally said as her hand went to a necklace that had a brass St. Peter's cross with a nickel-sized emerald in the center  
"Since I'm telling you this as your mother Dante Jackson, that the things I've done in my past are things that I don't take lightly. Considering that the person I was before I had you young man was someone that... let's just say you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. Not to mention who I was back then was someone your father could barely handle, to say the least." Sally said with a bit of laughter at the end of it that showed that despite the streaks of gray in her hair she was still an indomitable beast of a woman

With Sally knowing full well that who she was before she had Dante and while she was having to take care of him was someone that she didn't want her only child to know about, seeing as how that part of herself was a violent monster of a woman. Yet even Sally knew that with his heritage both from her side of the family and the divine blood that came from his father's that she would be forced to tell him the truth, the truth of which she'd been dreading having to tell him for years.

"Look..mom, there's nothing that you can say or do that won't stop me from seeing you as the world's most awesome mom. Alright, how about this..on my birthday you tell me everything. Does that seem like a good enough compromise?" Dante responded in seeing that as a fair enough compromise

"...Fine, I'll tell you about my life before you came here. Besides, if you're gonna be old enough to drive then I think you'll be old enough, to tell the truth." Sally said with a warm smile as she ruffled her son's hair

"But first things first Dante, please try to get your grades up." Sally added in wanting her son to pass this year with halfway decent grades

"Don't worry I will. Anyways, I'll go get dinner started before the walrus shows up." Dante responded in getting up from the table

"You don't have to do it Dante." Sally said but the Gamer gave her a look that wouldn't budge on the issue whatsoever

"Yes I do, you do enough around here. So its the very least I can do for you, now for once sit down for a bit and relax." Dante told her, as luckily he had gone to go get groceries after school

"...I swear you're the best son a mother could ask for." Sally responded

"I know. Now then, I'll make you some lasagna and let you take things easy for awhile." Dante told her as he got started on making dinner

_'Now then all I need to do is get rid of Mrs. Dodds and then kill Gabe and things will be smooth sailing from there.'_ Dante thought to himself in knowing he had to prepare to kill the Fury and then after that Gabe Ugliano would be living on borrowed time

**So then with a new Gamer entering into things as Percy Jackson's replacement, with the question being how will the world around Dante function with him as the son of Poseidon. Well, you'll have to find out on the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

_**That takes care of that and hope you guys like the debut of my 1st Gamer story which was inspired by The Dark Wolf Shiro's stories which are super dope btw if you haven't done yourself the favor of checking them out. However, without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Dante selecting his new world which would be Percy Jackson considering one a Gamer story that takes place in that world is something rarely done and secondly it feels like the right amount of challenging for a starter world.**_

_**Next up we've got Dante waking up in the middle of class which I thought would be a neat way of starting things off in an entertaining manner in the Percy Jackson universe.**_

_**Following that up, we've got Dante's first excursion into a dungeon which was a nice way of having him level up his Warrior class as well as getting him the first actual weapon that will help him out before the Lightning Thief starts.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Dante doing a bit with his stats and having a moment with Sally which I thought would be neat to do and help build up Sally as a character who will be having her role post Lightning Thief.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**With all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content, as the next chapter will be of Dante slaying some of his first monsters in the real world and some grinding so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: The Nameless by Slipknot**_

_**Random End Song: Feed by Sevendust**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Start

**(Chapter 2: Fighting Start)**

It would be a week and a half later for Dante as the gamer decided to put his time to good use in leveling up his Warrior class so that he could be able to kill Mrs. Dodds by the start of March, with him knowing he'd need to be at his A-game in order to stand a chance. Therefore he did everything possible in order to improve himself physically when he wasn't power leveling, with him having started going on morning runs as a start and having increased his Dexterity stat to 41 in the process, for it wasn't a big improvement but it was still a start.

With the Gamer in question being very happy in where he'd gotten himself in his Warrior class so far, for his hard work in the dungeons had paid off enough for him to get to Level 13 nearing 14 during the week and a half period of his power leveling himself.

* * *

**(January 24th, 2016, New York, 8:40 Pm)**

It was near the end of January as Dante was just finished with grinding from his latest bit in the Demon Dungeon and was currently walking the streets of New York looking for a monster to fight, with him happening upon one in the form of a Laistrygonian giant that was munching on some of its victims.

"Well, this oughta be a good fight. Especially since I'll be able to add giant-slaying to my resume of soon to be awesomeness." Dante spoke as he saw the 8 and a half foot giant with a mane of dark red hair, pasty skin, dark blue-grey eyes with crooked teeth a long-sleeved red and green flannel shirt and overalls

_'Now let's see what I've got for new attacks I've gained during my grinding.' _Dante thought to himself

_**T**_**rip Attack**

**SP Cost: 150**

**When you want to knock someone flat on their ass so you can wail on them, then look no further than this attack. When hit with this attack the target must make a Strength check contested by your STR stat or fall prone for 6 seconds.**

**Deals Weapon Damage + (STR X 1.5)**

**Hemorrhaging Strike**

**SP Cost: 195**

**Requires Bladed Weapon**

**When you want to make someone bleed then this attack will do the job by thrusting your weapon into an opponent with great force.**

**This attack deals Weapon Damage + STR and deals an additional 330 damage over 15 seconds**

**Warcry**

**SP Cost: 165**

**You unleash a demoralizing shout of battle fury upon your enemies. Reduces all enemy damage by 20% for 30 seconds.**

**Leaping Blow**

**SP Cost: 180**

**Want to close the distance on enemies that are too far or keep running from you, well look no further than this attack. This attack causes you to leap up to 60 feet towards an enemy within range. However, you must be a minimum of 15 feet from an enemy for this attack to be used.**

**Deals Weapon Damage + STR**

_'Well here goes nothing.'_ Dante thought as he summoned forth his broadsword

That in mind he ran forwards towards the giant who he rapidly closed the distance towards by using Leaping Blow on the Laistrygonian giant, his broadsword crackling with hellfire as he did so in leaving a jagged gash across its back. The giant bellowing in pain as Dante then leaped from his place upon its mid-back and proceeded to use a Hemorrhaging Strike via plunging the broadsword into its thigh, the blade piercing in nearly 8 inches into its thick sinuous hide before he thrust it out as blade began seeping from the wound.

The Laistrygonian Giant bellowed out in anger at the demigod who dared to strike out at him and soon grabbed the large bronze greatclub it carried with it and swung at Dante in a wide arc in an attempt to smear him across the pavement. Yet Dante managed to use his above-average athleticism to jump out of the way and avoid taking a good portion of the hit, even though he was still caught by the greatclub and sent tumbling a ways away from the giant he quickly got back up and went to engage the giant once more.

With the giant bringing down his greatclub onto Dante once again, yet the Gamer managed to dive out of the way and land a critical hit into its right thigh, as he was precious few inches from having pierced the monster in his femoral artery. Even still he wasted no time in using the dense flesh of the nearly 9 foot tall monster as a springboard to jump up and land a Power Blow across its upper stomach, the hellfire from the broadsword partially cauterizing the wound as the giant let out another bellow of pain.

"I dunno whose fuckin' god you're the son of, but I'll be got damn sure to devour the hell out of you." The Laistrygonian Giant snarled out as he clocked Dante across the face who spat out a tooth from the hit

"Yet you hit like old people fuck." Dante retorted before launching a Power Blow at the giant via slashing away at its right foot

Dante then continued his fight against the giant with him narrowly scraping by long enough to duck or leap out of the way from the blows that would shatter a lesser man like cheap pottery, all the while using his broadsword to tear away at the giant. With the Gamer being relentless whenever he could get in striking distance had viciously hacked and slashed away at it, with blood and bits of flesh and blood-stained clothing being splattered across the grass.

With Dante using 2 more Hemorrhaging Strikes on it in order to have the giant bleed out at a quickened pace before he soon jumped up onto it's arm and began hacking into its right arm in order to try and get it to drop its weapon. Only for it to wind up in failure as he was grabbed and promptly thrown through a tree hard enough to send deep foot long cracks into it causing a bit over 800 points of damage to the Gamer while he peeled himself from the tree, all the while the Laistrygonian Giant now felt the effects of it take hold.

This was only further exacerbated by Dante taking this chance to rain down Power Blows that hacked through its flesh that were accompanied by flashes of hellfire that lit up the night sky, with Dante proceeding to make sure that the Giant would stay down via using a Hemorrhaging Strike on the giants' left Achilles tendon. Which landed as a critical hit causing blood to rapidly gush from the wound and the Laistrygonian giant in question to soon fall to prone on the ground from having the major tendon severed, something that gave Dante the opportunity to use his great strength to leap towards the giant.

Yet the giant would lash out with one of its free-hand to try and grasp Dante, only for the Gamer to use multiple Power Blows in quick succession to slice through its thick fingers and land at its throat; where he proceeded to plunge his broadsword into its jugular vein down to the hilt. With the giant then proceeded to go into its death throats from bleeding out like a stuffed pig until soon enough its HP soon dropped to 0 causing dust and some drops from it in the form of money, some drachma and Laistrygonian teeth to appear and be subsequently put in his inventory.

_'Well, that was one hell of a fight.'_ Dante thought to himself as he felt his body ache from the fight with the giant

"Oh well, at least I made it through my first real monster fight in one piece." Dante spoke before seeing a message from the system

**You've completed a quest. My 1st Monster.**

**You gain the following rewards**

**\+ 15 STR, + 10 CON, + 7 DEX**

**2 Gacha Tokens**

**8 Stat Points**

_'Well, that's pretty dope. Now then time to rest up for more grinding.'_ Dante thought to himself as he happily went on his way

* * *

**(Demon Dungeon, 5:25 Pm, 3 days later, January 27th, 2016)**

It was a few days later as he'd slain his first real monster that he'd gone back into the Demon Dungeon to power level himself, with him having succeeded in getting to Level 17 of his Warrior class during this time period.

"One things' for certain..I'm definitely cleaning house right now." Dante said to himself as he bisected a Spined Devil in half

_'Now then, let's see how some of these Hell Knights deal with me being a hell of a lot stronger.'_ Dante thought with a vicious smile on his face as he trudged through the dungeon

That in mind Dante went onwards and soon encountered a Hell Knight which he soon proceeded to lay into through 3 Hemorrhaging Strikes aimed at its stomach that caused the towering demon to roar in anger at the sudden blows to its stomach. With it then immediately slamming one of its massive fists into Dante who leaped out of the way from the attack before rounding on it with a swipe at its exposed left flank before slashing downwards into its hip.

The Hell Knight then pounded its fists onto the ground to unleash a shockwave of infernal energy, yet unlike the other times where he was sent skidding back from the attack, Dante was actually able to withstand it and continue his charge towards it. With him landing a Power Blow that landed a gash across its face and then followed it up with another 2 Hemorrhaging Strikes that landed as he stabbed it in its upper abdomen causing blood to spurt forth while following it up with another slash to its stomach.

Soon enough the Hell Knight went to bash Dante with its massive fists with one managing to catch him across the face and have him budge a few inches, yet even still he managed to stab his broadsword into the ground and keep himself grounded, before grabbing onto the Hell Knight's massive fist and slashing the tendons connecting to its fingers. With it being when it staggered back from the deep cut into its fist that Dante took this opportunity to launch himself at its throat and have his broadsword impale itself into the Hell Knight's carotid artery, forcing thick tar like blood to spew forth from the wound and subsequently kill off the demon.

"Well I can consider that a success." Dante said to himself with a bloodthirsty grin on his face

"Anyways, on to more demon-slaying!" Dante exclaimed before rushing off to go forth and kill more demons within the dungeons

Without further delay, Dante went across the Dungeon to slay more demons like he was a human chainsaw sowing carnage into whatever demon was unlucky enough to come into his crosshairs, with him oddly enough having the time of his life every time he slew a demon. Dante in all of this felt a smile creep up across his face with the joy that came with ending every single demon's life at the hands of his broadsword gave him a rush that reminded him of his days when he was a hitman for hire in his past life.

Soon enough the Gamer had found himself almost going on autopilot with each stab, slash and chop of his broadsword becoming far more natural to him with each kill he made against a demon that gave him another rush of joy that came from this murderous thrill of demon-slaying. With minutes fading away into what could've been hours to Dante as soon enough his clothes were tatters from the many attacks he had tanked head-on and covered in the blood of the many demons he'd slain in his murder fueled adrenaline high.

With it not being long before he soon hit Level 20 before he found a mutated version of a Hellhound nearly twice the size of a Russian brown bear, with its obsidian fur having bone plating covering its body, teeth like a great white shark, claws the size of gladius' and burning magma red eyes that soon locked onto him.

**Dire Hellhound**

**HP: 6,780/6,780**

**MP: 900/900**

**SP: 2,700/2,700**

**STR: 264**

**DEX: 145**

**CON: 205**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 28**

**CHA: 42**

**LUC: 49**

**Description: This variant is larger, tougher and more aggressive than normal hellhounds. Another factor that separates them from normal hellhounds is their ability to breathe hellfire at their targets.**

"Well ain't this just my luck." Dante said before the dire hellhound soon came barreling towards him like a runaway freight train

That in mind Dante met the dire hellhound's charge head-on with a Leaping Blow that struck it in the right side of its face, yet it was when a portion of the hellfire from his broadsword got absorbed into the dire Hellhound that he realized it was resistant to fire damage. It was also in that moment that the large beast shook him off its face and hit him with a point-blank jet of hellfire, that sent him tumbling while the majority of his clothes were burned away in royal blue flames causing him to tear away at his now burning shirt.

With Dante then having to avoid the large beast chomping him in half with its many rows of shark-like teeth barreling down on him as the hellhound barreled down onto him in an attempt to try and take a chunk of his flesh. It didn't stop there in its attempts to try and eviscerate and maul the Gamer to death via a swipe from its claws that caught him across the chest and another one that caught him across the stomach that took out a hearty chunk of his flesh that hung limply across its claws.

Yet the Dire Hellhound's assault continued with it using its massive paws to push Dante onto the ground, with him landing with an audible thud before he found himself using one hand to keep the hellhound's jaws from biting down on him and the other to wedge the broadsword in its mouth. With the Gamer taking a risk and used a Hemorrhaging Strike to drive the broadsword into the roof of its mouth causing it to bark out in pain and give Dante enough time to get out from under its grasp at the expense of its teeth shearing the flesh off his right arm.

_'Shit...mental note when and if possible start looking into classes that do healing.'_ Dante thought to himself as he had to leap out of the way of the hellhound breathing another blast of hellfire

With the blast of hellfire causing the ground beneath him to explode as he managed to angle himself to land onto the back of the dire hellhound, that in mind he began climbing towards its back to stab at its face. Yet the large beast refused to let Dante get such an easy win over it as it tried shaking him off and pawing at him in order to get him off its hide, even so Dante by sheer luck and using his broadsword to hold on managed to stab his way towards the massive neck of the dire hellhound.

Once he reached its neck he began stabbing and hacking into it with a combination of Power Blows and Hemorrhaging Strikes in as rapid succession as possible and all the while holding on for dear life while the large beast tried to shake him off. Yet he was unable to hold on for long enough to finish it off as it finally managed to shake him off, causing him to tumble to the ground in a battered heap, despite this he could see from the wounds left upon it that it was just a waiting game considering that with one of his attacks he had nicked its jugular vein a few times.

With the hellhound half barking and half whining from its bloodied neck and face before in an act of desperation and rage in trying to kill Dante in its death throes charged up a final blast of hellfire at him. This time it was the size of a horse that came barreling towards the Gamer who used every bit of his strength possible to jump out of the way, although he wasn't able to come out of it completely unscathed considering that his right pants leg and his lower to mid-abdomen and back were scorched in the blast.

"Yep...definitely gonna invest in a healing class when I get the chance. Or at least something that can give me an option at range, because fuck hellhounds." Dante cursed considering that he was making it a priority that when got far enough in his primary class that he was going to start looking into ranged classes or healing ones

'Now then, time for me to get the fuck out of here.' Dante thought to himself as he felt as though he did good enough for his training session

That in mind he soon exited the dungeon and decided to hide out somewhere he wouldn't be seen considering that a half-naked 15-year-old who looked like he got put through a blender that was then set on fire by a flamethrower wouldn't be a good thing to have to explain to anyone. Therefore he quickly rushed through the streets of New York and after having to "unalive" some homeless people in order to have a place to rest and recover he soon found some pop-ups from the Game itself.

**For having reached 100 STR you gain the following perk. Prodigious Strength.**

**You've reached such strength that you can hit far harder than most people.**

**All melee damage deals an additional 25% weapon damage**

**For having reached 100 CON you gain the following perk. Resilient Form.**

**Your body has endured a lot of punishment, as a result its naturally learned how to become far sturdier than most out there.**

**You become resistant to most diseases.**

**For each point of CON gained you now gain an additional +30 HP per point of CON.**

'_Well, this definitely made things far easier for me.'_ Dante thought before looking over at the bodies of homeless people

"Now the real question is how am I gonna find a use for all these bodies…" Dante wondered to himself as he quickly stashed the homeless corpses into his inventory

* * *

**(2 days later, Yancy Academy, January 29th, 2016, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 4 in the afternoon as Grover had gone to see Chiron about Dante whom in the nearly 3 weeks since he snapped at Mrs. Dodds had been growing stronger at an alarming rate, something that he felt the immortal centaur needed to know about.

"Hello Grover, what seems to be the matter?" Chiron questioned the satyr

"It's about Dante." Grover answered back getting his attention

"What is it about him you want to talk about?" Chiron inquired his face growing more serious in demeanor

"I know I'm not the only one who has sensed it to, but he is growing stronger Chiron. I mean he's growing stronger faster than any of the demigods I've watched over in years." Grover told him considering that Dante's rate of growth in just two and a half weeks alone was frightening to the satyr

With the last time he saw Dante practicing on a punching bag he hit so hard that in a single punch it exploded like it had been hit by a shotgun blast, something that Grover was utterly shocked to see happen from the demigod who was mere weeks ago simply average at P.E classes.

"Not only that but I've seen him start hunting monsters." Grover added causing Chiron's face to go deadly serious at hearing that

"Are you absolutely sure about this Grover? For this is no laughing matter if what you're saying is true." Chiron questioned considering that Dante proactively hunting monsters was a very big deal to say the least

"I'm telling you the truth. I saw him use some strange looking sword to kill a giant scorpion last night." Grover informed him of the fact that Dante with some difficulty in mind had single-handedly killed a giant scorpion

"...This is both great and dire news Grover. Thank you for reporting this to me." Chiron responded in knowing that if Dante was out here slaying monsters then this was a situation of good and bad

"What do you want me to do about Dante; considering that I have the feeling he's only winding up in terms of his fighting ability. Which could lead to Hades finding out and I don't want for there to be a repeat of what happened to Thalia. Especially with who his father is." Grover wondered as to what their plan of action was considering that with Dante starting to slay monsters on his own then it would only be a matter of time before Hades found out

"For now you still keep a watch over Dante. This time keep a closer one on him, now that he's proactively fighting monsters which can only lead to the inevitable of his further manifesting his demigod powers. With us needing to be on higher alert, seeing as how one of the Kindly Ones are here at the academy." Chiron told the satyr which made his face grow pale at hearing one of the furies was here

"O-One of them is h-here?" Grover nearly sputtered out in fear

"Yes, one of them is here at the academy. More than likely to search after the Lightning Thief and whoever stole Hades's helm." Chiron grimly spoke in knowing that was the only reason why one of the Furies would be here at Yancy Academy

"...You don't think that Dante could've stolen it?" Grover nervously asked while Chiron shook his head

"No..Dante couldn't have done so. After all, Sally has worked tirelessly since her retirement to make sure that Dante could lead as close to a normal life as possible. Which rules him out as the thief considering that its only been recently that he's had any knowledge of our world." Chiron answered back in knowing that Sally has done everything possible to keep the supernatural out of Dante's life

"Then do you think we should tell Sally about this? Maybe she could help with this?" Grover wondered if maybe having Sally know about this would be a good idea

"I'd rather her not have to come out of retirement. She may have improved in controlling her rage and murderous impulses, but even I would stave off on having Sally come out of retirement and assuming her mantle as the Saint of Killers once again." Chiron replied in not wanting to have Sally come out of retirement if he could help it

With Sally having in her retired life had become a much kinder and warmer woman, the immortal trainer of heroes knew that underneath all of that the Saint of Killers that she once was who butchered and killed like she was enjoying a day at Six Flags was still there within her. So having seen first hand the type of carnage she'd gleefully caused on a whim in her heyday, it was a fact that he wouldn't dare to have Sally come out of retirement and assume her moniker as that unrepentant killer she once was unless it was absolutely necessary.

"So basically we just sit around and hope for the best?" Grover questioned the immortal centaur who let out a weary sigh

"Take this from a man who has lived through countless millennia. The best thing you can do in these circumstances is to merely wait out the storm. For there are too many pieces at play here to act rashly. One misstep and we risk chaos unfolding." Chiron answered back in knowing that at this point the only thing they could simply do is wait things out for now

"Understood. I'll keep an eye out for Dante in the meantime." Grover replied before leaving the classroom and Chiron to himself to contemplate how to handle the son of Poseidon

* * *

**(5 days later, February 2nd, 2016, New York, 6:30 Pm)**

It was now February as Dante had after much grinding reached Level 26 nearing 27 of his Warrior class had decided to switch things up and take a break from the Demon Dungeon and take a look at doing some of the other dungeons.

"Well let's see what should I switch things up for..?" Dante pondered to himself as he looked over some of the Dungeon options

_'..I might as well see what the opposite spectrum of things are.'_ Dante thought as he selected the Celestial dungeon to try out

That in mind he soon felt the familiar sensation of being compressed like he was in a trash compactor before in a flash of violet light he arrived at the Celestial dungeon which was a much different looking dungeon to say the least. With there being a trio of suns that were golden with coronas of deep emerald around them, the sky an unnaturally bright sapphire without a single cloud to be seen in the sky, all the while humanoid winged figures flew throughout it.

With him looking around to see that there were tall maple trees topped with reddish-gold and bright blue colored leaves, fields of pale absinthe with small mountains breaking up the landscape that he continued to overlook.

_'Man this place looks peaceful.' _Dante thought to himself before summoning his broadsword

"Too bad its gonna be ruined with all the blood I'm about to spill." Dante said as he soon went into action

The first monsters he ran into were oddly enough based on Yugioh monsters, namely that of the Shining Angels which flew down to meet the intruder with fists of vibrant orange radiance to beat him down into submission. Unfortunately for them, Dante was more than ready for them as he turned himself fully into human buzzsaw that hacked them apart with merciless enthusiasm that with each one of them slain he felt a rush of murderous joy well up from within him as he either beheaded them, disemboweled them or pierced their lungs and or hearts with his sword.

With Dante using every attack he knew to quickly eviscerate the Shining Angels who came within his crosshairs, for the moment they'd land a punch on him he'd simply grab the offending limb and use a Power Blow to sever it before following it up by stabbing in their throats or faces. That in mind he soon encountered some Celestial monsters such as Celestial Bowmen, Celestial Mages, Lightsworn monsters such as Ehren the Lightsworn Monk, Wulf the Lightsworn Beast as well as Shire the Lightsworn spirit and oddly enough a few Darklord monsters as well such as Darklord Marie and Darklord Ukobach.

Even still he went through hacking them to pieces with ruthless aggression, with him decapitating, gutting or impaling any of the monsters that got in his way with a wide and joyous grin that was plastered on his face from the rush he felt in every monster he dispatched. Soon enough the fields started to run slick with blood from those he'd slain with heads, severed limbs and guts being sprawled out all across the fields while Dante strode through with an honest to God smile on his face.

_'Well, at least I've gotten to level 29, if only barely.'_ Dante thought to himself as he split Darklord Ukobach's head down the middle

"And looks like I've got a new challenger." Dante spoke as he saw Celestia, Lightsworn Angel descending down to meet him

**Celestia,**** Lightsworn Angel**

**Rank: Veteran**

**HP: 5,070/5,070**

**MP: 2,940/2,940**

**SP: 1,260**

**STR: 77**

**DEX: 105**

**CON: 169**

**INT: 147**

**CHA: 95**

**WIS: 84**

**LUC: 56**

**Description: While not the most physically adept of the Lightsworn, Celestia makes up for it by being quite proficient in light magic.**

"Well Mrs. Celestia any words to say before I take your damn head off?" Dante questioned in being pretty confident he could fuck her up

"You're bloodshed shall end here." Celestia stalwartly answered in holding her staff that glowed with a golden radiance

"That's cute, you think can kill me." Dante responded before going into action with a Leaping Blow

That in mind Dante went flying through the air in an attempt to try and take Celestia's head off her shoulders, only to be met with a burst of light magic from her staff that he had to block with his broadsword. With him soon engaging Celestia in a bout of close combat that had her on the defensive against the Gamer who came at her with a furious salvo of overhand attacks that came at her with the ferocity of a rabid timberwolf.

Soon enough Celestia was forced to conjure up a shield of light magic in order to protect herself from his onslaught and gain enough distance to cast more spells at him, yet Dante wasn't easily deterred by this and with a few Power Blows had promptly smashed through the rectangular barrier. Yet it was all the Lightsworn angel needed to launch a bolt of condensed light magic at Dante who was hit square in the chest by it, with him getting the wind knocked out of him from the 570 points of damage dealt to him, but overall was barely enough to break his charge towards her.

With him soon closing the distance and managing to shoulder check her and interrupt the next spell she was going to cast upon him, before slashing her across the face and leaving a jagged cauterized scar that went from her left eyebrow to her right cheek. This was then followed up by him using a Trip Attack that came way of him slashing away at the tendons in her lower left leg which caused her to fall prone, leaving her open to a salvo of Power Blows from Dante who relentlessly hacked and slashed away the Lightsworn beneath him.

Yet Celestia despite being relentlessly struck upon by Dante as a pool of blood began to form around her, she managed to grab her staff and cast a light spell that blasted Dante in the face with an orb of pure daylight that sent him stumbling back. With the Gamer rubbing his eyes from what felt a roided out flashbang to face then felt himself be struck once more by an arrow of golden radiance the size of a stop sign that nearly brought him to his knees from taking 984 points of damage.

"Congratulations out of all the bastards that I've fought here, you've actually made me bleed my own blood. So for that, I tip my hat to you..well that is if I had one at the moment." Dante spoke as he rose up in taking his stomach wound in stride

"Just what are you?" Celestia questioned in shock at the fact that Dante was taking one of her strongest attacks in stride

"Better than you." Dante cheekily answered back before rushing the Lightsworn once again

That in mind he continued his onslaught against a bloodied Celestia who was impaled in the chest by Dante who followed it up with a Hemorrhaging Strike by slashing her across the neck and smashing his broadsword into her collarbone. With him then grabbing her staff she used for her spells and with a Power Blow slashed in straight in half, leaving her flustered at the fact her spellcasting focus was now sliced in two leaving her at the hands of Dante who had a murderous grin on his face

With the Gamer seizing the opportunity grabbed her by the right arm proceeded to hack into it at the elbow, with it being about 3 swings in before he made a critically debilitating hit in the form of her arm now being severed. Celestia had tried to scream out in pain from her now missing limb, yet the moment she did so it proved to be her undoing from the fact that he promptly shoved his broadsword down her throat until it pierced out the back of her neck.

Then with one motion slashed upwards and split her head and neck in two causing gouts of blood to spray forth from her corpse that soon slumped to the ground before dissipating and revealing the drops left behind from her death. With Dante being satisfied by his victory decided to call it quits for tonight and see what the special item he gained from Celestia was, so without further delay he soon sent himself back to the real world.

"Now then let's see what I got from that angel." Dante said as he pulled the item out of his inventory

**Angelus-LM**

**This pistol is one of many in firearms made by celestials in order to keep up with their demonic counterparts in the ever growing arms race. It may not be the fastest gun around but it still will pack a decent punch**

**Deals 140 Piercing Damage + DEX per shot**

**Deals an additional 40-55 Radiant damage per hit**

**Ammo Capacity: 12**

"Well, I finally have a ranged weapon. Not to mention I can finally have a reason to go Gunslinger and sharpen my skills back up to par...also its a pretty cool looking gun." Dante spoke as he finally had a weapon to allow him to not fight at range but multiclass into being a Gunslinger

With Dante looking over the pistol which was modeled after a Sig Sauer P226 except the barrel was an inch longer and the grip slightly wider to allow for him to better handle it and overall was more heavy-duty than a standard one. The pistol itself was colored a dark silver with a series reddish-golden circuit like runes across it, with him unloading the clip and already seeing that it was full of bullets ready and waiting to blow a man's brains out.

"Well, today is definitely gonna be a good day." Dante spoke as he put his gun back in the inventory and proceeded to carry on about his night

So with Dante starting his grind to get stronger in what's to come, we also see that Grover and Chiron have caught onto the Gamer's growth in power and now begin to make plans around it. Find out how things will unfold in the future chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.

* * *

_**Now then let's get onto the reviews from the last chapter now shall we.**_

_**Jpikachu45: I most certainly continue you it**_

_**Sword'sfunPen'sbetter8p: I'm doing my best to try and work on dialogue and such since it was more or less the debut chapter and on the topic of the fight scene I just got carried away with it was all and I can more than handle the stats since all of that is no real big deal to me. Also, I understand where your coming from with Dante, but that was more or less a rough patch of what to work on since I didn't really have a solid want of what I wanted his personality to be until now. Other than that I'm just glad you gave the story a fair chance.**_

_**TheSixTails: That's a pretty good idea when he reaches the final boss of the Demon Dungeon considering that I never thought of doing that. Thanks for the idea considering that it'll make things a lot more to play with in future chapters.**_

_**Stratos263: Glad you liked the debut chapter Stratos. Also, Dante will do what he can considering that he will eventually go evil in the future, but even he recognizes that what the Olympians did was them just being petty assholes. So if he can he'll do so and if not then he'll at worst just stay clear out of their way and just quickly get it over with.**_

_**Death Fury: Nice to know you liked the debut chapter and hope you like this one**_

_**JakeWJElliot: Hope this is enough for ya.**_

_**acesmark7: Trust me I'm avoiding making him too OP for now considering that even when he does awaken his Demigod powers it's gonna more or less still be stuff he'll have to work with and grow stronger on from there. Considering that Dante is gonna be pretty strong no doubt by the time of Lightning Thief, but he's not gonna be able to square up with Gods and Titans in a head to head fight anytime soon without some help. Besides, that's part of the fun that all those other stories miss out on considering that its all about having the MC grow and get to being OP instead of it being boring and him Saitamaing everything from the get go.**_

_**te. nellis: Nice that you like the story so far.**_

_**Doom60: Its an update when I can get to it type of thing considering that I'm currently in school right now trying to earn my law degree.**_

_**merendinomiliano: I understand if you aren't but I however like the idea of seeing where stuff like this can go, considering a more malevolent Percy or Dante in this case is something I've always been fascinated in wanting to try my hand at. Speaking of the 7 there will be changes as to who the 7 are considering Dante's influence on the story, because some of them will be from canon and some won't be. Also, dude out of the Olympians I like Hephaestus as one of my top 5 . Also trust me Dante will encounter others from the different pantheons. After all, you gotta take advantage of all the different possibilities out there when you can if you're fighting Kronos and whatnot.**_

* * *

_**And cut as I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and all that went on in it, but without further delay let's get on with it.**_

_**First up we've got Dante going up against his first monster in the form of Laistrygonian giant which I thought would a dope monster for him fight in the real world.**_

_**Following that we've got Dante once again going through the Demon Dungeon and being put through the ringer with a Dire Hellhound which I hoped y'all like in showing that although he's getting stronger he's still not at the top just yet.**_

_**Next up we've got the bit between Grover and Chiron going over Dante's growth in strength which I wanted to do considering that it only makes sense that they'd notice Dante's rapid jumps in power, not to mention dropping some bits on Sally's modified past.**_

_**Lastly we've got Dante switching it up and fighting his way through the Celestial Dungeon which I thought would be nice to do since most of the monsters from what I could do will be based on Lightsworn, Celestial and some Darklord monsters.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**With all that being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content, as the next chapter will be of Dante officially multiclassing to Gunslinger and him beating Gabe in poker so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: The Nameless by Slipknot**_

_**Random End Song: Sp Lit by Chimaira**_


	3. Chapter 3: Bullets and Poker

**(Chapter 3: Bullets and Poker)**

It would be a little over a week later as Dante would continue to grind his Warrior class to level 34 during this time period in which he'd either do grinding in the Demon or Celestial Dungeons or go forth and slay monsters in the streets of New York. With the boost in physical strength he gained making him feel amazing considering that compared to anyone else barring any gods he was the strongest person something that those in Yancy Academy took notice of in his growing physical presence at said academy.

With Dante now just biding his time until he was strong enough to kill Mrs. Dodds which he felt his chances were far greater than what his original counterpart in Percy would've had, considering that he was an untrained demigod while he was a hitman with the powers of video game at his disposal. So in the meantime until he was both was strong enough to do so and able to get the drop on the Fury, he would continue to bide his time and grow in strength.

* * *

**(February 11th, 2016, Yancy Academy, 3:14 Pm)**

It was after the last period with Dante sitting on a bench waiting for Grover to show up and was currently just enjoying being by himself while he looked through some of his skills in his Warrior class.

_'Well let's see what I got so far.'_ Dante thought to himself as he began to look at his new skills

**Resist Physical (Novice)**

**Physical damage is resisted by 15%**

**Heavy Armor Proficiency (Apprentice)**

**Congrats, you can hold your own while wearing heavy armor and not get tuckered out like a little punk. As a result, when wearing Heavy Armor, your DEX score is reduced by 40%**

**Warhammer Proficiency (Apprentice)**

**When wielding Warhammers you deal 25% more damage**

**Longsword Proficiency (Apprentice)**

**When wielding Longswords you deal 25% more damage**

**Battleaxe Proficiency (Apprentice)**

**When wielding Battleaxes you deal 25% more damage**

**Staggering Strike**

**SP Cost: 330**

**Tired of pesky enemies not staying put when you're in the middle of a combo, well look no further for this attack which will stop them right in their tracks. When using this attack not only will enemies take Weapon Damage + (STR X 3) damage. But will also stun them for 6 seconds.**

**Disarming Attack**

**SP Cost: 300**

**So you wanna get rid of an enemy's weapon and leave them at your mercy. Well, this will do the job for you. When you use this attack you deal Weapon Damage + DEX. The opponent must make a STR check against your o_wn or be disarmed of their weapon_**

_'Oh, I'm definitely gonna have with all this stuff. However, first things first. Since its time for me to start gunslingin'.'_ Dante thought as he opened up the Rogue class and selected Gunslinger

**You've selected the Gunslinger class. For each level you take in this class you gain 6 DEX and 4 LUC**

**You have begun to pick up the way of being a sharpshooter. With this class you'll soon be learning how to shoot with the best of them and learn how to put a bullet in the back os someone's skull. From anything with a revolver to a heavy machine gun, you'll be able to spread death and carnage with the squeeze of trigger.**

**Level 1/100**

**You gain the following skills**

**Pistol Proficiency (Novice)**

**You deal 10% more damage with pistols**

**Pistol Whip**

**SP Cost: 60**

**Sometimes there's nothing better than a good old fashioned pistol-whipping across someone's skull to get the job done. Deals Weapon Damage + STR ½**

**Bloody Shot**

**SP Cost: 75**

**You decide that you want to be a sadist and make someone hurt the slow and painful way, when you shoot them. You deal Weapon Damage + (DEX X 1.5) and deals an additional 300 damage over 15 seconds.**

"Yeah, I can definitely work with this." Dante spoke as a grin came across his face at all the combos he could set up with the moves from his Warrior and Gunslinger classes

"Oh hey Grover how ya doing?" Dante greeted the satyr who came approaching him

"Hey Dante, I just wanted to check up with you and see how you're doing." Grover told him as he soon sat beside Dante

"I'm doing fucking great to be honest. The only thing that's been a pain in my ass is my grades, but nothing I can't really handle." Dante spoke in having been reminded of the downside of being a demigod was their fucking Dyslexia which made reading a bitch to deal with but had powered through it and had sought to overcome it and in his quest to do so had gained 6 INT and 5 WIS

"Have you considered getting a tutor to help you out with your classes? Since I'm sure it'd help out a lot." Grover suggested to the broad-shouldered demigod

"I've got it under control. Besides, I want the satisfaction of passing my classes under my own power. I mean haven't you ever wanted to get something done on your own to prove you were the shit?" Dante answered back as his pride fueled him to overcome the inherent weakness that was his Dyslexia no matter what it took

"..As of matter of fact there is. Because there's been something I've had my eye on trying to get for years now. But so far I've had no luck in getting any closer towards it, yet that hasn't stopped ya boy Grover from getting closer towards it." Grover replied in understanding the desire to accomplish a goal on your own as he wanted to do so in becoming a Lord of the Wild

"Glad you can understand things my way Grover because I've got a lot of plans coming up soon. Which is why I've got to work my ass off to get to where I need to be." Dante told the satyr considering the fact that he knew he needed to get to a high level of power with what was to come

"Well whatever it is that you've got planned, I'm with ya every step of the way." Grover spoke causing a bit of a smile to form on Dante's face

"Thanks, Grover I appreciate the sentiment." Dante thanked the satyr

"No prob man..by the way, I don't know what you've been doing lately. But holy shit you're jacked!" Grover commented on Dante's physical appearance

With Dante currently standing at 5 foot 9 with broad shoulders, barrel shaped chest and highly muscular build about himself that with his build favoring strength made him look like a mini George Foreman in build with large dense muscle all across his body, that made him look very imposing to say the least. With him having a mane of obsidian black hair that went a bit past his lower jaw, sea-green eyes that burned with dark determination, squared-off jawline, prominent brow ridge and his constant training in the dungeons giving him cracked and semi-jagged teeth made him look like a ripped yet oddly charming hobo.

"Huh, I never really looked myself over in a mirror before." Dante spoke as he saw Grover use his phone like a makeshift mirror to show how Dante looked

"Well, you probably should more often, as no offense Dante. But you do look like you'd belong in a Friday the 13th movie as a discount Jason Voorhees." Grover quipped causing a hearty chuckle to come from the Gamer

"...That's a good one Grover!" Dante laughed as he had to admit that was a pretty good joke

"Anyways, you got anything going on tonight?" Grover questioned the demigod

"Except for me going out hunting, later on, I've got not much else going on." Dante answered considering that besides his training and monster hunting he didn't have a social life

"I didn't know you were the type of guy to go out hunting." Grover said in not expecting Dante to enjoy hunting

"Well Grover, the kind of hunting I do is real fun. I would invite you to come with me sometime..but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it." Dante responded with a manic grin that came across his face

"Especially since the type of hunting I like doing at night tends to get a bit...messy." Dante added considering that when he went monster hunting it tended to get very bloody

"..I'll take your word on that Dante." Grover said in being a bit unnerved by the manic grin Dante had on his face

"Anyways, Grover you wanna come by my place for a bit? That fat fuck my mother somehow puts up with has to work an all-nighter, so he won't be there." Dante asked of him considering that it would be one of the rare nights that Gabe wouldn't be near Sally

"I'd like too. But I got some stuff after school I gotta take care of, so maybe next time. Sorry, Dante its nothing personal or anything." Grover answered back in having to help Chiron with getting some demigods that were found to Camp Half-Blood

"Hey I understand, shit comes up. However, one of these days you're gonna hang out with me." Dante told him with a smile that due to his appearance seemed more menacing than what it let on

"Sure man..no problem. Anyways, I'm gonna go." Grover replied before getting up to go elsewhere

_'When the fuck did Dante start looking so scary.'_ Grover thought to himself in being shocked how Dante seemed to look like a slasher out of a horror movie

"Well, since I've got nothing else to do. Then it's time to go and prepare for huntin'. I wonder if I'll get anything good this time around." Dante pondered in wondering what he'd be able to face off against in terms of monsters

* * *

**(2 days later, New York, 8:42 Pm, February 13th, 2016)**

It was a few days later as Dante wasn't doing another go-around of monster hunting with him managing to level up his Gunslinger class to level 6 and gain another level in his Warrior class, so overall the Gamer was feeling pretty good about his life right now.

'Now then, let's see which lucky monster is gonna wind up with a bullet to their brain.' Dante thought to himself as he had his pistol out at the ready

"..Well this is interesting, as I didn't think wereboars were an actual thing. Oh well, at least I get to fuck something up tonight." Dante spoke as he saw a several and a half foot tall wereboar with reddish-grey fur, beady navy eyes, foot and a half long tusks stained with blood, shredded clothes and built like a linebacker

With that in mind he did a quick observe over it and saw that it had 8.6 K health, 200 Strength and 110 in Dexterity which to him meant it could hit like a truck and hit him pretty damn quick as well which was why for now he was keeping that sucker at a distance until it was weak enough to get in close. So with that in mind he took aim with the pistol and fired off 3 rounds into its chest and stomach dealing a bit over 870 damage in the process, as a trio of bullets that streaked the night with sapphire-colored radiance pierced into the wereboar.

Dante then fired off another 2 shots one of them being a Bloody shot at it's groin that struck true while the wereboar had let out a mix between a pig squeal and an eraged roar before charging at him to gore him with its tusks. With him managing to use his great strength to leap out of the wereboar's charge and shoot it 3 more times in the back before it soon turned around on him and charged forth at him once again ready to clobber him into the dirt.

With the Gamer having tried to dash away from the wereboar while getting off another 2 shots at its chest and left shoulder before it caught him in a brutal clothesline that slammed him into a tree that did a bit over 600 points of damage. Yet Dante only grinned as he gripped the wereboar by the face and yanked its tusks down so he could fire the remains bullets from his pistol as 2 more Bloody shots that hit the creature straight in its right eye, causing thick crimson to gush down its face while it stumbled back in pain from its vision now being halved.

"Choke on it, ya fuckin' overgrown pig." Dante said as he lept away while reloading his pistol.

Once he did, he had fired off two more Bloody shots at the wereboar's legs punching through its right thigh and calf before firing another 3 shots at its right arm and shoulder in rapid succession, with each shot being made to further debilitate the creature. Which showed with its movements becoming much more sluggish from blood loss that combined with its vision being halved made Dante getting potshots off on the lumbering were-creature to be far more effective than what he thought he could get away with.

With it being once he fired off another quartet's worth of bullets at the wereboar, half of them being Bloody Shots that he saw this as the perfect opportunity to now get in close and slay the wereboar dead in tracks. So with that in mind, he quickly put his pistol away into the inventory and swapped it out for his broadsword and dashed into action against the now half-blind wereboar who saw him coming with its remaining eye and met the Gamer's charge to once more try to gore him with its tusks.

Dante instead of diverting his course away from the wereboar or leaping away from its deadly charge only sped up to meet it head-on, so that with a Power Blow attack he was able to sever it's right tusk in an upward slash across its snout. Before slashing it across the stomach as a flash of hellfire accompanied the now jagged wound in its abdomen, for the wereboar came down with a wild haymaker to Dante's face that the Gamer tanked head-on before grabbing the offending limb and using a few Power Blows slashed the limb off the creature.

With the wereboar now bleeding out from its accumulated wounds, Dante decided to finish the thing off by using a Trip Attack to knock it flat on its ass by slashing low at its legs and severing the tendons in its right knee. He then quickly raised his broadsword and hacked away at its thick muscular neck until the wereboar was promptly beheaded and soon began to fade away into golden dust while leaving some drops for him in the form of around 200 in cash and a few clips for the Angelus.

"Well that was sure fun, although I do wonder if there are any magic users or anything like that here? Since I can only assume that the Egyptians gods exist here." Dante wondered as he walked off elsewhere

**Yes, the Egyptian Gods, as well as the Norse, Japanese, and Irish Pantheons, exist in the world. Therefore there are quite a number of magicians residing in New York.**

"Interesting. Any I can go after? Since I can always use the experience and practice for fighting a mage?" Dante questioned considering that if magicians existed in New York then he could do well with learning how to slay and counter them

**Funny you should mention that. Since I got bored and decided it would be fun for you to have a bit of a mini-boss here. After all, I figured that even if you beat Alecto that things would get rather dull and I'd rather not have my host/entertainment just laze around.**

"Well I can't argue with the fact that there would be nothing to really do after I kill her. So what did you have in mind?" Dante questioned as to what he'd be up against

**Simple really. Apparently this little shit named Kwai that got exiled to North Korea for killing some of his own magicians decided it would be fun to go on a cross country murder spree. With him having made his warpath here to the U.S.**

"How long until he gets here?" Dante questioned in wondering what the E.T.A of Kwai was

**You've got at least a solid 2 to 3 months or a little over before he gets here. This is why if I were you, then I'd get to work on unlocking your demigod powers or finding a partner A.S.A.P. Besides, Alecto this is gonna be one of your big boy fights.**

"...Well at least I can put that on my ever growing checklist of stuff to do." Dante spoke as he continued on into the night

* * *

**(3 days later, New York, 6:30 Pm, February 18th, 2016)**

It was a few days later as Dante had just got done grinding in the Celestial dungeon and had gotten to Level 10 of his Gunslinger class and Level 36 of his Warrior class, and had come back to find that Gabe was doing one of his famed poker games.

"Hey,Mom..let me guess poker night?" Dante questioned his mother who was making seven-layer dip

"Yes...Dante. Hopefully this time Gabe doesn't lose. Since we can't afford to be behind on rent." Sally answered back with a long sigh

"Again I have to ask why the fuck do you put up with that piece of shit?" Dante asked considering that it bothered him immensely that Sally settled for Gabe to cloak them from monsters

"...One day I'll tell you why I made this mistake of settling for him." Sally responded as she finished the dip for Gabe

"Hopefully we won't have to deal with being in this place for long, once I finish my book and get it published." Sally added in holding out hope for when her book would get published

"I'm sure it will. Anyways, why don't you let me take the dip to the walrus and punk-ass friends. It's the least I can do for you." Dante spoke as he took the 7

layer dip from Sally  
"..Thank you Dante. I-I'll be glad when we can go out on vacation soon." Sally responded considering that Gabe had been stressing her out

"No problem." Dante said as he went to give the 7 layer dip to the walrus of a man

"Here's the dip you wanted, enjoy it. By the way, you smell rotten Domino's and regret." Dante spoke as he roughly shoved the bowl of dip hard enough into Gabe's chest to nearly knock his fat ass over

"Watch who you're talkin' to you little shit, or I swear to god I'll show you the back of my hand." Gabe retorted while Dante just glared at him

"I'd like to see you try, you overgrown walrus." Dante said as the thought of beating the dog shit out of Gabe was sounding very appealing to him right now

"Cool it, Gabe, he's still a kid..besides man I'm pretty sure he as my kids would put it. Chris Brown the fuck out you." Eddie spoke up considering that he always did like Sally's kid, that and the fact he saw that it Dante really wanted to he could knock out Gabe with barely any effort

"Fine…" Gabe spoke before looking at Dante

"I don't know how but you've got a fuck-ton of money on you….4 maybe 6 hundred I'm guessing." Gabe added as he looked at Dante like a bloodhound would a piece of meat

"Yeah, I got some cash on me, what of it?" Dante responded considering that he did have some extra cash in his wallet

With it being through a combination of him slaying monsters that masqueraded as humans and killing some unsuspecting people that walked home at night that he'd often use as practice for his Gunslinger class. After all, the people he did kill and mug for their money were at the end of the day just walking bastards that would give him experience for his classes, so when he did kill them and take their money it was all apart of him getting ahead in life and killing his way to the top.

"Well since you don't do shit here around here, how 'bout you fork over what ya got so I can finally win a damn hand for tonight." Gabe ordered Dante who just glared at him before an idea came to mind

_'I guess I can put my luck to the test and maybe embarrass this fat bastard at his own game.'_ Dante thought while a grin spread across his face

"How about I do you one better and join your little card game." Dante said getting everyone at the table's attention

"Dante I like ya kid, but I wouldn't feel right by letting you join." Eddie spoke in now wanting to let Dante play in taking the kids money from him

"Oh come on it's no harm done if I play. Besides, we all know that I'd clean Gabe out and probably some of you lot as well." Dante responded with a predatory grin aimed at Gabe

"Deal him in, if the little shit wants to play so bad then let him. It'll teach him to run his mouth." Gabe spoke as Dante grabbed a chair

"Let's do this then." Dante said

That in mind Dante thanked himself for having an 86 in his luck stat considering that compared to everyone else during the duration of the poker game, he was quite literally the luckiest son of a bitch at the table. With him feeling so much satisfaction at the fact that for the next 2 hours he was essentially king, as he was able to near frequently get a four of a kind, full house, straight and on a rarity a five of a kind much to the groans and anger of those at the table.

With it being that by the end of the night that Dante had essentially cleaned them out of their wallets, causing some to rage quit and storm out to the Gamer's amusement in watching grown men leave red-faced from a teenager having practically robbed them blind. Yet the most amusement he got was when Gabe getting more and more frustrated and enraged at the fact that he was getting further cleaned out by his shit-stain of a stepson.

The night soon ended with Dante having a bit over 3 grand in his pocket from having cleaned everyone out of their wallets, with Eddie patting him on the back and congratulating him for having been so damned successful at poker night. With him pocketing the cash with a smug grin on his face once he was done counting the dollar bills out, yet the moment he got up to go to his room he found Gabe in his way still red-faced after losing horribly to Dante

"You're in the way you goddamn walrus. Move or be moved." Dante told him his sea-green eyes glaring a hole at his stepfather

"Give me the fucking money, you little shit! I know you cheated in the poker game, I don't know how the fuck you did it. But I know you did it. So cough up the cash now, or I'll make your life miserable." Gabe barked at Dante in knowing that somehow the pubescent fuck cheated

"I'm not giving you shit, since I earned the money fair and square. So either accept the fact that I'm miles better than you, both at poker and better looking in general and you won't get fucked up." Dante told him considering that he wasn't handing over jack shit to the walrus

"You think you can threaten me. I swear if it wasn't for your mom being such a hot piece of ass, then I'd crack your jaw open myself. After all she looks real good with my cock in her…" Gabe spoke before Dante backhanded him so hard that some of his teeth went flying out

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you Ugliano. Never put Sally Jackson's name in your rotten cigar chompin' mouth ever again." Dante spoke cracking his knuckles while Gabe looked at him near stupefied

"How dare you fuckin' hit me, you little shit! I'll give you, you're birthday present early." Gabe growled as he tried to punch Dante only for the Gamer to go into his inventory and pull his pistol out on Gabe

"Yeah..not so fuckin' tough when I'm packing heat." Dante said with a predatory grin on his face

"The fuck did you get a gun from?" Gabe questioned while Dante forced the barrel into his mouth

"No important, what is important is that you are gonna stop being such a fucking jackass to my mother. You're gonna act like a halfway decent human being around here, or you get the alternative." Dante answered as he pulled the hammer back to show he'd do it

"Now blink twice if you'll fly straight." Dante ordered as the fat walrus of a man blinked scared at the fact that Dante could blow his brains out

"Good, now then go on with the rest of your night and if you so much as look at me or my mother wrong. Then you're a deadman walking." Dante told him as he took the gun out of his mouth

"You fucking psychop…"Gabe tried to say but remembered the gun was still ready to fire

"I'm sorry what was that I couldn't quite hear you?" Dante questioned before Gabe wisely ran away

**For having won the Poker game against Gabe and his poker buddies you gain +15 CHA and 8 LUC**

**For having intimidated Gabe half to death you gain +12 CHA**

_'Yup my life just keeps being awesome.'_ Dante thought as he went to his room to retire for the night

* * *

**(4 days later, Yancy Academy, 3:09 Pm, February 22nd, 2016)**

It was after school as Dante was about to go hang out with Grover until he saw none other than Nancy Bobofit waiting for him around a corner.

"What do you want Bobofit, because I swear to God if you're here to fuck with me then you're getting a pair of Irish sunglasses." Dante spoke as he really didn't want to deal with any of Nancy's shit  
"Relax Jackson, I'm not here to start shit with you; if anything I wanted to talk with you about something." Nancy told him as she wasn't trying to start anything with Dante  
"Then what are you here for?" Dante questioned as the red-haired teen sighed

"I think its better if we talk in private since I don't want anyone to see or hear what I'm gonna talk to you about." Nancy answered back in not wanting anyone else to see what she'd show Jackson

"Alright then let's go to the boiler room, hardly anyone goes there after school." Dante told her while the red-headed grinned and led the way to the boiler room

That in mind Dante and Nancy went over to the boiler room where the Gamer shut the door behind him, with him looking at the redhead who soon took off her winter jacket and began rolling up her sleeves in preparation of what she was going to tell him.

"So what's the big deal Nancy?" Dante questioned

"Well for starters, I know that you're just like me. Especially with all the monster-slaying you've been doing for the past month." Nancy answered back as she continued to roll up her sleeves

"..What the hell are you talking about?" Dante asked while Nancy rolled her eyes

"Oh come on, you can stop pretending as I know that you are a demigod. I mean I've been watching you for about 3 weeks now and I've seen what you can do against the monsters here. So I've kept a close eye on you and one thing during all the time I've been watching you and seen you around is that you feel just like me." Nancy answered back as she snapped at fingers and soon enough Nordic runes burst to life all across her arms, chest and stomach and sides of her neck in a bright ruby

"So cut the bullshit, since we've got a lot to talk about." Nancy spoke as she snapped her fingers and soon enough the door behind them clicked shut

'...Well seeing as how I don't have any other choice, then fuck it.' Dante thought to himself in knowing that he couldn't exactly weasel his way out of this one

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Dante asked as the runes on Nancy's body lit the room in an otherworldly light

"Simple since you're the same as me, seeing as how you smell like the ocean and seaweed. Even if its muted by some god-awful stench you've got going around. I still know that you're pretty damn strong, which is why I want you to team up with me." Nancy answered back in catching Dante's attention at hearing this

"You wanna team up? Why exactly do you wanna do that?" Dante questioned

"Simple. Because you aren't the only one who has been doing some monster-slaying, the thing for me is that I've been doing it longer than you have and with their being a new player who's just like me. Well it only stands to reason that we team up and have strength in numbers." Nancy answered back in knowing full well that she could use another one like her to help even things in the monster fighting department

"I'm down for that, but first things first. Who are you the demigod daughter of? Since last I checked in myths there has to a divine baby mama or daddy, so who is yours." Dante asked the redhead

"...If you must know, I'm the daughter of Odin, the fuck mothering All-Father himself." Nancy told him causing Dante to do a double-take at hearing that and quickly use Observe on Nancy

Nancy Bobofit

Age: 16

Level: 42

Rank: Veteran

HP: 28,950/28,950

MP: 48,300/48,300

SP: 12,000/12,000

STR: 153

DEX: 105

CON: 147

INT: 230

CHA: 54

WIS: 126

LUC: 52

**Description: Nancy Bobofit is the demigod daughter of Odin and was adopted at the tender age of 10, with her adopted father being estranged and shipping her from boarding school to boarding school. With her having awakened her demigod powers at 12 and a half years of age and since then has been self-taught in how to control and learn more about Nordic magic and combat.**

"Huh...well that's actually kind of cool." Dante spoke as out of all the pantheons the Norse were his favorite due to their badass warrior culture

"Wow, you're taking this a lot better than what I thought you would." Nancy replied considering that she thought Dante would freak the fuck out a lot more

"No, not really. Besides, I've been slaying giants, hellhounds, were-creatures and everything else in-between for nearly 2 months now. So at this moment nothing really phases me." Dante told her seeing as how through the combination of monsters he fights in the Celestial and Demon Dungeons on top of his monster-slaying he was mostly unphased by the world around him

"Fair enough I guess. Anyways, I guess this makes us partners now and that means we can start being partners in crime." Nancy spoke as she rolled her sleeves back down

"I'm all for it, but one thing I'll need your help with is awakening my demigod powers. Not to mention as strange as this sounds and stay with me here Nancy when I say this...I'll also need your help in killing in a few weeks time." Dante requested from the daughter of the All-Father in the two endeavors he'd need help with

"Sure why not, since for starters I'm down to help you awaken your demigod side anytime. Just let me know what time you wanna do it and we'll be golden. Same for murdering the shit out of Mrs. Dodds because I've always hated that bitch, so anytime you wanna do it then let me know." Nancy replied considering she was down to help Dante with his demigod powers and kill that bitch Dodds

"Huh, you'd think that a daughter of Odin would have more scruples about being so ready to murder." Dante spoke while Nancy merely shrugged

"Well when your adoptive parents really only give a shit when you crash a car or beat someone up and your real dad ain't around to instill morals like mercy or empathy, then you grow up being a mostly amoral bitch." Nancy replied considering that her upbringing really didn't have her to grow up as a morally upstanding person

With Odin just showing up in visions when she manifested her demigod powers and to help aid in her forging weapons and showing her what she needed to do in order to gain power, the All-Father suffice to say was absent for the majority of her life due to his duties in having to run Asgard and the Norse Pantheon. Combine that with her adoptive parents' idea of solving things with her being just throw money at her problems to shut her the fuck up and soon enough the redheaded daughter of Odin became more or less morally detached so to speak.

"That's gonna work out great for our partnership with what's to come. Anyways, I guess this makes us partners then." Dante told her considering that he was glad that his now partner in Nancy wasn't a moral do-gooder like Grover seeing as how that would make how he wanted to operate in the future a lot harder

"Indeed it does. However, I'll tell you this much Jackson." Nancy said as she strode over towards Dante

"If our partnership does wind up with us getting closer then I definitely wouldn't mind it. After all, out of everyone in the academy you're definitely fucking handsome as Helheim. So if things do wind up going down that road, then I wouldn't mind knockin' boots with you." Nancy casually added seeing as how she wouldn't mind fucking Dante it things came down to it as her only stipulation for having a lover was that they were strong both mentally and physically

"Like I said, we're gonna get along great together." Dante replied as a smile crept across his face

"Excellent. Now then, here's my number, I'll text you when monsters or anything real big shows up, since being a daughter of Odin really has its perks in the magic department." Nancy told him with a snap of her fingers a magenta-colored flash smoke appeared that when subsided had her cellphone number written on a post-it note

"Sweet." Dante said as he pocketed the phone number away for later

"Well, I'll see you later then Jackson, because I can already tell this is gonna be the start of a wonderful partnership." Nancy replied as she snapped her fingers again and the door was once again unlocked and swung open with a loud whoosh

**(+12 Affection with Nancy Bobofit for agreeing to be partners with her. 18/100)**

'Aren't I lucky bastard. I got the daughter of Odin as my allies..doesn't help that she's pretty hot as well.' Dante thought to himself as he exited the boiler room with thoughts of the very much attractive daughter of Odin present on his mind

**So with Dante having officially started his Gunslinger class and set things straight with Gabe in establishing the pecking order of things, we also have Dante gaining some interesting attention in the form of Nancy not only being a daughter of Odin but also now wanting to be partners with Dante. How will all of this go for our Gamer in question well find out next time in the new chapters of, A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**HazMiZan00: Glad you like the story and don't worry there will be number monsters showing up in the dungeons soon enough, I just gotta figure out which ones fit the best for them.**_

_**JustAShadow4: Things will start getting there for Dante once the whole Lightning Thief arc picks up**_

_**TheSixTails: That's a not half bad idea. Although I'd have to catch up on the Fate series again, since its been forever and a minute since I've last watched it and therefore my knowledge on it isn't all too good.**_

_**merendionemiliano: I understand your point and thanks for thinking so and there will be Dante's fair share of enemies of which I will be pulling from other mythologies as mentioned from the game with the Irish and Japanese pantheons **_

_**Stratos263: With the Lightning Thief going forwards he probably will.**_

_** : On the subject of Celestia he did so, I just forgot to put it in there and he also can't use her considering that he's missing the skill to summon Celestials and Fae**_

_**Deatybringer3101: Glad you like the story so far and I will try to work on that as soon as possible.**_

_**Death Fury: Happy you liked the chapter**_

_**lonetigar30: Hope the chapters to come are to your liking man.**_

_**JakeWJElliot2: Once again I'm happy you like the story so far and I will do my best to do the legend himself proud.**_

* * *

_**And cut things there as I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and all the things within it, but without further delay let's get down to what happened in the chapter then.**_

_**First up we've mainly got Dante multiclassing into Gunslinger and talking for awhile with Grover, not much to it besides that.**_

_**Following that up, we've got Dante vs a wereboar which I hoped y'all liked since I'll be adding some monsters from D&D in order to mix things up for Dante, with the wereboar being one of them.**_

_**Next up is the bit of which Dante does beat Gabe and his friends in Poker and intimidates the shit out of him, which I hoped y'all liked. Also sorry that the bit of Dante winning wasn't longer, but there's very little to work with in terms of Gabe's poker buddies that I couldn't really do much about it.**_

_**Following that up is Dante meeting up with Nancy who reveals herself to be a daughter of Odin and wanting to partner up with Dante, which I hoped y'all liked seeing as how it felt nice to have Dante an equally amoral partner in crime.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**With all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content to read, with next chapter being of Nancy and Dante fucking shit up together and hanging out with each other. So stay tuned for all of that.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: The Nameless by Slipknot**_

_**Random End Song: Bullet with a Name by Nonpoint**_


	4. Chapter 4: Tag Team

**(Chapter 4: Tag-Team)**

It would be the beginning of March as the duo of Dante and Nancy were wrecking face together in terms of slaying the monsters that resided in New York, with the Gamer having a blast to say the least with the daughter of Odin. With Nancy's skill in magic combined with her equally proficient skill with dual wielding weapons made for hunting down the monsters that resided in New York to go exponentially quicker than what he could've done so alone.

With it being during this time period that he not only managed to level up both his Gunslinger and Warrior classes to 14 and 44 respectively, which allowed him to enjoy a very much welcome increase in power. Also, there was the fact that he'd been able to get to know Nancy better as a person and found out that she was very fun to hang out with, seeing as how a few things he found out about her such as a love of comic books, her kleptomania having extended to her being quite greedy and actually good with money and a generally pugnacious attitude.

* * *

**(March 8th, 2016, 10:44 Pm, New York)**

It was 16 minutes till 11 as Nancy and Dante were currently up against a Warlock who had been causing havoc recently in the name of his demonic patron, as such the Gamer and daughter of the All-father sought to cut that shit out.

"You just gotta love warlocks." Dante spoke as he fired another 3 rounds at the Balgura that the warlock had summoned

"Now you know why I hate them and wizards. Fucking summoning bullshit." Nancy cursed as she fired off a bolt of arcane lightning at the Balgura which punched a hole in its stomach

Once Nancy had fired off her lightning bolt she tapped a rune on her right arm and in a flash of arcane energy came out two weapons in the form of a double-edged battleaxe and heavy-duty flanged mace made of bone steel. With her rushing into action against the ape-like demon while Dante rained suppressive fire on the Balgura who roared in anger from the bullets that pierced at its flesh before meeting Nancy's charge.

With it having tried to slam into her with one of its large fists, but to no avail as the daughter of Odin teleported out of the way in a puff of ruby red smoke some 5 feet away from it before rushing onto its back and slamming her battleaxe into its furred back. For the Balgura tried to get Nancy off its broad muscular back, yet that was quickly stopped once Dante managed to quickly land a Bloody Shot that took the Balgura's eye out of its socket; causing it to explode in a burst of gore.

The Balgura soon thrashed about from being half-blinded by Dante which gave Nancy enough time to climb atop its head and start bashing its skull in with her flanged mace like it was going out of fashion, with Dante soon rushing in and switching his pistol out of for his broadsword. With him striking out at the Balgura with a small flurry of Power Blows at its gut in quick succession, turning his broadsword into a fiery buzzsaw that began to shred away at the flesh of the ape-like demon who bellowed out a loud guttural roar.

With it being between the two wailing on the demon that within a matter of moments that it was rendered a bloodied corpse that unlike most of the monsters the duo fought disappeared in a burst of ethereal violet hellflame than in golden dust.

"Well looks like we lost the fucking warlock." Dante cursed while Nancy remained confident

"Not really. Luckily enough I managed to cast a tracking spell on him, while he booked it from us fighting his pet demon." Nancy replied with having tagged the warlock with a tracking spell earlier on

"Wait you can do that?" Dante questioned while the daughter of Odin nodded

"Of course I can, after all you don't hunt monsters for almost 4 years without picking up a few tricks along the way" Nancy answered back as she tapped one of her runes that soon made a glowing red arrow that shot forward northeast

"Now let's kill us a fucking warlock." Nancy replied as together she and Dante followed after the glowing arrow with haste

With the two following Nancy's tracking spell to the fleeing warlock, dashing after him and soon enough closing the distance with the demonic spellcaster who soon found a quartet of bullets punching through their leather armor. The warlock stood to turn against them his eyes pupiless burning gold, a singular black horn a foot long curved backward against his bald head with skin a deep crimson hue with gnarled clawed hands and a forked tail that made him look like a stereotypical devil.

Yet the warlock in his anger of being wounded lashed out with his right hand and soon a rush of royal violet hellfire came rushing towards our duo, with Nancy managing to evade the torrent of hellfire but Dante was not so lucky and was forced to tank the damage head-on. With the Gamer having tanked 900 points of fire damage that had small patches of his clothes lit aflame and smoldering from the attack but otherwise looked more annoyed than anything as he switched to his broadsword and charged into the fray with Nancy.

The warlock fired off a trio of blasts made of otherworldly energy at the duo who managed to deflect the blast of fiery orange energy with their weapons and forcing the warlock to engage them in melee combat, with said warlock having to summon a morningstar of made of steel and brass in order to be able to contend with them. Yet it was clear from the get-go that the warlock in question was more of a caster than a melee combatant, evident by the fact that he was floundering to keep up with the combined assault of the duo who came at him like a ton of bricks.

_'Damn these heathens for getting in the way of my master.'_ The warlock thought as he struggled furiously to keep up with them in close range

With the warlock beginning to accumulate wounds at a rapid rate due to the fact that both Nancy and Dante refused to let up on him, on top of the Trip Attack to slash out a chunk of his lower leg and send him sprawling onto the ground. This left the warlock with little other option to gain distance between the two so he could make a much-needed retreat in the form of him launching a point-blank fireball made of hellfire at the two which exploded with deafening force.

Luckily enough Nancy was able to have used one of her runes to absorb the hellish flames into said rune which glowed a bright ruby in color from the absorbed power of the spell, but without a moment's delay Dante was already rushing after the fleeing warlock. Once he was within just enough distance he launched a Leaping Blow and carved a deep gash into his back causing dark crimson almost black blood to begin running down his back while a gasp of pain from the sudden attack.

The warlock to get some distance away from the gamer had casted a spell of momentary blindness on Dante, which caused his sight to go pitch black as he lost sight of the once again fleeing and wounded warlock who booked it for dear life. Yet as he kept running he soon found himself getting slammed into the pavement and skidding across it like a stone would across a pond, courtesy of a grinning Nancy whose left hand was glowing as she lifted the warlock upwards n a telekinetic grip and flung him through the window of an SUV.

With Nancy then teleporting towards him in a cloud of red smoke and slamming her battleaxe into the wound previously made by Dante and dragging the warlock onto the pavement and then subsequently smashed her flanged mace into the warlock's left hand until it was a bloody stump. The warlock having tried to utter a spell to allow him to get away and still try and make a hasty retreat, but it was to no avail as he felt his windpipe close up and his body soon lifted up off the ground thanks to Nancy telekinetically choking him out.

"Since when can you force choke people?" Dante questioned after having overcome the blindness spell and caught up to them while Nancy continued to choke out the warlock

"About 3 years now...I wanna say. What happened to you?" Nancy casually answered

"I got hit with a blindness spell." Dante told her

"That fucking sucks. Anyways, you wanna finish him off?" Nancy asked him as Dante had a cruel smile on his face

"You didn't have to even ask." Dante answered back and in one quick motion beheaded the warlock

"That has to have been one of the most annoying fights I've had to deal with." Nancy spoke in having felt that it was up there one of the most annoying fights she had to deal with

"Well at least it helped give me a bit of a running start on how to deal with magic users." Dante replied as he collected the drops gained from the warlock

"Hey if you ever want more help on how to deal with those types of bastards." Nancy told him as she's dealt with enough mages and others like it to have a good idea on how to deal with them

"Thanks, Nancy I appreciate it. Anyways, I'm gonna go since its nearly 11 and I got early mornings ahead of me. So I'd like to catch up on my sleep." Dante replied as he liked to train and slay monsters and everything under the sun as much as the next guy, but even he liked to get some sleep

"Its fine. I'll see you later then." Nancy spoke before rushing off and then teleporting in a cloud of red smoke

_'Now then let's see what our friendly warlock has gifted me for tonight.'_ Dante thought to himself as he checked to see what gear he got from the Warlock

**Lesser Gauntlets of Avernus**

**Grants 7.5% resistance to physical damage**

**Grants 12% resistance to attacks against demons**

**These gauntlets used by the foot soldiers of the 1st layer of the Hells still serve their purpose in being able to protect one from harm against demonic adversaries.**

"Well who am I to complain about my first bit of armor. Besides, they really look dope if I do say so myself." Dante said as he looked over the new gauntlets which were black with jagged brick red runes all across it that would go to his elbows and looked like they'd knock the teeth out of gorilla in one go

_'At least now I've got somethin' to help me out in the Demon Dungeon.'_ Dante thought to himself before heading off home to rest for the night

* * *

**(3 days later, March 11th, 2016, 3:45 Pm, New York)**

It was a few days later as Dante and Nancy were hanging out at a pizzeria in Brooklyn just having a good time with each other, especially after Nancy used her magic to get them some Heineken to drink.

"I still gotta say that it sucks you got saddled with the last name Bobofit." Dante spoke as he ate another slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza

"Trust me the amount of Star Wars jokes about it has not escaped me. That and the ones about my freckles and hair making me look like Raggedy Ann's bitchy cousin have caused me more than my fair share of headaches." Nancy responded since she's had more than enough jokes made about her last name and appearance to last her a lifetime

"Well, why don't you use your powers to get back at people for screwin' with you? I know I would once we get started on unlocking them." Dante questioned considering that once he got his demigod power he wasn't gonna be Mr. nice guy about them

"Oh, I have. Since it's helped me get real good at my telekinesis. I mean no one suspects you when you can make someone fall down a flight of stairs or have their tire go out with a flick of your wrist." Nancy answered back

With Nancy being a spiteful person who refused to take any insults lying down, therefore with her powers and magic it made gaining retribution and getting payback on those people far more easier and enjoyable than what she would've been able to accomplish without.

"Not gonna lie that sounds pretty awesome with what you can do with all of what's possible with telekinesis." Dante spoke in finding telekinesis to be one of the most awesome powers due to its sheer versatility

"Trust me it is. Since its too much stupid fun not to use to be honest." Nancy replied in finding her telekinesis along with her magic to be so much fun to use

"Well, I'm gonna need all of what you can do with it and your fucking awesome magic when we go up against Mrs. Dodds." Dante told her in knowing they'd need to bring their A-game against the fury

"By the way do you know exactly what type of monster is?" Nancy questioned as to what type of creature Mrs. Dodds was

"She's one of the 3 Furies, I don't know which one she is but she's one of them without a doubt." Dante informed her as to what creature Mrs. Dodds was

"Huh, I've never killed a Fury before. Oh well, there's a first time for everything." Nancy spoke in being down to slay a Fury

"That's great to hear, but there's gonna be one problem. How exactly are the both of us going to be in the same place in order to kill her?" Dante wondered considering that it would be a bit difficult for them both to go after her at the same time

"Well that's easy to figure out. Both of us get detention with Mrs. Dodds, from there we rip the bitch a litany of new ones. Then problem solved from there." Nancy answered back as to how'd they'd be able to kill off Mrs. Dodds in one go

"That sounds like a plan. We can workshop how we'll do it later this weekend if that's cool with you?" Dante spoke in agreement

"Sounds good to me?" Anything else you wanna put on the agenda besides murdering one of our teachers." Nancy questioned as she continued to eat her pizza

"Well, let's see...there is one thing you could help me deal with." Dante said in knowing there was one other thing the daughter of Odin could help him out with  
"What do ya need help with?" Nancy asked

"It's my dickhead of a stepdad, the worthless tub of lard is no good and besides being a piece of shit who I'm pretty sure roughs up my mom for kicks. Well I want him gone and out of the picture so that things can run a lot more smoothly. This is why after we're done with Mrs. Dodds, I'd like to get started on getting rid of him as well." Dante answered back considering that after Mrs. Dodds then Gabe was next on the chopping block

"Sure no problem. Just text me when you wanna do it." Nancy nonchalantly replied in being down for helping Dante to murder his stepfather

"Huh...did not expect you to agree that easily." Dante said in being slightly surprised by the immediate agreement to help him murder Gabe

"Look I'm not squeamish in getting rid of people at all, hell I'm pretty much the reason for the dwindling homeless population in Staten Island and Brooklyn. Not to mention that I got bored and after watching Friday the 13th one too many times thought it would be fun to fuck people up like I was Jason." Nancy responded in having never been squeamish to murder in any capacity

With it being the moment she made her first kill all the way up to her partnering herself with Dante that when she killed someone it was something that gave her rush in knowing that at any moment she could snuff them out of existence. Therefore when and if she did get the chance to murder someone outright, then she'd do it in a heartbeat to feel the sense of ecstatic superiority she got from the act of killing a person or creature with an honest to god smile on her face.

"Oh, we're gonna be getting along fantastic. Pretty sure that I'm gonna start liking you more than Grover at the rate our partnership is going." Dante said in feeling he may start favoring Nancy over Grover as time went on

"I can't really fault you there since on the one hand I'm a decently stacked girl, which means if we keep this partnership going long enough we'll have some other extra fun. Then, on the other hand, Grover's too much of a good-fucking-two-shoes too understand people like us and the thrill we get from killing some schmuck. Add to it that at our core we're a bunch of ultra-violent, bloodthirsty bastards that when you think about it understand each other more than what he could with you. Then yeah, I definitely see myself phasing Grover out of the equation." Nancy responded in knowing full well that she had a clear advantage over the satyr in being the one closest to Dante in his personal life

"You do make a compelling point. Not to even mention that I've been having a lot more fun on our monster-slaying trips across town that I have had with Grover in a long time." Dante spoke considering that if he had to choose between going monster-slaying with Nancy and hanging with Grover then he'd probably choose Nancy

"Good to know because I actually found 2 Hill Giants in south Brooklyn we could go fuck up tonight." Nancy informed him while Dante merely let a large grin on his face spread

"I'd be happy too. Just text me when you wanna do it and I'll be ready to go in no time." Dante responded in being ready to kill a giant

"Great to hear, by the way who's covering for the pizza?" Nancy questioned as to who was paying for the pizza

"Don't worry I already took care of it." Dante told her in having already paid for it

"Sweet, well I guess we'll be seeing each other in a couple of hours after we enjoy this pizza." Nancy spoke as she and Dante continued to enjoy their pizza

* * *

**(3 hours later, Brooklyn, New York, 7:25 Pm)**

It was a few hours later as Dante and Nancy had tracked down the hill giants that had been causing a mess of things and as such decided to get rid of the problem as a bit of fun.

"Well, I can see why they've been a fucking problem. I swear to God, why is it that everytime I go up against giants they have to be fucking cannibals." Dante spoke as he saw the two hill giants munching on humans who were being roasted alive

"What did you expect Dante, vegan giants?" Nancy questioned as she bought out both her weapons

"Touche Nancy, Touche." Dante answered back in the made by the daughter of Odin

That in mind Dante and Nancy went to where the hill giants were and went towards the closest of the two with Nancy teleporting atop his neck and viciously attacking it with her battleaxe and flanged mace causing it to bellow in pain as it was being attacked by the daughter of Odin. With it and its sibling giant scrambling to get Nancy off of its neck, yet that wasn't done so easily as the moment the other giant had tried to assist the one Nancy was attacking, Dante sprang into action as he began emptying the entire clip of his pistol into the creature.

The bullets soon pierced through its flesh causing it to back away while the demigod continued firing until the clip was emptied, with the giant in question retreating in order to grab its greatclub it had stashed away for intruders. Which gave Dante enough time to reload his pistol and promptly fire 2 Bloody Shots at its thigh causing a sizable hole the size of a baseball to be punched through its flesh causing it to bellow in pain, as it managed to reach onto its neck where Nancy was promptly slammed onto the ground.

With the demigod daughter of Odin retaliating a sextet of rays made of scorching flame that struck it in the dead center of its chest, causing it to stagger back from the incendiary attacks while Dante switched to his battleaxe and used his considerable strength to jump up onto its body and began climbing/hacking his way up it. The hill giant in question scrambling to get Dante off of him was currently being bombarded with loose objects turned into shrapnel thanks to Nancy using her telekinesis to cause a veritable storm of shrapnel to bludgeon and shred at its flesh while Dante further climbed up the length of its body.

While the hill giant was distracted by the telekinetic storm of shrapnel that struck at its body, Dante was able to soon reach its neck as the stumbling hill giant who was trying in vain to bat away the shrapnel that was swarming around it. Once he did, he aimed his battleaxe at its jugular vein and windpipe and rapidly began hacking away the flailing hill giant who soon began to rapidly bleed out from the wound that caused it too soon choke on its blood as spurts of dark ichor rapidly gushed out from it; causing it to eventually fall over dead in its death throes.

"Well, that takes care of one giant. Where did the other one go?" Dante questioned as he was covered in the gore of the Hill Giant

"...Does that answer your question." Nancy said pointing over to Hill Giant who now hefted a large greatclub made of wood and slightly worn steel

"You will pay, for killing mate and ruining my food!" The Hill Giant bellowed as it rushed the two demigods intent on clobbering them

That in mind Nancy gathered her energies into a potent telekinetic wave that cracked the ground as it met the greatclub wielding hill giant and was enough to shred some of its clothing and nearly knocking it to its knees. Which gave Dante enough time to get a running start and leap forwards to land a Power Blow with such force that it took a hearty chunk off its nose that was accompanied by a flash of hellflame, the hill giant snarling angrily as Dante began hacking into its face and slashing his way through blood and snot.

The Hill Giant went to grab Dante who was hacking his way from its nose to its right eye found its hand unable to move as it was caught in a telekinetic grip by Nancy who made a slashing motion with both her weapons, this resulted in its middle and index fingers on said hand snapping with a horrid sounding crunch. This gave Dante enough time to reach its eye and began unleashing Power Blows onto it that within moments turned it into a bloody mess of ocular fluid, gore and boiling flesh that painfully streaked down its face and causing it to once more roar in anger as it decided to charge after Nancy in a blind rage.

Yet it wound up costing the Hill Giant considering that the gamer used this as a chance to repel down the giants' face via using his battleaxe to slide down its face and leave a partially cauterized gash that tore open its eyelid and went down a bit past its cheek before landing. Nancy wasting not a single second proceeded to capitalize on this and fired off a bolt of arcane lightning that struck the now half-blind hill-giant in the gut that punched a nearly basketball-sized hole in its gut that had it gasping for breath.

"I'll...tear off..ya fucking...limbs and.." The Hill Giant breathed out in haggardly charging towards the duo before Nancy launched a blast of pure arcane energy that struck it in the chest

"Just shut the fuck up already." Nancy spoke before using her telekinesis to launch Dante towards the Hill Giant like a human rocket

With Dante soon being slammed into its upper chest so hard that it almost felt something crack the moment he impacted against its flesh and soon began slamming his battleaxe into its flesh, while the bloodied and battered hill giant tried to once more get Dante off of it. Yet it was stopped once it felt something be wrenched from its grasp which was its greatclub that Nancy telekinetically snatched away from it and then promptly used to smash it into its skull, as the daughter of Odin beat it over the head like one would a redheaded stepchild.

Between the combined assault from Dante hacking away at its flesh with the ferocity of a rabid honey badger and Nancy telekinetically bashing it over the skull with its own greatclub that it eventually began to succumb to their assault. With the death blow coming from Nancy who used a considerable portion of her own telekinetic might to crack the greatclub against the hill giants' head with such force that it splintered across its skull with a sharp cracking noise that sent wooden and metal shards across the area.

That out of the way Nancy and Dante went to work on getting some of the captives out of the way with some of them from Dante's Observe ability being demigods who had been kidnapped or picked off the streets by the giants in question. With Nancy using some of her skills in the arcane to mind wipe the humans of the experience in not wanting them to freak the fuck out of what happened and from there sent them on their way, the demigods with one of the elder ones taking the younger of them demigods away from here while thanking the duo.

"..You want something?" Dante questioned a demigod who was one-eyed and looked to be about 12 or 13 years of age

"Yeah, I wanna know who the hell you are and..how did you get so fucking strong?" The demigod questioned him

"My name is Dante and if you want to know how I got so strong, then the answer is easy enough to tell ya. I was able to get so strong because I have a goal in mind that I've been focused on since I found out about all this." Dante told the demigod who was listening to him keenly

"What's this goal you've got?" The demigod asked

"Simple enough. One day I'll gain the power equal to or surpassing that of a god. It may take me years or a decade, but eventually I'll get there and once I do then there will be nothing in this world that can stop me." Dante answered back in having his endgame be that of soon attaining the power equal to or superior to that of a god

"You really think that you can get power that's stronger than the gods?" The demigod inquired as Dante gave a wide grin

"I don't think I can, I know I can. It's just gonna take me a shit-load of hard work to get to that place. It's also a feat that you can accomplish too. All you have to do is put in the work and have the unyielding desire that's necessary to get there." Dante told him considering that he knew full well that it would take a hell of a lot of time to reach the power needed to become equal to a god

"Thanks for the advice." The demigod replied with a look of determination on his face

"No problem. By the way, what's your name?" Dante questioned the one-eyed demigod

"Its Ethan Nakamura and one day I'll be right there with you when you become equal to the gods." Ethan answered back as his mind was now set forth on a goal with potent and indomitable resolve

**(+45 Reputation to Ethan Nakamura for both saving his life and giving him a new goal to never be weak again. 45/100)**

"I'll hold you to that. Now then, go find a find a guy named Grover Underwood and I'm pretty sure he'll do alright by ya." Dante responded to Ethan

"Oh I know who the satyr is." Ethan told him

"Wait a minute, he's a what?" Dante asked feigning ignorance to what Grover really was

"Yeah, he's a satyr. Then again he probably hides it with those leg braces the guys in Hephaestus cabin probably helped make for his disguise." Ethan replied in having seen Grover walk around in those leg braces everytime he'd come back from escorting demigods to camp

"Alright, well thanks for telling me that. Since it looks like him and I are gonna have an interesting talk soon enough." Dante said in now having legit proof of Grover being a satyr that he could use to put the screws to him

"Anyways, I'm gonna fucking go. Having watched people get eaten for the past 2 weeks has really..really messed me up." Ethan responded in understandably wanting to go and try to forget about things

"What was that all about?" Nancy questioned as she saw the demigod son of Nemesis walk off elsewhere

"Nothing much, just giving him some advice. Also, did you know that Grover is actually a fucking satyr?" Dante questioned the daughter of the All-Father

"That's why he smelled a fucking park and enchiladas from Taco Bell all the time." Nancy spoke in putting it together as to why Grover had that weird stench about him

"Well, I guess that means you and I can put the screws to the Grover once we deal with Mrs. Dodds and my bastard for a stepfather." Dante said in knowing that Grover was gonna be having a talk with him soon enough

"This is gonna be a busy couple of weeks for us ain't it." Nancy replied in knowing that they were gonna have a busy schedule up ahead of them

"We sure are, but in any case, let's do some more monster slaying. Since I've got about a couple more hours before I gotta head back home." Dante spoke as Nancy nodded and followed the demigod gamer out to continue their hunting

* * *

**(3 days later, Yancy Academy, March 14th, 2016, 3:14 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Dante was feeling pretty good about things considering that the monster-hunting he'd done with Nancy had managed to get him to level up once in his Warrior class and twice in his gunslinger class, putting the gamer in a pretty good mood.

_'Well let's see which to check on first. Heads for Warrior, tails for Gunslinger.'_ Dante thought as he flipped a coin to see which of his classes he'd check for new stuff he'd gained

"..Alright Warrior it is then." Dante said as he opened up to see what new stuff he'd earned

**Greataxe Proficiency (Novice)**

**You've learned how to wield Greataxes with some decent skill. Although be careful not to swing it the wrong way and take your damn head off. Greataxes wielded deal 10% more damage**

**Greatsword Proficiency (Novice)**

**You've learned how to wield a Greatsword with some capability. Still you're not a master at it so don't try doing anything fancy unless you want to take your hand off. Greatswords wielded deal 10% additional damage**

**Polearm Proficiency (Adept)**

**You've taken to wielding polearms such as halberds, glaives, pikes and spears with a decent amount of skill. Making you relatively competent with such weapons. Polearms wielded by you deal 25% additional damage.**

**Cleave**

**SP Cost: 480**

**Requires Versatile or Two-Handed Weapons.**

**You've learned to put the full weight and strength of you're physical might into your attacks to tear into and pummel your enemies into submission.**

**Deals (STR X 3) + (Weapon Damage X 1.5)**

**Knockback Attack**

**SP Cost: 480**

**Tired of enemies being all up in your face and want them to get the fuck away from you? Well look no further than with this attack that lets you give them one good push with your weapon to get some much needed distance away from them. The target must make a contested Strength saving throw against your STR or be pushed 30 feet back. Deals STR X 4 damage.**

"Well that's gonna be fun to use on people. Now then let's see what I've got from being a Gunslinger." Dante said to himself as he checked on his Gunslinger abilities

**Shotgun Proficiency (Novice)**

**Congratulations my good man you've learned how to use one of the most classic and badass of firearms, the shotgun. When using shotguns you deal an additional 10% weapon damage.**

**Bullying Shot**

**SP Cost: 165**

**When you make a weapon attack with a firearm you can force enemies in a 30 foot radius to make a Charisma saving throw against your DEX stat. If they fail they are frightened of you for the next minute. Deals Weapon Damage + CHA**

**Disarming Shot**

**SP Cost: 180**

**When you want to make sure that someone won't be able to fuck you up with their weapons from a distance, then this attack is just for you. The opponent must make a Strength saving throw contested by your STR, if they fail they are disarmed of their weapon. Deals Weapon Damage + DEX times 1.5**

"Yeah, I can definitely get behind all of this." Dante said under his breath as he was very much pleased with both abilities from his Warrior and Gunslinger classes

"Hey Dante, whatcha doing?" Nancy questioned as she went over to her partner in crime

"Not much. Just sitting here, thinking about some things." Dante answered back

"Alright. Anyways, I've got a few things that can help us fuck up Mrs. Dodds." Nancy spoke with a grin on her face

"Whatcha got that can help with that?" Dante asked as Nancy undid her backpack to reveal a homemade Molotov cocktail

"Since when did you make those?" Dante added

"Yesterday, which was a bit difficult to do. Especially with the fact that unlike your standard one, these contain ground-up obsidian from Muspellheim. Which is tricky to get, both because the place is full of fucking fire giants and because the obsidian from that place is very flammable and if not handled right...quite explosive." Nancy replied in knowing first-hand from experience in the times she made Muspellheim Molotov cocktails

"I'll take your word for it with how you're the expert on stuff from there." Dante spoke in believing Nancy due to her being more informed on that sort of things

"Well, let's just say that I've been able to get there with some rune stones I've gathered over the years. Lucky for me that I'm able to go there to get stuff like that among other places in the 9 realms." Nancy responded in it having been thanks to her having amassed a number of runestones that she was able to get where she needed

"Not gonna lie, that sounds pretty dope to be honest." Dante spoke in finding her globetrotting across the 9 realms to be pretty cool

"Thanks. Although the one place I ain't ever gonna go on a repeat is the land where Hela reigns...because fuck ever being in that place again." Nancy replied with a shiver of disdain for being in the lands of the goddess of death

With the daughter of the All-Father having been their a small handful of times on some missions she did awhile back and in those small handful of times had seen enough there for it to qualify as nightmare fuel, as such Nancy swore that under any circumstances would she go back to the land of the dead.

"Once again I'll take your word for it. Changing subjects, how strong is that stuff?" Dante wondered

"Let's just say that once we light this stuff and chuck it at Mrs. Dodds its gonna hurt her like hell. Because this is the type of stuff you use when you wanna either burn someone's house to the ground or make sure someone stays out of your way for good." Nancy told him at the fact that these Molotov's were really efficient at burning the ever-living hell out of someone

"Good to know for the future." Dante replied with a semi-malevolent smile that briefly came across his face at the thoughts of using it

"Anyways, when do you wanna set this whole thing up with Mrs. Dodds to go down by the way?" Nancy questioned as to when they were gonna kill the Fury

"I'd say we do this in about 2 weeks. That should be plenty of enough time for us to get everything good and ready to take her out. Because if we're gonna do this then we gotta make sure that we do this without fail." Dante spoke in wanting to kill to kill her without fail as soon as possible

"That's no problem for me at all. I'm just happy to do this so that I can make it a first among the many monsters I've killed." Nancy responded in having no problem waiting to kill Mrs. Dodds

"Great to know. Now then what do you want to do now?" Dante asked the daughter of the All-Father

"Well, you wanna go out to a movie?" Nancy asked the gamer in not minding going out to the movies

"Sure. We can go see that Zootopia movie that came out not to long ago." Dante suggested for one of the movies they could go see

"I'm down for that." Nancy spoke as the two began heading off towards the movie theatres

"So between the two of us who's gonna cover what?" Nancy questioned as to who was gonna cover tickets and who was gonna cover snacks

"I'll cover snacks if you cover tickets." Dante told her in willing to cover that if she'd cover tickets

"Sounds great to me. Now let's fucking go, because it starts in a little over an hour and we've got a lot of ground to cover if we're gonna get to the nearest theatre." Nancy responded as upon saying that the two bolted towards the nearest theatres

**With our duo of Nancy and Dante having formed a partnership as monster slayers it looks as things are looking up for the two as they've continued to carve a bloody swath through New York. So..how will things fair when they face off against a Fury? That's something you'll have to wait for in the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**But first things first let's get down to the reviews from the last chapter now shall we.**_

_**JakeWjElliot2: Fair enough and I understand your reasoning, hopefully you come back around too it since things haven't really popped off in the story for me to get into everything just yet.**_

_**Tiwa Vol: For the most part this just Dante just dicking around considering that once he actually gets started in canon and everything gets going for real then his attitude is gonna shift more away from being a bit of an edgelord to someone who is just looking to for the most part get shit done.**_

_**Stratos263: Yeah Nancy is gonna be a lot different than in canon considering that there's a lot I've got planned for her. **_

_**te. nellis: Thanks and I'll do my best too**_

_**Death Fury: Happy you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one**_

_**AscendedHumanity: That happened by accident since when I was making the last chapter I was playing Dragonball Z Kakarot and was stuck on the Cell vs Gohan which is why that happened. Other than that hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**merendinoemilliano: Happy you liked the last chapter and glad you liked the twist with Nancy and all of that since she'll be having her part to play in getting the Norse Pantheon involved in things.**_

_**TheSixTails: Oh I know full well what Hercules did to Zoe Nightshade and I will eventually have him beat up the PJO Hercules. But just so you know Dante and Zoe won't be on the best of terms considering that with something coming up in the aftermath of Sea of Monsters then Artemis and her Hunters are gonna be at the top of Dante's and Camp Half-Blood's shitlist.**_

* * *

_**Well, that takes care of that and hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and all that went with it. That being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Dante and Nancy going up against a warlock which I thought would be dope to do in showing off some of what Nancy's capable of and having them fight together.**_

_**Following that up, we've got a bit between them hanging out at a pizza shop and not much besides that and their planning to kill Mrs. Dodds which I thought would be a fun scene to write out.**_

_**Next up we've got them beating the tar out of some Hill Giants and in doing so rescuing some demigods and some humans in the process which will play a part in things later on.**_

_**Lastly, we have the bit between Nancy and Dante in where they're gearing up for Mrs. Dodds and some showing that Nancy has had some planar adventures in her time as a demigod which I thought would be nice to add.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**With all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good stuff to read, for the next chapter is gonna be Nancy and Dante vs Mrs. Dodds so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: The Nameless by Slipknot**_

_**Random End Song: Hum Hallelujah by Fall out Boy**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Furious Throwdown

**(Chapter 5: A Furious Throwdown)**

It would be 2 weeks later as Dante had been training up his Warrior and Gunslinger classes in preparation for Mrs. Dodds and had during that time period made it to Level 51 of his Warrior class and Level 21 of his Gunslinger class. While also going over how both he and Nancy would effectively take out Mrs. Dodds together when the time came, as well as having worked out a way to get them both detention which was a classic of them springing the fire alarm which was enough to get them both in trouble.

The two demigods in question having prepared for this as best they could in having planned out the best ways in which they could lead the Fury throughout the academy to best kill her off, so now all that was left was to put it to action.

* * *

**(March 29th, 2016, Yancy Academy, 6:42 Pm)**

It was nearly 7 in the evening as the two demigods in a classroom with their target whom was staring at her with hawk-like eyes with a tension in the room that could be felt by any lesser man.

_'Alright time to see just what the fuck we're up against.'_ Dante thought as he used Observe on Mrs. Dodds to see exactly what they were against

_**Alecto: The Unceasing One**_  
_**Level: 71**_  
_**Rank: Elite**_  
_**HP: 135,000/135,000**_  
_**MP: 9,000/9,000**_  
_**SP: 45,000/45,000**_  
_**STR: 195**_  
_**DEX: 210**_  
_**CON: 270**_  
_**INT: 66**_  
_**WIS: 33**_  
_**CHA 124**_  
_**LUC: 84**_

_**Description: Known as one of the 3 Furies. Alecto is known for being out of the furies the one who carries out Hades most important tasks and often is seen as the leader of the 3 Furies. Currently she suspects you as the Lightning Thief due to your inhuman growth rate and ability to slay monsters.**_

"So how are our chances looking Dante?" Nancy questioned her partner in crime

"We'll have our work cut out for us for sure, but we'll need to hit her as hard as we fucking can if we want this work." Dante answered back in knowing they'd have to fight with their fucking A-game against her if they wanted to come out on top

"Good to know Dante." Nancy replied as she quickly passed Dante his Molotov

"Mr. Jackson, care to share what you and Mrs. Bobofit are talking about?" Mrs. Dodds questioned as her eyes narrowed at the two

"Nothing really, just talking about how you could use a suntan since you look god-awfully pale. Seriously, did you just roll around in a metric ton's worth a chalk or do you just naturally look that fucked up?" Dante questioned as the Fury in questioned narrowed her eyes while Nancy lit both hers and Dante's Molotov's with arcane flame

"Watch your tongue Mr. Jackson or I'll silence it for you." Mrs. Dodds sneered

"I have a better idea. Nancy let's give her a much-deserved makeover if you would." Dante spoke while Nancy grinned

"Gladly." Nancy spoke as the two rose to their feet and threw their Molotov cocktails at the Fury

Alecto being caught by surprise by this was stunned in brief shock as both shattered against her and covered her in blindingly bright gold, crimson and violet flames engulfing the Fury who screeched in rage and agonizing pain as the flames of Muspelheim consumed her body. With the duo quickly rushing out of the room while both summoned their weapons while the Fury began to transform while her flesh continued to burn, Nancy deciding to buy themselves more time used her telekinesis to lock the door and have the desks and chairs as a further barricade around the door.

That in mind the two began to run and make way from the Fury who was finished transforming and was currently banging and trying to smash her way out of the burning classroom, with both demigods as they exited the building and headed towards the gymnasium. With it being once they were halfway across the courtyard that they soon heard a half roar/half screech erupting into the night air that was accompanied by a flash of flame as Alecto in all her monstrous glory glaring daggers at them.

Upon seeing the Fury flying closer and closer on them Dante summoned forth his pistol and began firing at the Fury while Nancy was firing off rays of scorching fire at the Fury who was able to deftly fly out of the way from the attacks as she closed in on them. With Nancy seeing the Fury closing in on them she quickly used her telekinesis to send both herself and Dante flying into the gymnasium and quickly locked the doors shut behind them.

"So Dante any bright ideas on how to kill our algebra teacher?" Nancy questioned as she had her flanged mace and battleaxe summoned forth

"The best option I can come up with is hit her till she dies and an idea I have." Dante spoke as Nancy was using her telekinesis to keep the doors from bursting open

"What do you have in mind?" Nancy asked as she saw dents in the door begin to form from Alecto trying to force her way in

"Hopefully we can try and force this fight into the swimming pool, as you said my divine baby dad or mom is a water god right? Well, if that happens we can put that to the test and you can use your telekinesis to help me drown her." Dante answered back as to what his plan would be to deal with Alecto and at the same time get his demigod powers awakened

"You Dante are an absolute mad lad..I'm in." Nancy replied as she saw the door begin to cave in

"Good. Now then looks like we've got company." Dante spoke as soon Nancy's telekinetic grip was overcome by one final push of Alecto whose flesh had been burned and scorched by the twin Molotov cocktails

**"I will see to it that both of you are sent to the Fields for this and you Jackson...you I will see personally sent to Lord Hades!"** Alecto screeched in rage from having her flesh burnt away

"You can try, but I doubt you'll do much good. Especially since the only thing threatening about you is the fact you look like an overcooked bat got fucked by a minotaur" Dante spoke as he took aim with his pistol and Nancy began gathering arcane energies for an attack

That in mind he opened fire at Alecto who flew towards him in a blind rage with nancy striking out with a blast of arcane force that was aimed at and managed to catch her in her right-wing with caused her to get stopped in her tracks from the sudden blast of arcane force. Which was followed up by Dante quickly firing off 3 Bloody Shots at Alecto's chest which had streaks of sapphire-colored radiance piercing through it causing her to screech in pain before she raced after them once again.

This time she summoned a bullwhip that had emerald hellfire racing along its length that she had lash out at Dante to take his eye out, but was deflected by Nancy using a burst of telekinetic force to send it away from him. With it being once she was in range that she soon summoned forth a wicked looking Xiphos that she swung at Nancy that was blocked by Dante who then headbutted her before slashing her across the chest with a Power Blow that carved a jagged wound across her charred flesh.

Alecto then proceeded to lash her whip out at a speed that was faster than what Nancy was able to react and sent her flying with a lash to her stomach some 10 feet away before stabbing Dante with her Xiphos twice over in the gut before he was able to retaliate. Which he did via Staggering Strike to her face as he jammed his broadsword into her collarbone and thrust it in another foot with a Power Blow that caused her to screech at him in anger and soon enough take flight into the air before biting into his shoulder.

Yet the Fury's flight would soon be stopped as Nancy caught Alecto in a telekinetic grip and used a great amount of power to not only send Alecto flying clear across the gymnasium, but also in the process rip off her wings in the process causing darkened blood to splatter across the floor as she was sent careening. Dante soon dropped to the floor with a loud thud that was cause enough for a minor groan of pain to escape him, but nothing he couldn't handle as he and Nancy soon used this as a chance to go into the swimming area of the gymnasium.

"Alright Nancy I'll take her on once she comes bursting in, then while she's distracted you push us both into the swimming pool and I'll take care of things from there." Dante told her as he equipped his Lesser Gauntlets of Avernus

"Gotcha, let's kill her already. I swear to uncle Thor she's annoying to fight." Nancy spoke in finding the Fury to be quite annoying to fight

That in mind Dante awaited for the Fury to come bursting through the door with whip and Xiphos in hand, yet she barely had enough time to parry the blow as seemingly out of nowhere Dante used a Leaping Blow to crash into her with all the strength he could muster. Which turned into a clash of blades that took all of Dante's skills to block and defend against the furious onslaught that was unleashed by Alecto who was intent on destroying Dante and sending him straight to her master.

While this was going on Nancy was building up her energies so that she could slam both Alecto and Dante into the swimming pool's depths, with it being a few moments before she could do so as she saw Dante struggle to put up a token defense. With a few moments passing as Dante felt chunks of his body being flayed off by the whip or stabbed into by Alecto's xiphos that Nancy was able to wrench both of them with her telekinesis and send them both careening into the swimming pool.

Once both of them were submerged in it's depths Dante soon felt the power of the oceans rush through him as an almost primal strength filled him and helped him regenerate from his wounds, as he saw his physical stats gain a 10 times multiplier to them that was more than enough to destroy Alecto. So with that in mind he dove after her with the ferocity of a bloodlusted bull shark and soon began to carve into her like there was no tomorrow, with him turning his broadsword into a blur of motion that with a mix of Power Blows and Cleave attacks was able to carve up Alecto in no time.

With the Fury having tried to swim away from the newly empowered Dante who proceeded to unleash a swarm of furious strikes upon her, but it was in vain as he'd swim around her and cut off any escape possible before taking more and more chunks of flesh with almost savage ferocity. For it was mere moments later that had the pool become stained with darkened ichor from Alecto that Dante would soon burst free from the waters with Alecto's severed head in his right hand, all the while having a grin on his face full of exhilaration.

"Well on the plus side we'll no longer have to deal with anymore homework from her." Dante spoke as he dropped the soon disintegrating head of Mrs. Dodds onto the ground

"Fair point and congrats on killing her Dante. Also, didn't think that gamble of yours would work." Nancy replied in thinking that Dante's plan was absolutely batshit insane to be honest

"Hey, what's life without some risks involved. Besides, everything turned out for the better, so I see no reason to complain." Dante said in finding that what was the point of everything if you didn't take it with a high risk, high reward approach

"Guess I can't argue with that...also why is there fucking trident above you." Nancy responded before noticing a holographic seafoam green trident floating above him

"Well I guess I know who my divine pops is." Dante spoke in seeing confirmation of his being a son of Posiedon

"Cool. So when do you think you'll be able to start making tidal waves and shit happen?" Nancy questioned as the two exited away from the gymnasium

"I don't know, but I think that's something we can figure out together. Because eventually I wanna get started on being able to make hurricanes and shit." Dante answered back in eventually wanting to start being able to create his own personal hurricanes

* * *

**(The next day, March 30th, 2016, New York, 6:30 Pm)**

It was the next evening later as Dante was about to head into the Celestial Dungeon to grind some levels on his Warrior and Gunslinger classes when he forgot to check up on the rewards he gained from his killing Mrs. Dodds.

"Well, time to see what I've gained from killing the bitch." Dante said to himself as he opened up the completed quest to see what he gained

**Quest Completed: The Furious Task**

**Rewards for completion of the quest**

**+9 levels to current classes**

**+210 Stat Points**

**Demonologist Class Unlocked**

**+4 Gatcha Tokens**

**Summon Gem: Evil Hero Infernal Sniper (Level 6) Added to Summon Fiends**

**Summon Gem: Evil Hero Malicious Bane: (Level 8) Added to Summon Fiends**

**Summon Gem: Dark Lucius Level 8: (Level 8) Added to Summon Fiends**

**Summon Gem: Summoned Skull (Level 6) Added to Summon Fiends**

**Dread Knight's Greataxe**

**1 Scroll of Remove Curse**

**Demigod Status and abilities unlocked...integration for added abilities 1 week.**

_'That's odd about my demigod powers, but nothing that I can't wait on.'_ Dante thought to himself in more than willing to wait

"But with all that out of the way, let's deal with these stat points and then check out my greataxe." Dante said as he then began the process of dividing up his stat points

With him putting 21 into CHA for an even 100, 50 into luck to put it at 240, 40 into Wis, 39 into INT and putting 20 into DEX, CON and STR to bring them up to 242, 375, and 385 respectively which made him feel relatively good about his stats in how he stacked up overall.

"Now then, let's look at my new handy dandy greataxe." Dante said as he looked over his Greataxe

**Dread Knight's Greataxe**

**This Greataxe is wielded by those within the armies of Dis and Avernus and of the lower circles of the hells. With those that wield these weapons using the dread power within to crush their enemies without fail.**

**Deals 540-570 Slashing Damage + STR**

**Deals an additional 210 Necrotic damage per hit**

**You can slam this weapon into the ground to deal an omnidirectional shockwave of dread power in a 20 foot radius. Dealing Necrotic damage equal to double your CON stat over the next minute.**

"Yep definitely using this over my broadsword, but without further delay. Let's get to it already." Dante spoke as he sent himself into the Celestial Dungeon

With that in mind, Dante soon found himself transported into the Celestial Dungeon with a wide grin on his face at all of those whose blood he'd soon spill with his new weapon that he immediately equipped. The greataxe had a 4-foot long shaft made of pitch-black metal as thick around as his wrists that led to foot and a half long blades on either end that were as wider than a grown man's thigh, with the dark gunmetal grey blades that were shaped similar to the ones on a bearded axe except broader had dark navy runes that pulsed with necrotic energy.

But without further delay Dante immediately went to work on butchering any creature within the dungeon with his new greataxe and doing so with great delight as he dismembered, beheaded and disemboweled any who got within his crosshairs. With it being thanks to his newfound skills in his Warrior class that he was able to easily overpower the creatures within through sheer brute strength that allowed him to physically overpower them without much fail.

The demigod gamer had grown an honest to god smile on his face as he butchered them with malevolent delight on his face; unleashing furious dismembering strikes and aggressive slashes that were supplemented by the dread energies of his greataxe. With his trail of carnage being briefly impeded by Celestia, yet even that was in vain as she was overtaken by Gohan cleaving through her defenses and subsequently bisecting her vertically half before he continued onwards with his pathway of destruction.

His path of carnage continuing onwards until he encountered something that surprised him in the form of Number 39: Utopia who stood hovering above him with its broadsword out at the ready against the gamer.

"Time to see what I'm up against." Dante said as he used Observe on Utopia

**Number 39: Utopia**  
**Rank: Veteran**  
**HP: 75,900/75,900**  
**MP: 8,400/ 8,400**  
**SP: 15,000/ 15,000**  
**STR: 189**  
**DEX: 138**  
**CON: 375**  
**INT: 42**  
**CHA 84**  
**WIS 85**  
**LUC: 92**

**Description: Among the many number monsters this one was created by the celestials to act as one of the guardians of their realm. While it is the base version of its archetype it still is formidable in combat.**

**"You have caused enough havoc in the domain of my masters. Leave this place and never return."** Utopia spoke in a tone reminiscent of a traditional knight

"Oh, that's...that's precious. You think you can make me stop having my fun here, I'll be sure to take your head just like I've done to everyone else here." Dante replied as he gripped his greataxe

That in mind Dante immediately launched himself forth at Utopia via a Leaping Blow that was met by Utopia's own blade that clashed against his before Dante followed it up with a Cleave attack towards its torso that bit into its right side. Utopia recoiled from the attacked that took a hearty chunk out of it side before he followed it up with another overhand blow aimed at its shoulder that was parried just in time, while the force of it was enough to slightly push the monster back as Dante unleashed a series of overhand blows that came down like an avalanche.

With Dante unleashing a relentless series of attacks against it, never letting up or taking pause in his attacks against Utopia who was forced on the defensive against the Gamer who was almost like a machine in his unyielding cadence of attacks. Utopia was having to use all of it's speed and skill with its broadsword to contend with the threat against its creators that was without pause in his attacks that not only took out chunks of it armored body, but the dread power of that axe he wielded rotted and decayed at it as well.

The moment Utopia tried to gain distance between itself and Dante by taking flight into the air, but wound up being in vain as Dante used a Leaping Blow to strike out at it's left leg and slash out a chunk of its thigh, before leaping forwards and using a Power Blow to slam the greataxe into its chest before kicking off of it and landing onto the ground. With golden orange ichor leaking from the wounds it sustained against Dante that was darkened further by the necrotic energies of his greataxe, even still its bright red eyes held determination to vanquish this intruder.

"So are you gonna get out of my way anytime soon? Because I've got a boatload of you guys to slaughter if I want to make my quota by tonight." Dante spoke considering that he was super close to leveling up his Warrior class and Utopia was getting in the way of that

**"I will not fall too you, I will vanquish you and protect this realm from your murderous hands."** Utopia swore with determination burning in its eyes

"Well, you can try. However, I'm still gonna hack you to pieces. Which makes that tiny monologue you did all in vain." Dante replied as he saw Utopia's broadsword glow with orange-gold radiant energy

That in mind Utopia flew after Dante intent on hitting him with a Rising Sun Slash, yet the Gamer rushed after the monster and used his strength to leap over the attack before at the apex of his jump used Leaping Blow to crash back down onto Utopia's back with a vengeance. With Utopia finding itself unable to stay flying thanks to Dante using a series of repeated Cleave attacks to hack away at its right wing, causing it to spiral out of control towards the ground, before subsequently harshly crashing into and skid across it like a stone across a lake.

All the while Dante had a near manic expression over how he was dominating his opponent, stalking towards him with bloodthirsty delight before breaking out into a full blown sprint against his target intent on further hacking it to pieces. With Utopia barely managing to get its broadsword up in time before Dante slammed into it like a freight train and followed it up with a cadence of overhand swings that crashed into it with the relentlessness of a starving wolf on cocaine.

Yet the purpose behind Dante's attacks wasn't to further cut down Utopia, but instead it was to break and shatter his weapon, which was why he aimed a continuous stream of Power Blows all towards Utopia's broadsword with an almost machine-like repetition to his blows that slowly but surely chipped and cracked away at the sword. With the onslaught of attacks finally paying off with a Cleave attack towards the now much worn down broadsword soon cracking it apart into large shards that shattered across the ground, leaving Utopia with barely a shortsword's worth of his weapon.

Yet that moment of shock would soon cost the monster as Dante took this opportunity to follow it up with a Trip Attack that knocked Utopia down to the ground and left Dante ample time to race up to its face and proceeded to mercilessly rain down Cleave attacks like it was going out of fashion. With him mercilessly smashing his greataxe into Utopia's face over and over until it was caved in wreck of sundered metal and ichor that splayed out across the ground.

"That takes care of that...and damn it I'm so fucking close to another level up. No matter, there's a fuckton more of these things for me to test out my new greataxe on." Dante cursed at the fact that Utopia put him 3 and a half percent away from reaching Level 62

With that in mind Dante went on slaughtering more of the creatures within the Celestial Dungeon for around another 10 to 15 more minutes before he finally leveled up, so content with this he eventually went back to the normal world.

"Alright, let's see I can't wear that since I don't have proficiency in medium armor and that's worse than my greataxe so that blows." Dante spoke as he looked over at the scale mail and glaive he received from killing Utopia

"Well, I might as well give the scale mail to Nancy and the glaive to Ethan if I see him again. After all, it would be pretty dope to have an apprentice when I make my debut at Camp Half Blood" Dante decided as his mind had pondered the thought of saying fuck it and teaching someone what he could do

_**Interesting that you'd do that. Since I didn't think you were the type of person to be a teacher.**_

"Hey, I'm all fine and dandy for teaching someone how to fuck shit up. I'm just not a big fan of people being idiots, there's a difference." Dante replied as he didn't mind teaching and helping someone to get stronger whatsoever

_**You've still got a few months before you'll make it there and all the training wheels come off. So don't count your chickens before they hatch.**_

"Well, at the rate I'm going I'm pretty sure that I'll be ready for whatever may come." Dante spoke with complete assurance in himself as he then started the journey back home

* * *

**(3 days later, New York, April 2nd, 2016, 2:40 Pm)**

It was a Saturday afternoon as Chiron had showed up to Sally's apartment to talk with her about the fact that Dante along with Nancy had slain one of the Furies, something of which wasn't to be taken lightly.

"And your completely sure that Dante did this?" Sally questioned the immortal centaur if what he was saying was true

"I'm completely sure of it. Your son along with another demigod killed one of the Furies, the evidence of which spoke for itself." Chiron answered back in having had to rush back to the Academy after what had happened after sensing Alecto's death and use the power of the Mist to start covering it up

While impressed at the feat that was done by two demigods taking a Fury out on their own, it was something that also brought to attention at the incredible rate of growth that Dante had for an unclaimed demigod to even with assistance bring down a Fury.

"The only thing I have to say about that is, I'm so proud of him. I still can't believe I missed him killing a Fury. Looks like I'll have to make him something special to celebrate!" Sally spoke with pride in her son's combative abilities

"Sally, this is a serious matter." Chiron told the monster hunter

"Hey! I'm just super proud of my boy for having done what a lot of other demigods would've struggled and gotten themselves killed. To top it off he was proactive in doing it from what I'm gathering, something that those kids of yours could learn to do. Since you know full well that they could stand to step it up with how they do things." Sally spoke in seeing Dante as a prime example of how the training at Camp Half-Blood needed to be stepped up

"We went over this before and your methods are to say the least pushing it. Considering that they're still kids Sally, not soldiers who've gone through what you have." Chiron replied while she scoffed

"Yes kids who you're training to be heroes to fight monsters and all that jazz. Yet at the end of the day they are and always will be soldiers who at the end of the day are fighting an eternal war against monsters. Which is why I may still be retired from that life, I'm still more than willing to sign on as a counselor there. Because you know full well that out of anyone I'm more or less the only person who could go toe to toe with gods and still come out on top." Sally told Chiron at the fact that at the end of it all they were more or less soldiers for the gods to fight against monsters which stood to reason to why not simply let her help out

"Because you know full fucking well that shit is popping off and that the way things are done have to change if you want these kids to survive." Sally added in having seen the signs that things were changing and as such had to change if demigods were to survive

"...Perhaps you're right, still I've done this for so long that I can't help but think of the demigods that come to camp as something of an extended family. Because of that I can't help it if I get protective of them." Chiron spoke in having grown protective over the camper from countless centuries of training them to the point of having thought of them like his own children

"I understand that more than anyone Chiron, since Dante's the whole reason I had to retire. But with this news you've brought me, I feel that he's finally strong enough that maybe I can start taking up arms again. More to the point I can get rid of that fat walrus I've been using as a shield." Sally replied with the thought of that Dante was now strong enough that she could get rid of Gabe

"Barring you admitting to wanting to outright murder your 'husband' I still didn't think you'd come out of retirement after almost 20 years." Chiron said in having never thought Sally would come out of retirement

"Well, I swore to myself that until Dante either was strong enough to protect himself or turned 21 that I'd go into hiding and retire so that he could live a normal life. Now that its the former, I can now get ready start coming out of retirement, luckily enough I've kept to some training to stay in fighting condition. Thank the gods that Gabe sleeps as heavily as brick house." Sally replied in having swore under those two conditions she'd go into retirement save for some training she'd do to keep herself in fighting condition

"With your imminent retirement coming to an end, there's something else that's happened that needs to be taken into consideration." Chiron spoke

"If you mean Thundertits having a hissy fit about losing his lighting bolt, then I don't see what the big deal is." Sally responded as thunder loudly boomed over a cloudless sky

"...You know ever since you've called him that, Apollo, Hermes, your son's father and especially Hades never let him live that down." Chiron sighed in knowing full well that ever since Sally had smarted off to the leader of the Olympians in calling him Thundertits that it stuck with him for the past 20 plus years

"And its still hilarious." Sally replied with a smile on her face that even after all this time it still stuck

"Well, he apparently thinks that your son has stolen the Master Bolt. Since he assumes that Poseidon used him as a proxy to do so and as such talks of civil war between the two are going on." Chiron spoke as Sally had gone to the fridge to get them both a Heineken

"First off does he even have any legitimate proof that could tie Dante to any of this. Because you'd think that out of all the gods on that rock that they'd see an incredibly jacked teenager making off with one of the most powerful weapons in all of creation. Honestly, has Thundertits never heard of putting security cameras to prevent stuff like this from happening." Sally replied as she opened up her bottle of Heineken to drink from

With Sally thinking it was completely stupid that no one thought to put up security cameras or anything of the sort in order to prevent something like this from happening, considering how there was always the possibility of some wise guy pulling such a stunt and this proved it.

"It seems as though you and Hepheastus share the same sentiment. Nevertheless, we both know that once Zeus has set himself on something that it is nearly impossible for him to admit that he's wrong." Chiron replied in knowing full well that Zeus was the epitome of pride

"So what he just up and expects my son to turn over something he doesn't have. Not to mention the fact that he doesn't have any physical evidence or proof other than assumptions to prove he stole it. I swear if I was at full strength I'd go up there and slap his shit for being this bullheaded and completely stupid." Sally spoke in finding the king of the Olympians to be a complete jackass that she wished she could smack the ever-living shit out of

"I miss the humor of yours Sally. But even still what are you going to do with him? For you're right, things are changing and even though Dante is strong..stronger than most of the demigods I've seen. He still will need help with what's to come, for I fear that we are heading into dark times ahead." Chiron questioned as to what Sally would do with Dante

"That's simple, now that he's strong enough and once I can get Gabe out of the picture. I plan to train him myself. After all, what better way to not only do some more bonding with my son but also get myself back into fighting shape than that." Sally answered back in seeing nothing better than to train her son

"And what of him coming to Camp Half-Blood?" Chiron questioned

"Oh he'll still come to Camp Half-Blood, because I'll be going with him. Because if he's going there to train he's gonna get some training by me as well; unless that's a problem?" Sally told the immortal centaur considering that she and her son training together was a package deal if Dante was going to Camp Half-Blood

"I have no problem with this. The only thing I ask if that you aren't to rough with the campers...also for the love of the gods try not to bully Dionysius. Since I don't know how you did it, but we can't afford to have to dislodge another wine cooler from his rectum..how you shoved an entire one up there I'll never know." Chiron spoke as his mind momentarily flashed back towards the incident

"Hey when he stops being a drunken asshole who can get my name right, then I'll stop doing it. Until then he better pray it doesn't wind up being a keg this time. And as for your campers you won't have to worry..too much." Sally assured him although if they wanted to go a few rounds then she'd try to hold herself back just enough not to snap them in half like toothpicks

"Well, seeing as how there isn't anything to really add to this I'll wish you the best of luck and try to stay safe. Knowing Zeus and all of the things that will come out of this, chaos will be coming after you in no time." Chiron warned her as he rolled away towards the door

"You worry too much Chiron, now go on and enjoy the nice day we're having before Thundertits blows another gasket." Sally replied in waving the Centaur goodbye while thunder continued to boom overhead

"Oh bite me already." Sally spoke to seemingly nothing as she continued to have another drink

* * *

**(3 days later, Yancy Academy, April 5th, 2016, 2:57 Pm)**

It was another few days later as the last class of the day had let out and Dante was packing up his things until he soon got a notification from the game.

"Let's see what this is all about." Dante spoke as he opened up the notification

_**Uploading and Integration of Demigod data has been completed. Will begin racial shift from human to Demigod in 60 seconds...just so you know this will hurt like hell.**_

"What the hell do you mean hurt like hell?" Dante questioned the system

_**You'll find out once it happens.**_

"Hey Dante you ok?" Nancy asked the demigod

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about some things is all." Dante answered back in also having gone over what other classes he should go for soon enough

"Ok, anyways now that Mrs. Dodds is taken care of. When do you wanna take care of your stepdad?" Nancy questioned as to when Dante wanted to take Gabe out of the equation

"Most definitely. I want that fat excuse of walrus out of the picture for good, so let's do it in two weeks." Dante replied in being dead set on getting rid of Gabe in seeing no real use to let Gabe continue living

"Good to know. All I need to know now is where he works and when you wanna jump him so we can make sure he gets a permanent dirt nap." Nancy said, in being ready and set to go to kill Gabe

"I'll text it to you on Friday." Dante responded before he felt a sharp pain in his mouth

"A-Are you ok Dante?" Nancy asked in concern of the son of Poseidon

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? My mouth just fucking hurts for some reason." Dante questioned as he felt the pain in his mouth start intensifying

"Because your mouth is fucking bleeding." Nancy told him as Dante had put his mouth to his lips before he soon found himself coughing

"..The actual fuck." Dante spoke as the moment he finished cough he saw in his hand a bloody wisdom tooth

_**Racial Shift from Human to Demigod status has begun. Fair warning this gonna hurt and you'll probably want to go somewhere private if you don't wanna have people see you hulk out.**_

"Nancy, we should probably go to boiler room..now." Dante spoke as he suddenly felt his inside and skin feel like they were being boiled

"What the hell is going on with you?" Nancy questioned as she saw Dante cough up more blood and teeth

"I'll explain later...right now we need to go!" Dante told her with urgency in his voice that left no room for argument

That in mind the two hurriedly raced over to the boiler room with Dante leaving drops of blood from his currently bleeding mouth all the while feeling his insides almost shifting inside himself, with it not being long before they reached it and Nancy quickly locked the door to it.

"Alright Dante what the fuck is going on?" Nancy questioned as she heard bones cracking

"Well..remember how I'm the son of Poseidon and all that?" Dante answered back as he spat out more teeth and blood

"Yeah what of it." Nancy replied as she saw Dante's shirt begin to grow tight and shred

"Well..it looks like dad's side of the family...decided to wake up and...and now..this is happening..oh God!" Dante answered back as he felt his mouth begin to almost stretch out and regrow new teeth

"What do you want me to do then? Since no one gave me a manual on how to deal with someone transforming when they turn into a demigod." Nancy wondered as she saw Dante continue to transform

"...Make sure no hears what..comes next..and please get me so spare cloth…es." Dante gritted out through the transformation

"Gotcha and have fun with all that." Nancy spoke as she ran out of the boiler room before putting a silencing spell over it until she got back

That in mind Dante's transformation continued as ever nerve ending fired with immeasurable pain as he saw his spat out and coughed up all of his normal teeth that were covered in his own blood that were replaced with new ones. So many teeth regrowing to the point were his jaw began to stretch and widen to fit the new rows of teeth, meanwhile, his nails soon split open to reveal clawed nails ripped their way out of his fingers.

With him having tried to stand up but the feeling of his bones cracking and regrowing thicker and denser stopped that as well his skin feeling as though someone were scraping his flesh against a cheese grater covered in salt and vinegar. All the while he vomited out blood and bile from the feeling of having new organs grow inside his body such as an auxiliary heart amongst the other biological changes that were common among aquatic animals made it feel like he was being melted away from the inside out.

Amidst all of the changes that were being forced upon him by his changing into a demigod he was unfortunately unable to pass out from the pain due to his pain tolerance having been built up from fighting in dungeons. With what felt like hours of constant and continuous pain befalling Dante causing him to claw and punch at the walls and scream and bellow like a mad beast from his demigod side being fully realized in a seemingly monstrous transformation.

With Nancy coming back a little over an hour later with a spare change of clothes at the ready and closing and locking the door behind her too see scene in front of her, with holes being punched in the wall and floors along with claw-like gashes being rent into the stone work. All the while Nancy was careful to avoid stepping in puddles of blood, vomit and what looked like shedded skin and flesh from Dante's transformation, that made the daughter of Odin feel a level of uncomfort in walking through the horror.

"What the actual fuck Dante. I didn't think your dad's side would leave you doing all this, since he's supposed to be the god of the seas, not the god of horror shows." Nancy said to herself as she walked around the mess

"Dante...Dante you still here!" Nancy called out to the Gamer

"Yeah...I'm here..but I feel fucking horrible." Dante coarsely replied his voice rough from the combination of screaming, coughing and vomiting

"I can tell considering all the puddles you left here...so you mind coming out here so I can see what you look like?" Nancy asked in wanting to see what Dante looked like after all that

"Trust me I look real messed up Nancy. Since I went from looking like a hobo to closer to a horror show." Dante answered back considering that he looked like he'd belong in a horror movie

"It can't be that bad." Nancy spoke in thinking that he was probably over-exaggerating

"...Fine I'll let you be the judge, but I'm telling you I look fucked up." Dante told her as he walked over towards the daughter of Odin who backed away out of surprise

"Yeah..Yeah you definitely look like you'd be in a horror movie." Nancy responded as she saw Dante in full view

With Dante standing into the light show his new appearance with his body having grown thicker and denser due his bones not only having thickened but having gained additional layers of cartilage to better protect his vital organs. Which led to a much thicker looking chest and back, his skin had taken on the texture and consistency of shark skin or alligator hide that made it look almost armor-like from it's warped and pale appearance, while 4 inch long claws that were jagged forced from his fingers stood their covered in dried blood.

On the inside of his hands were dozens upon dozens of red-violet colored spots that upon closer view looked to be miniature suckers similar to that of a squid, his back having gained an almost lumbering gait from having his spinal column shifted to be more in light with predatory sea life such as sharks, leopard seals and crocodiles. While his face like the rest of his body having grown a few shades paler with his jaw having become wider and more heavyset to accommodate his newfound teeth that when he smiled or opened it revealed two more rows of added teeth that sharpened like Bowie knives and similar to that of Great White sharks or crocodiles.

"So looks like this is what happens when I have the blood of Posiedon realized. I look like something similar to a horror movie." Dante said his eyes now a mix between ocean blue and seafoam green with a crocodilian pupil that stared at Nancy

"Well, on the plus side you look sort of awesome to be honest." Nancy admitted to the fact that Dante's new appearance while terrifying was pretty cool

"Thanks for the compliment. Since I'll need something to help with the fact that I look like..this." Dante thanked her considering his more monstrous appearance

"This does mean we're gonna have to go clothes shopping considering that you like a less jacked up Killer Croc." Nancy spoke in knowing they'd have to do more clothes shopping for him considering his new state that left him nearly half a foot taller than before

"Fair point. So do you also have anything to drink considering that I've probably vomited up a lot of the fluids in my body?" Dante asked considering that his whole transformation left him understandably thirsty

"Sure. Here ya go Dante." Nancy replied as handed him a water bottle that he gulped down in a single sitting

"Good thing I bought more of these just in case." Nancy spoke as she handed Dante more water bottles that he continued to gulp down

"So what do we do now?" Dante asked as between downing water bottles

"First things first, you get dressed in these new clothes and then have you take it easy for awhile. Seeing as how you just mutated into whatever the hell you are now and I think that's good enough reason for you to sit out for a bit." Nancy answered back in feeling that with what Dante just went through he should take things easy for awhile

"Won't argue with you there, because my everything hurts right now." Dante spoke considering that taking 4.8K damage per minute was very unpleasant

"Alright now let's get you changed out of those clothes big guy." Nancy replied as she handed Dante his new pair of clothes

**So with our duo having killed off Mrs. Dodds things seem to be in the clear for the two of them at the current moment, we see Dante's demigod side awaken in an unexpected manner. How will this affect things going forward for the Gamer? Well, you'll have to find that out in the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**Death Fury: Glad you liked it and hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**t.e nellis: I will and hope you continue to enjoy the story.**_

_**Cade2065: The thing about his Gamer powers is that they can't be shared with anyone and I wouldn't even do that considering how it would really bog down the story if I made everyone into a Gamer so you won't have to worry about that. Also, he won't tell anyone about considering that it wouldn't make much sense to tell them too without them thinking he's crazy.**_

_**Stratos263: Yep as these two are gonna go far.**_

_**Merendinomilliano: Glad you like that I've improved on things and as for the Christian faction that's something I'll hold off on considering that I don't really know how I'd fit all of that in with everything.**_

_**NobodyOwens5 (Chapters 1,3): Happy that you like that I took the route of him starting out as a warrior first considering that so many do the whole mage fic thing that I get it its pretty dope and all starts to get stagnant. Sally while pretty strong will have a big role in things but not that it will overshadow Dante's growth in things but if anything will be to help open up the doors and connect him and by proxy the rest of the Greek demigods to other pantheons that she used to be part of. Also I did the whole retcon with Nancy since I figured that why not make her actually be something else other than a one-off character and be important. Not necessarily although I will be messing around more and more with canon as time goes on considering that Dante is gonna mess around with it and do his own things with it, especially with him coming for some of the female gods...cough, cough Hera.**_

* * *

_**And cut things off there as I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and everything that went with it, but without further delay let's get into it.**_

_**First up we've got Nancy and Dante taking down Mrs. Dodds a.k.a, Alecto which I hoped you guys liked considering that I wanted to show off both how capable our favorite duo was and make the fight more interesting than how Alecto usually gets one-shotted in her initial fights with an MC.**_

_**Following that up we've got Dante wrecking face in the Celestial Dungeon which I hoped y'all like to show off more of what he can do in being up close and personal.**_

_**Next after that is a bit between Sally and Chiron which was super fun to write considering that it showed more of Sally's personality and giving more to what she used to be before Dante.**_

_**Lastly we've got Dante's demigod side coming out into the open which I loved doing considering that I liked the idea of him taking on the traits of sea life which more or less are predatory to reflect him being the son of a sea god.**_

_**That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**This is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good content to read as the next chapter will be some of Dante exploring his demigod powers and all that jazz.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: The Nameless by Slipknot**_

_**Random End Song: The Fury of our Maker's Hand by Devildriver**_


	6. Chapter 6: New Tricks

(Chapter 6: New Tricks)

A few days would pass for Dante as he took time to adjust to his new appearance which was disarming, to say the least, but nevertheless after doing so was more than ready to get back into the thick of things with Nancy who'd been a godsend in helping him disguise his new appearance. With his downtime having also given him time to consider delving into his Demonologist class considering that having a magic using class wouldn't really hurt and would give him something to help counter magic users in general.

It was also during this downtime that Dante had both been workshopping how they were gonna get rid of Gabe and his having been drafting up new ways on how he'd be able to use his demigod powers. That and working out what his additional mutations from his demigod side awakening were, with one of them thanks to the suckers on his newly clawed hands and feet allowed for him to crawl up surfaces like he was Spider-Man which gave him all sorts of fun ideas.

* * *

**(April 9th, 2016, New York, 4:20 Pm)**

It was 20 minutes after 4 in the afternoon as Dante was in his bedroom having looked over some idea from some comics Nancy let him borrow for ideas on his demigod powers, considering that with what he was potentially capable of he'd like to get some ideas to start getting creative with.

"Well enough reading as time to see all of what I can do." Dante spoke as he dropped the comic he was reading to see what he gained

**Congratulations you've now become a Demigod (Poseidon Variant)**

**HP: 130 per point of CON/ 50 HP Regen per point of CON/ 70 MP regen per point of WIS/ 90 MP per point of INT/ SP Regen per 30 seconds equals Con times 15/ SP equals STR + CON times 45**

**You've now gained Trident Proficiency (Apprentice)**

**Due to being the Son of the Sea God himself it only stands to reason that you'd do well with his weapon of choice. When wielding a trident you deal 55% more damage and gain a 10% chance to inflict a Bleed effect.**

**Hydrokinesis**

**MP cost varies per amount of water being controlled**

**The bread and butter for any demigod of a sea god. Thanks to this ability you can manipulate water and use it for a variety of skills and attacks. Further abilities and skills can be unlocked from experimentation of this skill.**

**Tremor Stomp/ Slam (Level 1/100)**

**MP Cost: 330**

**As the son of the god of earthquakes you can cause weaker versions of them to stun and off-balance your opponents. Even one day growing to the potency of city wrecking earthquakes.**

**Damage equals (STR * 3) + (CON * 1.5). Current Radius 20 feet**

**Nautical Navigation (Legendary)**

**As the son of Posiedon you possess an innate skill for navigating the seas far greater than most experienced sailors.**

**Sailing (Legendary)**

**Being the son of Posiedon means it's in your blood to be great sailing and maneuvering nautical vessels. As such you are practically second to none when it comes to sailing vessels across the seas.**

**Due to mutations caused by being a demigod to Poseidon the additional abilities are granted.**

**Ink Cloud**

**You can project an opaque ink cloud to act as cover and a quick getaway like that of most squids. This covers a 40 foot radius.**

**Strength of the Kraken.**

**Thanks to being imparted the grip strength of giant octopi and squids you now gain advantage on STR checks related to grappling. As well as being able to crawl up vertical surfaces.**

**Electric Feedback**

**SP Cost: 630 per 6 seconds**

**Like Electric Eels you've gained the ability to shock and electrocute your enemies. You can deal electric damage equal to (CON + INT) * 3**

**Natural Weapons: Like other aquatic sea life such as sharks, crocodiles, alligators and etc you've gained natural weapons in the form of claws and teeth.**

**Poison Immunity: Your body takes from many poisonous sea-life and as such becomes naturally immune to poisons and toxins.**

**The relentlessness of the Sea**

**You've gained additional organs to help you survive like other aquatic wildlife such as hardened skin, an auxiliary heart and additional cartilage to increase bone density.**

**As such you gain Advantage on CON checks and 10% bonus to Resist Physical.**

**Aquatic Speedster**

**Thanks to you being the son of Posiedon you're able to swim at superhuman speeds and are nearly unrivaled in swimming. Only matched by actual deities and demigods of other sea gods.**

_'...Well this is pretty awesome.'_ Dante thought to himself at all of the additional boosts he received thanks to his demigod heritage

"Now then time to go and do some tests on what I'm capable of." Dante said to himself as he went out of his bedroom

"Where are you going Dante?" Sally asked as she saw her son walking out of the door

"I'm going out with Nancy." Dante answered back causing Sally to gain a wide grin on her face

"Oh, and who's Nancy?" Sally questioned interested to know who this Nancy girl was

"She's just a friend from school is all. Not to mention she's pretty fun to be around." Dante told her as he'd have to admit that spending time with Nancy was tons more fun than with Grover

"Good to know. I guess that means I'll be meeting her soon. Now I gotta know the girl who my son is hanging around with and doing 'other things' with." Sally said keen on meeting Nancy

"Well...we haven't done anything like that. However, as awkward as it sounds to talk about this with my mom..I wouldn't rule it out." Dante responded in feeling a bit of awkward unease in having the subject come up around Sally

"Oh come on Dante, don't be such a prude. Besides, there's nothing you haven't thought about doing with this Nancy girl that I haven't done before I had you.

Hell, its about that time that you and I sat down and had the talk. After all, I'd rather you'd know what you're doing then just flopping on top of her like a dead fish out of water." Sally told her son in knowing full well that whatever her sons' teenage mind was thinking of she'd done before and more of

"...One of the few things I never thought I'd have to talk about with you are sexual relations..count that as one of the things I'll probably need to go to therapy for." Dante said as he could only feel more awkward in talking about this

"Come on. If you clam up about me talking about the implications of you railing this nice girl and rocking her like a hurricane, then how are you gonna be when you and her start knockin' boots with each other." Sally shot back causing Dante's face to start briefly reddening

"Yep..definitely gonna need therapy." Dante said more to himself

"When you wanna stop being such a baby, I could ask you about wanting to take her with us to Montauk." Sally spoke in enjoying her son being flustered right now

"..I'll ask her to come with us no problem. However, can you now.. I don't know not embarrass me when we go there." Dante spoke in hating that he felt so off guard and flustered right now

"Trust me if I wanted to embarrass you in front of this nice girl, then I wouldn't even need 5 minutes to do so." Sally cheekily responded in knowing full well it wouldn't take her too long to embarrass her baby boy

"Screw it I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later." Dante said in leaving immediately to avoid getting further flustered by Sally

"Alright, and have fun Dante." Sally spoke in waving him goodbye before locking the door

"Now that that's over. I can finally start gearing up for a little bit of my own fun." Sally said to herself as she went underneath her bed

"Its a good thing I keep this hidden under the bed as protection. You never know when things can go south." Sally added as she pulled out a box-cutter

That in mind she muttered to herself in ancient Celtic causing the box cutter to glow and soon extend itself into one of the weapons she always kept with her that being of a claymore that had the blade stand at 4 and a half feet and wide around as a grown man's fist with bright absinthe green Celtic runes across the blade. With the handle being a full foot and a quarter long with a rigid hand grip wrapped in toughened onyx colored leather, the guard having a hexagonal shape to it that was made of darkened steel while at the pommel was a small egg-sized bright green emerald.

"Well at least while Dante's out I can do so sharpening up of my skills, because if Thundertits is gonna have his hissy fit then I'm gonna need to be ready." Sally said to herself before turning her glaive back into its box cutter form before heading out of the apartment

* * *

**(2 days later, April 11th, 2016, New York, 8:40 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Dante was currently putting some of his new abilities to the test via his wall-crawling capabilities to scale across the buildings of New York, which had him admit that it looked pretty great from where he was standing.

_'Holy shit New York looks awesome from up here.'_ Dante thought to himself as he stood on the walls of a building

"Mental note, do a lot more wall-crawling in my free time. Because holy shit are the views from up here awesome." Dante told himself as he admired the view

After taking a few more moments to enjoy the view from 14 stories in the air, Dante decided that it was time to hunt down a monster and then proceeded to leap from the building like he was the Incredible Hulk. With him leaping from building to building in search of a monster or something to fuck up as he surveyed the area in search of a target to slaughter, with this continuing onwards before he finally found his target throughout the streets of New York.

That being of him leaping from his place on high and using his clawed hands to rend away at the robed figure who luckily wore leather armor underneath it, otherwise he would've had his stomach slashed open from the hooked claws. Yet when he went in for another strike he was promptly struck in the face by a glowing red fist of arcane energy that knocked him back into a trashcan, with Dante summoning his greataxe and immediately leaping back to his feet to look at the combat magician who seemed to glow with ruby red energy.

He was a man who looked to be in his 30's, standing at about average height and having caramel-colored skin, he had short curly black hair and a moderately sized jet black beard to match, yet what gave away his more otherworldly features were the bright yellow serpentine eyes and patches of crimson snake scales across his body. He wore black robes with crimson trim, underneath this he wore studded leather armor that sported 4 slash marks across the stomach area and in his hand was a large khopesh that glowed with arcane energy.

**Ibrahim Moizoos**  
**Level: 58**  
**Rank: Veteran**

**HP: 81,000/81,000**  
**MP: 126,000/126,000**  
**SP: 30,000/30,000**  
**STR: 135**  
**DEX: 150**  
**CON: 156**  
**INT: 135**  
**CHA:48**  
**WIS: 147**  
**LUC: 52**

**Description: Hailed as an up and coming combat magician, Ibrahim sought more power to eclipse and one day overtake Michel Desjardins. So he along with Kwan and Sarah Jacobi soon sought out the power Apophis. As such has followed the path of Apophis in tandem with his combat magic to grant him greater power. He is in New York too soon rendezvous with Kwan to further their plans.**

_'Well, this ought to be fun.'_ Dante thought to himself with an eager sharp-toothed grin on his face

"Who are you to get in my way boy?!" Ibrahim demanded as to know who this child was to get in his way

"Ya see I was in the neighborhood minding my own business. However, I saw you and thought that it was gonna be a damn shame if I passed up the chance to fight against an actual magician. Especially someone who looks to be roided out on the power of an overgrown worm." Dante replied with the combat magician's face twisting into an angered sneer at the insult to his patron

"I'll be sure to show you what a true magician can do firsthand." Ibrahim spat as he held his khopesh in a reverse grip

**Quest Opened: Demigod vs Magician**

**Looks like your gonna be up against your first up close and personal fight against a true magician. Which is why its time to show him that a demigod is truly superior in close quarters.**

**Objective 1: Kill Ibrahim Moizoos**

**Objective 2: Only use Warrior Class and Demigod Abilities.**

**Reward 1: + 8 levels in Warrior Class**

**Reward 2: 48 Stat Points**

**Reward 3: 2 Gatcha Tokens**

**Accept (Y/N)**

Quickly accepting the quest Dante leapt into action against the combat magician in charging against him like a runaway freight train, his greataxe smashing into his Khopesh like an avalanche which caused him to nearly buckle from the force of the blow. Yet Ibrahim was able to withstand it as Dante pressed down upon him with greataxe which forced him back further and further which each step, causing him to disengage from the behemoth of a demigod before his guard was broken through.

Yet Dante was doggedly persistent as the moment he left himself open Dante rounded on him with an overhand swing aimed at his face that was quickly parried by the combat magician who struck out with a spectral fist of arcane energy that struck the demigod in the side and sent him stumbling back a bit. Yet despite the damage, Dante charged back with a Cleave attack that went through his robes and leather armor and causing blood to begin staining his armor that seemed to thicken and began turning more brackish and tar-like from the dread energies of the axe.

Ibrahim staggered from the blow was met with a follow-up Trip Attack that buried the greataxe into his right thigh causing a roar of pain to escape his mouth, knocking him flat on his back from the force of the blow. With Dante then proceeding rain down Power Blows onto the combat magician, sundering his leather armor in the process with his barrage of blows until Ibrahim had had enough and had decided that playtime was over, something Dante found out the hard way as greataxe was stopped in the midst of another swing.

The obstacle in his way was an ethereal ruby red ribcage that was growing in size and height at a rapid rate, forming limbs and armor until standing before him was the ruby-colored combat avatar of Ibrahim, standing at 16 feet tall in Egyptian styled leather armor wielding a two-handed khopesh while the head of a rattlesnake glared daggers at him. With Ibrahim battered and bloodied from Dante's assault standing in the center of it glaring at the demigod and getting himself into a fighting stance that his avatar mirrored, conversely Dante was pretty much impressed at the display of magic being shown before him.

"Not gonna lie, that looks pretty awesome." Dante said giving mild applause in being impressed at the snake-headed construct

"Your praise is appreciated, sadly because you stand in my way and the way of Lord Apophis. You must be terminated." Ibrahim spoke as he had his combat avatar get into a fighting stance

"Good luck with that, because even in death I'll still be better than you." Dante responded causing Ibrahim's glare to further intensify

"I'll enjoy cutting out that tongue of yours." Ibrahim spat proceeding to have his combat avatar bring down the massive spectral khopeshes down on Dante

Dante leapt out of the way from the Khopesh that cracked away at the ground leaving warped indentations into the ground, with Dante then leaping once more unto the combat avatar to smash and hack his way through the ruby red shell of energy. With him managing to crack into its upper chest area sending cracks rippling throughout at it as he tried to tear into the shell of arcane energies, only for Ibrahim to have his combat avatar grab him in its freehand and try to crush him to death.

Which proved to be Ibrahim's undoing as Dante used his Electrical Feedback ability to shock the combat avatar with arcs of electricity spiraling up its arm and rapidly arced into the shell to shock Ibrahim, with Dante casting it 3 more times before the combat avatar dropped him. Once he was dropped onto the ground he then used put all of his strength into leaping forward and shoulder checking the combat avatar, causing it to nearly topple backwards from the force of it that was followed up by a Cleave attack that once more cracked through the shell of the avatar.

Ibrahim went to slash the demigod off of the avatar's chest, only for him to leap off from it and land atop it serpentine head and began to hack his way through its skull at a rapid pace, with cracks quickly forming as Dante continued to hack away at its serpentine skull. Once he managed to crack it open sufficiently he began to pry his way into the combat avatar like he would a walnut with a measure of success as the cracks widened and deepened, yet this would not be so easy as he was once again grabbed from the cracked open skull and thrown to the ground.

The magician sweating heavily as he had to send a considerable amount of magic into his combat avatar to repair the damage done to where it wasn't so grievous before turning his attention back to a now sprinting Dante. With him refusing to let this upstart who'd damaged him so get away gave chase to him in making sure that he'd pay for his daring to get in his way and by extension the way of Lord Apophis and all of his greatness.

_'That's right follow the leader you son of bitch.' _Dante thought to himself as he continued to lead Ibrahim throughout the streets of New York

"Where do you think you're running too? Get back here so I can slash you to ribbons!" Ibrahim bellowed in anger as he swung the ethereal blade at Dante who leapt and dodged out of the way

"You'll have to try harder than that if ya gonna want a piece of me!" Dante called back as he continued to leap out of the way from Ibrahim's furious swings

"Just a little bit more...and perfect." Dante said under his breath as he reached just where he needed to

"Did you really think you could run away from me?!" Ibrahim questioned while Dante grinned

"I wasn't running away from you, I was just guiding you to where I could gain the home-field advantage." Dante responded as he thrust his hand out his hands as soon enough water vapor and water from the sewers began to burst forth and gather into a compressed orb of water that spiraled and spun rapidly

"So here's a question? Let's see how your avatar handles this." Dante spoke as he shot for the orb of water that was 3 feet in height and 2 feet in diameter

With Dante firing the orb of compressed water out at Ibrahim's combat avatar that was once hit exploded with great force to the point where large cracks formed with the initial hit dealing enough damage that it sent spider-web cracks along its chest on contact and managing to stun him in the process. Which is why Dante fired off 3 more before his MP depleted from the sheer cost of the attacks which was enough for Dante to see it work to his favor by the deep cracks left from it in the combat avatar that was enough to nearly topple it.

This is why Dante capitalized on this immediately and used a Leaping Blow to crash into the damaged chest cavity and proceeded to rapidly hack his way into it with near reckless abandon, with him raining down Cleave attacks like it was going out of fashion. This led to the chest cavity of the combat avatar rapidly cracking and breaking apart under the vicious onslaught of his greataxe until soon enough after what seemed like an eternity of slashing and hacking away at it, finally broke through the ethereal shell of arcane energy.

From there he jumped in after Ibrahim intent on finishing this and used all of his strength to tackle Ibrahim; who had raised his Khopesh to ward off the demigod who'd twisted himself under the slash and succeeded in tackling the combat magician with such force that they crashed their way outside of the combat avatar. With them both landing in a heap before quickly regaining their bearings with Ibrahim having tried to go in for a strike with his Khopesh that pierced into Dante's side and landed a critical hit, which had the Gamer retaliate with a vicious bite to the man's shoulder and right trapezius muscle taking out a chunk of the man's flesh.

"I don't know what you are but…" Ibrahim tried to say before Dante's eyes soon turned into predatory slits like a crocodile as he let out a savage growl

"Shut your mouth and fight!" Dante snarled before crashing into him again as he felt savage bloodthirst spur him onwards

That in mind Ibrahim had to contend with a now bloodthirsty Dante who was coming after him with relentless aggression, battering down on him like a walking avalanche that refused to let him even have the time to think about anything else other than defending himself. Meanwhile, Dante who was now driven by a frenzied bloodthirst continued to smash into Ibrahim who was starting to wear himself down from both having kept up the combat avatar for an extended period of time and his wound he sustained from him.

With Dante briefly clashing with Ibrahim in another bladelock that had the demigod beginning to overwhelm him to the point of him being pushed back inch by inch as he tried to stand his ground, yet before he could try to disengage he felt a blinding pain in his right eye. The result of that was Dante taking this as an opportunity to use one of his clawed hands to slash out said eye leaving him half-blinded in the process before Dante then used this as a chance to use a Power Blow on the magician's left arm; the result was him managing to land a critical hit and sever the limb off at the elbow.

Tainted blood soon gushed from the severed limb in thick spurts of now tar-like blood that had Ibrahim's howling in pain from his severed arm, yet Dante wasn't done there as he followed this up with another swing of his greataxe at the man's stomach burying it and splitting open his stomach in the process. Yet in his almost frenzied state of bloodthirst, he opened up his maw of sharpened teeth and bit down on the man's neck before tearing out his throat to the point of leaving only a gaping and bloody hole in his neck, leaving him to choke on his own blood.

_'Huh well looks like I just hulked out for a bit.' _Dante thought to himself before he realized that he was absentmindedly eating something

"...Well if I'm gonna go full predator mode on a dude, I might as well roll with it. Besides, oddly enough it doesn't taste too bad." Dante said to himself as he felt he might as well say fuck it and finished devouring the man's throat and jugular artery

Congratulations you've completed the quest, Demigod vs Magician. You now gain the following rewards

+8 levels to Warrior class

+2 Gatcha Tokens

+40 Stat Points

"Well, that was fun." Dante said with a grin on his face over his completed handiwork

_'Now then time to hide you for later until I find out what the hell to do with you.'_ Dante thought stowing Ibrahim's corpse in his inventory before leaving with a victorious grin on his face over what he'd done tonight

* * *

**(3 days later, April 14th, 2016, Yancy Academy, 3:25 Pm)**

It was after school as Dante was deciding that after his battle with Ibrahim that now would be as good a time as any to invest in some magic classes and since he had his Demonologist class just sitting there it only made sense to do so.

"Well, time to finally start investing in magic." Dante said under his breath as he selected the Demonologist class

**You've now selected the Demonologist Class.**

**Level 1 out of 70**

**Upon taking this class you've decided to learn the power of the infernal. To summon forth demons and fiends to aid you and slay your enemies and control infernal energies to destroy all who stand in your way. Welcome to the Demonologist class where the infernal are your best friend.**

**Every level taken in this class grants + 10 INT and + 3 CHA**

**You now gain the following skills.**

**Summon Fiends**

**MP Cost: 450**

**This spell allows you to summon up demons and devils to aid you in combat among other tasks. You're able to summon 1 demon per 5 points of are able to summon the following demons**

**(Imps, Bearded Devils, Hellhounds, Barlgura, Hezrou, Spined Devils, Cacodemon, Dretch Demon, Accuser Demon)**

**Hellish Rebuke**

**MP Cost: 480**

**Range: 60 feet**

**When an enemy hits you with an attack you can immediately retaliate by causing hellfire to immediately burn away at their flesh. Deals 600-960 points of fire damage.**

**Diabolic Blessing (Passive)**

**When you reduce an enemy to 0 HP you gain temporary HP equal to (CHA + INT) times your Demonologist class level halved.**

**Creeping Cold**

**MP cost: 240**

**Range: 60 feet**

**You turn the sweat and blood of a target into ice causing ice to form in and on the skin. Causing the target's movement to be halved. The target takes 360 points of cold damage and their movement speed is halved for 1 minute. During the course of the spell they take an additional 60 points of cold damage**

**Darkbolt**

**MP Cost: 720**

**Range: 60 feet**

**You form a nimbus of pitch-black infernal energy which then fires out rays of infernal energy at targets within ranges of you. Stealing their chance to retaliate against you as the infernal powers of the damned invade their body. Fires out 3 rays of energy that deals (300 + INT) cold damage at a target and fires an additional rays of energy per 10 points of INT. The target(s) must then make a CON saving throw where if failed can not take a reaction for 15 seconds.**

"Well, this certainly gives me a whole lot of options to play with." Dante said as he found himself being able to more than work with the abilities of being a Demonologist

"Hey, Dante I haven't seen you in a while." Grover spoke as he went over towards the demigod

"Oh hey Grover. I've just been pretty busy lately." Dante told him considering that he wasn't lying when he said he had been hard at work

"I can tell man, heck ever since Mrs. Dodds went into early retirement your grades have been going through the roof." Grover said in having seen Dante's grades go from D's and the rare C to a overall B+ average

"Well once the overgrown harpy finally got off my back, I could finally concentrate on stuff. Honestly, I think part of the reason my grades were so shitty was because she kept nagging me to death." Dante replied in feeling that if it weren't for Alecto nagging him or his past iteration like a swarm of angry wasps then he'd have far less trouble in terms of academic pursuits

"Can't argue with that man. Everyone's a hell of a lot happier with her gone, so wherever she's gone too is a blessing to all of us." Grover said in relief that the Fury was reforming in the Underworld

"Anyways, whatcha got planned?" Grover questioned

"Well let's see...probably hang out more with Nancy, since she and I were gonna probably catch a movie this Friday." Dante answered back in having planned to go see a movie with Nancy later on

"You're getting awfully chummy with her." Grover said with thinly veiled disdain for the daughter of Odin

"...Dude if your gonna have a fucking problem with me hanging out with Nancy then spit it out. Because if your gonna bitch and moan about it then do it to my face instead of whining about it behind my back." Dante responded in seeing Grover's thinly veiled anger and disdain for Nancy

"I just don't get why the hell you're hanging out with her. Especially after she picked on me and you ever since we've been here and now all of a sudden your hanging out with her when I've been your best friend for years?" Grover wondered in anger of how Dante could choose to be with the girl that bullied them nearly non-stop when they've been friends for years

"...Alright fine you wanna know the reasons why I hang out with her, then here they are Grover. Let's start with the fact that we actually hang out on a regular basis more than you and I have in a long time. Heck, she goes the extra mile to call or text me and ask me to go do stuff with her that we both like." Dante retorted considering that with Nancy he was able to far more consistently hang out more and do stuff that they considered fun

"We hang out man, or at least we used to before you started hanging out with the world's ugliest ginger." Grover jealously spat

"Yeah that's the keyword there, used to and you wanna know why that is? It's because she's actively making the effort to do stuff that we both find interest in and turns out she's not that bad at all. Because tell me somethin' Grover and be honest with me. During all this time I've been hanging out with Nancy, when has been the last time you've called me up and say hey Dante why don't you and I go out hunting or hang out at the comic book store and get some Jojo's? Name the last time that's happened?!" Dante questioned the satyr who went to open his mouth to answer but in all honesty, couldn't find a response

With the satyr having realized that between his having been focused on getting demigods to Camp Half-Blood and his reports to Chiron over Dante's ever-increasing strength that he couldn't name a time in where he and the gamer last hung out with each other, leaving him to grit his teeth in silence.

"That's what I thought. I mean would it kill you to pick up a goddamn cell phone and hit me up sometime. Honestly, I'm not that hard to reach if you just got one." Dante scolded the satyr considering that it wasn't that hard to get a cell phone nowadays

"I can't exactly have a cellphone on me, its part of that job that I have." Grover said in knowing that cellphones acted like beacons to monsters to attack demigods

"Then get yourself a Facebook account or somethin'. I mean my god man you act like doing any of that will fucking kill you. But we're getting off-topic here because there's still the other reason why I hang out with her more than you lately." Dante replied while knowing full well that it wouldn't kill Grover to make a social media account and get a hold of him that way

"What's that Dante?" Grover questioned

"It's that I've got more in common with Nancy than you and because of that we just get along better and have a lot more fun whenever we go out." Dante answered in knowing full well that their similar personalities made it so that they went together like maple syrup and pancakes

"But if you believe you know me better than Nancy, I'll see if you can prove it by knowing these 5 things about me. What's my favorite supervillain, my favorite book series, favorite movie, favorite game and most of all favorite T.V series?" Dante questioned the satyr

"Uh...Venom, Harry Potter, ...Rocky, Halo and The Soprano's?" Grover guessed in hoping he was close to right as possible

"Wrong on all 5. They're actually Lex Luthor as my favorite supervillain, favorite game is Star Wars the Old Republic, favorite book series is the Darth Bane trilogy and my favorite T.V series would be Overlord. So congratulations Grover, you don't know as much about your friend as you thought you did." Dante snarkily chastised the satyr making his ears droop in the process

_**(-11 Reputation with Grover Underwood for making him realize he not only knows less about you than he thought but also having him realize he's not as good a friend as he thought. 62/100)**_

"Anyways, Grover if you wanna get to know me better then either get a goddamn phone and give me a call sometime or make a Facebook account or some shit. But don't drag Nancy into it because you can't handle my having people outside of you." Dante added as he walked away from the satyr in feeling his mood sour from talking to him

_'I swear to Pan things are getting so much harder nowadays.'_ Grover thought in going over how much did he really know about Dante besides what he saw when watching over him

* * *

**(The next night, April 15th, 2016, 9:45 Pm, New York)**

It was the next night later as our gamer had decided to blow off some steam in going solo monster-hunting both to further his skills in his Warrior class and get started on leveling up his Demonologist class and actually getting used to practicing with magic firsthand. Meanwhile, he'd also spent time allocating his stat points to get everything to where it needed to be for now, with him boosting his STR and CON stats to 430 and 420, his INT to an even 100 and his WIS to 98 leaving him as prepared as he was gonna be for what was to come.

_'Now then let's put some of what this new class can do to good use, the only real question is who to use it on?'_ Dante thought as he saw an armored Laistrygonian Giant stomping its way through Central Park

"Well looks like I've got a target and the perfect one to summon out an Evil Hero against." Dante said under his breath as he summoned forth Evil Hero: Infernal Sniper

"What is it that you request of me sir?" Infernal Sniper questioned in a feminine yet militaristic voice like that of a trained soldier

"You see that armored bastard over their with the swords over there, along with his 2 compatriots flanking him?" Dante answered back in pointing towards the other two armored giants

"Yes, do you wish for me to eliminate them?" Infernal Sniper questioned

"Immediately and with extreme prejudice. After all, any and all threats must be dealt with quickly and swiftly." Dante answered back as Infernal Sniper nodded before taking aim with her canon

Once she locked onto the giant that Dante pointed towards wielding a celestial bronze battleaxe in hand, she fired off a burst of fiery sapphire blue demonic energy that rocketed towards the giant that struck it dead center of its breastplate, causing him to stumble backward from the force of it all. The moment it regained its bearings; Infernal Sniper had readjusted her sights to get a better aim and subsequently fired off four more potent shots of demonic energy that hurtled towards it, one of them striking in the exact same spot it hit the giant previously, another that disarmed it of it weapon and the remaining two were headshots that landed dead center of its skull.

With the giant's allies seeing a volley of sapphire-colored blurs hitting their fellow giant with blinding speed before another larger burst of demonic energy was enough to cause its skull to violently implode, sending charred flesh and smoking grey matter and blood all over the area. Taking advantage of the confusion without a moment's hesitation and used Leaping Blow to come crashing into the one wielding a maul and slamming his greataxe into his chainmail and started viciously hacking into the Laistrygonian Giant like a rabid beast.

The giant wielding a war pick and shield went to help his fellow giant get Dante off of him, yet he was struck in the side of the chest with another bullet of demonic energy courtesy of Infernal Sniper who was readying her aim to fire a volley. With the war pick wielding giant then having to shield himself from a volley of bullets made from sapphire demonic energy that struck against his shield in bursts of concussive fiery energy at a rapid fire rate, all the while Infernal Sniper was firing she was merely using this to calculate and readjust her aim for better ways to kill these pests.

"At least Master Dante is fairing well against these mongrels." Infernal Sniper said to herself as she readjusted her aim so as to be more critically damaging

"Finally got this fucker off me." The maul wielding giant haggardly said as he went to hit Dante who narrowly managed to leap out of the way

"Its not my fault you're kind are easy targets." Dante replied as the war pick wielding giant slashed said weapon into Dante which had him smirk

_'Sucker.'_ Dante thought as he cast Hellish Rebuke

With a snap of his fingers, the war pick wielding giant soon found himself briefly consumed in absinthe colored hellfire that voraciously seared into his flesh causing him to howl in pain and almost flail back from the pain. This left him open to a volley of bullets of demonic energy from Infernal Sniper who did so in rapid succession with the first 3 of the volley being aimed at his shield arm in order to disarm him of it, the next 4 at the joints in his legs to bring him to his knees, all of which left him wide open for a charged up shot strong enough to make his head explode.

Dante then turned towards the bloodied maul wielding giant who swung his large maul at him intent on flattening him into a bloody mess, with Dante leaping out of the way from the attacks before jumping up to fire off his Darkbolt spell. With a nimbus of jet black demonic energy forming around him before bolts of spiraling jet black energy that had arcing absinthe colored discharges slammed into the giant causing him to stagger and stumble back as each filled him with an otherworldly cold, causing hoarfrost to creep across his body.

With Dante firing off another Darkbolt spell to unleash another volley of bolts made of frigid pitch-black demonic energy that dropped the giant to his knees and nearly to all fours from how much damage had been taken. The maul wielding giant glared daggers at Dante for having brought him and his cohorts into such a pitiful state where one single human could break them down to this, yet that and any train of thought was swiftly ended with a shot of demonic energy aimed at the giant's neck that took his head clean off his shoulders.

"Well, Infernal Sniper I will say fantastic job tonight for your debut. I can already tell you're going to be an asset. Since it'll be vastly appreciated to have someone watch my six in battle." Dante spoke in appreciation of Infernal Sniper's skills in long-range fighting

"Thank you sir. The compliments are well received, especially among the other Evil Heroes my skills are more of then not seen as underappreciated. Especially by Evil Cyclone and Inferno Wing." Infernal Sniper replied in knowing full well that her skills in long-range were often underappreciated and looked down upon my her peers in Evil Cyclone and Inferno Wing

"Then those two clearly don't understand the value of having long-range support. Honestly, having someone who can hit people from a distance and cover your ass with suppressive fire from a distance is a blessing. So I for one say that your skills are most valued." Dante said in vast appreciation of having someone to do long-ranged support

With him having fully appreciated it and valued it greatly in his former life as a hitman where his ass was saved by the skin of his teeth because he had someone to reign down sniper fire or cover his ass from long range when he had to retreat from a job gone south.

**(+9 Affection to Evil Hero: Infernal Sniper for recognizing the value of her long-ranged abilities. 62/100)**

"So my lord what will be our plans for the rest of the night? My skills are at your command." Infernal Sniper questioned as to what they were to do for the rest of the night

"Well with your skills behind me, I say we go and hunt for more monsters and people who do not belong in my home. After all, I also have some of my powers to test out and someone to watch my back in case things go south." Dante said as Infernal Sniper nodded and knelt towards the demigod

"It'll be in my honor to serve at your side sir. I swear that no creature will be able to stand a chance against our combined firepower." Infernal Sniper responded her tone that of a loyal soldier ready to follow her commander into the heart of battle

"The only thing I have to say to that is, let's get this show on the road." Dante said with a grin on his face as the towering Evil Hero followed behind him in the night to come

**With Dante beginning to explore the possibilities of both his demigod powers and his new Demonologist class, just what will the events to come hold for the increasingly powerful Gamer? Well, you'll have to find that out in the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**Now then let's get onto the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**Stratos263: Yeah and that's something that always bothered me during the whole Lightning Thief debacle is that if Zeus was so worried about his shit getting stolen then he would've put security cameras or their equivalent to a GPS on their stuff, so that way they could track it if stuff like this ever happened. Also, if it weren't for the fact that Nancy and Dante worked together against Alecto then things would've been a lot more dire.**_

_**t.e nellis: Glad you thought it was that great man and hope you continue to enjoy the story.**_

_**Rathma: I didn't make him ugly so much as I thought why not go for another route of where he gains his demigod powers its not just oh I get water powers and shit but stuff that actually goes towards him being an actual predator since that's the main reason why I gave him his transformation.**_

_**acesmark7: I understand if ya don't but other than that I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story.**_

_**NazgulBelserion: Eventually he'll get it to where it can function as a battle form but until then its more or less of him being the way he is.**_

_**HazMiZan00: Glad you liked the part with Sally and Chiron because it feels great to develop and expand on their relationship while also pointing out what I thought was you'd think that with Zeus being the god of Justice and Honor that he'd actually go and try to get evidence that's not circumstantial and actually concrete to try and put Dante on trial for his alleged stealing of the Master Bolt.**_

_**Shadow7142: I'm not trying to nerf him at all and I'm not gonna give Dante a new stat related perk at every 50 stat points or so since the way its gonna go for him earning a new stat related perk will be him gaining them at 100, 250, 500, 1,000 and then every subsequent 1,000 points in that stat. **_

_**Death Fury: Happy you liked his transformation since I did so because if he's gonna be big 3 material I think he might as well get some stuff that will help him act as an apex predator of sorts. And trust me Dante will be making use of his bite and claws throughout the story.**_

_**merendinomilliano: Happy you liked everything and with Dante just now having gained his demigod powers he will be using more of his water-based abilities and powers and at most the main cast of Camp Half-Blood will more or less be at Veteran rank at the highest. Trust me Dante will have more trials ahead of him considering that he's still in the prologue section of things.**_

_**Sydanus0900 (Chapters 1-5) Happy you've enjoyed the story so far and don't worry I'll be having a final boss for the Demon Dungeon soon enough. Also I agree considering that there's something extremely satisfying about seeing someone in melee overcome a very capable magic user. Not to mention it was real fun having Dante terrify Gabe and beat him in poker. And also glad you like Nancy being the daughter of Odin which I thought would be real fun to do on top of them squaring up agianst Hill Giants. Trust me after this current chapter Gabe is gonna get what's coming to him soon enough. Lastly, I'm glad that you like Dante's new appearance since I honestly think it looks pretty cool.**_

* * *

_**And cut things there. Since I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and all things that went with it, but without further delay let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got the bit of Dante looking over his new demigod abilities and a bit between him and Sally concerning her soon meeting Nancy, as I thought that would be a fun bit to do.**_

_**Following that, we've got Dante going up against Ibrahim Moizoos who is one of Kwan's allies from the Kane Chronicles series, which I thought would be dope to do in seeing how Dante is able to measure up against a legit magician.**_

_**Next up is Dante doing his Demonologist class and a bit between him and Grover where more or less Dante just fronts him out on the fact that he doesn't know him as well as he'd think and why he chooses to hang out with Nancy moreover than him.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Dante putting his Demonologist class to good use and making his first summon in the form of Evil Hero: Infernal Sniper which I really liked doing in putting them both to use and seeing how they'd work in a combative situation.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**Until next time this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good stuff to read, with the next chapter being Nancy and Dante finally getting rid of Gabe among other things. So stay tuned for all of that.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: The Nameless by Slipknot**_

_**Random End Song: Dead Wrong by All that Remains**_


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye to a Walrus

**(Chapter 7: Goodbye to a Walrus)**

It was soon approaching the tail end of April as Dante was taking more time to master his demigod abilities and use them in tandem with his current class abilities, not to mention leveling up his Demonologist and Gunslinger classes in knowing he'd been lagging behind on them. With Dante having gotten his Demonologist class to Level 7 and his Gunslinger class up to 45, which left him content for now on how he'd fair against his adversaries and whatever creatures he'd soon face in both the Demon and Celestial dungeons.

Yet there was one big event that was on Dante's mind and that being that this coming week that the Gamer had been eagerly awaiting for a long while now, that being he and Nancy taking Gabe out of the picture. With the demigod duo having found a perfect area to execute the fat slob and dump his worthless body to where it couldn't be found, something that Dante was very much happy about considering that this was a long time coming for the walrus.

* * *

**(April 22nd, 2016, 10:14 Pm, New York)**

It was 14 minutes after 10 at night as Dante and Nancy were sitting in Nancy's car waiting for Gabe to finish up his shift so they could strike.

"How much longer is it gonna take for the fucker to show? We've been here for nearly 2 hours." Nancy wondered as to how much longer this was gonna take

"Relax Nancy, we've got just about 16 more minutes and then the fat bastards' shift is over. Once he starts going towards his Camero then we strike." Dante answered back in having made sure to get down every detail of where Gabe worked from where he parked his car to the exact time he clocked out

"I'll just be glad when we do this because I still don't get why your mom shacked up with this guy? I mean with all the stuff you've told me about this guy and your mom, she must've lost a really shitty bet to stick with him." Nancy said in feeling that Dante's mom had gotten some pretty shitty luck to be stuck with Gabe

"Well, luckily for my mom that's all about to change." Dante responded as finally the blight that was Gabe Ugliano would soon be dealt with

Soon enough the next 16 minutes flew by for the demigod duo while they waited for Gabe to exit the store, with the lights soon going out and the fat walrus of a man exited the electronics store he worked at and headed towards his Camero. Once that happened Nancy proceeded to snap her fingers as a discharge of ruby red energy was sent forth from the car which converged on Gabe who soon felt his limbs and eyelids grow heavy before he soon fell fast asleep.

From there Dante grabbed the rope from his inventory and quickly drug Gabe to the back of Nancy's car where he proceeded to quickly hogtie him and dump him in the back of Nancy's trunk and after getting back in the car quickly sped away. With it being around an hour or so before they reached the spot where they were going to kill Gabe at with Dante dumping the unconscious body of the walrus onto the ground and subsequently summoning his pistol and unloading the entire clip into Gabe's skull and chest in an effort to make sure he stayed dead.

From there Dante grabbed a few trash bags from his inventory while Nancy went to work on using her telekinesis to dismember Gabe's corpse into sectioned off pieces that would be able to easily fit into the garbage bags. Once that was finished Dante had her deposit each dismembered chunk of flesh into a garbage bag before securing them with rope and some cinderblocks and chucking them out to sea, with Dante using his power of water to have the waves drag the garbage bags containing Gabe's dismembered corpse into the watery depths below.

"That was surprisingly easy." Nancy said in expecting more of a hassle

"Well, considering how we're able to slay monsters on a near-weekly basis. Then pullin' this off was gonna be a breeze when you think about it." Dante replied in feeling as though next to the stuff they normally did this was a piece of cake

"Can't argue with that. Still what the fuck are we gonna do about his fucking Camero? Since I'm pretty sure the cops will start getting suspicious when he doesn't show up for work and his car is still parked there." Nancy wondered as to what they were gonna do about his Camaro

Considering that it would pretty fucking suspicious that going forwards from his disappearance to the regular person, it was gonna look pretty weird that Gabe was missing and his car was still left at the electronics store he worked at.

"That's the beauty of this whole thing Nancy. Since the one wonderful thing about him being a scumbag is that he's made a lot of people angry and a good chunk of people that he owes money to as well. So it won't be that hard that people will find someone to blame considering that Gabe had owed money to the type of people you don't wanna owe money too. Which is why all I and my mother have to do is feign the grieving stepson and widow act and just like that we'll get off scot-free while there are dozens of other patsies out there to take the heat off us." Dante told her with a smug grin on his face at the fact that thanks to Gabe owing money to the wrong people and his being as charming as a battery acid enema he made a lot of enemies as well

"..You've sure thought this out haven't you?" Nancy questioned as Dante chuckled for a brief moment before a sharp-toothed grin crossed his face

"That's the thing Nancy. When it comes to things like this, I'm very careful. Since I like to make sure that any and everything that I set out to do can and will go off without a hitch. Which is why from the moment I set out to do this, I made sure that each and every detail going forwards was perfect." Dante answered back in having made sure that from the get-go the plan to get rid of Gabe would go off without a hitch

"I'm so glad I have you on my side. Since you'd be the worst type of person to have as an enemy." Nancy said thankful that Dante was on her side

"Glad to see that you appreciate my company. Now then, you wanna go get some pizza? Because there should be a pizzeria open around here." Dante thanked with a small smile on his face as he got into her car ready to get something to eat

"Sure why not." Nancy said with a shrug of her shoulders as she got into her car

**Hidden Quest completed: Kill the Walrus**

**You gain the following rewards**  
**+25 CHA, + 16 INT, +12 LUC**

**+3 Gatcha Tokens**

**+3 Random Skill Scrolls**

_'This just made things awesome.'_ Dante thought to himself at how great things turned out

* * *

**(4 days later, April 27th, 2016, New York, 8:20 Pm)**

It was a few days later with Dante having decided to further train up his classes deciding to give some love to his Warrior class alongside his Demonologist class, with the former of the two he managed to level up once to make it level 71 and his Demonologist class up 2 levels to Level 9.

"Well, I guess its time for me to get back into the swing of things with the Demon Dungeon. Because its been a hot minute since I've been there." Dante said to himself as he cracked his neck

_'First things first before I go. Time to check up on any new tricks I've gained from my Demonologist class.'_ Dante thought to himself as he went to see if there was any new tricks he'd gain

_**Aganazzar's Scorcher**_

_**MP Cost: 720**_

_**Range: 30 feet**_

_**Type: Line**_

_**With this spell you can call up the flames of hell to scorch your enemies with what is essentially a demonic flamethrower. This spell fires out a 30 foot long by 5 foot wide line of hellfire at your enemies. Dealing 480 + INT Fire damage.**_

_**Cloud of Daggers**_

_**MP Cost: 340**_

_**Type: Cube**_

_**Range: 60 feet**_

_**Using this spell you summon forth jagged daggers from the underworld to pierce and impale your opponents from all directions. You summon 5 daggers per 10 points INT to deal (160 + ( INT /2) piercing damage. The target(s) must make a DEX saving throw against your INT or take 120 damage per 6 seconds**_

_**Fire Resistance (Novice)**_

_**You've become slightly fire retardant and as such gain a 15% reduction against Fire damage**_

_**Devil's Sight**_

_**You gain the eyesight of a demon or devil, allowing you to gain a potent form of night vision. Which allows you to now see up to 150 feet in both darkness and magical darkness.**_

_**Misty Step**_

_**MP Cost: 450**_

_**Range: 30 feet**_

_**You can use this spell to quickly teleport yourself across the battlefield via turning yourself into a dense cloud of mist.**_

"I can definitely work with this shit, since its super dope I to more or less become Nightcrawler with Misty Step." Dante said giddily with his mind racing on all the ways he'd be able to take advantage of Misty Step

But with his checking over his spells and formulating ways on which to use them in tandem with his Gunslinger, Warrior and Demigod abilities he soon summoned his gauntlets and Avernus gauntlets and sent himself into the Demon Dungeon. From there he hit the ground running and began to go forth and slay any demon that came within his crosshairs, butchering them with near reckless abandon in hacking and cleaving most of the demons that were unlucky enough to get in his crosshairs.

With him managing to get through a huge chunk of the Dungeon pretty quickly by using his Summon Fiends to call for a large pack of hellhounds to maul and tear through any opposition that stood in his way with fearsome aggression. Meanwhile, anything that got in range of him he blasted with either Aganazzar's Scorcher which roasted them alive or Darkbolt which had the jet black rays of infernal energy slam into them long enough for his hellhounds to tear into them.

Soon enough, however, his pack of hellhounds began to dwindle in number from encountering creatures such as Glaberzu's and Erinyes that managed to further reduce the numbers of his hellhound pack that by the time he finished traversing said section of he was left with nearly a 3rd of what he started out with. Yet he dismissed them when he saw what was in front of him was Gaap the Divine Soldier in all his menacing glory with his lavender colored armor shining in the ethereal light of the sun's hovering above while the demonic claws in shoulders stood ever at the ready to slice Dante into pieces.

**"Well its been forever since I've seen a mortal come this far."** Gaap said his voice sounding like buzzsaws grating against each other

"What can I say, I'm just that good." Dante responded with his voice full of bravado

**"As good as you might think yourself to be, this is as far as your ever gonna get around here. Because ya see next to the big guy, I'm the gatekeeper of these parts."** Gaap boasted with a grin that showed crooked and gnarled looking teeth

"So all I gotta do is get past you to get to the real big boss..alright I can work with that." Dante said before unleashing an Aganazzar's Scorcher

The 30-foot long stream of emerald hellfire raced towards Gaap who managed to get out of the way from the stream of hellfire albeit with scorch marks here and there on his armor before he soon rushed after Dante who soon met his charge. With the two clashing against each with Gaap's large demonic claws against Dante's greataxe, both of them struggling against each other as they both vied for dominance against the other in their stalemate.

Which ended when Dante used Misty Step to teleport away from Gaap and blasting him with Aganazzar's Scorcher, catching him from behind and burning him with the hellish flames that almost engulfed the demonic warrior. Yet Gaap was not so easily brought to heel by the attack and immediately retaliated against Dante by launching himself at the Gamer with both of his larger demonic claws that glowed with a golden light, which Dante saw fit to use Misty Step to evade, something that proved the smart choice considering that where he impacted had left a sizably large and jagged scar in the ground.

With Dante using Tremor Stomp in order to knock Gaap flat on his ass with a shockwave of pure force to erupt from him that cracked away at the ground, the force of which nearly caused Gaap to topple over but his fiendish might was enough for him to quickly plant himself into the ground and continue after Dante. The Gamer seeing his efforts in trying to stun the fiendish soldier fail had met his charge with a Leaping Blow that had crashed into Gaap who blocked his attack with his larger claws, was followed up by him doing an Electrical Feedback to shock the soldier who recoiled from the electrical shock.

The Gamer took advantage of Gaap's recoiling in pain and jumped up to use a Cleave attack and bring down his greataxe to sever Gaap's left demonic claw that fell to the ground in a heap that was accompanied by a burst of magenta-colored blood that spurted from the wound. Gaap in anger retaliated by having his remaining demonic claw lash out and impale in his gut the claws landing a brutal critical hit as they pierced a full foot through his stomach before ripping it out and splattering blood across the ground and following it up with a punch to his face that sent him nearly sprawling.

**"I'll say this much, you've given me more of a challenge than I've had in years. Then again most of them didn't look like shitty freak-shows like you."** Gaap spoke as Dante staggered back from the nearly gaping gut wound

_'...That tears it this fucker is dead.'_ Dante thought to himself as once more he felt a single-minded primal bloodthirst take over him that compelled him to violently murder Gaap

**"What's the matter no more bravado or words of how your gonna kick my…"** Gaap with a self-satisfied grin on his face tried to say before Dante cast his Darkbolt spell and unleashed a small salvo of pitch-black rays at him

With the fiend having to dodge and leap out of the way from the rays of pitch-black energy that sailed towards him, yet they were all a distraction for Dante who let out a roar of primal bloodthirst and rage slammed into Gaap like a freight train. The Gamer then unleashed a salvo of overhand strikes that came crashing down onto Gaap like an avalanche that was neverending in his advance that actually forced Gaap on his backfoot, with the wounded fiend finding himself with his missing demonic claw off-balance in his defending against the now bloodthirsty demigod.

Dante continued his offensive on Gaap in continuously hammering into Gaap with single-minded aggression that with each attack that came down in almost spastic frenzy wore down Gaap to the point where he was actively having to back away from Dante whose attacks came with such ferocity that his armor soon cracked in multiple places. With bursts of necrotic energy trailing with each swing that hacked into and peeled away at the armor to reveal deathly pale flesh that had a reddish violet tint to it, all of which were stained by necrotizing gashes that bled thick tar-like blood courtesy of each hit from the greataxe.

With Gaap having tried to mount a sustained offensive against Dante but it was met in retaliation with either a swing from his greataxe that would peel off another part of his armor, a Hellish Rebuke that would scorch at his flesh, or an Electrical Feedback that would violently electrocute him; making the effort of doing so difficult. This was further made difficult when Dante then proceeded to seemingly out of nowhere erupt into a thick cloud of ink like mist that soon covered the area and continued to do so until soon enough the area was covered in the thick ink cloud, leaving Gaap to flounder for a way out.

Only for each and every attempt to do so to be met with Dante teleporting in and out of the fog emerald and black ink cloud to strike out at Gaap, carving into the practically blinded fiend like a shark would in a feeding frenzy with each attack taking more chunks out of him as he was soon reduced to his knees from blindly floundering about. With Gaap having tried to once again find his way out only for him to suddenly find a pain go from the top of his head down to his groin as he sprinted his way out of the cloud, with his vision quite literally beginning to split as blood and soon pitch black covered his vision before falling over in twain.

"Just my luck that I get impaled and don't get shit from the bastard." Dante cursed at the fact that he didn't get anything worthwhile from Gaap while he sent himself back to the material world

_'Oh well, at least I know I'm close to doing my first boss fight.'_ Dante thought in some small consolation of what he gained tonight

* * *

**(4 days later, New York, 4:20 Pm, April 30th, 2016)**

It was 4 days later as Sally was feigning a grieving wife over whom had found out that Gabe was declared missing and at this point most likely dead while on the inside she was ecstatic that the fat walrus was gone and out of her life.

"Come in!" Sally called out as she was in a very good mood at the moment

"Oh, hey Chiron nice to see you drop by." Sally spoke as she saw the immortal centaur come in

"Good afternoon Sally. I see that you're doing exceptionally well, what with Gabriel's death." Chiron said as Sally had a broad smile across his face

"Trust me I feel just...ecstatic right about now. Honestly, whoever wiped the ugly bastard off the face of the planet has my gratitude. Too bad I don't know who they are or I'd send them a gift basket as part of gratitude. Especially since they saved me the trouble of doing it myself." Sally responded happily as she honestly wished she could thank whoever did this for her

"It is nice to see that you're in extremely better spirits. I too have no love for Gabriel, the man was a repulsive excuse for a human being." Chiron spat in disgust in having found Gabe Ugliano to be one of the most wretched and foul humans he's ever had the displeasure of coming across

"Join the club. But now that he's gone I can focus on publishing my book and getting myself back to fighting shape again. Since I've got so much I need to do to get myself back in shape." Sally told him as she was much looking forward to getting back to tip-top shape

"I wish you the best on that endeavor. But I digress as I still feel we should talk considering that with Gabriel gone you and Dante no longer have anything to cloak yourselves from monsters." Chiron told her in knowing one singular fact that was omnipresent with Gabe's death

Which was now that his stench was no longer shielding the two, Dante would act as a beacon and draw monsters to him like moths to a flame. Even more so considering that at the rate he was gaining strength that too the trainer of heroes was next to unheard of in all of his years of training heroes, would make Dante a priority target for any monster to go after.

"Are you kidding me, I welcome the challenge. If any of them want to come after me and my boy then bring it on. Its been so long since I've had an actual challenge that gets my blood pumping. Now that Gabe's fat ass is out of the way I can finally enjoy what I've been craving for so long to do again." Sally responded with her smile turning into one of manic joy at being able to hunt monsters and any other creature that would come in her crosshairs once more

"Not to mention with all these fuckers coming in, it'll make for the perfect mother-son bonding experience for Dante and I." Sally added as the influx of monsters would allow for her and Dante to do some bonding with each other in the best way she knew how

"While its nice to see that your lust for bloodshed hasn't waned whatsoever. Even still are you sure that the two of you will be able to handle the monsters to come? With reports having come in that more monsters are stirring and rising from Tartarus, older ones that haven't been encountered in decades moreso centuries." Chiron warned her at the fact that something was causing older and more potent monsters to rise from the depths of Tarturus

"...You do know that you're only getting me more excited right now." Sally told him with her smile broadening at the opportunity to fight even stronger monsters

"Sally, this is a serious matter. With monsters beginning to rise more frequently out of Tartarus and more of the older ones rising forth from it. This combined with the Lightning Thief running amok could be the beginnings of a dark omen." Chiron said with seriousness in his voice from the fact that he could feel it in his very bones that something ominous was afoot

"Oh please the only thing serious is how many hissy fits Thundertits is gonna throw about his little lightning bolt. I mean seriously none of this would be happening if he would've put a GPS or somethin' on the fucking thing." Sally responded as thunder boomed over the cloudless sky

"...Why is it that you enjoy pissing off Lord Zeus? Especially when you know his temperament isn't exactly the greatest when it comes to slights against him." Chiron questioned as Sally still had her smile worn across her face

"Because its too entertaining to see him get his panties in a twist when I make fun of him. Besides, its not my fault that he's a giant baby throwing a temper tantrum. And all for what, because some punk had got lucky and stole his favorite toy." Sally answered back with amusement in her voice in finding it funny at how easy it was too annoy and piss off the leader of the Olympians

"...Now I see why Poseidon fell for you...you two both enjoy giving him headaches the size of Mount Etna." Chiron sighed in realizing one of the reasons why Sally and Poseidon had got along so well when they were together

"Hey, if Zeus wants me to stop making fun of him. Then he can stop acting like a bitchy little brat because his toy went missing. I swear someone needs to smack the shit out of him so he stops making a big deal out of it." Sally said as she'd stop making fun of him when he'd stop acting like a kid throwing a temper tantrum

"Be that as it may there is still another issue concerning Dante and his Zeus's assumptions of him no doubt being the Lightning Thief." Chiron told Sally as the leader of Olympus was still dead set on his thinking Dante had stolen the Master Bolt

"I swear has he tried I don't know looking anywhere else? I mean seriously up until a few months ago Dante has just recently started monster hunting and learning about the real world. So how would he have stolen the Master Bolt when he barely scratched the surface of what everything is about? To top it off I never even told him about Olympus or anything else concerning the lot of them, which further begs the question of why Zeus would just up and jump the gun on such a thing without at least thinking things through." Sally responded as Zeus in her book was a colossal idiot for thinking that her son who didn't even know where the fuck Mount Olympus was or even anywhere even in the vicinity of it

"This just gives me more reason to make fun of the short-sighted dipshit who's a few lightning bolts short of a thunderstorm if you catch my drift." Sally said as Chiron's lips curved upwards into a slight smile at the jab of the Skyfather

"Be that as it may, Zeus has come to blows more and more with Poseidon to the point of which civil war is becoming inevitable between two." Chiron informed her

"Oh, well if that happens I already got an escape plan lined up for Dante and I to get the hell out of dodge." Sally told him in having prepared something for when things popped off

"You've made plans for when Zeus declares war?" Chiron asked a bit surprised by that

"Oh yeah. Since I'm friends with some of those in the Japanese pantheon. Then there's also Morrigan who I've got to get back in contact with out of all these years, since I'm pretty sure she'd love to see her grandson after all this time." Sally informed Chiron at the fact that should things pop off she had some friends in high places she could go to with Dante

With her being more than happy to do some catching up with Morrigan considering her mother who had not only been very close had helped in teaching her some tricks of the trade and used to be her patron when she was starting out. Conversely, she was very popular with the Japanese pantheon considering that for over a decade she'd helped in slaying a wide array of demons, monsters and helping to defeat evil gods that tried to pull some shit in the mortal plane and help banish them back to the netherworld where they belong.

"Which reminds me, to take Dante to go with me on a trip to Japan sometime. Since I'm sure Susanoo and Hachimon would love him." Sally said more to herself in knowing full well that both gods would get along famously with her son

"Be that as it may Sally, I would suggest preparing yourself and Dante for what's to come. Especially with how paranoid Zeus is...I wouldn't put it past him to do something over the top concerning your son." Chiron warned in knowing full well that Zeus's brashness and paranoia has led to him doing incredibly over the top and idiotic things

"Should that ever happen I'll be heading off elsewhere on a ship straight to Tokyo. Because fuck dealing with Thundertits's bullshit." Sally replied in heading straight for Japan should things pop off here

"Then I wish you the best of luck on that front seeing as how Zeus will no doubt issue something to force Dante to go on a quest to retrieve it. After all, he's always been one for the dramatic and what better way for drama than to have the one who stole his most prized possession return it to him." Chiron said in knowing full well that Zeus would do something like that

"He can try all he wants, but by the time he does so. We'll more than likely be long gone and he can have his petty civil war all he wants." Sally responded in planning to be long gone and train and hunt with Dante while they were having their petty war

"...As always I wish you the best and I'll be sure to inform you of any other developments concerning Zeus's asinine plans." Chiron spoke with a weary sigh

"Have ya ever considered taking a vacation Chiron? I mean you've been teaching heroes for who knows how long? Perhaps you should take a break." Sally advised the immortal trainer in taking a respite from all of this in seeing the weariness etched into his face

"Perhaps I will one day. But until this situation with the Lightning Thief is sorted out, I can do no such thing." Chiron replied in knowing full well that he couldn't afford to take a break of any sort until the current matter at hand was dealt with

"Well, while you're here you can take a break. So how about some liquor on me, because I know full well that you can't get shit at that Camp to take your mind off things." Sally told him while she went and got some bourbon from the fridge and handed some glasses for herself and Chiron

"So I insist for the next hour or two to take a load off and enjoy yourself for a bit." Sally added as she poured a glass of liquor for the immortal centaur

"...Perhaps this once I can afford to take things at ease, if only for a short time." Chiron said as he took the glass of full of alcohol and drank it one go

"Besides, after having to put up with Dionysius's complaining about the lack of liquor at the camp. It'll be something much needed to unwind. So trust me when I say that the time for a much-needed drink and respite is long overdue." Chiron added in feeling as though he needed this after having to put up with the wine god for so long

"That's the spirit, now then drink up. Because we're not going anywhere until these bottles are empty!" Sally replied with a wide grin on her face as she pulled up another bottle full of bourbon and refilled his glass with more booze

_'Well, its time to see if my constitution still holds up after all these years.'_ Chiron thought to himself as he spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening taking a much need bit of respite from the looming threat of a civil war

* * *

**(2 days later, May 1st, 2016, New York, 4:08 Pm)**

It was 2 days later as Dante was waiting for Nancy to come back with some Popeyes so that they could go over the game plan of how they were gonna tackle Kwan who was coming within what could be a few days to a few weeks at best.

'Alright while she's getting our orders, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see how I stack up so far with all my stats.' Dante thought to himself as he pulled up his stat sheet to how he was doing all things considered

**Dante Jackson**

**Level: 125**  
**Alignment: ?**  
**Class Currently Equipped: Warrior: 71 (88%)**

**HP: 68,000/68,000 (HP regen: 21,000 per 2 minutes)**  
**MP: 17,640/17,640 (MP regen : 6,860 per minute)**  
**SP: 38,700/38,700 (SP regen: 6,375 per minute)**  
**STR: 435**  
**DEX: 278**  
**CON: 425**  
**INT: 196**  
**WIS: 98**  
**CHA: 137**  
**LUC: 228**

"At least I'm sitting pretty so far for what I can do up close with melee and with my gun. Although, my wisdom, intelligence and charisma could all use some work. Nothing that can't be solved through some studying and working on how to intimidate people." Dante muttered to himself in being quite content with where he sat stat-wise and already working on how to improve his mental stats

"Hey, Dante I got our food!" Nancy called over as she had two bags full of their food

"Bitchin! Thanks for buying food Nancy." Dante thanked as he waved her over to a table he was at

"It's no problem. Besides, it was my turn to pay for food anyways." Nancy replied as Dante began taking out his false teeth and the gloves he wore to conceal his sharp teeth and clawed hands

"Also, thanks for getting me these false teeth, gloves and contacts. Since they've helped out a lot until we can come up with something else to hide all the other stuff that's going on with me." Dante spoke highly appreciative of Nancy pitching in to help him conceal his more monstrous appearance

"Its no problem. Besides, this is the best I can do at the moment. One thing to know about me is that I'm real great when it comes to the combative side of magic. But when it comes to more subtle stuff like illusions and enchantment...I suck shit at it. So until we can get some whose actually good at that stuff; then this is the best I can do for ya." Nancy replied considering that while she excelled in combative magic that gave her more offensive and defensive capabilities anything concerning illusions or subtle stuff like divination she was abysmal at

"You're fine Nancy. Since I'm alright with this for now." Dante told her all the while devouring a chicken thigh like a human garbage disposal

"Still we've gotta worry about this Kwan guy coming here and fucking around with things. Because this guy from what info I gathered isn't just good at storm magic, but apparently is roided out on the power of Apophis." Dante added knowing full well that they were gonna have their work cut out for them

"If this guy has a literal god of chaos bumping up what he can do with storm magic, then it looks like we're gonna need to be on our A-game. Because from what I do know about Egyptians and their gods is that next to Ra, Apophis is second to none when it comes to power. So holy fucking shit are we gonna need to hit him full force from the jump." Nancy said in knowing that with how powerful Apophis was as Ra's virtual opposite that anyone who was roided out on his power was gonna be someone they couldn't afford to fuck around with

"You're telling me, so any ideas on how we can take the fight to him and make it so that he fights on our terms?" Dante questioned while Nancy popped a handful of fries into her mouth

"Alright, first things first is that we're gonna have to avoid anywhere that has a lot of loose debris or can be used like that. Because with him being able to chuck things at like tornadoes, sandstorms and anything else like that then that's just asking for us to get hit with a fuck ton of shrapnel. Not to mention all the poeple he'll try to use as human shields as well" Nancy answered with her knowing that areas with loose objects nearly anything not bolted down would be waiting to used as additional shrapnel that could fuck them over

"I guess that means we keep him confined to alleyways and try and hit him somewhere like Staten Island that has lots of places where we can keep him corralled in" Dante replied in knowing that Staten Island had all sorts of places they could use to harass and coral him into

"Good idea on the alleyways, although it'll limit some of my more destructive spells. I'm still pretty confident that we can take this guy out if we hit him hard and waste zero time." Nancy said while munching on a chicken leg

"It may limit you somewhat, but so far I'm sittin' pretty good with what I can do. Because lately, I've been delving into some magic of my own." Dante told her as his hands arced with absinthe green and onyx arcane energies

"Just when I think I know what you're all about. You just out of nowhere surprise me somethin' else." Nancy said in finding a level of fascination with Dante

With her being intrigued at the fact that he was able to rapidly climb in strength and gather new abilities at a rate that was fucking staggering her to say the least and yet she couldn't help but find it inspiring as well considering it gave her a much-needed resolve to start training much harder so she wouldn't be left in the dust.

"What can I say I'm full of surprises. Still, I've got just enough in my small bag of tricks to harass and wear him down, he may have a god of chaos on his side. But the guy is still subject to getting exhausted and worn down to hell with what I got planned." Dante replied as he devoured a chicken breast all the while knowing that he could harass Kwan with hellhounds, Spined Devils and Barlguras and wear him down that way

"Whatever we can do to exhaust him, we'll more than need it. Because anyone who is getting a mainline from a god, we're gonna need to exhaust him pretty fuckin' quick." Nancy spoke as she munched on a biscuit in thinking up ways on how they could harass and wear down the Storm mage

"We can figure out more on how to harass him. From what I've gathered we've still got a considerable amount of time before he comes here. At least at best a little over two and a half weeks and at worst a solid week before he comes here." Dante replied as he gulped down his Dr. Pepper

"Then it looks like we've got our work cut out for us. Because next to us putting Mrs. Dodds into retirement, this is gonna be one of our greatest challenges to date." Nancy said in knowing full well that next to them destroying a Fury this was gonna be one of their harder battles to date

"Hey, we terminated her just fine and she was an enforcer to Hades himself. So I'm pretty sure that we can handle some bastard that's on god steroids with no problem. Besides, we're a whole lot stronger than we were then. So taking care of this Kwan guy should be a breeze!" Dante replied with full confidence in their combined prowess being enough to terminate Kwan

"That's one of the things I like about you Dante, always with that self-confidence of yours. Since at this point I'm pretty sure you think that you could square up with a God and still come out on top." Nancy spoke with a light bit of chuckle in having to admire Dante's confidence

"I'm more than willing to square up with a god don't get me wrong, but one day I'll be able to kill a god. I just gotta get there and at the rate I'm going I'll be able to do just that in a few years time." Dante replied with a sharp-toothed grin of self-assurance

With the demigod knowing full well that thanks to him being a Gamer that the possibilities were damn near endless in terms of growth and potential for power, something he knew full well of in his being currently strong enough to more than likely beat the shit out of Luke if he really wanted too once he got to Camp Half-Blood. Therefore once he and Nancy dealt with Kwan he was gonna spend the rest of the month leveling up his 3 classes he had now to as high as possible before canon started, with him wanting to be fully ready to stomp the shit out of whatever came their way.

"Well, then I guess with confidence like that the only thing I can say is, let's get ready to kill a fucking magician." Nancy said as with a smile to match Dante as the two continued to eat their Popeyes together

**With Gabe's death finally at hand we see Sally having prepared for what's to come by making arrangements to travel to land of the rising sun should war break out while Dante and Nancy start strategizing on how best to take down Kwai. How will all of this soon unfold? Well you'll have to stay tuned for the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

**_Now then let's get onto the reviews from the last chapter now shall we._**

**_NazgulBelserion: Trust me that's something that will get fixed during the Lightning Thief Arc._**

**_Stratos263: Well that's the thing considering that as far as things go he doesn't really know Dante as well as he'd think._**

**_Rathma: I overshot it a little on what he supposed to look like as he still looks like a hulked out aqua Wookie as one of the reviewers put it, but he still looks more human than Killer Croc but a more monstrous and predatory looking than a normal human._**

**_HazmiZan00: Glad you like the fight between Dante and Ibrahim. Also, yeah Combat Magicians can bust out the full Susanoo its more or less that unless you've got an abundance of mana or a god to boost your reserves then sustaining something like that for long periods of time can wear down on them considering that your having to both maintain it, pilot it and make sure that any damage it takes gets repaired. Glad you like the developments with Grover and Infernal Sniper and how Dante will react will come up during the Lightning Thief bit._**

**_NobodyOwens5: Happy you enjoyed the prior chapter and the interaction with Grover._**

**_Kyle: Yes she is which means Dante has one part Greek God, one Part Celtic God and one part human in him._**

**_Death Fury: Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you liked this one._**

**_merendinoemilliano: I'm very much happy you liked the last chapter. Oh understand that not all the demons/fiends are gonna be respectful to Dante considering that with how Infernal Sniper treated Dante it was more or less like how a soldier would respect a superior in why she was so formal with him. Not to mention that your right on them respecting raw power, but also them respecting you using said power to assert yourself as a strong person. Furthermore, Dante does remember the plot and the whole bit about electronics. Yet to him its the fact that Grover should still have made the effort to stay in contact with him considering that to Dante he actually uses electronics as bait to fight more and monsters, which makes that fact not that much of a problem to him. Therefore his sympathy towards Grover isn't really gonna be that high considering to him he and Nancy handle electronics just fine and use it as bait to hunt monsters. So he's still gonna crackdown on Grover for other reasons as well that will pop up in the story._**

* * *

_**And end it there as I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and all that went with it, but without further delay let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First off we've got Dante and Nancy disposing of Gabe which I hoped y'all liked since I did away with the whole cliche of Gabe begging for his life and the MC monologuing because I felt it wouldn't make sense for him to do when he could just have it done quick, fast and over with.**_

_**Next was Dante testing out some of his new Demonologist skills in the Demon Dungeon and nothing really much beyond that.**_

_**Following that up we've got Sally and Chiron having a moment again where we get some more development on Sally's end of things and some set up for what will happen in-between Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Nancy and Dante doing some strategizing on how to combat Kwai which I hoped y'all liked since I thought it would be something cool to come up with.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**So this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good stuff to read, with the next chapter being Dante and Nancy vs Kwai among some other things so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: The Nameless by Slipknot**_

_**Random End Song: Real & True by Dead by April**_


	8. Chapter 8: Storms vs Demigods

**(Chapter 8: Storms vs Demigods)**

It was around 2 weeks later as both Nancy and Dante had been strategizing on how to best hit Kwai as hard as possible while also training and getting as strong as possible for their inevitable fight against the storm mage. With Dante having been hard pressed in grinding his available classes to as high as he possibly could, with him getting his Warrior class to Level 77 by having to sacrifice a few nights of sleep, as well as getting to Level 14 and Level 49 in his Demonologist and Gunslinger classes respectively.

With the two over the course of this having done as much as they could to prepare for their impending fight and as such had with all they could do felt they were in a great enough position to combat the magician and come out on top of things.

* * *

**(May 16th, 2016, Staten Island, New York, 9:36 Pm)**

It was a little over 2 weeks later as Dante and Nancy were around a dozen meters or so away from were Kwai had just arrived at and were currently readying themselves to launch their assault upon the worshipper of Apophis.

"Dante ready to fuck this guy up?" Nancy asked as Dante grinned while his hands arced with arcane energy

"I've been waiting to do just that, since this fucker got here. Let's get this fuckin' started." Dante answered back as he soon cast Summon Fiends

That in mind a large pack of hellhounds that had onyx colored fur, greyish bone-like armor covering their torsos and crimson-colored eyes were soon summoned from the darkness and with a mental command from Dante raced towards an unsuspecting Kwai. Meanwhile, the storm magician in question was walking to where he was supposed to lie low on the order of Menshikov when he suddenly smelled brimstone and the sound of barking in the middle of the night; with the moment he turned around he saw 49 Hellhounds racing towards him.

Which is why he unleashed a fierce sandstorm at the large pack of hellhounds that raced towards him, with crimson sands furiously ripping and tearing its way through the street, while a small number of hellhounds were caught inside of it the rest of the pack was able to slip into the shadows and split themselves up to evade it. With them reappearing on either side of Kwai who had to cancel his localized sandstorm and shoot forth arcs of lightning from either hand to electrocute the demonic hounds, yet even with that two of the hounds managed to sneak up on him and tackle him to the ground as their claws and fangs ripped through his robes.

Kwai tried to shove the hellhounds off of him as he felt them soon bite and tear their way into his flesh, but to no avail as soon more and more of them piled onto him and began to claw away at him tearing out chunks of him at a ravenous pace. With the storm magician having enough and drawing upon his own magic and the power of Apophis he conjured forth a mighty cyclone to blast them off of him, sending them spiraling away and battering them with intense winds that cracked away the ground.

With him doing this until enough them were destroyed for him to stop the spell and immediately start running for his life, as the battered magician knew that he only had so much time before the remaining 8 hellhounds gave chase to him again. Which was why he was currently sprinting for dear life as soon enough he heard the enraged and wounded howls of hellhounds soon chasing him, using the shadows to gain closer and closer towards him.

"Alright Nancy, looks like our guest is approaching and fast. You ready to light him up?" Dante questioned as the daughter of Odin gave a wide grin

"I've been ready, let's fucking do this." Nancy answered back as both their hands began to glow with arcane energy

That in mind the two waited for him to get within distance after having managed to use a sustained burst of lightning to kill the blasted hellhounds, Kwai wearily walked through alleyway bleeding with his robes in tatters after having been mauled and attacked by the vicious creatures. Yet he soon found himself being hit by a cone of frigid cold and ice from Nancy and a shockwave of thunderous force that Dante had detonate like a bomb where he stood causing him to be sent flying 30 feet into a brick wall and knocked prone on his back.

Kwai found himself in a daze after the sneak attack launched by the two demigods as his vision briefly blurred before he soon found himself being further struck by an octet of rays made of scorching flame that further battered into him. With him immediately raising a wall of spiraling winds and sand to protect him from Dante who crashed down onto him with his greataxe and began smashing into him with relentless aggression, Kwai was using every spare second to gather strength for a spell to retaliate against the monstrous form of Dante.

With each moment he spent trying to gather energies for another spell was another he also had to divert to maintaining his shield unless Dante cleave through him like he made of wet tissue paper, with moments passing for what felt like an eternity before he managed to gather enough power for his spell. Which took the form of a powerful bolt of lightning that tore into Dante blackening and ripping apart his clothes before having been sent flipping backward, with him using this as a chance to make a break for it and keep a shield of swirling sands and high-speed winds to shield him from Nancy's spells

"Damn it why in the name of Lord Apophis didn't anyone warn me about me having to deal with people after me here in New York. I thought I'd have no problems here since there isn't so much as a damn Nome in this place." Kwai said under his breath as he ran as far away as possible

"Dante you alright?!" Nancy questioned in concern as Dante dusted himself off

"Yeah..it hurt like hell. But otherwise I'll be fine." Dante answered back as the attack hurt like hell after dealing over 8.5 K damage

"Good to know, now let's get a move on. Otherwise, he's gonna get away and do who the hell knows what." Nancy spoke as she helped him back to his feet and the two gave further chase

It didn't take long for the duo to catch up to Kwai after a combination of sprinting and Dante using Misty Step to teleport them both to close the distance towards the storm mage, they soon got the drop him and with both of their weapons at the ready crashed onto him causing all 3 to tumble across the ground in a heap. All before both demigods rose to their feet and soon stabbed and hacked at the prone storm magician who was subject to his flesh getting further torn and rent from his body, before he exploded in a shockwave of bright red lightning, high-speed winds and sand that sent the two flying backwards before Dante used Misty Step to stop themselves.

With Kwai having had enough of this and felt that with more of Apophis's power he would crush these upstarts for getting in his way, that in mind he drew further upon the power of his lord to empower him as he felt it boost his magic and heal some of his wounds, all the while he grinned at his lord granting him more power. Meanwhile, Dante and Nancy saw a ruby red aura of chaotic magic envelop Kwai causing some of his wounds to heal and brick red snake scale to grow over his body; which is why instead of waiting for him to finish powering up they both blasted him with spells.

With Dante launching a Darkbolt spell and Nancy firing off a blast of pure arcane energy at Kwai who was grinning and near manically laughing from the boost of power he received was soon impacted by the combined attacks that nearly sent him to his knees. Dante followed through with this a Leaping Blow that had him slam his Greataxe into his chest; smashing through bone and muscle before rearing back with another Cleave attack that widened the wound that had it not been for the increase in power Kwai would've found the weapon buried in his lungs.

So after having his stomach nearly slashed open Kwai retaliated with a powerful discharge of crimson lightning that had struck the son of Poseidon at point-blank range yet despite his skin starting to blacken he still hacked away at Kwai, tearing through his scaled flesh with another Power Blow to his chest. Kwai gritted his teeth through the pain of getting a subsequent blow to his face that took a chunk of his face off and sent more power into the stream of lightning that was so potent it sent Dante spiraling into a nearby brick wall as sparks of electricity arced off him.

_'Mental note don't try to tank that guys' lightning for too long.'_ Dante thought to himself as the sustained stream cost him 15K health

"I don't who you two are, but you will both PAY for standing in my way!" Kwai barked out enraged that two teenagers were giving him this amount of trouble

"In our defense this wouldn't be happening if you didn't come here in the first place. I mean seriously, you could've picked somewhere less suspicious to set up shop. Maybe I don't know Missouri or Iowa, as no one would've bothered looking for you there." Dante responded all the while casually dusting himself off as though nothing happened

"I gotta agree with Dante here because you kind of did this to yourself in choosing New York. Which is pretty much a giant hotbed for supernatural bullshit." Nancy agreed all the while setting up a telekinetic barrier to shield themselves from what would come next

"Your words will be taken to heart, right after I turn you both to ashes and sacrifice your worthless corpses to Lord Apophis!" Kwai snarled out as he sent out a massive sandstorm that shredded the walls of the buildings around them and had them come tumbling down on the two demigods as it raced towards them

That in mind Nancy used a considerable amount of her telekinetic prowess to reinforce her barrier around them as the sandstorm that ravaged its way towards them and violently beat down and tried to crush the barrier that Nancy had erected took up an admirable amount of effort to maintain due to the intensity and length of which the sandstorm struck out at them. With it being what felt like hours before the vicious sandstorm had ended allowing for a now sweating and understandably nearly exhausted Nancy to dispel the barrier as the ground and the 3 and a half building beside them had been absolutely shredded in wake of the sandstorm.

With Kwai having been considerably spent from having used his magic that while had boosted his reserves and offensive capability had the caveat of decreasing his control; which made the keeping the sandstorm compressed to destroy two brats without harm to himself and bringing down anything around him tiring. Something that Dante saw and took advantage of in Kwai's exhausted state and without a moment's hesitation charged after him like a freight train and with a Leaping Blow that had him once again come crashing down on him.

The storm magician felt ribs crack and flesh split from the blow before he struck at him again with a Cleave attack to sever his left arm, the limb falling to the ground and causing a serpentine hiss to erupt from Kwai who glared at Dante went in for another swing of his greataxe; only for Kwai to summon up his magic and put as much as he could in a powerful stream of lightning. Said burst was strong enough to bring Dante to heel as he felt his flesh burn once more and his clothes burn and shred under the electrical force, with Kwai refusing to let his death go down by the hands of some upstart.

Yet the now one-armed magician who was putting everything into killing Dante who was being stricken by the electrical storm of crimson red wouldn't get to have his victory just yet, with him soon feeling a strong grip around his windpipe crush it and soon lift him into the air gasping for breath. Courtesy of Nancy who despite being exhausted was putting enough of her telekinetic energies into strangling Kwai and disrupting his concentration on electrocuting Dante, who only glared at him in rage as he grasped his greataxe once more.

"Tell your Lord Apophis hello from us when you see him." Dante spoke as he jumped up into the air and with a mighty bisecting overhand blow split Kwai straight down the middle

"...Well Dante we fuckin' did it." Nancy said as she wearily walked up to Dante who had put his greataxe back into his inventory and decided to take a knee

"Yeah...we did. Also holy fucking shit that guy was strong." Dante replied his body still aching from having been electrocuted for a sustained amount of time

"Yeah, you're telling me. Since that has to be the longest time I've had to hold a barrier." Nancy spoke in having come pretty far in pushing her telekinetic defenses to their limit in protecting them from the sandstorm

"Well, ya did a hell of a job coverin' my ass against him if that means anything." Dante responded in being very thankful that he had Nancy to assist him tonight

"People like us gotta stick together and besides, with you gone there would be no one I could really get along with that understands me like you do." Nancy spoke with an exhausted but happy smile of having grown fond of Dante over these past few months

"Same here Nancy, same here…" Dante agreed

"...Anyways, I think we should head out. Because I don't think any of us can explain the absolute fuckery of what went on here tonight." Dante said in gesturing to the sight of destruction behind them

"You make an incredibly good point." Nancy said and got up and she and Dante wearily walked away from the scene in victory of tonight

* * *

**(2 days later, May 18th, 2016, 9:03 Am, New York)**

It was a few days later after their victory against Kwai as Dante was, for the most part, taking it easy, considering that he felt that he earned a well-deserved break after he and Nancy beat the magician as well as being repeatedly electrocuted.

"Well, time to see what I got from beating Kwai." Dante said to himself as he finished putting on some sweatpants and an Anthrax t-shirt

**Quest Completed: Demigods vs Chaos**

**Rewards Gained**

**+84 Stat points**

**+11 levels randomly spread to current classes**

**Storm Mage class unlocked**

**+30 Rep with All Nomes for eliminating Kwai**

**-20 Rep with Apophis for killing one of his acolytes**

"Well this is a welcome change of things." Dante spoke as he saw his Warrior class go up by 5 levels and his Demonologist and Gunslinger classes rise by 3 levels a piece

So with that in mind he decided to put his newfound stat points to use with him putting 10 into Strength, 14 into Dexterity, Constitution, Luck and Intelligence, several into Charisma, and 21 into Wisdom to put them all at the triple-digit range. So with that all out of his room to be met with the smell of pancakes, bacon and hash browns all of which were made by Sally who had been in a far more positive mood than when she was with Gabe, evident by her smile having more mirth to it, the greys in her hair seeming to almost recede and generally her mood seeming to be extremely more vibrant.

"Oh, mornin' Dante. I just finished making breakfast." Sally greeted as she set some plates down for her and her son

"Come on and eat." Sally said as Dante didn't hesitate to speed over to the table and make his plate

"Looks like someone's hungry. Good thing I went grocery shopping." Sally spoke with a chuckle as she saw Dante pretty much turn into a human garbage disposal with how he devoured his food

"Can you blame me, its tastes goddamn amazing!" Dante responded as he took a bite out of a large chunk of hash browns

"Nope, anyways with how good your grades have been I was figuring we could do somethin' special." Sally told him as she bit into her pancakes

"What did you have planned?" Dante questioned his mother all the while he rapidly devoured his bacon

"Well, with Gabe no longer being around here and with all the poker winnings you gained. I've been able to actually dip into some of my pocket money he hasn't gotten too and got us two tickets to the Soilwork concert tomorrow night." Sally answered back with a broad grin on her face as she pulled out of her pocket two concert tickets

"Holy shit…" Dante said as his fork clattered onto the table

"Yep, I figured that since school is out for ya and you've been improving on your grades so much that it would be a great reward. Besides, its been a long time since I've been in a wall of death...good times." Sally responded with pride at the fact that Dante had been able to really buckle down and pass with B+ to A- average

"Wait a minute you used to get down in a mosh pit?" Dante questioned as Sally chuckled with great mirth

"Get down in a mosh pit, Dante who do you think helped invent the wall of death. Because you're looking at the one and only queen of slam dancing." Sally answered back with pride in her voice

With it having been back in the day where she'd shell out money for concerts that she'd be front and center in a mosh pit and dominated the floor when it came to slam dancing to the point that she pretty much helped pioneer the wall of death. Granted doing so cracked a good portion of teeth to where she had to get surgery as well as the numerous times she'd launch people and had been launched into the air when things really got fun on top of the cracked ribs and dislocated hips and shoulders she'd gain...those were good times.

"Which is why when we get there, your dear old mom can show ya how to mosh in the pit." Sally added with a wide grin in being able to teach Dante how to handle being a wall of death

"I'm pretty sure that I can handle being in a mosh pit." Dante responded in knowing full well he could handle being in a mosh pit

"Keep tellin' yourself that Dante, but don't complain when you get knocked around like a punk." Sally spoke a cheeky grin coming across her face

"Relax..I'll be just fine." Dante said in full confidence

That in mind after both Jackson's devoured their breakfast like a pack of wolves and generally just enjoying a good morning that wasn't ruined by the presence of Gabe pretty much just spent the rest of it just cleaning up and watching what was a shared favorite of theirs Power Rangers.

"This is nice, since I can't remember the last time I could do this." Sally said in relief as the two were watching Lightspeed Rescue

"Nope I can't really argue with that. Besides, we get to see one of the best Power Rangers ever without that fat bastard around." Dante responded in thinking of Carter Grayson to be the most badass of Power Rangers

"He may be one of the best, but I can tell you now that he ain't." Sally responded as they were watching the episode where the Supertrain Megazord was making its debut

"Oh really, and who's the best of them all?" Dante questioned

"That's easy. It's goddamn Tommy Oliver because you can't sit here and tell me that man isn't the best of them all." Sally responded in having the OG himself as her number 1 of the Power Rangers

"...Shit you're right he's awesome." Dante conceded to the fact that Tommy Oliver was pretty dope

"That's what I thought. Still there's something that I've got planned that I wanted to talk with you about that I've got planned after we hit up Montauk." Sally told him getting the demigods' attention

"What do you got planned?" Dante asked

"Well, after we're done with that I've been getting back in contact with your grandma Morgan and we've been talking things over and she's invited us to come spend some time with her." Sally answered back in having gotten in contact with Morrigan lately and the Irish goddess had immediately invited her and Dante to her domain

"Wait a minute, you never told me I had a living grandparent around?" Dante questioned in a bit of surprise that one of his maternal grandparents were still around

"Oh yeah, if anything were to happen to me she'd take care of ya. I just never had the chance to get to introducing the two of you considering that Gabe always got in the way, and some...extenuating circumstances that also got in the way." Sally answered back in having to put up with Gabe and constantly lie low enough to suppress her own strength so monsters wouldn't come after her and Dante made keeping contact real tough

"Well, when am I gonna be able to meet my grandmother then? Since I'd very much like to meet her." Dante questioned as to when he was gonna meet his grandmother

"Sometime around January or February. Because we still gotta get things set up for us to go to Ireland and see her there. Not to mention that word of warning I told her about you and she's really excited to see you, so just be prepared for when we go to meet her." Sally responded in knowing full well that Morrigan would be very excited to see Dante

With Sally having told Morrigan of Dante having become a very proficient monster hunter and capable warrior which excited the Irish goddess of war and death immensely, so much so that she wanted them to come visit so that she could not only see her grandson. But so that she could also see just how strong her grandson was and spend some time showing him how to really fight and being able to square up against being of near-divine might, something that Sally was all for if her son was really gonna start fighting against the supernatural.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I mean what's the worst she could do; pinch my cheeks and bear hug the living hell out of me." Dante chuckled along with Sally who laughed at her son not knowing what Morrigan was really like

_'Oh Dante, you poor bastard. I almost feel sorry for when she gets ahold of you...almost.'_ Sally thought to herself in knowing that how Morrigan would greet her grandson was more than likely gonna hurt

"Somethin' funny?" Dante questioned as he saw Sally had a broad grin directed at Dante

"Oh nothing, just that its gonna be really fun when you get to meet your grandma Morgan is all!"Sally snickered in anticipation of her son's inevitable meeting with Morrigan

"Alright, anything I should know about her?" Dante questioned in wanting to know at least a little something before he met her

"Well for one she's a scrapper. Because I don't think that there's anyone who likes to fight more than her, so just be ready to square up against her in the future." Sally answered back since Morrigan was among the gods she's met in her lifetime the definition of being a blood knight

"Guess we'll be getting along great then." Dante said in being down to fight for the most part at any given time

"Anyways, let's get back to watching this. Since I think this is gonna be the episode where they show off the Titanium Ranger." Dante added as Sally just let a smile come across her face as the two continue to enjoy their favored T.V show together

* * *

**(1 day later, Brooklyn, New York, 9:24 Pm, May 19th, 2016)**

It was 24 minutes past 9 at night as our two demigods had just finished slaying a Hill Giant that had been caught around Brooklyn and for the most part just taking a brief breather.

"I swear we've been on a roll tonight!" Dante said as the hill giant lie behind them beheaded thanks to both he and Nancy

"What do ya expect man, I mean we're quite literally the strongest demigods in the state or probably the country if our track record has anything to say." Nancy replied in knowing full well that she and Dante were probably the most powerful demigods in the country

"You got that right. Hell, I'm pretty sure that at the rate we're going we could stomp the shit out of anyone who got in our way." Dante said in feeling that they could pretty much curbstomp nearly anything that got in their way

"Well, since I still have my Locate Creature spell up and running, we can go after another son of a bitch right now to show off our supremacy." Nancy suggested as the crimson arrow burst into life spinning around for the next creature for them to huntdown

"Sounds good to me. Besides, it'll give me the perfect chance to practice on my Gunslinger skills some more." Dante replied in being excited to go huntin' with his pistol

"Excellent! Also just our luck that our target is about not even 40 or so feet away from us. That's adorable it actually thinks it has a chance of getting away from us." Nancy said as her hands glowed with arcane energies

Meanwhile, Grover who had finished his observations of what Dante and Nancy had done this night had gone off to try and walk away from the scene only for a trio of bullets to sail through the air and hit him square in the back. With him soon realizing that he was now being shot at did what any rational person would in his situation and run for dear life, which was easier said than done considering that Nancy had shot off a bolt of lightning that he barely just managed to jump out of the from, scorching the fur on his legs in the process.

On the other side of things Dante and Nancy were running down their target with malevolent glee in their chase firing off bullets or scorching rays of flame at the satyr he did his best to duck and dodge, with the two not truly being able to see their target still took joy in hunting it down. With Dante firing off two Bloody Shots that hit Grover in the shoulder and in the right side of his stomach causing a sharp exhale of pain as he continued to dart away from the two demigods who hounded him like a pack of wolves.

Dante and Nancy were soon catching up to their target which was pretty easy to do by the splatters of blood left in wake of it wounded dash away from them, with Nancy in having seen the humanoid figure they were chasing decided to try and knock it down by launching a blast of pure arcane force at it. With Grover letting out a bleat like moan of pain as he was sent sprawling across the pavement from the blast of magical energy that he felt crack his ribs and nearly dislocated his right shoulder, which was compounded on by his being shot 4 more times by Dante that caught him in the thighs and stomach.

The satyr in question despite his wounds stumbled to his cloven feet and limped away bloodied in trying to get away from the two whom he felt close in on him if the sounds of gunfire and rays of scorching flame were anything to go by that whizzed past him. Conversely, Nancy and Dante during their chase of their target were formulating a way to restrain and then execute their quarry, with them splitting off in separate directions to cut off its escape

"Damn it that was close, I didn't think I'd die like this…" Grover thought to himself before a thick pitch-black cloud began to cover his vision

"What the hell, what even is this stuff?" Grover questioned as he tried to see his way through the ink-cloud only for him to soon be slammed into a wall and have metal objects and debris launch onto him and bind him onto a brick wall

"That takes care of that." Nancy said as she and Dante stood before their shrouded target

"Now then, let's see who's behind door number 1 shall we." Dante spoke as with a clap of his hands it revealed a bloodied and struggling Grover

"Well, at least we know what we were chasing." Nancy said as she looked at the bloodied satyr

"So Grover? Care to explain the whole goat legs situation and why you were from the looks of things watching us?" Dante questioned the nervous-looking satyr as Nancy snapped her fingers and a dull ruby red pulse of magic radiated over the area

"I'd get to talkin' goat boy. Because I made sure that no one will see us or hear what we do to you if you don't spill." Nancy told him in having casted spells of silence and invisibility over them

"P-Please let me down and I'll talk...I like living, so if you just put me down I'll explain." Grover pleaded as he knew he was supposed to wait until a further time to inform Dante of his mission but the threat of death made for a good motivator

"Drop him and let him squeal." Dante requested as Nancy huffed before waving her hand and soon Grover's bindings relinquished him and he dropped flat on his ass

"Now then, Grover. You're gonna tell us everything. From why you've been watching me, how long you've been doing that and anything else ya know. Otherwise...it'll be a good thing I bought shovels last week and that Central Park makes for a great place to hide bodies." Dante threatened causing the battered satyr to quiver with fear at the threat he was sure Dante would carry out without so much as batting an eye over

So with that Grover began to tell Dante of his mission from Chiron of him being commissioned to observe and watch over Dante and report to him over his growing strength and abilities and any other powers that may surface. And that he was to do so and eventually take Dante to Camp Half-Blood where he would be trained as a demigod and learn about the world of Greek myths and monsters being a reality among other things.

"That's all I know, I swear!" Grover exclaimed in having revealed as much as he could

"Huh, Mr. Brunner's a fucking centaur...of all the things in the 9 realms to hear, that was one of them I never thought I would've." Nancy said to herself in legitimate surprise of hearing that her history teacher was a centaur

"Then again Nancy it would make a great cover for him to hide behind. I mean who'd ever suspect the trainer of heroes to be in disguise as a history teacher. Honestly, hats off to him for thinking of something like that." Dante spoke in finding Chiron's disguise as Mr. Brunner one to be a pretty clever one to conceal himself as

"Even still what are we gonna do with goat boy? Do you want me to crush insides to a pulp and dump him in the Hudson? Since it wouldn't take all that long to dispose of him." Nancy questioned causing Grover's face to pale at the casualness of which she spoke about murdering him

"Nah, he's relatively harmless in the grand scheme of things. Besides, Mr. Brunner or Chiron will probably start having his people dig around in our business if we have him take a trip down under. So we let him live, but first off Nancy if you'd be so kind as to have our resident satyr here take a power nap" Dante said to Nancy while Grover had a confused look on his face

"Wait what a..re you...gonna.." Grover spoke before soon feeling his eyelids grow heavy while a crimson haze consumed his vision and gripped into unconsciousness

"Alright now then can you open that dumpster over there for me?" Dante asked the daughter of Odin

"Sure no problem." Nancy complied as with a wave of her hand the lid to a dumpster opened up

"Thank you...nothin' personal Grover. But I always wanted to do this." Dante said as he lifted up the unconscious form of Grover and chucked him like a football into the dumpster where he collided and subsequently plummeted into

"Nice shot man." Nancy congratulated

"Thank you, anyways now that, that's settled how about we go ahead and hunt some more." Dante thanked her as he had his pistol back out

"Let's go already, as I'm ready to go when you are." Nancy replied as the two soon raced off into the night in search of more to hunt

* * *

**(3 days later, May 22nd, 2016, Staten Island, 8:40 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Sally who had managed to get her old armor out of the trunk under her bed had decided to get back into the swing of things, which was why she thought what better way to do so than going up against a paladin of Surtr of all things..

_'Well here goes nothing.'_ Sally thought to herself as she took out her box cutter and changed it into its claymore form

That in mind she soon raced after the Paladin who wore a set of obsidian colored scale-mail, a buckler shield and battleaxe soon found themselves getting impaled courtesy of Sally's claymore as she rammed the two of them into a building to the point that the brick wall they crashed through was turned to dust. With the paladin of Surtr soon looking at Sally who was wearing a full-suit of plate-mail with robust gauntlets, greaves and chestplate that had a chainmail hauberk underneath with her also having physically changed with her eyes a bright orange-gold like the morning sun, her teeth seemingly filed to sharp point and her hair having shocks of bloody crimson in them.

The paladin of Surtr soon rose to his feet his shield and battleaxe which he soon had blaze alight with bright orange and crimson flames before charging after Sally who grinned maliciously as she met the paladin's charge head-on. The two of them clashing furiously in a clash of blades that despite Sally's rusted skills it was clear that she was able to overpower the paladin through far superior strength and aggressiveness, which was clear by the fact that the paladin having to use all his physical strength to prevent each blow from knocking him over.

With Sally crashing down on him with everything she could with a broad grin of excitement at being back in a fight once more painted clear across her face with every strike she landed that crashed down with thunderous force. The paladin of Surtr swung out with his battleaxe that while some of the hits would land onto the Saint of Killers, it would only seem to barely phase her as she kept smashing into him with an relentless onslaught of cleaves and slashes that would bisect anyone in a matter of milliseconds.

"Come on boy, this can't be all ya got." Sally taunted as she slashed her claymore across the paladin's stomach

"I'll show you what the might of Lord Surtr's capable of you wench!" The paladin bellowed in striking Sally in the chest with a Divine smite that managed to push her back a bit

"That's the spirit! Now, hit me like you mean it." Sally exclaimed with a broad grin still across her face

The clash between the two re-engaged with Sally continuing to dominate over the paladin who struggled against the Saint of Killers, with the moment she stabbed him in the leg that had a full foot of her claymore impaled in his lower right leg he immediately casted Hellish Rebuke upon her. With bright crimson and deep golden hellish flames erupting around her that to Sally served as more of an irritant than anything major, but it was enough for the paladin to disengage and get some distance to somewhere he knew he could gain an advantage.

With Sally deciding to humor the paladin and let him get a headstart before she'd inevitably butcher him like cattle to slaughter, once she dusted herself off from the spell and put out the smouldering flames on her armor she decided to track down the paladin. This led her to finding him standing in a graveyard where soon enough a pack of reanimated corpses that were fueled by the flames of Surtr that roared at Sally and on the command of the Paladin who raised forth more and more to swarm her charged after her.

Meanwhile Sally met their charge head on with it being made clear that the flaming corpses before her stood no chance against her, with her almost casually bisecting and cleaving them with impunity that sent limbs flying from the sheer force of her blows. Their wasn't a zombie that wasn't impaled, beheaded, bisected in half or slashed apart into many pieces as she turned herself into a whirlwind of devastation that tore into them with a spastic and perpetual aggression that never for a single moment had her stop, before soon enough the ground was littered in the dismembered forms of the reanimated corpses.

"I gotta thank you for throwing those corpses my way. They really made for a good warmup to get the blood pumpin' again!" Sally thanked the paladin while planting her claymore in the ground to stretch herself out

"Now that I finally got all the kinks out of my system, we can really start going at it!" Sally added in excitement of now being able to really start letting him have it

"No matter, the power of my lord will give me everything I need to destroy you." The Surtr paladin said in full resolution of slaying Sally

"That's the spirit I like to see right before I crush you." Sally replied before her grin returned full force and she charged full force

The Surtr Paladin shot forth a Blight spell at Sally who charged right through the almost fiery wave of necrotic energy like a runaway freight train dead set on turning this man before her into a bloody pulp as she soon dove forwards with her claymore intent on impaling the paladin through his throat. The paladin raised his shield to block the blow only for the blade to not only impale its way through the shield, but sheer force from it was enough that he felt one of the bones in his arm crack.

Sally followed this up by forcing the blade of her claymore through the shield to stab him in the shoulder and slashing upwards to take a chunk out of his flesh that was followed up a thrust to his chest that he blocked with his shield despite the burning pain of his shoulder wound; which wasn't enough to stop Sally from deciding to instead focus on cleaving the shield apart. With her crashing down with battering ram-like overhand cleaves that eventually slashed the shield in twain causing the half of it to clatter to the ground, all while the paladin struck at her with a fully powered divine smite to try and turn the tides against the juggernaut of a woman.

The twin slashes of bright reddish-orange and lava red radiance slammed into Sally to the point of which she was actually forced back a few inches in the process; with her proceeding to spit out a few drops of blood from her currently busted lip. Something of which shocked the paladin at the fact that even with him hitting her with his full power that all it did was give her a fat lip at worst while she gave him a bloody grin and retaliated with a slash at his stomach that sliced clean through armor and flesh like it was nothing.

She then followed this up by angling her claymore upwards as it pierced through his stomach and forcing two feet of her claymore through his chest and out his back; destroying a considerable portion of his internal organs in the process as blood soon began to rush up his throat and out his mouth from the mass internal bleeding. All before in a single motion, she sliced upwards with her claymore and split the paladin of Surtr's upper body clean in half with the difficulty of what it would take someone to spread butter across a piece of toast.

"I gotta say he sure made for a great warmup after all these years of being inactive." Sally said as she cracked a neck

"Now then, time to do a good ol' fashioned gauntlet and see how much I can do before….11. That should be a fun endurance run." Sally spoke in thinking a gauntlet of monster hunting would be just the thing to get her gears going as she rushed off into the night to butcher more targets

**So with the threat of Kwai dealt with by our two demigods and Sally getting back into the swing of things, it looks as though everything is on an upswing for our protagonists. But how long will that last with the threat of a civil war between Zeus and Poseidon looming with the Lightning Thief still there. Well, you'll have to wait and see in the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods**.

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the previous chapter.**_

_**Chaos the Eternal Void: I will be making more use of the inventory later on, I've just been trying to build up and get everything squared away for when canon kicks off. Not to mention that Dante is stockpiling his Gatcha Tokens for when he really needs them, that was he can have everything at the ready to go and still have some in reserve for when he needs it.**_

_**HazMiZan00: The Shinto and Celtic gods are gonna be coming into play during the aftermath of the Sea of Monsters. Also, Asgard is gonna take an interest in Dante considering that none of what they do has gone unnoticed and in fact after the Lightning Thief will be getting a visit from the Norse Gods on an offer they wish to make.**_

_**NobodyOwens5: To be honest I didn't really plan on having him go to DXD. If anything the future worlds I planned for him to go to were Game of Thrones, Bleach, Rosario Vampire, Supernatural and Fairy Tail as some possible options of where he'd go.**_

_**NazgulBelserion: Oh trust me he will in fact with all the bullshit Zeus has pulled one of his targets is gonna be Hera since Dante ain't gonna take this lying down whatsoever.**_

_**Rathma: Pretty much so considering that a majority of the changes were internal and the external ones were like you mentioned with sharp teeth, claws, the sucker hands which aren't really noticeable unless you look at him hard enough and the minor crocodile scaling and his skin changing color a bit. Also I will most definitely be having one of his physical classes be Martial Artist since he will learn some fighting styles that take from regular boxing, Irish bare-knuckle boxing, Judo, Northern Shaolin Kung Fu and Sambo. Also I like the idea of him being like Kimimaro in that sense but him getting to be a Bone Mage for that to happen will mean going down the Necromancer tree, so at least he'll have a reason to study Necromancy.**_

_**Death Fury: Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you liked this one.**_

_**te. nellis: Nice to think you thought it was so epic and hope you've enjoyed this one.**_

_**SuperSaiyanSora-Sama: Alright look I'm trying my best and I didn't think it came off like that, but the next time try not to be a dick about it. Since I'm working the best I can to try and fix it. Other than that I hope you'll enjoy the story.**_

_**Stratos263: Well they managed to do more than good enough against their target, let's just hope they can get through what's coming up next.**_

_**merendinomilliano: Glad you liked Dante's plan and the dialogues between Chiron and Sally since its one of the fun parts I've enjoyed writing throughout the story. On the subject of Grover I get that he's an orphan and them looking for Pan, but with Dante on the other hand that all doesn't really mean that much too him. Because to Dante a few things that matters to him and what will make him take you seriously is what it is that a person has that they not anyone else have something that drives them and that they desire as their own goal that they wish to endeavor towards, along with the fact that to him you have to be willing to get your hands dirty and do what you gotta do by whatever it takes to get what you want done. Something he doesn't see in Grover who to him lacks the will and the drive to go after what he wants in life and in his eyes is just settling and squandering what he could be.**_

_**Sydanus0900 (Chapters 6-7):To me Demonologist is a class that has a lot of things to play around with that is a super-dope class to get behind. Also, I like where your going with Dante mixing his hydrokinesis and Demonology powers but instead why not take it a step further and make it into a unholy water which can do as you described but damage celestials and in time and enough refinement even divine beings. Not to mention that I didn't want to do the whole agonizing death scene for Gabe because it wouldn't really serve any purpose and why give him that honor when you could get it over with quick, fast and not too much trouble. Trust me Zeus is gonna be digging his own grave soon enough since when you think about it the man is super incompetent as the leader of the Olympians to where he acts like a combination of Glenn Quagmire and a marginally more competent Peter Griffin when you consider how stupid he acts in canon. Which is why when Dante gets to stealing Hera from him it'll be retribution for our main man.**_

* * *

_**And that brings an end to the chapter and everything that went along with that I hoped you guys enjoyed. But without further delay let's get into it.**_

_**Starting off we've got Dante and Nancy vs Kwai which I hoped you guys liked considering that while they were able to put up a good fight against him, it was mainly because they didn't waste time posturing and went straight for getting the jump on him. Had they not done so it would've gone much more fatally for the two of them.**_

_**Coming up after that we've got Dante having a bit with Sally which I thought would be nice in doing some more developing on their relationship and further setting up what will happen after Lightning Thief, but before Sea of Monsters.**_

_**Following that, we've got a small chase scene between Grover being briefly hunted and then having all of the info that was needed to be yanked out of him.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Sally fighting a paladin of Surtr which I thought would be dope in showing off that even with Sally being rusty that she's still very much capable of dominating a fight.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**Alright, this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good stuff to read. With the next chapter starting off canon as we kick off into the Lightning Thief arc, so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Prelude Theme Song: The Nameless by Slipknot**_

_**Random End Song: Vandals Nest by Sepultura**_


	9. Chapter 9: Comin' to Camp

**(Chapter 9: Comin' to Camp)**

It was nearing the end of May as Dante and Sally were preparing to head up to Montauk for part of their summer vacation, with him having invited Nancy along the way for some additional fun to be had and knowing full well that it wouldn't hurt to have his fellow demigod along with him should things go south. Something that Nancy and Sally were all on board with the daughter of Odin coming with them to Montauk, with Sally being on board because she'd get to meet the young girl and Nancy since she'd get to further hang out with the demigod gamer.

All the while with canon more than likely impending with what could be a few days to a week at most, Dante felt well enough that with his capabilities that he would be able to get through things without much problem in the long run.

* * *

**(May 25th, 2016, Manhattan, New York, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half-past 6 in the evening as Dante had decided that before they took their trip to Montauk tomorrow that it wouldn't hurt to try and beat the 1st boss of the Demon Dungeon before things popped off.

"Before I go I might as well check to see what new shit I've got, as damn I need to do a better job of that." Dante said to himself in knowing that he had to do a better job of that

_'Alright let's start with Demonologist then Gunslinger then Warrior.'_ Dante thought to himself as he pulled up his Demonologist class to see what new stuff he had gained

**Thunderous Wave**

**MP Cost: 840**

**Range: 90 feet**

**Type: Targeted**

**You designate a point within range and cause a shockwave of thunderous force to explode outwards in a 30-foot radius. The target (s) must then make a Strength saving throw against your INT or take 900 + INT thunder damage and are sent 15 feet away from the point.**

**Poison Resistance (Adept)**  
**You now have a 15% resistance to poison and poison damage.**

**Enemies Abound**

**MP Cost: 810 per 10 seconds**

**Range: 120 Feet**

**You reach into an opponent's mind and force it to make an Intelligence saving throw against your INT if they fail their mind is twisted into a single-minded homicidal rage. With the target regarding all creatures, it sees as enemies until the spell ends or concentration is broken.**

**Vampiric Touch**

**MP Cost: 765 per second**

**Range: 5 feet**

**Type: Touch**

**You call upon dread energies to siphon the life force from a target to heal your own wounds. Deals 540 + (INT * 1.5) Necrotic damage, you regain HP equal to half the damage dealt.**

**Command**

**MP Cost: 690**

**Range 60 Feet**

**You use arcane energies to compel and command a target before you to do your will. You force a target to make a Wisdom saving throw against your INT, if they fail you can make a single command as short as a simple word or a short sentence.**

_'Oh, the possibilities of Command and Enemies Abound.'_ Dante thought to himself at the possibility of his new Demonologist skills as he went towards checking his Gunslinger skills

**Pistol Proficiency (Apprentice)**

**You've become enough of a skilled sharpshooter that you actually can hit the broad side of a barn half the time. You now deal 50% more damage with pistols, revolvers and etc**

**Shotgun Proficiency (Adept)**

**You're skilled enough with the boomstick to have a legit chance of knocking someone on their ass. You deal 35% more damage with shotguns**

**Assault Rifle Proficiency (Novice)**

**You've learned how to step to wielding big boy guns now so be careful not to put your eye out when going full blast. You deal 15% more damage when wielding assault rifles, carbines and etc**

**Sweeping Shot**

**SP Cost: 720**

**You unload the ammunition in your firearm in a sweeping arc to damage the targets in a hail of bullets. Deals Weapon Damage + (DEX + LUC ) * times the number of shots fired. Has a 20% chance of misfiring**

**Tendon Blast**

**SP Cost: 780**

**When you want to make sure that someone can't get back up then you can use this technique to make sure they've got a real chance of staying down for the count. Deals Weapon Damage + (DEX *2) + STR. The target's movement speed is reduced by 50% and is knocked prone for 15 seconds.**

**Brute Shot**

**SP Cost: 870**

**When you want to forego any sense of finesse in favor of wanting to get in an especially violent and brutal shot that will knock them on their ass. This deals (Weapon Damage * 1.5 + STR * 2) with the target making a CON save against your DEX or be stunned for 10 seconds**

**"**That's more like it! Now then last but not certainly least the Warrior." Dante spoke with a wide grin before switching over to Warrior

**Resist Physical (Master)**

**Reduces Physical Damage by 90%**

**Heavy Armor Proficiency (Master)**

**You are now able to wear Heavy Armor almost as though it were clothing. DEX decrease when wearing Heavy Armor is now reduced to 0**

**Greataxe Proficiency (Journeyman)**

**You're now a hacking and slashing machine short of a master who can cut someone up to hell like its no nobody's business. Deals 75% more damage with Greataxes and has a 50% chance to deal a (Bleeding) status**

**Greatsword Proficiency (Journeyman)**

**You're able to slash and cleave with a greatsword all with the ease of a butter knife. Deals 75% more damage with Greatswords and has a 50% chance to deal (Bleeding) status upon hits**

**Retaliation Strike**

**SP Cost: 900**

**When an opponent misses you with an attack you take the chance to immediately punish them with deadly force. (Weapon Damage * 2) + (STR * 3)**

**Polearm Proficiency (Journeyman)**

**You've become quite proficient in the use of polearms to fight people at a distance, so good on you for being able to massacre schmucks at mid-range. When wielding halberds, glaives and pikes you deal 75% more damage.**

**Maul Proficiency (Journeyman)**

**Your skilled enough with the maul to where you bash someone's skull into a paste and smash their bones into dust. You deal 75% more damage with mauls and have a 50% chance to inflict (Stunned) status**

"Well I may not have gained much in the way of new moves, but I'm not complaining with everything else. Shame about my other proficiencies not being at master." Dante said under his breath in being happy at how far he'd come but was disappointed at the fact that longsword, battleaxe and warhammer proficiencies wouldn't reach Master until Level 90

_'But enough of that, as let's get ready to throw down and kill my first boss!'_ Dante thought to himself in excitement as he soon entered the Demon Dungeon to destroy his 1st dungeon boss

The moment he entered into the dungeon he wasted no time in summoning up packs of Hellhounds to go forth and terrorize and maul any of the demons and devils that got in his way while also summoning up Barlguras to lead the charge and smash away any opposition in his way. With Dante riding atop one of the Barlguras to oversee his demons more or less just going to town and wrecking shit across the way, all the while he'd either use his pistol to land some kill shots along the way while his demons despite their gradually dwindling numbers continued to surge onwards.

With his number of demons dwindling further and further as they headed deeper into the 1st level of the Dungeon where it wasn't long before they once again crossed Gaap, which is why instead of fighting him head to head like he'd done last time. Dante had decided to order his remaining demons to attack the fiendish soldier and maul and tear him to shreds, something they did without a moment's hesitation as they all jumped up and ganged up on him in beating and tearing him apart albeit with some casualties from doing so.

From there albeit with a few more encounters of Hell Knights and Dire Hellhounds it was oddly quiet until they finally reached the end of it where he soon saw the boss for this part of the dungeon that being Garlandolf, King of Destruction standing there with a large tooth grin across his face. The gamer felt the powerful fiend's eyes shift onto him as he approached with his demons behind him having pistol summoned at the ready for when things would go down, all the while using Observe to see what he was up against.

**Garlandolf, King of Destruction**  
**Rank: Veteran**  
**Level: 124**  
**HP: 132,000/132,000**  
**MP: 44,000/44,000**  
**SP: 66,000/66,000**  
**STR: 248**  
**DEX: 124**  
**CON: 176**  
**INT: 88**  
**WIS: 66**  
**CHA: 153**  
**LUC: 126**

**Description: Hailed as the King of Destruction for having wielded so much destructive force that he could fight head to head with even those who could be considered high-ranking fiends and demon lords. With this Lord of Destruction having used the power of those he crushes to temporarily boost his own strength to further enhance his prowess.**

_'Well, this oughta be interesting.'_ Dante thought before Garlandolf released a shockwave of azure-colored demonic energy that oddly enough didn't affect him for some odd reason

"Alright, well that was odd...and what the actual hell…" Dante said before seeing his remaining demons soon dissipate into the same azure energy then race back into and be absorbed into Garlandolf

**"There, now I won't have to worry about pests getting in my way. Which only leaves you."** Garlondolf spoke his voice an eerie yet resonant bass

"Who said I was alone." Dante responded as he snapped his fingers and summoned forth Evil Hero Infernal Sniper

**"What is it you need, boss?"** Infernal Sniper questioned

"I'll need your help again, since we've got our work cut out for us with this one." Dante answered in having seen that for every one of his demons that was absorbed Garlondolf's STR and DEX rose by 10 and his health by 1,000 giving him a 18K increase to his health and 180 to his STR and DEX

**"Understood, I'll do as much as possible to assist."** Infernal Sniper replied as she got into position

"Thanks, I'll need it." Dante responded before summoning his pistol and making a mad dash towards Garlondorf

With Dante firing off Brute Shots and Bloody Shots most which were evaded and out of the dozen shots only 3rd of them hit their mark, as the two soon closed the distance against each other and soon clashed against each other with Dante's greataxe meeting Garlondorf's fists in a shockwave of pure power. This soon turned into a bout of fists and blades that viciously and furiously clashed against one another, for Dante had to keep full concentration on Garlondorf who thanks to being amped up by his demons had both greater strength and speed on side.

Yet it was thanks to his physical resistances that he was able to tank the blows that got through his defenses that struck out at him, yet the destructive energies that surrounded each attack were a different story as they shredded his clothes and tore into his flesh. Conversely, Garlondorf found himself having to be careful of the swings from Dante's greataxe that despite being able to evade a large handful of them that the ones that did get through tore into him and made every effort to try and follow up with a small combination of cleave swipes and overhand chops.

This was made all the more difficult to do as the Lord of Destruction had to also dodge attacks from Infernal Sniper who shot out bullets of demonic energy at a rapid-fire rate; forcing him to dodge and evade while also defending and countering against Dante. With Dante feinting an overhand slash at Garlondorf's right shoulder to allow for Infernal Sniper to land a charged up shot that struck the fiend square in the back, causing him to turn his attention towards Infernal Sniper and try to go after the Evil Hero, which was met with Dante slamming his greataxe into his side with a Cleave attack.

"Your battle is with me remember, so keep your eyes on me." Dante said as he slammed his greataxe into Garlondorf's side once more

**"If you have that much of a death wish then I'll be happy to extraordinarily happy to grant it, you human maggot."** Garlondolf retorted before unleashing a savage uppercut covered in destructive sapphire and teal colored energies

The blow struck Dante square in the jaw nearly knocking out his teeth and staggering him enough for the fiend to land a combination of incredibly fast blows at Dante who was subject to briefly being made a punching bag at the short flurry of blows. Yet Garlondolf was unable to do so as a shot from Infernal Sniper caught Garlondolf in the jaw allowing for Dante to retaliate with a Power Blow to his stomach that went into a downward slash that carved itself down his chest.

With Dante hacking into the Lord of Destruction as quickly as possible in getting off 4 consecutive blows to his chest that cracked at his armor and into his flesh before a punch to the face interrupted him and another that came crashing into him. However, Garlondolf was met by Dante quickly biting down on his fist and clamping down his maw of sharpened teeth onto him as hard as possible causing blood and the sound of bones being crunched to be heard, with Garlondolf going into clock Dante in the face to let go of his hand; only to be met with two consecutive bullets of demonic energy fired at his side.

All the while Dante continued to bite and chomp down on Garlondolf's hand before he was finally forced to release after a burst of destructive force erupted from Garlondolf sending Dante spiraling roughly 20 feet through the battlefield. With the gamer smiling a bloody grin from having taken nearly 3 of his fingers evident by the fiends ring and pinky being jaggedly bitten off at the knuckle and half of his middle and a 3rd of index finger being reduced to stumps that bled almost profusely.

Soon enough both of them launched at each other once more with Garlondolf despite his fingers being reduced to bloodied stumps was still able to keep going with Dante who despite the bruises and torn flesh from the destructive energies of the fiends blows kept going in a relentless barrage of attacks. With the battle now turning into an all out brawl of attrition between the two were despite Garlondolf's physical superiority Dante's resistance to physical attacks hampered his blows effectiveness, where by contrast Garlondolf's speed was enough to allow him to evade and dodge Dante's own furious strikes.

**"You're a tenacious one alright, since I've not had anyone fight with me this long in ages."** Garlandolf acknowledged all the while pummeling into Dante with a continuous stream of blows

"I appreciate the compliment, but let's see how you do when you can't see what's comin'." Dante said as he soon used his ink cloud ability to soon erupt the area around them into a thick cloud of ink

With Dante soon disengaging and dashing around to cover more and more of the area in ink clouds until everything in a 90-foot radius was surrounded in a thick ink cloud, with Garlandolf trying to see his way out of it. Only for him to get slammed by Dante's greataxe in the gut that was followed up by twin Cleave attacks to his chest that tore into him like rabid wolves, with Garlandolf having tried to strike out at the demigod only for him to disappear into the dense ink cloud once more.

Garlandolf was soon subject to Dante doing a barrage of hit and run attacks that frustrated the Lord of Destruction in making him feel like a fish being attacked by a bloodthirsty blue shark, with each attack coming in with a lethal quickness. With the fiend growing more and more frustrated at the series of attacks that came from every direction and angle that combined with the dense ink cloud limiting his vision it made for him keeping up his defensive to be very much difficult if the growing number of wounds were evidence.

With Garlandolf soon having enough of being in the proverbial dark and channeled as much of his own destructive energies into his undamaged hand that vibrated and glowed like a lighthouse's beacon amidst the dense ink cloud before striking out at the ground beneath him. The result was two-thirds of the dense ink cloud was dispersed while debris and dust was kicked up in the process allowing for him to see Dante launching towards him for a beheading strike, which was countered by a harsh blow to his stomach and followed up by kick to his hand strong enough to disarm him of his greataxe.

While the weapon went spinning through the air Dante was then subject to a rapid-fire barrage of blows to his stomach before hitting him hard enough in the sternum that the gamer could feel some of his bones crack and creak from the blow. Yet it was during his weathering Garlandolf's assault he waited for an opening in the fiend's onslaught and it was right when Garlandolf went in for a haymaker at his jaw that he quickly grabbed the offending limb and leapt onto the fiend to then wrap his arms around him and put him into a full nelson.

**"You think that you being the disgusting maggot you are, that you can strangle me into submission?!"** Garlandolf questioned as he tried to get Dante off of him

"No of course not, but I know who can do better." Dante replied as he gave the mental command for Infernal Sniper to open fire on Garlandolf

With the Evil Hero opening fire onto the fiend with fiery bullets of demonic energy crashing into Garlandolf who rendered imobile thanks to the hold Dante had onto him that left him being used as a human shield that was subject to the bullet fire. The Lord of Destruction even with his increased strength quickly found that it was next to no use in trying to overpower Dante's hold on him that felt like an octopus squeezing the life out of him.

Therefore he quickly surged up what destructive energies he could and released it in a shockwave of pure force that was accompanied by a mighty roar that sent Dante flying off of him, which Dante used to angle his flight back towards his greataxe. With him using the distraction made by Infernal Sniper raining down suppressive fire onto Garlandolf to quickly land and rush towards his greataxe and gain a running start towards Garlandolf who was now dashing forward to close the distance between himself and Infernal Sniper.

With Garlandolf in his single-minded anger towards the Evil Hero having been a thorn in his side during the battle having not heard the footsteps of Dante charging after him, nor did he see him use a Leaping Blow to quickly close the distance and crash down like a meteor. By the time he did realize Dante's presence, it was too late as the demigod had in one fell swoop taken Garlandolf's head off his shoulders, causing a brief geyser of blood to erupt in the process.

"Holy shit, was he tough…" Dante breathed out in knowing full well that Garlandolf had given him a hell of a fight

**Hidden Quest Completed: My 1st Boss Battle**

**For defeating your 1st dungeon boss you gain the following rewards.**

**+120 Stat Points**

**+4 Gatcha Tokens**

**+5 levels to currently equipped class**

**For defeating Garlandolf you gain the following reward**

**Garlandolf: Lord of Destruction (Level 7) added to Summon Fiends**

**Caius the Shadow Monarch (Level 6) added to Summon Fiends**

**Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning ( Level 6) added to Summon Fiends**

**Infernal Watchman's Shotgun**

**2nd level of Demon Dungeon unlocked**

_'Well, this certainly was worth the effort.'_ Dante thought to himself in taking a brief respite as he had Infernal Sniper return to the ether and himself back to the mortal coil

"Now then, time to head home and rest. Because, dear god, fighting with him hurts like hell." Dante said under his breath as he quickly rushed back to his home to recover for the night

* * *

**(2 days later, May 27th, 2016, New York, 7:56 Pm)**

It was a few days later and late into the evening as they were headed to Montauk with them having decided to cut through Long Island to get there, as the trio of Dante, Nancy and Sally were enjoying their time together.

"Thanks for lettin' me come with you guys." Nancy thanked the two for letting her come with them on their vacation

"It's no problem at all. Besides, now I get to know the young lady my son has been hangin' around." Sally replied with a smile as she continued their drive

"So ya mind tellin' me what's going on between the two of you?" Sally asked while continuing to drive

"Nothin' much really just us hanging out and seeing a few movies here and there is all." Nancy answered back as they continued to drive through the night

"And that's all you two have been doin'?" Sally questioned suggestively

"Yeah for the most part. Besides, what Nancy and I got right now is a good thing." Dante answered in seeing that their partnership so far was that of a pretty good thing

"Well, I wouldn't mind taking what we got now up another level." Nancy said nonchalantly while they saw strawberry fields come overhead

"Really? I mean its' been about a little over 3 months since we've been hangin' out." Dante questioned in thinking that she'd wait longer before wanting to go and take what they had another notch

"Hey, you know that with what we are that we aren't promised not a single fucking second of tomorrow, so why wait to wonder what could've been when we can skip right too it." Nancy answered back in knowing full well that demigods weren't promised another chance at living another day

"She's got a point Dante. After all, it's not every day that you get a girl like her that wants ya. So if I were you I'd take advantage while you still can. Since I don't want my son to be a 40-year-old virgin because he waited too long to say yes to some nice young lady." Sally piped up much to Dante's moderate chagrin

"Can you not right now." Dante replied

"What? I'm just trying to help you out." Sally spoke before she saw something out of her rearview mirror

Within the following moment, their car was sent flipping and flying through the air like a metallic football causing the trio to be sent spiraling and tumbling in the car they were in, with Dante having Nancy to throw up a telekinetic bubble as they were soon crashed back down. They were sent tumbling and flipping through the strawberry fields constantly flipping and tumbling about the car from within the barrier that was able to protect them from the force of their car being totaled from the crash.

Once the car had stopped its crash Dante had used his immense strength to kick open the door and get himself and his mother out of the car while Nancy busted her way out with a burst of telekinetic force, with that out of the way Sally had them fall back from the creature that was soon approaching them. With them obliging and running as fast as possible through the strawberry fields while the creature behind them bounded after them like a runaway train, with both demigods ready for whatever may come once they reached where Sally was leading them.

With minutes passing before they reached a Greek archway of all things that read Camp Half-Blood with them soon stopping mere meters away before Dante and Nancy soon saw the creature come into full view as the infamous Minotaur itself. With Dante quickly using Observe on the beast for a quick look at it and saw that it had 135K health, was of Veteran rank with 275 STR, 135 DEX, 224 CON, 4 WIS, 34 CHA, 10 INT and 44 LUC.

"Well, Nancy, are you ready?" Dante questioned as he summoned forth his greataxe

"I've been ready for some action all day." Nancy answered in pressing a storage rune to summon forth her weapons with a broad grin on her face

"Hey, Mom we'll be right back. This is just gonna take a few minutes, so don't worry about a thing." Dante said to Sally before he and Nancy rushed off against the Minotaur

_'My boy and his lady squarin' up against the minotaur. Could a mother be any prouder than this.'_ Sally thought with pride in her son

That in mind the two rushed after the Minotaur too meet its charge while it rushed after them and let out a braying roar while charging after them with its horns bared to gore the two of them, only for it to take a bolt of arcane lightning right to the skull. Dante having followed up with a Cleave attack to its skull that had shorn off its right horn causing it to roar in anger as the axe buried itself through dense muscle and into its skull before it reared back to punch him in the stomach.

Yet this was intercepted by Nancy blasting it back with telekinesis into a nearby tree before raising her hands up and having a large chunk earth crash into it, the minotaur rose from being momentarily downed by two demigods only to be assaulted by Dante's Darkbolt spell and Nancy firing off a fireball twice the size of a horse which collided onto the minotaur into a fierce explosion. Which left a smoking crater in its wake as the two Misty Stepped near the crater to where the minotaur was where they soon saw it having risen from it battered with its fur burnt off and parts of its flesh destroyed by the Darkbolt spell.

With it having leaped up to try and clothesline the two of them only for Dante to blast it point-blank in the face with Aganazzar's Scorcher causing it to roar angrily as it nearly stumbled back in pain while hellfire burned at its flesh. Leaving it open for both Nancy to leap onto it and start going to town on it with her battleaxe and flanged mace battering it with a constant barrage of blows, while Dante was busy using a series of Cleave attacks to its legs and stomach that left deep gashes into its sinewy flesh.

The Minotaur soon grew furious in having taken the onslaught of blows from both demigods with it letting out a roar of utter rage and bestial fury before grabbing Nancy and having tried to crush her while backhanding Dante with a closed fist. With Dante having quickly regained his footing only to see Nancy release a telekinetic shockwave that blasted the minotaur just a few feet sigh of where Sally was who quickly backflipped out of the way of the Minotaur who soon lay in a crumpled heap.

"Sorry about almost hitting you Mrs. Jackson." Nancy apologized as she flew over to her with telekinesis

"Oh your fine dear..by the way where's Dante?" Sally asked while unfazed by the sight of the battered Minotaur

"There he is." Nancy pointed out to Dante who had used a Leaping Blow to slam himself onto the Minotaur's side

"By the way, you're taking us fighting this thing surprisingly well." Nancy said while firing off 8 rays of scorching flame at its chest that had it let out another roar of pain and rage

"Trust me, dear, this doesn't even rank in my top 10 of stuff to weird me out or scare me over the years. When you live as long as I do, you see stuff that makes this look like a child throwing a temper tantrum in comparison." Sally replied while Dante continued to hack away at the Minotaur

"Fair point, something I'll have to ask you about later. Anyways, I'm gonna go back to fucking this thing up." Nancy replied as she charged back into the fray

"Have fun!" Sally told the daughter of Odin who went back into the thick of things

With Dante having jumped off its back the moment it tried to reach for and crush him as it followed up with a wild haymaker to his skull that missed him by the skin of his teeth, which allowed him to punish the creature with a Retaliation Strike that had him slam his greataxe into its muzzle. The Minotaur let out a warped sounding braying roar from nearly having its mouth split open, the wound bleeding profusely as it staggered back clutching its face.

Yet it wouldn't get much of a reprieve considering that Nancy struck out at it with twin blasts of pure arcane force that crashed into its left leg, breaking it with a sickening crunch while blood and hints of bone were sent splattering all over forcing it to its knees. Even with its leg hindering it the monster driven into a berserk rage from its wounds still half limped-half charged at Nancy to make her pay for sundering it leg, only for it to be subject to another Cleave attack from Dante who took advantage of its wounded leg and struck out at it.

The Minotaur glaring at Dante who swung once more as he chopped and hacked away at the wounded limb until it was severed at the knee causing it to fall over in a bloody and battered heap, with the large beast having tried to rise up only for Nancy to use her telekinesis to force its remaining limbs to the ground. With Dante then striding over towards the struggling beast and raising his greataxe over his head before slamming it down over and over until he beheaded the Minotaur which upon having its head lopped off its shoulders soon turned to golden dust.

"Well, that takes care of that." Dante spoke before he soon saw Sally turning glowing golden

"Goddamnit, of all the fucking times for this to happen. It just had to be when I'm trying to go on vacation with my kid." Sally said with more irritation than actual worry

"What's happening to your mom Dante?!" Nancy questioned as the two rushed over towards her

"Alright listen to me carefully, since I've only got so much time left." Sally told the two of them

"Since it looks like I'm getting snatched up by your uncle because of this whole thing with Thundertits, then you're gonna need to go to DOA Recording Studios in Los Angeles. From there you'll find Charon who should really get a pay rise for all the work he does." Sally explained while reaching into her jean jacket and tossing Dante a modestly sized sack full of coins

"Use these to get a ride from him to his castle. From there you're gonna have to have a long talk with him about what the fuck is going on. Also, 2 things before I go. One I love the hell out of ya, and also kick the shit out of the Thief who stole Thundertits's glowstick…." Sally added with a groan of annoyance before dissipating into golden light leaving Dante wordless over what

"What...the...fuck." Dante said in just having witnessed Sally just dissipate into nothingness

"You good Dante?" Nancy asked as the Gamer steeled himself with the help of Gamer's mind

"Yeah, all be alright. For now, why don't we just take a rest and take shifts. With Minotaur having come at us out of the blue then who knows what else could do so." Dante replied in not wanting to take any chances all things considered

"Good idea Dante." Nancy spoke while Dante nodded and took the first watch

"With everything that's changed I've got no freakin' clue why Hades wants her. But one thing's for sure the Thief is a dead man." Dante thought to himself in keeping guard while he and Nancy set up camp for the night

* * *

**(The next morning, May 38th, 2016, Camp Half-Blood, 8:44 Am)**

It was soon the next morning as Dante soon woke up in a bed with Nancy right beside him, all the while wondering what the fuck was going on.

"Nancy where the hell are we?" Dante questioned the daughter of Odin

"Where at that Camp Half-Blood place Grover told us about apparently." Nancy answered back as to where they were

"Alright that makes sense, but how did we get in here? Because last I checked we were both taking shifts." Dante questioned

"That's easy enough to explain." Nancy replied

That in mind the daughter of Odin explained how Mr. Brunner a.k.a Chiron had seen them while Nancy was on watch and had agreed to let them rest up in the Big House until Dante had woken up, which Nancy agreed to and telekinetically carried Dante back here.

"That explains things." Dante said as he hopped out of the bed

"So what do you wanna do now?" Nancy questioned the demigod Gamer while his stomach rumbled

"I think getting breakfast would be a good idea right about now." Dante answered back

"Good idea, hopefully, they got some good shit to eat around here." Nancy replied as she accompanied Dante to the mess hall

With that in mind, the two demigods headed over to the dining pavilion where the whole of Camp Half-Blood was eating breakfast, as soon enough a considerable number of demigods had turned their attention towards the two who casually walked up and grabbed their plates to eat breakfast with. The two more or less causally devoured their plates of food that seemed to magically refill as they more or less wolfed down whatever was in front of them, all the while wondering what to do about how to go after Sally in L.A

Once they were finished eating they got up and exited the dining hall and went out to find something to do to occupy their time until they soon enough found themselves face to face with Chiron who instead of being in his wheelchair was in his centaur form as his lower half was that of white and brown spotted Clydesdale horse that galloped towards them.

"Ah. Dante, Nancy good morning to the two of you." Chiron greeted both of them

"Mornin' Mr. Brunner. So..mind tellin' Nancy and I what this place is all about?" Dante said unfazed by the fact that his history teacher was a centaur

"Good idea, because you never really said what the hell this place was when you let me and Dante come in for the night." Nancy agreed in wanting to know what exactly was Camp Half-Blood

"Well, I assume you got the gist of everything from what the two of you had done to young Grover a few weeks ago." Chiron spoke in having found out of what happened to the satyr when he gave his report

"In our defense, we thought he was a monster at the time, so he had that shit comin' to him." Nancy said in their defense

"Be that as it may, we're still having to treat him for his injuries." Chiron said as Grover was considerably wounded after having been shot, telekinetically thrashed about and then slam-dunked into a dumpster

"Still this place is a refuge and training camp for demigods. With those here being the children of the Greek Gods themselves. For it is here that they are trained to combat against monsters, and have a home to keep safe from the world around them and have some form of a normal life as possible in peace." Chiron

explained the gist of things here at Camp Half-Blood

"That sounds pretty cool and all, but first things first where are Dante and I gonna be staying at? Because we've got nowhere to fuckin' stay right now?" Nancy replied

"Until we know who your divine parents are, then we will have to put you in the Hermes cabin." Chiron told them as both of them looked at the beat up and somewhat overstuffed cabin

"That won't be necessary since we already know who are divine dads are." Dante told the immortal centaur

"You're looking at the daughter of Odin and the son of Poseidon right before ya. So that'll be enough of a hard pass to not be stuck in that cabin that looks like it's gonna burst any day now." Nancy spoke as to demonstrate let herself levitate off the ground whilst debuting some of her runic tattoos while Dante decided to prove his by stomping the ground and casting Tremor slam

"...Alright...it seems as though Dante here will be put in the Poseidon cabin from his..demonstration. There is still the matter of where to put you Mrs. Bobofit. Seeing as how you are a peculiar case." Chiron spoke after regaining his footing from Dante's demonstration

"Why not have Nancy just kick it with me. Since we already get along together and work fantastic with each other to boot. So you might as well do so and have us live as roommates." Dante suggested in seeing no real reason why he and Nancy shouldn't just kick it as roommates

"He does have a good point. Besides, the place looks like it has more than enough room in it for two. That and I'm not gonna be sleepin' in that place, because I'm pretty sure that its fit to burst with how many people you've got stuck in there." Nancy added while pointing towards Hermes cabin, all the while seeing that Poseidon's cabin was more or less vacant and empty as can be and as such would make perfect sense

"Well, the two of you do make good points concerning Poseidon's cabin. However, try not to hurt the other campers...too much while your here. Seeing as how with both of your track records and personalities, I'd appreciate it for my campers to be left in one piece." Chiron spoke in willing to allow the two demigods to share a cabin together

"Hey if they don't start nothin' then there will be nothing." Dante replied as he wouldn't start stuff unless someone swung first

"I promise nothing. The moment someone pisses me off then they are getting used as target practice. I'm just gonna tell you that right now." Nancy said in knowing full well that it someone pissed her off they were being used as target practice for her spells

"This is the best I'm gonna get out of you, isn't it Mrs. Bobofit?" Chiron questioned while a malicious smirk came across the daughter of Odin's face

"That's a definite yes!" Nancy answered back as the malicious smirk was still on her face about all of those she could use as target practice

"...Be that as it may, I hope the two of you continue to enjoy your stay here Camp Half-Blood. For the rest of the day is yours to do as you please." Chiron told the two of them before galloping off elsewhere

"So what do you want to do now?" Dante questioned the daughter of Odin

"We can go fuck up some monsters right now." Nancy suggested while putting up the Locate Creature spell to track down some monsters

"Then by all means...lead the way." Dante said while he followed after her for some monster-slaying

* * *

(**Several hours later, 3:47 Pm, Camp Half-Blood)**

So after a morning and partial afternoon of monster-slaying, the two returned to the Poseidon Cabin to relax for a while and figure out what the hell they were gonna do concerning how to go and get Sally back.

"So first things first, how the hell are we gonna go to L.A? Because what ride we did have got annihilated by the Minotaur." Nancy wondered as to how they'd get there

"Well, let's see...we could just carjack someone and take their car. All it would take is my shooting them in the head or you snapping their necks with telekinesis and their out of the way for me to get rid of the bodies." Dante replied as an easy enough solution to their not having a ride to get there

"Good idea Dante, I would say if I'm there that I can break their necks so that way it would be quick and silent. But if not, then go right ahead and blow their brains out." Nancy said in having no problem with breaking their necks

"Alright, from there we could go ahead and drive ourselves to L.A. So with how much time it would take to get from Staten Island to L.A with stops, traffic and food in-between us getting there, then it would take us roughly 4 or 5 days to get there and find this recording studio. Then we rescue your mom and getting her out of there and then us driving back which should really just take about a week and a half there and back." Dante calculated with how much time would be spent it they just kept going on a straight and narrow

"The only thing we'd really have to worry about is my uncle who by the description of what my mother gave us is none other than Hades. Which sucks that he did all of this because he's actually one of my favorites of all the Greek gods." Dante added in having really respected and liked Hades amongst the Greek gods

With the Gamer having highly respected Hades amidst the gods for his having ruled over the Underworld and all of what it entailed, finding his role in things to be an extremely important one that was far more commendable than being the King of the Olympians that Zeus was. On top of the fact that unlike Zeus, Hades wasn't a shapeshifting manwhore that couldn't keep it in his pants for more than ten seconds and was probably into Beastiality if his track record was anything to go by.

"Speaking of which, when we do meet your Uncle Hades. We're gonna have our work cut out for us if we square up against him." Nancy said in knowing full well that they couldn't fuck around with a god in his home turf

"For starters, I don't intend on fighting against him at all. If anything I want to be civil with him and ask the actual reason why he decided to kidnap my mom." Dante replied in not wanting any unneeded violence against Hades

"I never expected you to be the one to try and be cordial with people, considering that for the most part you act really fucking violent most of the time. It also doesn't help that you look like the creature from the Black Lagoons much hotter cousin." Nancy said in not really expecting Dante for being cordial and polite due to mainly seeing him as an incredibly violent man

"Hey, I can be civil when I want to. It's just that I'm not given a lot of reasons to be that." Dante responded in being perfectly capable of being civil, its just that he doesn't have much reason to most of the time

"Fair point. Still, its gonna be fun to meet your uncle." Nancy said in finding the moment where they'd meet Hades to be an interesting moment  
"Same here. Because I'd actually have a lot to talk to him about. Since I'm sure that despite the bad rap he gets as lord of the underworld that he's a pretty great guy." Dante spoke knowing that despite the bad rep Hades got that he was more than likely a pretty chill guy

" 'Cause I'm actually curious in wanting to know more about what it's like with him running the underworld and if there's any problems he has with it. That what is there that I'm able to do to help him out with stuff and run it more smoothly." Dante added in wanting to more or less know more and possibly do interviews with Hades on what its like to run the Underworld and see what he could do to possibly improve things there

"That sounds pretty damn cool, to be honest. I mean you'd think that everyone would realize that just because your a god of the dead doesn't automatically make you evil because someone has to do that job. We all know that if people like him won't do it, then no one else will." Nancy said knowing full well that those like Hades deserved some respect considering that he was doing the job that someone had to do

"Yep. Hopefully, when we get to the Underworld we can get this all squared away without much incident." Dante hopefully responded in wanting to square away this thing with Hades without it turning into a giant mess of things

"Well until then we just stay here and do what we can until our opportunity to go to L.A comes up." Nancy said as she was currently reading one some Jojo's manga that she recovered from the car crash

"Fair enough I suppose," Dante responded before lying back down on the bed

_'Just you wait mom, I'm comin' for ya soon enough.'_ Dante thought with ironclad determination in his mind over heading to L.A

**So then with our Gamer in question having beaten his 1st Dungeon Boss and having made it to Camp Half-Blood with Nancy in tow now has his sights set on going to L.A to rescue Sally from the Underworld. How will this all unfold? Well, you'll have to find all that out in the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter now shall we.**_

_**Tristan Mabey: Well yeah he's gonna go out to cuck Zeus and plow Hera, I mean the man has to have revenge after Zeus pretty much did the dick move of accusing him to be the Lightning Thief without any evidence or even giving the man a fair trial. So yeah, Zeus be prepared to have your woman stolen out from under you.**_

_**Stratos263: Yeah, I mean look Grover this is what ya get. Also what's goin' on with Sally is gonna be revealed later on in the story.**_

_**te. nellis: I shall and I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story.**_

_**NazgulBelserion: I'm a bit guilty of being an edgelord, but so what every story can use some edge to liven things up a bit. Also, yeah Dante isn't gonna be a hero whatsoever. I mean why be a hero when you can go onto crush everything that gets in your way and then do whatever the hell you want to dominate the world around you.**_

_**HazMiZan00: Trust me one of these days we're gonna see the both of em' team up and duke it out with one of the titans. Also, understand that Grover got off relatively light compared to what Dante could've done. Considering that if he really wanted to and wasn't worried about Chiron finding out he could've just simply fed him to his hellhounds and no one would've been the wiser in thinking that Grover had a tragic accident.**_

_**Sydanus0900: Happy you liked the Kwai vs Dante and Sally battle which was extremely fun to write out and if it weren't for the fact that our duo got the jump on him as soon as they did then they would've wound up more seriously injured. Also, yes they will eventually take the fight to Sarah Jacobi and Vlad Menshikov in due time. Also the thing with Dante and Grover is that Dante will give Grover the chance to get in line with the new program, however, if Grover doesn't fall in line then Dante will leave him in the dust because he won't wait for Grover forever, as it will be either you get with the program or get left behind.**_

_**merendinomilliano: Fair enough on the part I know you're talking about. Glad you liked the fights and everything else that went along with it in the last chapter and trust me I love Power Ranger especially Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Dino Thunder, Jungle Fury and Zeo and Dino Charge. When they eventually hit up Japan that sounds like an awesome idea that will definitely get its spotlight soon enough. Also, concerning Kronos. Well, let's just say that things are gonna take a pretty big shift in how the 2nd Titan War goes down.**_

_**Death Fury: Nice to see you liked the last chapter and hope you liked this one.**_

* * *

_**And end things there as we officially get into Part 1 of the story and all the things that go along with it, but without further delay let's get into it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Dante's encounter with his 1st Dungeon Boss in the form of Garlandolf the Lord of Destruction which I hoped y'all liked since it was a tough fight considering that I wanted it to be a challenging enough fight to make Dante actually sweat and get pushed onto his back foot.**_

_**Following that up we've got Dante and Nancy pretty much obliterating the Minotaur, something that I felt would be fun to do considering that between the two of them then the Minotaur pretty much had zero fighting chance against them.**_

_**Next up is Dante pretty much waking up at Camp Half-Blood with Nancy in tow and pretty much getting settled into things there.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Dante and Nancy making a plan for when they go to L.A and try to work things out with Hades without things going to shit and all that jazz.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed**_

_**Now with all that being said, this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good content to read. With the next chapter being of some Capture the Flag among other things, so stay tuned for all of that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Breathing Lightning by Anthrax**_

_**Random End Song: The Nameless by Slipknot**_


	10. Chapter 10: Fun at Camp

**(Chapter 10: Fun at Camp)**

It was a few days later as Dante and Nancy had continued to settle into Camp Half-Blood without much trouble as they for the most part just kept to training themselves up for when they'd eventually go to L.A, with their training sessions with each other having impressed the campers due to the displays of destructive power. Something that both reveled in showing off in letting them set the standard that as far as things went they were the equivalent to apex predators due to both their combative strength and their prowess with magic, which apparently was something of an oddity at Camp Half-Blood.

During that time he'd taken the liberty of using his stat points to increase his stats further with him having put 25 into Strength, 30 into Luck, 20 into Charisma, 16 into Dexterity, 17 into Constitution, 5 into Intelligence and several into Wisdom. Also during this, he'd managed to catch up with Ethan who he decided that during this time period that he could take Ethan under his wing and train him, with him gifting him with the glaive he'd gained earlier on from the Celestial Dungeon and got to work from there.

* * *

(Camp Half-Blood, 1:24 Pm, June 1st, 2016)

It was 24 minutes after 1 in the afternoon as Dante had decided to check out the training pavilion where campers were trying and failing to fight Luke in sword combat and the Gamer being amused at their attempts to do so.

_'While Luke is kicking everyone's ass, I might as well see what these perks I've gained are.'_ Dante thought to himself as he pulled up the perks he's gained so far

**For having reached 250 STR you gain the Immense Strength perk**

**All melee damage deals 35% more damage**

**For having reached 500 STR you gain the Giant Strength Perk**

**All melee damage now deals 70% more damage**

**Intimidation checks are made with far greater success.**

**For having reached 100 DEX you gain the Peak Agility perk.**

**DEX checks made are now easier**

**For having reached 250 DEX you gain The Evasive Perk**

**Your dodge and evasion chances are now doubled.**

**Skills related to DEX are made much easier**

**For having reached 100 WIS you gain the Wiseman's Wisdom perk.**

**EXP gain for classes is made much easier.**

**For having reached 100 CHA you gain the Silver Tongue perk**

**Persuasion and Deception Charisma checks are made with much more ease.**

**For having reached 100 INT you gain the Keen Mind perk.**

**You gain a near-photographic memory that allows you to accurately recall anything you've read and observed.**

**For having reached 250 INT you gain Mana Refinery**

**All MP related spells/skills cost 35% less mana**

**MP increases by 50%**

**For having reached 250 CON you gain the Formidable Endurance Perk.**

**You can force a CON Check to automatically pass once per day.**

**After being reduced to 0 HP you can come back to 35% of your total Health**

**For having reached 500 CON you gain the Titan's Endurance perk**

**You gain a 10% chance of taking damage from an attack.**

**HP gained from CON is now Doubled.**

_'I'll look at what I got from Luck later.'_ Dante thought, being very happy with everything

"Why don't you have Jackson fight ya, as all that talk about him in that fuckin' ginger killin' the Minotaur is nothin' but bullshit. I'll bet 50 bucks that Luke wipes the floor with him" An Ares kid piped up in wanting to see Dante get decimated by Luke

"Are we squarin' up? Because if we are then I'm down to kick his ass." Dante spoke as he got up to his feet to meet Luke

"You sure you want to do this Dante? Since I'd rather not toot my own horn, but hardly anyone here can beat me in a swordfight." Luke questioned in not wanting to beat up the new guy while Dante had a vicious grin on his face

"Let's go already! I've been dyin' of boredom here for days, so let's get onto it already!" Dante answered back with excitement as he summoned forth his greataxe and charged after Luke with a Leaping Blow

The Son of Hermes was unprepared for Dante to crash into him like a runaway freight train as he had to quickly raise his shield to prevent himself from getting cleaved in half, yet even still the force of it was enough to push him back a full foot. With Dante proceeding to put Luke on the backfoot and force him to stay on the defensive against the Gamer's onslaught of blows that rained down upon him like an avalanche, the sheer force of which was enough to stagger Luke who was forced to block and parry with all the speed and skill he could.

All the while Dante was more or less just using this as a probing offensive to gauge just how much he'd need to do to truly overwhelm Luke, with his attacks albeit them striking out at his opponent like a battering ram were all made with the intent of allowing him to further study his opponent. With Dante coming down with an overhand swing at Luke's left side that had been parried with his sword the resulting clash was enough that it nearly made his fingers go numb as the two were soon blade locked, with Dante being the taller of the two barring almost menacingly on him.

The bladelock was soon ended once Dante reared his head back and smashed it into Luke's skull sending him stumbling back while a dark welt formed on his forehead, he was then sent flying courtesy of Dante slamming into his gut with a Knockback Attack. The swordsman rolling across the ground with the wind nearly knocked out of his sails while he looked at his breastplate and saw a notable dent on it that showed signs of rust from the dread energies surrounding Dante's greataxe.

"Now that I've gotten the warmup done and over with, I can really let you have it." Dante said as he gripped his greataxe and broke out into a mad dash against Luke

Luke quickly raised his shield to meet Dante's rush towards him while the gamer attacked him with a mighty Power Blow that had the greataxe actually bury itself into his shield a good 6 inches, before he swung again in a series of fierce overhand swings that gradually hacked away at the shield Luke was blocking with. It wasn't long before in a matter of moments Dante had sundered his shield with pieces of it being scattered across the ground leaving Luke with half of his shield, with said son of Hermes having to quickly dodge a wide swing from Dante whose greataxe left a deep indentation in the ground.

With Dante wrenching it from the ground and launching a Cleave attack that had Luke reeling from the impact, making him nearly double over before another swing of his greataxe slammed into his side like a 5-ton sledgehammer. He then proceeded to hit Luke with a Disarming Attack via slamming his greataxe into Luke's sword arm causing blood to splatter and bone to crack from the force of the blow before following it up with a series of Power Blows that soon brought the Son of Hermes nearly to his knees.

Dante then used a Trip Attack in the form of a slash across Luke's thighs that cut through flesh and muscle like wet tissue paper that caused him to crumple to his knees, before swinging the greataxe and having it land just mere millimeters away from his face to show he could've split his face open with impunity. The crowd of demigods were in pretty large shock of the fact that the new guy had quite brutally dismantled Luke who was hailed as the best swordsman in decades, all the while Dante helped the downed camper up to his currently slashed knees.

"By the way, good job man. Although one thing I'd work on is that everytime you tried coming after me with your sword or block with your shield, you leave your left flank completely exposed. Just work on tightenin' that up and you'll be golden in a fight." Dante advised considering that if he was really serious it would've been all too easy to just hack into Luke to pieces by taking advantage of his consistently exposed left side

"Thanks for the advice, it's been forever since I've had anyone beat in a…. sparring match. Though..you really don't take it easy..on people do you." Luke said with a light laugh that turned into his gritting his teeth through the pain of his wounds

"Oh, oh that was me taking it easy on you. Because I'm just really and I mean really fuckin' strong. Which is why if I wanted to really let you have it..let's just say you'd more than likely be missing an arm and a leg since I don't screw around when I go all out." Dante responded in knowing full well that if he was going completely serious that Luke would've been dismembered or disemboweled

"Glad you're on our side then." Luke said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some partially smashed ambrosia and started eating it

"Still I have to ask, how are you that strong? Outside of the Ares kids, I haven't seen anyone as strong physically as you are." Luke added in being surprised of how physically capable Dante was

"Mostly it's just thanks to me doing some good ol' fashioned monster hunting and training constantly and consistently on a daily basis. I realized from the jump that if I'm gonna be able to obliterate every single monster that comes in my crosshairs..well I'm gonna need to be as strong and vicious with what I got as possible. Which is why I rarely take a break before getting right back to making myself stronger and stronger than before." Dante answered back in having painstakingly gone through grinding session after grinding session to get to the level of strength he was before canon kicked off

With Dante knowing full well that even though he was well ahead of the curve so far that he still needed to be on his A-game and grow stronger, in knowing full well that other pantheons such as the Japanese and Irish ones existing out there as examples. Therefore he saw fit to take every available opportunity to grow stronger and find new ways to advance himself because the Gamer in question knew full well that everything he did had a ripple effect that would bring far greater threats and challenges ahead of him that he had to be ready for.

"Well, Dante we could certainly use more like you and your friend here at camp. Because with how things go on here we could use all the help we could get, since as you know monsters are running rampant out there and there's not enough strong demigods out there. So its nice to see that there's one of our own whose strong enough to pack one HELL of a punch against those fuckers out there." Luke said in finding comfort in the fact that one of their own was a titanic force against the monsters out there

"Trust me, Luke, you haven't seen nearly half of what I'm capable of." Dante spoke with a slight chuckle at the fact he hasn't showed all of his cards yet

"But still, now that your back at 100 percent now. Why don't we go for round 2? After all, I'm just gettin' started." Dante questioned in being very much up for a round 2 with Luke

"Maybe some other time. My wounds may be healed but the pains...are still very much there. So maybe some other time..because by Hermes do you hit like a truck." Luke answered back in still feeling phantom pains from Dante's assault

"Alright man, whatever floats your boat." Dante replied before going off elsewhere while Luke recovered

* * *

**(The next day later, June 2nd, 2016, Camp Half-Blood, 2:10 pm)**

It was the next day later as Dante was waltzing his way up the archery range to do some gun practice as he figured that he might as well get some practice in while he was here.

_'Well, time to check out that shotgun I gained from Garlondolf.'_ Dante thought to himself as he checked out the shotgun

**Infernal Watchman's Shotgun**

**This weapon is used by both those who function as infantry in the armies of Hell and by those who favor demonic firearms. Blasting enemies with hellfire this weapon is great in combining the flames of hell with great stopping power to knock someone down.**

**Deals 560+ DEX piercing damage**

**Deals 280-315 Fire damage**

**Range: 60 feet**

**Ammo Capacity: 20**

**Can fire an explosive shot of hellfire that deals an additional 720 points of fire damage and deal additional fire damage equal to (DEX + CON/ 1/2) over the next minute.**

The firearm in question took the form of a bulkier version of a Mossberg 590 shotgun with a small drum magazine loaded into it except that it had brass inlays and was made of reddish-black metal that gave it a more heavy-duty but almost malefic appearance. Evident by the pulsing reddish-orange runes across the barrel and the fact that the runes across it seemed to form what looked like eyes and the metal plating and pump if one were to look carefully enough a demonic-looking mouth.

"Well, holy shit my new shotgun looks awesome." Dante said as he aimed at one of the targets

"Might as well see what the hell it can do." Dante added as he fired off some rounds from his shotgun

That in mind he watched as shotgun blasts exploded forth into royal violet hellflame that eviscerated chunks of the target with each shot until soon after 6 shots from his new shotgun the target was a burning mess of wood and smoldering ash. With him deciding to try out the explosive shot as he took aim once more and fired off the explosive round that struck the target head-on and exploded into royal violet hellflame that tore apart the target in seconds like a swarm of angry wasps.

"Its official, I love this shotgun." Dante thought to himself in marveling over his new boomstick's destructive capability

"That's one hell of a boomstick ya got there." An Apollo camper said with his voice having a notable Southern accent while looking over the obliterated target  
"Thanks, I haven't had much time to practice with it so I figured I might as well get some in now. Anyways, what's your name?" Dante spoke while the camper approached him with a longbow and quiver full of his own arrows

"The name's William Solace, but I'd like it if you'd call Will." Will greeted Dante as he extended a hand towards the Gamer

"Alright, then it's a pleasure to meet ya, Will." Dante replied in shaking the archer's hand who wasn't expecting for Dante's incredibly strong grip

"Same to you...also by Apollo's bowstring you've got one hell of a handshake." Will spoke in having to put a considerable amount of strength into his own grip so his hand wouldn't be crushed by Dante's

"Well, that's what I like in a person. Since you know someone's doing something right when they can give you a good, firm handshake and not some limp one that feels like I'm shakin' a dead fish." Dante replied as he couldn't stand it when people gave weak handshakes that made it feel like he was shaking hands with a limp noodle

"Still whatcha doin' here?" Dante asked

"Simple, I came here to do some target practice like yourself." Will told him in having come to do some target practice of his own

"Well, how about you and I see which is better: the gun or the bow." Dante said as he swapped out his shotgun for his pistol  
"Sure why not, as I'm always down for some friendly competition between two marksmen," Will replied with a friendly smile

That in mind the two went to work in firing at their targets with it being between the two that Will was the more accurate of the two in landing more bullseyes consistently than Dante, although the Gamer wasn't close behind with a great portion of his own shots landing near dead center of the targets. With time passing before both finished the shootout of their targets that were either full of arrows or had a wealth of bullet holes going through them that showed that even with Dante's skill with a gun, that Will was able to outshoot him due to his greater experience and even greater skill with a longbow.

"So I guess we can consider this a tie then." Dante spoke in seeing that they were borderline equal

"I think that I'm slightly better if our targets are any indication." Will responded in gesturing towards the targets that had been shot up to hell by the two showed that Will's were marginally more accurate

"Fair enough." Dante conceded in willing to admit when someone had him beat

"Hey, you're still one of the best shots I've had the pleasure of goin' up against. Especially since barely anyone outside of my own cabin is good with a bow much less a firearm like ya are." Will complimented Dante for having been a pretty dang good shot

**(+8 Reputation to Will Solace for being an exceptionally good marksman. 10/100)**

"I've had lots of practice, so its nothin' I wouldn't toot my own horn about." Dante replied in earnest of knowing that his skills with anything were nothing more than a result of hard work

"Still is there anything else you got goin' on? Because I ain't really got shit else to do today" Dante questioned considering that there wasn't much else he had planned for today

"Well, besides just messin' around jammin' with some of the people from Apollo and Hermes cabin not much else. Are you interested?" Will told him

"Sure I'm down to see what its all about, so what kind of stuff are you doin'?" Dante questioned as helped Will retrieve his arrows

"Mainly some covers of stuff from Devin Townsend, Between the Buried and Me, Rush, Testament, Children of Bodom, Alice in Chains, Sevendust, Avenged Sevenfold, and Blind Guardian. Stuff like that really, along with some original stuff we're workin' on." Will answered back in having mainly just messin' around and doing covers of bands that he and some of the campers from both cabins liked doing

"I'm more than down for that. Since if you want I can put down singin'." Dante told him as he retrieved all of the arrows and returned them to Will

"You can sing?" Will questioned

"Yeah I mean I'm not the next Rob Halford, but I can still do somethin' pretty good if I say so myself." Dante answered back in having decided to say screw it and take up the Singer profession in his off time and gained 10 levels in it so far since the fight with Kwai

"Well, then why don't you and I head over to the cabin and see what ya got." Will replied with a serene smile on his face

"Sure why not." Dante spoke as he followed Will

* * *

**(6 hours later, 8:24 Pm, Camp Half-Blood)**

It was a number of hours later before Dante and Nancy returned to the Poseidon cabin with the two of them having had an oddly enough good day.

"So how'd everything go with you?" Dante asked the daughter of Odin

"Pretty well actually, especially since I got to show some fuckers their place." Nancy answered with a self-satisfied smile

"Really? What did you wind up doing?" Dante inquired

"Let's see I decided that since this place is lacking in fellow magic users that I'd go around and see if any of these people here got what it takes. So far I've had a bit of success." Nancy replied with a smile at having found some people to get taught in the ways of magic

"Sweet! How many were ya able to get?" Dante questioned

"Let's see, I got some from the Athena cabin, the Demeter cabin, and the Hermes cabin." Nancy answered back in having found a small handful to work with so far

"That's pretty good to know." Dante congratulated her

"Thanks, as its a real goddamn shame that for these fuckers to be demigods and not even know the basics of magic is a real shame. Something that yours truly is gonna fix." Nancy replied in wanting to fix the whole people not knowing how to do magic problem A.S.A.P

"Never thought you'd be the benevolent teacher." Dante said in never thinking that Nancy would do this out of the kindness of her heart to teach others

"Who said anything about me doing this to be a good samaritan. Oh no, Dante. You see I'm not doing this to help them, but to help me. After all, what better way to get people on your side of things than to teach them some magic and train them to be somethin' greater. Since all it takes is me singlin' out the ones who crave power the most and slam-bam in a can they're all wrapped around my finger." Nancy replied as to why she was beginning to teach them how to do magic

With Nancy doing so because she figured that if she was ever gonna get anywhere that just doing things by herself wasn't gonna cut it anymore, therefore she figured she might as well take advantage of the fact that these poor half-divine schmucks craved the chance to grow stronger and that the path of magic would be the way to do so. Which is why she started teaching them the basics of magic and runes and at first would start them out from there, but then once they were ready would deploy them to gain and search out more and more about the magics of the world and return those secrets to her so that she could grow stronger and in turn let them grow stronger and draw more into her fold in a beneficial loop.

"Since it'll take a while to get it all running. Maybe a year or two before its all concrete, but once it is Dante. Then oh boy are a lot of doors gonna open up for me to get my hands on specific sorts of magic I've been eyeing for a while now, but have been out of my reach for the longest time. However, it all gonna be fuckin' worth it in the end when I turn them into my personal battalion of arcane soldiers." Nancy added in knowing that her grand plan would take some time to get really started but in due time it would all far into place

"Well, good luck to ya on that Nancy. Because havin' an army of arcanely roided out demigods doesn't sound like too much of a bad idea. So good on ya." Dante congratulated the daughter of Odin for her endeavor

"Thanks, although my day would've gone far more perfectly had it not been for those fuckers in that Aphrodite cabin. Since they really pissed me off, so I decided to have some fun with them." Nancy replied with a sinister smile coming across her face

"What the hell did you do?" Dante questioned Nancy

"I didn't do anything too bad. I mean I just used one of my spells to set one little bastards pants on fire and then I used my telekinesis to shove one of them up another's asshole to nearly their shoulders and then another I electrocuted until she voided her bowels and pissed herself." Nancy answered back as though it were a minor inconvenience

"What did they do to deserve all of that?" Dante wondered

"They made fun of me for being a ginger and when I told them to knock it off they ripped on me saying I look like the bastard child of Carrottop and a meth head Barbie. On top of trying to take my Jojo's away from me...I wasn't having any of that so that's what they got. Oh, by the way, I may or may not have bashed one's teeth in with my mace FYI." Nancy answered back considering that they really shouldn't have pissed off the girl who regularly square's up with giants and warlocks

"I'm honestly, surprised that none of them tried to go to Chiron about what you did." Dante spoke with a bit of surprise

"Oh, they won't. Because I told them that if they did that I'd do a little disappearing act and have them re-enact my version of the Human Centipede on them if they ever tried. Which from what I saw was enough to put the fear of God into them and never bother me again." Nancy replied considering that she didn't fuck around whatsoever when it came to threats

"So anyway, what went on with you today?" Nancy asked as though she didn't threaten to create one of the most disgusting movies in cinema history

"Nothin' much really I met up with one of the kids from the Apollo cabin. We hung out for a while and I did a jam session with some people from there and sang some stuff. Which is why after we get things squared away with my mom in L.A..well I plan on makin' it a weekly thing." Dante answered in actually having a good time with the guys from Apollo cabin

"I didn't know you could sing." Nancy said in genuine surprise

"Yeah, I can actually. I mean I'm no Freddie Mercury, but I'm still ok at it." Dante replied in knowing that while he wasn't there with the greats he was still decent

"Well, I guess I'll be hearin' your pipes when we get started on finding your mom." Nancy said with a broad grin in seeing how good of a singer Dante was

"Trust me, Nancy, I won't be anything worth disappointing." Dante told her with a self-assured grin

"Anything else you did today?" Nancy questioned

"Besides mainly just chill with the Apollo cabin and get to know them, on top of practicing with my guns. Not all that much really." Dante answered in not having done much else besides that

"Alright. So what else is up on the agenda?" Nancy asked

"Well, there's that whole Capture the Flag thing going on in 2 days. So we can do that and fuck some people up if you're up for that?" Dante questioned the daughter of Odin who gave a wide grin

"Sure I'm always down for somethin' like that. Besides, it'll give me the chance to try out that scale mail you got me earlier." Nancy answered in being totally down for that whole Capture the Flag thing

"Excellent to hear," Dante replied with a broad grin on his face

* * *

**(2 days later, June 4th, 2016, Camp Half-Blood, 6:06 Pm)**

It was soon days later as Dante and Nancy were now on Luke's team as they were finishing Capture the Flag prep with them having a strategy of their own to fuck shit up.

"Alright Nancy, you ready to try this out?" Dante questioned her

"Well we've been practicing it for 2 weeks now, so now is as good a time as any to try it out." Nancy spoke as she finished putting on her scale mail

"Ok then, let's do it!" Dante said excitedly to try this out

That in mind Nancy nodded and soon enough used her telekinesis to lift them into the air and with a deep breath and soon enough took flight into the air with Dante in tow with his pistol at the ready, with both demigods ready to do some damage against their enemies. With them doing so for about 10 meters before touching down and getting to work on dismantling the demigods in their way of victory while they rushed throughout the woods.

With it not being long before they encountered their opposition in the form of Aphrodite and Demeter campers with the former of the campers who saw Nancy proceeded to lay down their arms upon remembering what she did to them and especially what she did to Drew Tanaka and promptly fled. With Nancy then blasting them away with impunity via a telekinetic wave that sent them flying into the nearby trees hard enough that it caused the wood to splinter and crack, allowing for Nancy to cast a Locate Object spell before rushing off in direction of the flag.

Both Dante and Nancy were soon able to repel anyone who got in their way whether it be through Nancy using her telekinesis to blast them away or launch debris at them or Dante's use of his pistol to take out the demigods one at a time. This continued onwards until they were soon met by a small group of Ares campers that was led by Claireese who was in full Greek battle armor with an electrified spear in one hand and a shield in the other.

"Nancy go on towards the flag, I got this." Dante told the daughter of Odin

"If ya say so, but don't come bitchin' to me because you missed your chance to get the win." Nancy replied before using her telekinesis to launch herself into the air and fly off elsewhere

"So do y'all really wanna do this? I mean especially you, because the last time you messed with me ended up with you and your thugs getting their shit knocked in." Dante asked as the first time Claireese tried hazing Dante it wound up with her being slam dunked into a toilet that wound up with her getting the world's worst swirly

"That's 'cause you got lucky Jackson, but now that its all of us against you there's no way you can beat all of us." Claireese boasted while Dante chuckled as he switched over to his greataxe

"I'll say this much, you sure got guts to think you can beat me. So go ahead and try it, I fuckin' dare the lot of ya." Dante said with a wide grin on his face as he looked at the 10 Ares campers with a look of pure predation spread across his visage

That in mind a number of them launched at Dante who just stood in place waiting for them all to come after him before he lifted up his greataxe and slammed it into the ground to release a shockwave of pure dread power that slammed into the Ares campers who were reeling from it. Yet none of them were ready for Dante to come crashing down on them like a stampede of enraged bulls with him hacking into them with his greataxe like it was nothing, with the Gamer deciding that this would be a great time to flex on all of them with the skills from his Warrior class.

With him battering into them with a Power Blow or Cleave attack, sending them flying with a Knockback Attack only to follow it up with a Leaping Blow and batter them into unconscious submission or use a Disarming Attack to disarm them of their weapon and use his greataxe to bully them until they were a bloodied mess. The Ares campers tried in stubborn futility to try and overwhelm Dante by sheer numbers or by working to try and pincer him in from either side with their spears and swords, yet it was all in vain as he'd simply cleave and slash his way through them with impunity.

Soon enough moments had passed before Dante had dispatched of the last Ares camper via gripping him by the helmet and slamming them hard enough to the ground that it dented their helmet, leaving them in an unconscious heap. With his attention turning towards Claireese who'd been able to still stand throughout the melee as she was glaring wrathful daggers at the fact that he'd pretty much curb stomped all of her siblings like it was nothing, while he wore a smug grin on his face full of superiority that he was dominating them.

"You know, for the people who are kids of a war god...you guys sure are shitty fighters. I mean seriously, I've seen arthritic 80 years old fuck better than you fight." Dante said while Claireese ground her teeth in anger

"Then again, I'm just better than all of you. So why don't you do yourself a favor and put that toothpick away before I embarrass you any further." Dante added in just adding fuel onto the fire that was Claireese's rage

"That does it, Jackson, you're fucking dead you here me! You're a goddamn deadman!" Claireese roared as she charged at him like an enraged boar

With Dante grinning like a mad man as he let Claireese rush him and try to gore and impale him with her spear in an attempt to bring him to heel in a series of thrusts and jabs that he blocked with impunity and what he allowed to go through his guard barely tickled due to his high physical resistance, something that further pissed off Claireese. The daughter of Ares grew angered at the fact that even with what attacks did make it through Dante's guard that they barely did anything to him as even without armor or a shield her attacks more or less just messed up his clothing and acted as a minor inconvenience to him.

Dante on the other hand merely just saw this as a great workout rather than any form of a serious fight considering that at best it just scuffed up and messed up his t-shirt, while he continued to screw with the enraged demigoddess with his lazy defensive. That was until he decided to switch things up and use an Electrical Feedback to violently electrocute her for a few brief moments until her hair was left a smoking mess, before grabbing her by the throat and chucking her like a baseball across the forest.

With Dante still having that smug grin on his face while a still enraged Claireese soon stumbled back onto her feet and charged back at him with her spear ready to impale him with him waiting until she was in distance of him and caught the spear's shaft in his sharpened maw of razor-like teeth. All before in a crunch, he chomped down on it and snapped the shaft in two as he spat out the end of it that had the electrified spearhead and then proceeded to do a clawed backhand to Claireese face that nearly sent her into the ground from the sheer force.

He then kicked her in her side which left a notable dent on her breastplate before he hefted his greataxe up and using it like a golf club to unleash a Cleave attack that cut into her armor and promptly followed it up with a Knockback Attack that sent her sprawling into a maple tree. With him then casually strolling over towards her and proceeding to put the demigoddess into a chokehold that had his arms constrict around her neck like an anaconda, Claireese struggled in vain against Dante's grip but soon enough her struggling to get out of his grip was rendered useless as the oxygen was quickly choked out of her and sent her into unconsciousness.

"That was fun enough." Dante said as he stretched himself out and dusted off his clothes

_'Anywho, time to see how Nancy's handling things.'_ Dante thought as he used his immense strength to jump around like he was the Incredible Hulk

With Dante having bounded around until he saw a pile of either unconscious bodies or those writhing in pain from Nancy's assault either having been battered and beaten with her battleaxe and flanged mace, thrashed with her telekinesis or hit by some of her spells which were evident by the scorch marks on their armor and flesh. All the while Dante soon caught up to her telekinetically choking out those guarding the flag while they were struggling for breath and gasping for air, Nancy was oddly enough sitting down and playing Pokemon on her Nintendo.

"Oh hey Dante, how's it goin'?" Nancy asked while she was decimating Winona's team with her Swampert

"Pretty good dealt with the Ares fuckers, they made for a decent warmup. What about you?" Dante questioned while ignoring the campers that were being chocked out

"Well, after I fucked over their forces that were guardin' the flag I decided I might as well wait for you to catch up and play some Pokemon while I'm at it. You can go ahead and get the flag, I'm busy trying to beat this bitch's Altaria." Nancy answered back at having reduced her Altaria to a quarter health

"Neat. By the way could you let up on chokin' them out? Since I'd rather not get bitched at for us giving them brain damage from lack of oxygen." Dante requested from her in seeing their faces having gone blue form lack of oxygen

"Fine, besides it'll let me focus on beating her...are fucking kidding me with that Hyper Potion bullshit!" Nancy cursed and in her anger flung them to the side to hard evident by the loud impacts they made while he wrenched the flag from its place

"Now that, that's taken care of, why don't we head back and win this." Dante said while Nancy sighed and closed her Nintendo

"Its probably for the best before I get pissed at Winona for using that Hyper Potion right when I was about to go in for the kill-shot." Nancy responded as she was irritated over that bullshit the Gym Leader had pulled

That in mind the duo flew back to the river that had divided the forest up and raised the captured flag to show they'd beaten the opposing side with the Campers on theirs soon rallying around them for having made such a quick albeit soon to be later found out brutally effective victory. With Dante and Nancy's revelry eventually being cut short when the campers soon heard the sounds of angry barking and thunderous footsteps as soon enough out of the shadows came the lumbering form of a dire hellhound.

"Hey, Chiron ya mind tellin' everyone to give me some breathin' room for what I'm gonna do?" Dante asked as he cracked his neck

"Dante, that is a dire hellhound. I know you're confident in your abilities but…" Chiron spoke as Dante summoned forth a growing spiraling sphere of water like what he did with Kwai and fired it at the dire hellhound

"Trust me Chiron. I've got this, now stand back and let me be awesome." Dante said as he brought his greataxe to bear while he reached out to the river all the while the dire hellhound bounded after him

With Dante reaching forth and summoning 4 serpentine whips of water that were 20 feet long that he had lance out at the dire hellhound who launched a sphere of hellfire the size of a beach ball out at Dante that he blocked with the water whips. Which formed a brief steam cloud before continuing their way towards the Hummer sized hellhound while Dante met its charge while mentally directing the water whips to bludgeon and crack against the flesh of the infernal beast, causing it to howl in pain as it swiped and bit at the constructs that weaved around it.

Meanwhile, Dante soon closed the distance and lashed out at the creature with a Power Blow that carved off a hefty chunk of its armored carapace and flesh while the water whips went to work in flaying of parts of its flesh with almost blinding speeds. That in tandem with Dante's strikes was quickly whittled carved and hacked apart like a helpless deer being mauled by a black bear, with the dire hellhound soon finding itself a bloodied mess that had the majority of its flesh either flayed from its body or hacked away by Dante's greataxe.

With Dante soon directing his water whips to grab the hellhound by its thick limbs and large muzzle, all of which was executed with ease as the creature was soon restrained with all of the ease of tying one's shoes. Which led to Dante going in for a coup de grace and jumping into the air and with a single overhand swing of his greataxe beheaded the large hellhound in a single swipe; while he landed onto the ground while the creature soon dissolved into golden dust while the campers stood in awe of Dante having killed one of the deadliest creatures in the underworld with relative ease.

"That was a lot easier than what I thought it was gonna be." Dante spoke with a tone of boredom in his voice

"Dante, you have just killed a hellhound..a rare one by the looks of it." Chiron said in not having seen dire hellhounds in years

"Oh that thing, that's child's play compared to what Nancy and I usually go up against." Dante replied causing a considerable number of campers jaws to drop at the casual nature of how Dante equated the creature to a minor nuisance

"You don't understand Dante, for a creature like that to appear within the Camp itself means that someone is conspiring with Hades. What reasons I know of but, I'd rather not say..at least until we are in somewhere more private ." Chiron spoke as he said the last part to Dante

"Well, we can talk about all of that later. Since I think that I'd like to enjoy my victory now and worry about all of that later. Come on Nancy we've got a victory to celebrate." Dante replied while waltzing off elsewhere as though he didn't just kill a fuck off hellhound

"I'm right with ya Dante." Nancy replied as she accompanied the Gamer to celebrate their Capture the Flag victory while the campers stood in shock and awe of what was witnessed

**So with Dante and Nancy having continued their adjustment in Camp Half-Blood and started to set up shop, they also now win their first game of Capture the Flag while also more or less obliterating a hellhound. How will everything come together as civil war looms ever nearer for the Olympians? Well, you'll have to find out on A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**Sentry342 (Chapter 1-3, 5,6 8-9) Happy you enjoy the story so far and that you like Sally being a badass and all that. Also, Dante will be diving into more magic classes beyond Demonologist, such as Necromancer, White Mage and Hemomancer. Also yeah Dante will be getting a harem eventually and I have a few Fate Servants that I will be summoning soon and some of my favorite Yugioh monsters to boot. As for his Gacha Tokens, they're being currently stockpiled for now. I will be doing a reaction to Dante finding out more about his family and trust me more of the Pantheons will be getting on in what Dante's doing and possibly making alliances with them as well. And I will consider Dark Souls on the list of worlds Dante may go to later on. Also, why would Dante just settle at Aphrodite when he could go for gold and take Hera from Zeus.**_

_**Dominus1389: Maybe...as I'm not too sure on going that route.**_

_**RebelTreecko: He got the majority of all of his perks now since I was thinking of ones to give him for all of what he's reached thus far.**_

_**CrimsonSylvan: Trust me Hades is gonna be able to get along quite well with Dante considering that I will have Dante spend more time with Hades in-between the aftermath of Lightning Thief and before Sea of Monsters officially. Not to mention that a lot of the points brought up are things that Zeus can't really argue against since its just common sense in all honesty. Not to mention that Hades will be getting some happiness in the story since with all he has to put up with the man deserves something.**_

_** : Glad you loved the last chapter and hope you like this one**_

_**Stratos263: He will as because of that he can pretty much start kissin' Hera goodbye.**_

_**Muhammad Ibrahim Faisal: Happy you enjoyed the chapter my good man and hope you continue you too**_

_**NazgulBelserion: That'll be the case for now, but eventually that's gonna get relegated toa battle form more or less.**_

_**Death Fury: I'll get around to making something to show Dante's stats and all that once I get finished with Lighting Thief. And I'll think about doing all of that later to evolve that form of himself and make it dope offensive form when in a fight and when he goes into a Frenzy.**_

_**HazMiZan00: Possibly..perhaps something similar to Monster Hunter if that's what you're talking about. Also, no the system wasn't given to him by Gaia, but something else.**_

_**Zane: Oh dude I'm not gonna. Because the thing is that its a matter of him having to work up to making his own personal typhoons and hurricanes, as what's the fun of doing all that cool stuff if you can't make it sustainable and continuous in the longer term. Because one day he will make the Hurricane return in full effect. Also, I forgot that cannon Percy was fireproof.**_

_**Tristan Mabey: I actually do, since the man gets shafted both in regular mythology and in Percy Jackson when you think about it. Which is why I'm not gonna dick him over. However, I have been thinking of the possibility of him doing what no man before him has accomplished and going for Artemis.**_

_**Sliber D. Wolf: Happy you think the story is great.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Happy you enjoyed the story so far. And yeah him getting flustered was something that I don't know why the hell I wrote, but that's over and done with anyhow. Also, one of the things I've been trying to fix now is my whole thing of repetition since its something that's helped me when writing. I was inspired by both DarkWolf and Pravus and yeah I've talked to him about that in his story and told him that it would probably be a good idea to step back from writing it for awhile since the thing I pointed out with him was that his was gonna be uphill due to having it start out as a Necromancer in the world of Naruto which turns it into a bore and have suggested maybe making another Gamer story that would wind up working far better. Also his transformation won't be permanent and will eventually get turned into a battle form of sorts**_

_**Merendinomilliano: That's the thing really. There's not much to really go off on with the Minotaur except it being really fucking strong and tough so not much I really can do with it**_

* * *

_**And that takes care of that as I hope you guys enjoyed all of what went on in the chapter, but without further delay let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Dante having a sparring match against Luke which I hoped y'all liked considering that I wanted to show more or less where Dante stacks up in comparison considering that Dante while he isn't as fast as Luke. Is much physically stronger and a hell of a lot tougher than him and as a result can pretty much body him whenever he wants too.**_

_**Following that, we've got a shooting contest and bit between Dante and Will Solace which I thought would be cool to do in having Dante build up some bonds between the leaders of the cabins in Camp Half-Blood.**_

_**Next up we've got a brief bit between Dante and Nancy discussing some stuff and how their respective days have gone in Camp Half-Blood.**_

_**Lastly, we've got the whole Capture the Flag which I hoped you guys liked considering that it wasn't gonna be some epic drag out fight considering that between Nancy and Dante they could pretty much bypass any defense before them in a matter of minutes.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed**_

_**That being said this Nomadic Chaos using the powers of said chaos to give you guys good stuff to read, with the next chapter starting the quest for the Master Bolt and to get Sally out of the Underworld. So stay tuned for that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Breathing Lightning by Anthrax**_

_**Random End Song: Alright by Skindred**_


	11. Chapter 11: Time for a Quest

**(Chapter 11: Time for a Quest)**

With a small amount of time passing from Dante and Nancy's victory over Capture the Flag and his slaying of the dire hellhound sent by Hades that was done with apparent ease, of which the campers were still incomplete awe of said feat. All the while our duo continued to pretty much train and hang out with one another until the opportunity to go to L.A and start their rescue mission to get Sally out of the Underworld could begin.

* * *

**(June 6th, 2016, 9:18 Pm, Camp Half-Blood)**

It was 18 minutes after 9 at night as the campers were around the campfire this night in just kickin' back after all of what happened from the recent hellhound attack in an attempt to get their spirits back up.

"Oh hey, Will how's it hangin'?" Dante questioned the son of Apollo

"Pretty good. Everyone's startin' to calm down after what you did with the hellhound. It has just been a hell of a lot to do to make sure everyone doesn't freak out." Will answered back munching on a s'more as he'd been busy making sure that some of the younger Apollo campers didn't freak out

"I imagine that's one hell of a task you got on ya." Dante said in knowing that Will must have a mountain's worth of responsibility in being head-counselor

"Trust me I love them all like they're my real flesh and blood family, but having to hold the fort down as the head counselor of my father's cabin is pretty hectic. That's why I'm pretty grateful I've got my guitar with me and the jam sessions I do with the others. Or else I'm pretty sure I'd go nuts one of these days." Will replied with a chuckle at the end in loving all of his half-siblings to where he'd face a hydra for them but even they made him wanna pull his hair out sometimes

"So I guess I can put ya down for industrial-strength aspirin and some Primus to help ya chill out." Dante quipped getting a laugh out of Will

"That...That's a good one, but I'll be fine. I'm just lookin' forward to our next jam session. In fact, I've been writin' some stuff down that I think you get behind." Will replied with a broad smile as he'd been writing down some lyrics for a new song

"Show it to me when ya get the chance and we can get started on puttin' some stuff down and workshopping it from there." Dante said in being more than happy to do so when Will got the time

That in mind the two demigods alternated between looking at the roaring campfire, making s'mores and talking over song ideas and what styles to implement to improve the song structure of them and generally having a good time with each other. With the good cheer of the camp having steadily improved through the night as smiles were across the campers faces as they talked and joked with one another, their attention was soon caught as the campfire began to crack and distort.

With the large campfire going from the vibrant gold, orange and pink to a dark emerald, royal blue and black and warping from a mass of flames until it soon formed the upper body of Hades himself garbed in a Greek chiton, with him being distinguished as a projection than the actual thing was the aura of hellish flame that surrounded him. While the campers were understandably in fear of the fact that the god of the underworld himself was making his presence felt to all of them, Dante was, on the other hand, unfazed by it and continued eating his s'more.

"Oh, hey Uncle Hades how's goin'?" Dante casually asked while munching on his s'more

**"Hello..nephew. My mood would be better if it weren't for the fact that someone here has stolen my helm."** Hades said accusingly as his gaze turned towards Dante

"..Wait a minute, why do you think I stole it?" Dante questioned as he continued to eat his s' more

**"Seeing as how my helm had gone missing around the same time Zeus's Master Bolt had, so it stands to reason that with word going around of who the culprit is that it would be you. Which is why I am telling you to return my helm to me immediately."** Hades answered back while Dante had a blank expression on his face

"Question? How would I steal your helm or Zeus's overpowered glow-stick when before all of this I didn't know anything about them until just recently. Also, how why would I steal from you when out of all of the gods your actually my favorite." Dante questioned considering that he'd never steal from his favorite god of all the Greek's

**"...I'm your favorite god?"** Hades questioned in being disarmed by the statement

"Well, yeah, of course, you're my favorite. Since I could give less of a fuck about Zeus and his being the god of manwhores. But you, you uncle Hades are awesome. Especially when I think of gods who know what they're doing and are legitimately badass, I think of you. Besides, Thundertits up there is overrated as all hell if you ask me." Dante answered in actually liking and respecting Hades far more than Zeus

"Personally, I think that if anyone should be up there on Olympus its' you. Because at your a hell of a lot more important since you run the Underworld and by extension the afterlife, meanwhile what does he do? Just reign there as king of the fucking birds." Dante added causing a small smile to come across Hades's face

**(+11 Reputation to Hades for seeing that his job is actually important and seeing him as pretty cool. 11/100)**

**"While I appreciate the flattery, dear nephew and it is nice to see that some people respect the work I do. I still want to see for myself whether or not your words hold weight, Since my time as ruler of the Underworld has led me to be cautious about these sort of things. For mortals can swear on the River Styx all they want, but even still there is that one who will find a way to trick and connive their way out of things. This is why I still wish for you to come to the Underworld and do this task for me since it will still take more than flowery words to convince me otherwise."** Hades responded as his caution was understandable from the endless decades of mortals having tried to pull one over on him, even those who'd swear on the River Styx and use it to still trick him

"And what else will I gain out of this in return besides getting to see my favorite uncle?" Dante asked the projection of Hades

**"Your mother who I've been keeping around. And before you go on a cliche and impassioned speech of how I've tortured her and if I harm another hair on her head you'll vanquish me, I have not done any of that whatsoever. I've heard enough of those damnable speeches and boasting to last me a second eternity. Honestly, it gets quite annoying to hear a hero make such proclamations for the 12,261st time."** Hades told him as unlike Zeus he wasn't one to engage in needless acts of cruelty or sadism to fluff up his ego

"So all I gotta do is come to you and prove I don't have either the Master Bolt of your helm and I can get my back?" Dante questioned as the lord of the Underworld nodded

**"Correct. If you aren't the supposed thief that Zeus has been screeching about like a banshee for months now. Then I will release your mother and let you be on your way from there."** Hades replied

"Well, then I'll see you soon enough uncle Hades. By the way, when this is all over you wanna hang out sometime?" Dante requested in being more than happy to spend time with his uncle

**"We will see about that after this debacle is finished. Until then, farewell and...good luck nephew."** Hades responded before snapping his fingers and in a rush of heat and shadow the campfire distorted itself back to normal

"So I guess this means I can go save my mom now." Dante spoke as he hopped up from his seat

"Hey, Nancy! Let's get packin' since we got a long day ahead of us when we get started on headin' out of here." Dante called out to the daughter of Odin

"Alright! Just give me a moment." Nancy said as she finished eating a hot dog and flew towards Dante

"Well, the good news is that we're gonna finally meet your uncle." Nancy spoke as they headed inside the Poseidon cabin

"You got that right, just never thought that meeting my extended family would be like this." Dante replied in having thought that his meeting more of his family would've been less on an apocalyptic scale

"I'm sure everything's gonna be fine and we're gonna save your mom in no time." Nancy said in full confidence

"Of course, as this is us we're talkin' about." Dante agreed in knowing that together they'd be able to stomp on whatever got in their way with ease

* * *

**(2 days later, 1:45 Pm, Camp Half-Blood, June 8th, 2016)**

It was 2 days later as Nancy and Dante had after eating and getting themselves packed for what they'd need and Nancy putting hers in a storage rune and Dante in his inventory, they were pretty much ready to head out.

"Hey, Dante, its blondie from that Capture the Flag game." Nancy pointed out to Annabeth who was running towards them

"How much you wanna bet she's another one that wants to come on the quest with us." Nancy added in knowing full well that the daughter of Athena wanted to come with them

"I'll put 20 on it." Dante spoke as they waited for her to approach

"You're on." Nancy replied

"Alright, what do you want?" Dante questioned Annabeth

"I want to join you on your quest." Annabeth told him her bright grey eyes shining at the chance to go on a quest

"Why exactly would I bring you on? What exactly can you do that makes you worth tagging along with us? Unlike all your other little quests this is the end of the world shit? Not to mention my mom is at stake here and I can't risk bringing along someone who both isn't equipped for and doesn't know what they're doing." Dante questioned considering that he wasn't going to bring Annabeth along considering that with what they face on the regular she'd more than likely get herself killed

"I gotta agree with Dante on this one. Because the thing is we've got a good thing going on between the two of us to where we know exactly what the other can do and how to bounce off one another in a fight. Meanwhile, we don't know what the fuck you can do or if you're even any good. Because understand that if you get in the way, we will leave your sorry ass to die." Nancy told her considering that she was more than willing to let Annabeth die or be used as a bullet shield if she got in the way

"Be that as it may, she brings up a good point. Seeing as how we've spent a very large amount of time building up our synergy to where we can coordinate things at the drop of a hat. So to bring you into the equation would very much mess with that. Therefore state your case and tell us why we should consider you for the mission." Dante spoke as she led her to a table to sit at

"The first question is how capable are you? Because, understand that Nancy and I regularly square up against hellhounds, giants, werebears and wererats, bone devils, balguras, warlocks, magicians, necromancers and I think one time we killed a dragon." Dante listed off some of the monsters they've fought and vanquished

"It was a behir actually although the thing is fucking similar enough to a dragon that the confusion. But still are you capable enough to fight against shit like that? Since we can't have any deadweight slowin' us down and getting us hurt because we had to come and save your sorry ass." Nancy replied in refusing to have any dead weight on their hands

"I've never encountered people who could use magic before or encountered half of those other monsters, but I'm still more than capable of fighting with my knife and…" Annabeth tried to say before the steel-eyed gazes of Dante and Nancy cut her off

"Alright, second question. Can you or can you not use magic or at the very least know how to counter those who have used magic?" Nancy questioned her gaze almost seeming to penetrate Annabeth like a javelin

"No..I've never used magic before and I don't know if I have the talent for it but.." Annabeth said as Nancy just sighed in annoyance  
"I'll take that as a hard nope, 3rd question and this is gonna be important. Will you care about and possibly assist us with carjacking or having to kill people to get to our destination? Since we may run into some obstacles along the way and because of that we will have to get our hands dirty and more than likely take out some poor Joe and his family if it means we can get to where we need to." Nancy questioned considering that Dante and herself weren't adverse to getting their hands dirty to do what they needed to and as such needed someone who would be on the level

"...Of course, I wouldn't kill some guy and his family! I mean I know that things are gonna turn for the worse, but that doesn't mean we resort to killing innocent people. So no I will not murder someone and their family to go where we need to!" Annabeth vehemently refused as the daughter of Athena wouldn't murder an innocent family if she could help it  
"Well, that definitely means you won't help with number 4, which is a real shame. Since a smart girl like yourself would be a real good help with that." Dante spoke as he knew that Annabeth wouldn't be good for helping them dispose of a body

"Lastly, will you stay on target of the mission? This means that no matter any outside interference, that is divine or otherwise that you will stay on target. Since we aren't running a charity for the gods and neither are we delivery boys and girls, we're on a mission which means no matter what we stay on target. Because we will not be making any pit-stops or doing any side-quests for some uppity bastard who lost their belongings." Dante asked because he wanted to make one thing and one thing clear

That being that he wasn't gonna side-track himself from the mission at hand just to go and fetch something for one of the gods that they were too lazy or inept to get themselves, because he was a man on a mission, not some overpowered delivery boy.

"So Mrs. Chase no matter what, will you or will you not be able to stay on target of the mission. Because once we start on this we will be on a time crunch to do what we have to and get back before our time is up and all hell breaks loose. Therefore will you decline all divine intervention that will have us detract from the mission and waste our time, even if it is your own divine parent that does this?" Dante questioned his seafoam green eyes boring a hole into a now silent Annabeth

"This is a yes or no question. Because we have no time to lose when this starts and we can't afford to waste any goddamn time because you wanna fetch something for your absentee god mom." Nancy spoke in not wanting to deal with a fetch quest that would have them waste their time

"...I guess your silence means that you won't be compliant. Which means that you ain't going anywhere with us on our quest." Dante said as he and Nancy got up from their seat

"Please..you have to let me go on this quest, I've been waiting to go on one for so long and this is my only chance too. So please..." Annabeth pleaded but her words fell on deaf ears

"Don't waste any more of my time. Because so far from our little interview you've proven that you are essentially dead weight to the both of us if we do this. Something that I can't afford because my mother's life is at risk and all because you wanna play hero. So nothing personal but I'm gonna waste my time on someone who isn't willing to get their hands dirty." Dante spoke his words leaving no other room for argument

"I have to go on this quest, I…" Annabeth tried to further say but a telekinetic grip around her throat silenced her

"Quit while you're ahead, otherwise you're gonna wind up getting yourself killed one of these days." Nancy spat as she threw Annabeth a few feet away who proceeded to glare at the two who were walking away

**(-27 Affection to Annabeth Chase for denying her the chance to go on the quest she's been waiting for ages to go on to prove herself. -22/100)**

"Well, I guess we go with our original choice then. At least he'll be a hell of a lot more promising than her." Nancy spoke as they walked away from Annabeth

"You got that right. Not to mention I got the feeling that he'll be able to play ball unlike her." Dante said in having had higher hopes for Annabeth to play ball but oh well nothing he could do now

* * *

**(7 hours later, 9:03 Pm, Newark, New Jersey)**

It was 3 after 9 at night as our trio had finished getting something to eat and at the current moment were looking for how they were gonna get another ride to their next destination that was more consistent.

"Well, I think we may have found our ride to get us somewhere to stay." Dante said as he and Nancy nodded at each other

That in mind our trio soon waited until the car parked at a Walmart where the couple had gone to get out of the car, only for them to soon have their necks telekinetically snapped by Nancy who then lifted the trunk of the car and shoved them in with said telekinesis. With Dante getting in the car and grabbing the keys and tossing them to Luke as both he and Nancy also got in and after locking the car and starting it proceeded to drive themselves to a hotel.

With them reaching a hotel a few blocks away and parking there where they got themselves a hotel room and after unpacking settled in for the night, thankful that they didn't encounter any monsters or anything else of that nature.

"Alright, I gotta ask, what's in it for you? I mean I know why Dante's involved in all of this, but why you?" Luke asked Nancy why she was involved in this

"That's for two reasons. One being is that Dante here is a pretty good guy and really my only friend, so I figured that going on this little trip with him is the least I can do. The other reason is that I don't want your guys's pantheon to dick over the world because someone lost their glowstick. Since if they start going to civil war with each other then it doesn't just affect you guys, but it also extends to my neck of the woods and gets my people involved. Something that you guys don't want to have happen." Nancy answered back for her reason behind why she was involved

"Wait a minute, how does this affect your side of things Nancy?" Dante asked the daughter of Odin as to how the civil war between the Olympians affected Nancy

"That's a really good question Dante. Ya, see if this pissing contest of a civil war pops off then soon enough it gonna start spilling over into other areas and get people I know caught in the crossfire. Once my people get caught in the crossfire because you guys couldn't keep a GPS on what I've heard is the worlds' deadliest taser. Well, my father and more importantly my people are gonna get involved and trust me when I say that it ain't gonna be pretty if they have too." Nancy answered back in knowing that when things would pop off between Zeus and Poseidon that when it spilled over into other areas of the world then the Norse would soon get involved because her people kept getting caught in the crossfire

"Just how strong are the Norse pantheon? Since you are the first demigod I've seen from any other pantheon, which is why I have to ask just how strong they could possibly be?" Luke questioned in wondering how strong the Norse are

"That's a good question to ask and one I'm happy to answer for ya." Nancy said with a proud smirk

"Ya see while you guys slacked off and got content with being undisputed during the heyday of the Romans and Alex the Great when it came to combat and war. My people, well we never stopped getting stronger and learning and to fight. Since where you guys merely engaged in battle, we lived and breathed it and turned it into an art form. I mean for centuries and centuries onwards we turned the whole world and the realms red with not just blood of our enemies, but our own before we got civil with one another. Even then we still craved battle and lusted for carnage and bloodshed." Nancy spoke in knowing full well that the Norse when it came to combat and war were atop the most vicious and blood-lusting for a fight

"With every war and battle that has been in history we've been there to not only be a part of it, but revel in it. We didn't just do it because it was the right thing to do, oh no. Granted that among us there are those with a heroic spirit, but even then the will and drive to fight and destroy spurs us onwards. For there's a reason why the World Wars were known as some of the most bloodiest conflicts in history and its all thanks to us, because we embrace the idea of a good fight and revel in it until we either get bored or until there ain't a heart left beating." Nancy added with her smile growing more bloodthirsty and sinister

"Which means that if war spills over onto your guys's side of things then the Olympians are fucked worse than a college girl at a Mandingo party?" Dante questioned as Nancy clapped her hands and nodded

"Precisely. Because if any of us get caught up in that pissing contest between your dad and Zeus. Well, I'll put it to you like this. My dad and Thor will look at what you guys do and redefine war for the Olympians. God forbid it any of Thor's kids die because of this, since if that happens then I can only hope that they can survive him going berserk. Because if not..well I'm pretty sure he'll be using Mjolnir to cave in everyone's head in swinging and throwing distance and that's just him being merciful." Nancy answered back in having heard legends of Thor's wrath and combat prowess

With there being a reason as to why Thor was hailed as the strongest of the Norse Gods considering that the man was a martial storm that overwhelmed and decimated all in his wake with the mighty swings of Mjolnir. Not to mention that his rages were feared to where even Nancy's father had more than his shares of battle scars from the instances that Thor went into a berserker rage and slaughtered armies as though it were like playing a friendly game of golf.

"I..I had no idea that they were that strong." Luke said taken aback by the idea of deities being that far above the Olympians

"Trust me they are and I'm not saying this to scare you or as just to fluff up the Norse Gods. I honestly mean it. Since my father who rules over in Asgard showed me visions of when he and the rest of the gods would war in the other realms and believe me when I say that what I tell you doesn't do them enough justice." Nancy replied in having been sent visions from the All-Father himself of the scope of what the Norse were capable of and it was nothing short of devastating to say the very least

"But at least you got my reason why I'm all for doing this. Which is why I gotta ask, why did you sign on with us?" Nancy questioned the son of Hermes

"Well, I'm just doing this because I don't want my family at camp to get caught up in all of this. Granted their not my birth family, but after everything I've been through they might as well be." Luke told her as the campers at Camp Half-Blood were very much a second and much needed surrogate family too him

"I can get behind that, not to mention that its nice to see that you don't have any qualms about getting your hands a bit dirty. Along with ya having some experience fighting magic users." Dante said in having a bit of respect for Luke being willing to get his hands dirty to help out

"After what happened with a dear friend of mine, I saw the world wasn't as clear cut and colorful as I thought. Instead, its a fuckin' awful place where the gods don't give a shit about us fighting the good fight down here. Which is why I decided from that day onwards that I'd start preparing myself for whatever may come and doing what I'd have to, to make sure that there will be a better tomorrow for my fellow demigods So that I can make sure that none of them go through what I've had to." Luke replied with venom in tone at the mention of the gods being absentee pricks

"I guess that's why on the ride over here, you sounded so relieved when we denied Annabeth her chance to go with us." Dante spoke while Luke nodded

"Yes, and thank you guys for snubbing Annabeth. She means well and she's a good fighter and all. But she doesn't know how cruel the world can really be. Thalia and I did what we could to shield her from how much of a cruel, cold and shitty place it is. Which is why I was more than happy to tag in for her because I want her to hold onto that idea of the world is a good place for just a little longer, before reality comes and smacks the shit out of her into seeing how ugly it really is." Luke replied in having been thankful for Annabeth not having been able to go on the quest seeing as how it meant she could hold onto her hope of the world just a little bit longer

"Ya do know that sooner or later that she's gonna have to go outside of those walls and see how the world really is? Because she may talk a big game and go on a few small scale stuff, but Dante and I know that if she actually squared up against what's out there that she'd die quick, fast and in a hurry from my perspective." Nancy told him knowing that if Annabeth were to really face what was out there like what she and Dante do on a daily basis that she'd get eviscerated

"Have some face in Annie, as she's a smart enough girl who I've seen get out of more than enough of her own scrapes. Still, I can't argue with ya on the matter of her having her hands full with all of what's out there." Luke admitted that while Annabeth was quite clever and had some skills of her own would definitely have a hard time with more of what was out there

"Well, in his defense of her Nancy we haven't seen her in an actual fight. Which means that we can't really gauge just how good she can be at throwin' hands." Dante conceded in knowing that they didn't really have an accurate assessment of her combat abilities to fully cement things

"Considering how fucking strong I am, she wouldn't last 5 minutes against me in a real fight. All it would take is me getting up close and I could bash her brains in with my mace or even at a distance my spells would do her in." Nancy replied with a vicious smirk of knowing full well that she could decimate the daughter of Athena in a no holds barred fight

"I'm sure that's something we can arrange when we get back to camp. Until then we gotta stay on target of getting to L.A to save my mother and find out the deal on this whole Master Bolt thing." Dante spoke in wanting to see a smackdown between Annabeth and Nancy

"If you do that try not to beat the hell out of her too bad. She's like my little sister and I'd rather her not get brain damage from how bad she'll get beaten." Luke requested in not wanting to see his surrogate little sister get put through the proverbial blender that was Nancy Bobofit

"I promise absolutely nothing on that subject." Nancy said with a vicious grin on her face still present

"Be that as it may, let's turn in for the night. Since we've got an early day ahead of us if we want to be traffic." Dante brought up which everyone agreed to and soon enough turned out the lights and went to bed for the evening

* * *

**(The next night later, June 9th, 2016, 10:45 Pm, Beckley, West Virginia)**

It was the next night later with Nancy and Luke having been tuckered out from driving non-stop from Newark to Beckley had decided to take the load off and sleep in their hotel room while Dante decided to stretch his legs and do some hunting to take his mind off of things.

"Alright let's see which lucky person is gonna win my greataxe going through their skulls?" Dante wondered as he had wall-crawled his way onto a building high enough for him to get a good vantage point

"Well, what do we have here?" Dante thought to himself as he saw his target in the distance

That in mind Dante went about tracking down his target until he soon closed in on them and landed a Cleave attack on the target and landing beside it while it crashed down into a building below, with it soon growling out at Dante and launching a torrent of searing hot flames that had Dante dived out of the way from. With our demigod in question soon looking as the smoke cleared to reveal a young adult red dragon whose body was triple the length of a school bus and 2 dozen feet tall with shining ruby red scales, lava red eyes and a maw of teeth the size of bowie knives.

The dragon soon raced after him in fury of it being blindsided with it swiping at him with both claws that he managed to block with his greataxe, yet he soon found himself being smacked hard in the chest with its tail. With him recovering quickly in finding it more or less as a nuisance before deciding to summon forth his Summoned Skull in order to help him deal with the dragon in an expedient manner, the fiend appearing in a corona of emerald light before roaring and glaring down at the dragon who roared back before blasting the dragon with a storm of demonic lightning.

The red dragon countered with a stream of its own searing flames that clashed against the lightning in a brief clash of dominance with one another that was enough for Dante to come in with a Leaping Blow right at its clavicle and start hacking away at the creature. The dragon recoiled from Dante's greataxe striking out and digging into and hacking away at is scaled flesh, with it trying to take flight in order to get the demigod off of it, only for Summoned Skull to tackle it and strike out at it with its large claws.

With the result being the dragon and Summoned Skull with Dante in tow being thrown off the side of the building and struggling with each other, all the while Dante was busy using his greataxe to climb along the dragon's scaly hide. Once he reached its neck he soon leaped forward and managed to hit the red dragon in its right eyelid, with him tearing a gash that ripped it open as he soon began to fall off of the dragon as they began to hit the ground.

Only for the dragon to kick off Summoned Skull who Dante landed on the shoulder of and began engaging in an aerial dogfight where the two clashed with draconic flames and demonic lightning that illuminated the summer night. With Dante waiting and watching an opportunity to disable the dragon while they flew overhead in an attempt to bring down the red dragon who constantly barraged Summoned Skull with fire blasts.  
"Wait for it...wait for it.." Dante thought to himself as Summoned Skull ducked and dodged from the streams of dragon fire  
"And now!" Dante said as he jumped with all the strength he could towards the dragon

With that in mind, Dante soon found himself propelling towards the red dragon's wings like a bullet and sundering the wing membrane on its right-wing tearing it open as he used the momentum built up to jump on to his back and use a quick succession of Cleave attacks to hack into its left-wing until it was chopped down like a lumberjack would a maple tree. This was more than enough to send the red dragon spiraling out and careening through the city, with it tumbling through the streets like a runaway soccer red-scaled soccer ball that was tumbling and crashing into whatever was unlucky enough to come within its path.

Once the dragon had finished crashing through the streets it was then subjected to a lethal storm of demonic lightning courtesy of Summoned Skull who unleashed the torrent onto the downed dragon who roared in pain. With Dante having Summoned Skull further unload onto the dragon whom he saw was losing HP at a very steady rate thanks to Summoned Skull whose lightning soon blackened its scales and ripped away at its flesh until the dragon gathered enough strength to launch out a fireball of its own strong enough to cause an explosion which it used to get away from Summoned Skull.

Yet Dante refused to let his quarry get away as he quickly leapt from Summoned Skull and dashed after the dragon and slammed into its right foreleg with a Power Blow that caused it to snarl in pain before Dante quickly started hacking and slashing his way through the thick scaled flesh of the dragon. The dragon tried to smash its tail into Dante, but that was quickly intercepted by Summoned Skull who quickly grabbed the tail and using its claws drove them into the base of the tail where the prehensile limb was severed sending gushing spurts of boiling hot blood all over the pavement.

This gave Dante enough time to sever the right rear leg of the dragon who was looking to be on its last legs from the combined blood loss of its leg and tail was only further added onto when Dante dashed forward and jumped up with a Leaping Blow to land a strike at its neck while Summoned Skull hacked into it with its claws. With Dante jumping up once more before he raised his greataxe and with a mighty swing of it struck into its neck and severed its jugular causing Dante to be splattered and soon covered in boiling hot gore and blood as the dragon soon went into gargled and warped death throes and roars.

"Well, that was fun and all." Dante said before groaning at the boiling hot blood while dispelling Summoned Skull into the ether

_'Now then let's see if this works.'_ Dante thought as he focused and used his magic in tandem with his water manipulation

Dante began to lift the blood off of his body and coalesced it into a beach ball-sized sphere of blood that hovered above him, with him being satisfied with this had decided to pull out the blood of the red dragon and add it into the sphere above him. With the Gamer soon seeing multiple streams of bright crimson slowly but increasingly rush out of the dragon's corpse until he soon saw the sphere of blood grow bigger and bigger until it was a bit smaller than a small house which Dante had put in his inventory for later.

"This is gonna make for some interesting experiments because at least now I can use this to start messin' around with blood magic." Dante said to himself in having always been interested in blood magic

"Now then, time to head back before anyone gets suspicious." Dante said as he quickly ran back to his hotel room while the dragon's corpse soon began to burn and char itself out of existence

**So with the quest to free Sally from the Underworld begins with our trio having been fully assembled and ready to get the ball rollin' for what's to come. How will they fair with what's ahead of them? Well, you'll have to find that out on the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter, now shall we.**_

_**bubbattmax: The Con skill means that he has a 10% chance of not taking damage from an attack if that helps clear things up.**_

_**Rathma: I will consider putting him in DOOM what with Eternal having recently come out and especially doing so with OG Dante with Devil May Cry, so I would definitely consider doing so when he goes to either places and he gets the option of replacing either one of them as he does gain all of what you mentioned when he chooses the option. Btw thanks for helping me with the upcoming Martial Artist class.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Glad you liked the last chapter my dude. Also, trust me when I say that it was so much fun having Dante just flex on everyone considering that at this point there isn't much they can do to touch the man in terms of putting a dent in him. His first follower is going to be Ethan Nakamura.**_

_**CrimsonSylvan: Trust me Hades is gonna gain that in Dante and you are right about respecting Zeus. Considering that while Hades has done so bad stuff in myths there's no doubt about that. Zeus on the other hand clearly blows that out of the park and into the next continent with all of the shenanigans he pulls off that makes him come off as a fusion between a more intelligent Peter Griffin and Quagmire from family guy minus the charm that either has. On top of you bringing up the point that if he really wanted to steal their shit that he probably wouldn't just stop at just the Master Bolt and go for everything. Aphrodite's stuff would also have some pretty potent effects in the form of being able to charm people into forcefully adoring you as love controlled servants. **_

_**TheSixTails: He will be rolling for some of those gacha in a few chapters, I just have to go through to see which ones he'll be doing.**_

_**Apokalyps: Holy shit, your right..I didn't even realize that until you brought that up lol.**_

_**Death Beyond the Grave: Fair enough as then again its a Gamer fic so sometimes it'll bounce between serious and then bounce between bordering on crackfic territory as you mentioned.**_

_**The Last Kenpachi: I may go through that world since I'm adding in Fate servants.**_

_** : Glad you loved the story so far and hope you'll continue to do so.**_

_**John50: Eventually he will dive into the Storm Mage class which will give him some lightning, thunder and other storm-related spells. Also, he does have what your talking about in the form of the Tremor Slam/Stomp ability.**_

_**Death Fury: Nice to see you still like the story. Furthermore, it depends really since I usually have a layout of what to do for chapters and then just wing it from there.**_

_**Stratos263: Eventually the demigods at Camp Half-Blood are gonna go through boot-camp training in the aftermath of Sea of Monsters.**_

_**Kouwen: There will be a flashback and mentions of what there reactions were to his current state of appearance.**_

_**Merendinoemiliano: Happy to see you liked what went on in the last chapter and I shall continue to stay safe my good sir.**_

_**Bio RL: Well the thing is that Sally is a daughter of Morrigan and combine that with her having been an experienced demon-slayer/monster-hunter decades even before her retirement was something pretty powerful due to the fact that she was able to gain a considerable amount of respect in both the Celtic and Shinto Pantheons. So in her case her pride in what she can do is warranted considering that she's come out on top of so much shit.**_

_**HazMiZan00: I glad you liked the bit of a chilled out chapter considering that it felt nice to give everyone a bit of cooldown from what usually goes on. Also, I hope this chapter answers your question of seeing Uncle Hades. Not to mention that when Dante ends up in the Underworld that he'll eventually get to taking up more or his Demonology and delving into blood magic and necromancy.**_

_**marcinkrycki2314: Happy to see that you enjoy the story so far and I will be doing more of fleshing out the relationship between Dante and Nancy after the Lightning Thief arc.**_

_**Sydanus (Chapters 9-10): I felt that Sally's response to seeing that would be pretty dope to write out and hilarious as well and he won't be squaring off against Apophis until post- Last Olympian considering that Apophis is at the current moment. Way, way, way out of his wheelhouse at the moment. Glad you liked Dante and Nancy decimating the campers at Capture the Flag considering that you are right at the fact that for half-gods they should be considerably stronger than what they are. Something that will come up later on down the line**_

* * *

_**And let's cut things there as I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and all that went along with it, but without further delay let's get to it now, shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Dante chillin' out a bit at the campfire before Hades pops up which was something I loved because I just liked the idea of Dante just being super chill with Hades showing up and making his big to-do at Camp Half-Blood.**_

_**Following that we pretty much get what's essentially Dante and Nancy rejecting Annabeth for the quest which is important considering that they do make a pretty good case in that as far as they know not only would Annabeth be dead weight to them but if she can't get her hands dirty then she's of no use to them.**_

_**Next up we've got our trio of Dante, Nancy and Luke together and more or less Nancy putting out the implication of what will happen should Zeus and Poseidon pop off their civil war, something that I wanted to bring up for the simple fact that it very well could happen all things considered.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Dante with the assistance of Summoned Skull going up against a young adult red dragon which I thought would be pretty dope to do and a small set up for him wanting to dive into blood magic as the story goes on.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**So with that all out of the way this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good stuff to read, with the next chapter just being the trio continuing their way towards L.A and nothin' much beyond that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Breathing Lightning by Anthrax**_

_**Random End Song: Collateral by Twelve Foot Ninja**_


	12. Chapter 12: Hell of a Road Trip

**(Chapter 12: Hell of a Road Trip)**

Time had passed for our trio as they continued their way towards L.A without much incident in managing to make it through without much incident save for a run in with a necromancer deciding to run amok with an building army of undead in a small town they passed through. Other than that most of the time was spent with them driving and just mostly screwing around with one another, with things from singing along to stuff on the radio, doing some monster-slaying in their downtime and renting some movies to watch among other things.

* * *

**(June 11th, 2016, 9:24 Pm, Dayton, Ohio)**

It was nearly half-past 9 at night as our trio had decided to make a stop in Dayton to rest up for the night before continuing on their voyage towards L.A, with them stopping at Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium for their respite.

"Alright guys, let's stop here and see if we can rest up for a while before headin' off." Dante said as they got out of the car

"Sounds like a good idea to me. After fighting those zombies, I've had the worst crick in my neck in ages. By the gods are they frustrating as hell to fight." Luke spoke in having decided to list fighting a small horde of zombies and undead as one of the most exhausting and aggravating of fights

"Just be glad it was a necromancer ordering these things around and not a Lich. Those bastards even being newly made are a pain in the ass to deal with." Dante replied gaining Luke's attention

"Wait a minute. You guys have fought a Lich?!" Luke questioned in understandable surprise

"Yeah, Dante and I killed one a few weeks before we came to your camp. Granted it was a Lesser Lich, but even then that fucker was hard to deal with. Lucky for us, Dante here had some tricks up his sleeve to help counter that." Nancy answered back in being glad that Dante's use of his demons and what demonic magic he could use was able to help turn the tide

"Still fucking hurt when he tried to use a blight spell on me." Dante said in rubbing his sternum where the spell hit him

"Anyways, let's get in here and see if there's anything good here to eat." Dante added in having smelled food coming from the building  
That in mind they entered the building which was a well-lit building with the inside of it was painted dark green and ocean blue with the area having different statues all in different outfits lined up in neatly ordered rows. With the trio continuing to wander throughout the emporium until they soon met with who they presumed to be Aunty Em herself who was a tall woman who wore a black and emerald Middle Eastern styled dress with a black hood over it, she had coffee-colored skin and well kept and manicured nails painted a pale gold

"I didn't expect to see children out this late, what brings you to my shop?" Aunty Em questioned as she looked at the trio from behind her veil

"We've been going on a road trip and we're exhausted after traveling for so long and we figured that we could come here to maybe eat and rest for a little bit before getting back on the road. That is if it's not too much trouble" Nancy said as their cover story all the while putting on her best we're having eaten in days voice and look

"Yeah, we've been going on for a long time and our friend here wanted to stop because he was getting car sick. Hope you don't mind if we stay for a hot minute." Dante added as Luke took a moment to catch on before he feigned having been dizzy and nauseous

"Of course, of course. I'll have something for you in just a moment." Aunty Em told them as she led them to the backroom that after having locked went to make them their food

"Guys, I've got a little something I'd like to try out if ya don't mind. 'Cause I got a feeling that things might start poppin' off soon enough" Dante quietly said to them as they had been led to the backroom that had looked something straight out of a 60's diner with a fully stocked soda fountain, nacho dispenser, grill and more

"Go for it. Whatever it is about this place gives me a bad feeling I haven't felt in years." Luke replied as Dante nodded and pulled out of his inventory the scroll of Remove Curse

"Thank you for letting us stay here for a while." Nancy thanked the woman whom after a few moments came back with trays full of food from double bacon cheeseburgers, waffle fries, and chocolate shakes

"It is no problem, for its been such a long time since I've had any visitors." Aunty Em said while Dante proceeded to turn into a vacuum cleaner and devour his food

"Is something wrong?" Dante asked in taking another large chomp of his burger as her gaze shifted onto him

"No not at all, its just that you have such wonderful green eyes Dante. They remind me of a kind man with those same eyes years ago." Aunty Em answered back as Dante finished devouring his burger too look up at her

"Thank you." Dante replied before giving a look to Nancy to distract whom he knew as Medusa

"These are some pretty nice statues you've got here." Nancy spoke while Dante quickly read from the scroll that soon began to vibrate with arcane energy

"Thank you, it is nice to see that someone appreciates what I do. Although it's often hard to get a perfect one made..the hardest part to get right is always the face. Which makes them hard to sell most of the time." Aunty Em replied in looking at her statues in great disappointment of the fact that she couldn't get them right

"Well, in my opinion, those people don't know good things when they see it. Because these statues you've made are pretty great if I gotta say so myself." Nancy complimented in thinking that even with the faces the statues made that they looked pretty dope

"Such a flatterer...its so nice to hear such kind words and have such nice people here." Aunty Em said with a smile coming across her face from behind her veil

"I'm just tellin' the truth is all. I mean if I had money on me right now I'd buy some. Because I'm pretty sure that these would be great to put up from where I live at." Nancy responded in having a few places she'd like to put these statues

"That means a lot to me.." Aunty Em spoke before putting a hand to her head

"Is something wrong?" Luke said as Aunty Em felt her head start to burn

"Just a headache is all, excuse me for a..moment." Aunty Em said as she quickly excused herself from the table

"Well, Dante whatever you did it worked." Nancy spoke as soon enough the scroll soon turned a bright absinthe green before turning into trails of arcane energy

With the trails of arcane energy soon spiraling around the trio before rapidly racing towards Aunty Em and the moment they struck her a brief flash of arcane energy was seen, caused by a scream as she collapsed to the ground. The trio soon went to the source of the screams where they saw claw marks and trails of dying serpents that led to her garden full of statues that like the others were held in either expression of terror or distress.

It wasn't long before they soon found Aunty Em or rather Medusa at the very end of the statuary looking at herself in a mirror with what was utter shock and surprise, that was soon enhanced by the fact that when she turned to look at us we didn't immediately turn to stone. With her face having bright azure eyes that shined like sapphires, stark white smile, high cheekbones, vibrant strawberry blonde hair that cascaded in a thick wavy curtain down to her shoulders while her slightly rounded face held an almost ageless quality to it that made her look like a starlet from the 50's or 60's.

"H-How is this possible, none of you are turned to stone?!" Aunty Em or rather Medusa questioned with utter surprise at the fact that her gaze hadn't turned them to stone

"That would be because of me." Dante spoke up as he approached the now-former gorgon

"Why and how could you've done this? No one's been able to do what you've done much less try to break my curse instead of killing me. So why do this?" Medusa asked still in utter shock of her curse being broken

"That's an easy one for me to answer, for ya." Dante said as he now stood face to face with Medusa

"I know full well that you got screwed by Athena who cursed you when you did nothing wrong. Turning you into a monster because you decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to fall in love with a relatively good guy. Something that I felt is a pretty dick move if you ask me. So I figured that I should do what no one else has done and correct a massive mistake that a petty and so-called goddess of wisdom made on a beautiful woman. Which is why I removed your curse and now ya no longer have to worry about turning anyone to stone ever again." Dante added behind his reasoning as to why he used the scroll of Remove Curse on Medusa

For all of him enjoying the thrills of bloodshed and murder and exerting his power over others, he knew that what Athena did and what the gods allowed to let happen to Medusa was a massive injustice to someone who for all intents and purposes didn't have it coming to her. Which is why he felt that it was the right thing to do that not only to get rid of a monster that could uber-bone him later on but to also fix a mistake to an innocent and extremely beautiful woman.

"So now you're free to do as you will with your life. Because thanks to yours truly you don't gotta worry about turning any more people to stone or being hunted after as just another monster. Consider this a correction to the pettiness of some idiot goddess who for all her wisdom fucked her a lot of people, without the foresight to see how stupid and foolish she was in the aftermath of it all." Dante spoke causing Medusa to tear up at the fact that someone went the distance for her

**(Basically Infinite Affection and Obedience from Medusa for having gone out of your way to not kill her like every other hero but break her curse as well. 100/100)**

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Medusa spoke as she kissed Dante and hugged him tight as she could for having freed her from her centuries-long curse

"Its no problem. I'm just doing what should've been done a long time ago." Dante replied in just doing what he knew was the obvious thing to do

"Is there any way I can repay? Any at all for this amazing thing you've done for me?! Say it and I'll do so immediately?" Medusa asked in wondering what she could do to repay Dante for his kindness

"For now just let us rest up for the night and we can get to discussing more of that tomorrow morning and in the days to come after." Dante answered back in having a few ideas in the long term on how she could do this

"Of course, feel free to. And again thank you so very much for this!" Medusa said with barely contained gratitude and affection towards Dante for his deed as she went off to further enjoy this moment

"Well, that takes care of that." Dante spoke

"I did not expect that to happen. To be honest I expected you to just go in guns blazing and kill her." Luke said in never thinking he'd see the day when Medusa of all people would be freed of her curse

"Here's the thing Luke. I could've killed her and I mean it wouldn't have been any problem for me to do so, with just a few swings of my greataxe and she would've been history." Dante replied in knowing full well of the fact that he could've annihilated her in moments

"Besides, the kind gesture of which I agree with. What other reason did you do it?" Luke asked Dante who sighed as a small grin came on his face

"That's the easiest answer of all. Because I did this for essentially two reasons. The one being that it was just in my book the right thing to do. Not only because it saved us the trouble of dealing with a deadly enemy that would've impeded our journey and cost us time. It was also because if any real hero worth there proclaiming that they fight for justice and wanting to be a good person, then instead of putting her through death after unneeded death. Instead, they would've found some clearly better way to remove that curse off her and put an end to the thorn in the side of every demigod since she's been cursed. I mean seriously all this time and no one thought to be like 'hey maybe we should get rid of the curse of the woman can petrify us just by staring at us, so we don't get fucked completely'. Instead its all about nonsensical repetition and being glory hogs. When all they could've done is end the problem and have an obviously stacked woman in their debt." Dante explained as he saw as the easiest answer to do because if any real sane person much moreso a hero really wanted to get rid of the Medusa problem then they would've simply went ahead and done the smart thing of lifting her curse and having a priestess in their debt along with preventing the repetitive danger and bullshit of fighting a gorgon every time she respawned

"Then what's the second reason?" Luke asked

"That's something I've actually talked with Nancy about while we hung out. Because its all in line with the fact that those who wanna be heroes aren't really being heroes as far as I'm concerned and before you go off spouting about how they shed blood for everyone and fight off monsters here us out." Dante said in stopping Luke before he could protest

"Its that we realized even with us out their slaying monsters and such that granted its incredibly fun, that we aren't really doing it as efficiently as we could be. Together we're a hell of a dynamic duo but even then that's not really a solution for the fact that with even us and by extension all of the demigods out there that we can't cover enough ground." Nancy chimed in at the fact that even with their combined prowess that they couldn't cover enough ground to slaughter and butcher more monsters

"Something that led Nancy and myself to a conclusion. That we've been going about monster slaying all wrong, just like how people like us have been going about it all wrong. All this time we're working harder not smarter. Because the thing is that we could keep slaying monsters until we're blue in the face and sweating like pigs, yet we wouldn't be any closer to cutting down the amount that comes through. So we realized that we need to start stepping up our game and think of more long-term ways of getting rid of them." Dante added in knowing that while they could slay monsters all day that it would more or less just be in an endless repetition of something that would never get done

"Which is why I did what I did with her. Because instead of repeating the same ol' thing and having to worry about another monster reforming and coming for our necks. We now have an incredibly gorgeous woman on our side and one less threat to deal with." Dante explained as to why he did what he did

With Dante seeing what he did as granted the right thing to do in liberating someone from something that wasn't deserved, but also in doing so because it was the smarter thing to do because it eliminated a future threat to himself and gained someone who was indebted to him and wrapped around his finger in a two for one deal.

"...I..I can't really argue with any of that. If anything it's pretty damn smart when you think about it." Luke acknowledged in wholeheartedly agreeing with the clear cut fact that things could be done easier if they did things smarter and more modernized instead of the same old things they've done for years

"Glad ya see things my way. Anywho, let's get some shut-eye. We gotta head out early if we wanna beat traffic." Dante spoke as he stretched himself out and head back to the car to get their sleeping bags

_'You're an interesting one, Dante Jackson.'_ Luke thought to himself in seeing Dante as somethin' else that's for certain

* * *

**(The next day later, The Underworld, June 12th, 2016, 1:53 Pm)**

It was the next day later as the Underworld was for the most part as it always had been with Furies keeping guard over the Fields of Punishment and Thanatos keeping him informed on the Doors of Death, yet one thing that was an exception to this was him conversing with Sally Jackson.

"I'm tellin' ya Hades ya gotta let me help you do some remodeling around here. I mean having the epic citadel of doom is great and all. But its not really something to call home ya know. Because you and Persephone should really make this place more lively." Sally said in seeing that the place could definitely use some livening up to make it more of a home

"Since I was talkin' some stuff over with Persephone we could do and there's stuff like a home theatre, a library for all the stuff you can read since there's some good shit out there that I think you could catch up on. Oh, oh and maybe set up room for you to jam around in, since I remember how you used to love rippin' on a guitar to some Sepultura and Dream Theater back in the day." Sally added while the lord of the Underworld gave a small smile while Sally went on

**"I've really missed seeing you around Sally. Even with you being one the most infamous monster hunters and demon slayers, you always somehow made time to see me. Which is more than can be said about my bastards for brothers. I keep inviting them to stop by and maybe spend some time like we used to before Zeus's head became the size of Olympus."** Hades replied in having missed seeing the daughter of Morrigan in her visits

"Believe me I would've loved to see you more often, but raising Dante always came first. So sorry I haven't been able to make time like I used to." Sally apologized in not having been able to visit with Hades as frequently as she used to

**"You need not apologize. Despite my being a lord of the underworld and the dead I understand the value of family more than anyone. Unlike Zeus whenever I did mess around with any mortals that caught my attention. I did my best to make sure that the mother and child were taken care of and visited as much as I could allow before I had to sooner or later return here to take care of my duties as ruler. Whereas Thundertits just bounced around from anything that had a pair of tits and ass. I swear younger brother is such manslut that he might as well be the god of prostitution with how much he whores himself out."** Hades spoke in having made sure that in the rare times he actually did have children that he made sure that he stayed as often as he could to make sure that they grew up knowing their father instead of just pumpin' and dumpin' like Zeus often did

"I swear I feel sorry for Hera. Why your sister chooses to stay with that immortal, paranoid, shortsighted, and just complete asshole a man is beyond me." Sally wondered in never having seen how Hera continued to stay with Zeus after all this time

**"That's an easy one. All to keep up appearances of having the perfect immortal marriage, I mean as the goddess of marriages she's pretty much run herself ragged in being in that hellhole of a marriage. All for the sake of putting up the facade that she and Zeus's marriage are bulletproof. When in all actuality it couldn't be far from the truth."** Hades answered in knowing full well that the only reason why she continued being with him was to keep up the facade

**"Even then that excuse is crumbling to dust. Especially with Zeus having been so blatant about his cheating that from my talks with Hera she's been neglected for ages. If Aphrodite's gossip is anything to go by then I feel even more sorry for her, something I didn't think was possible."** Hades added in knowing that from the occasional talks with Hera about her marriage and Aphrodite's gossiping that the immortal power couple were in severely dire straits

"How bad are we talking here? Since I gotta know how much Thundertits is fuckin' up with Hera." Sally inquired in wanting to know how bad it was

**"From what Aphrodite's gossiping has informed my fellow Olympians of, is that the last time they had relations was when the Declaration of Independence was signed. Even then I've been told that it was half-baked at best. Aphrodite is very explicit in her details. Even with Hera having to do damage control in putting up that frivolous facade of a marriage that she wasn't even that mad at Aphrodite. Just frustrated at Zeus that for all of her putting up with his antics she still got the short-end.**" Hades answered back causing Sally's jaw to nearly drop at hearing that

"No fucking way! Just absolute no fucking way that's true. It can't have been that long since then." Sally said in sheer disbelief

**"Sally you should know that of all things I am, a liar isn't one of them."** Hades replied that for all the centuries he'd been alive he never once had lied on anything

"Holy shit! Well, no wonder Hera's so bitchy. I mean I would be too if I hadn't gotten any in that long." Sally said in full understanding of why Hera was seemed to be so frustrated every time she encountered her

**"Yes, my brother Zeus king of the idiots. Who in addition to that has failed to do so much as take her out to a simple date night to a mortal movie theatre or even given her anniversary gift since the Byzantine Empire fell. I may not be the god of love but even I can see that their relationship has long since died and rotted to a festering shell of itself."** Hades replied in knowing full well that at this point their marriage was a sham paraded around as some futile facade to keep up appearances

With Hades seeing it in every time he visited Olympus during the Winter Solstice that Hera was unhappy in her marriage always seeming to be a cross between sullen and utterly frustrated at her husband's neglect of her while he paraded around the mortal realm fucking anything in walking distance. More often than not he tried to get Hera to stop this charade and actually be with someone that actually would do right by her, yet even though he could see the desire to do so she often declined in her repetition of keeping up appearances.

"What a shame. Glad I don't gotta put up with marriage shenanigans anymore with Gabe, I swear if it wasn't for Dante I would've ripped that fat fuck's spine out and made it into a belt." Sally spoke happily that she didn't have to put up with Gabe anymore

**"Trust me that worthless excuse of human waste and flesh is secured in the Fields of Punishment. By the way, thank you for giving me the idea of what to do with him. I honestly didn't know what would be a good enough punishment for someone as despicable as him until you gave me the idea."** Hades responded in having not known what to do with Gabe until Sally gave him the idea

"I had a lot of time to think about what I'd do to him if I ever got the chance." Sally spoke in having constantly thought about ways she'd punished that worthless walrus

"Still, once this whole thing blows over with Thundertits having his hissy fit and Dante shows he was innocent this whole time. I plan on visiting my mother. Since we're on the topic of family that it would be a great time to have him meet his grandmother." Sally added in having planned to take Dante to see Morrigan once this whole thing blew over

**"Ah yes, Morrigan. I swear she's the only person I know that could outstrip Ares in martial combat then I'd put my drachmas on her to do it."** Hades said in having heard of the stories of Morrigan's ferocity in combat

"That's mom alright. I swear that woman lives and breathes combat. Heck, I'm pretty sure the reason her hair is so red is because she's killed the many bastards that it dyed her hair that color." Sally spoke in knowing that her mother was so bloodthirsty and combat-ready that her hair was that particular shade of red from how often she'd go out to slake her bloodthirst

**"Your mother from all that I've heard and what you've told me is the definition of what mortals call a blood knight."** Hades responded in knowing that of what Sally told him of her mother that she was the true definition of a blood knight

"That might be the case, but even with all of that she was a pretty great mother. She taught me how to fight, how to stick to my guns, look out for my own and most of all that when someone wants to square up with you then you beat them into the ground. Somethin' I'm proud she taught me and happy enough to where I wouldn't trade my childhood for anything." Sally told the god of the dead in that she very much cherished the time she spent in being raised by her mother

**"I wish I could say the same about my childhood, but we both know how that went."** Hades responded considering that his childhood was spent nesting inside his father's guts

"I definitely don't envy you on that note. Still once Dante gets here with his friends I'm sure you're gonna love him. He's a pretty good kid once ya get to know him." Sally said in knowing that soon enough Hades would get along fantastic with her son

**"From what little I'd seen of him he seemed like a good enough young man. Perhaps after this entire debacle with Zeus and Poseidon is over I can move some things around and start spending some time with my dear nephew. After all, unlike many of the other demigods, I can sense that he isn't like the rest of them and their sickening moral superiority of being a hero."** Hades replied in having seen Dante as marginally better than all those other demigods in that he wasn't one to conform to being the traditional hero like they all had

"If Dante's anything like me and his grandmother. Then I can promise you that he'll be nothin' like any of them. Because unlike them I know that my son can get shit done." Sally spoke in knowing that if there's one that Dante was good about was being efficient when it came to matters at hand

**"Then if that's the case I'm sure the two of us will get along greatly."** Hades said in having a good feeling about his nephew

**"But onto other matters. Let's discuss more of your ideas of giving my castle a makeover. Because I have a few of my own that I'd like to implement but haven't had the time over the centuries. Hopefully, once all of this blows over I can get some help so I can put such things to action."** Hades brought up as Sally had taken out a pen and a notepad

"Tell me and we can get started immediately." Sally replied with a smile on her face as the two talked away of plans on how they could give Hades citadel a much-needed touch-up

* * *

**(Several hours later, Kansas City, Kansas, 9:03 Pm)**

It was 3 after 9 as our trio had skipped over stopping in St. Louis due to Dante not wanting to deal with the whole Chimera and Echidna bullshit that would've cost them precious time, hence why he drove them straight from Dayton to Kansas City with hardly any stops due to him having down 4 cans of Monster in quick succession.

"I'm still saying that maybe it wasn't a good idea for you to drink so many Monsters in one go." Luke said in wondering how Dante was still able to function normally after down half a dozen energy drinks in one go

"Relax, I'll be fine." Dante replied with his right eye twitching slightly

"If you say so. But still, we've made a lot of great time so far." Luke spoke in finding that so far they were almost to L.A

"At the rate, we're going we should probably be in L.A within I wanna say 3 or 4 days time at the rate we're going." Nancy spoke up in seeing that at this point they were more than halfway to their destination

"Something that I think calls for some congratulations on our end. I'm telling ya guys, we're on one hell of a roll so far." Dante said as he grabbed some Bud Lights out of the mini-fridge and tossed them to Luke and Nancy

"Not to mention that Luke here has been handling himself pretty well. Especially with that Behir we ran into in St. Joseph..how they don't notice one of those fuckin' things runnin' around there is beyond me." Dante added as it was Luke who'd gained the killing blow on on the beast

"I didn't even know that some of these creatures existed until now. Luckily enough you guys informed me what their about. Otherwise, I would've been fried." Luke said in having found that monstrosity to be one of the tougher fights he's ever engaged in

"I'll give it up to ya that you took its lightning breath like a champ. So cheers to you, my good dude." Nancy said as Luke rubbed the scar on his gut from having been hit by it at point-blank

"Something that I hope to never get hit by again in my life. I think I'd rather get hit by a cyclops's wielding some rebar than that thing hitting me with its lightning breath again. My insides will definitely appreciate not getting electrocuted." Luke replied in having underestimated the strength of a Behir

Which he'd never do so again considering that he thought that being thrashed around by a cyclops or a hellhound was one of his more painful experiences, but after getting hit head-on by a Behir's lightning breath at point-blank range...suffice to say that he learned he was very much wrong and put Behir's at the top of most dangerous monsters he's encountered.

"Trust me it could've been a lot worse." Nancy told him causing the son of Hermes attention to shift towards her

"I don't see how anything could be worse than fighting one of those things." Luke responded

"..Luke we've literally fought against a nearly grown adult white dragon that was hiding out in Brooklyn a month ago and trust me that piece of shit made a Behir look tame by comparison. Hell, it nearly gave Dante frostbite because he couldn't get out of the way of its frost breath in time." Nancy told him

"I thought I could use my water powers to try and counter it and send it right back at the overgrown lizard...was a very bad idea. Learned the hard way that I can't control ice, well at least not yet." Dante explained as to how he got caught in it causing Luke to look at him with utter surprise and wonder

"You are a very strange and dare I say confusing man, Dante. I honestly don't know how to pin you down, to be honest." Luke said in being semi-confused by Dante who could be pragmatic and cutthroat one moment and then a wild card the next

"What can I say, I like to mix things up every now and again. I mean how am I supposed to get stronger if I don't push the boundaries of powers to see what they can do. Besides if my trying to see what else I can do winds up with me being nearly turned into a human popsicle, then so be it. Since nothing comes without some risk." Dante responded in seeing that if he had to take some blows every now and again in order to explore the limitations to his powers then he was all for it

"While I appreciate you wanting to explore what you can do with your god powers, save doing that when we're not in the middle of fighting a fuck you ice dragon that can turn you into a popsicle. Because I only have one of you and I'm nowhere skilled in necromancy to bring you back because ya got reckless." Nancy chimed in rathering Dante save for experimenting with his powers outside of combat than in the midst of it

"Don't worry your head about it Nancy I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not going anywhere for a long time with the rate I'm going. Not only that, but it'll take a lot more than a dragon's ice breath to keep me down and out of a fight." Dante responded in full self-assurance that he'd be around for a long time and that he would be hard-pressed to be kept down for good

"I wouldn't get cocky Dante. I've seen some good demigods with a lot of potential get taken out because they thought they were untouchable, somethin' I don't want to have happen to you." Luke said in having seen full well that a lot of potentially strong demigods got in over their heads because they thought they were untouchable

"Well, I'm not like most of 'em out there. Besides, I haven't shown all of my cards just yet Luke." Dante replied with a broad grin in the fact that he hadn't even come close to showing all of his tricks yet

"There's more you can do?" Luke questioned as both Nancy and Dante nodded

"Trust me when I say that you and the people at your little camp haven't come close to seeing our full powers just yet. So you'd do well to believe Dante when he says that he or I haven't come close to showing off all we've got." Nancy spoke in complete agreement with Dante in knowing full well that rarely have either of them come close to drawing on their full strength

"I'll say this much, whoever gets on either of your bad sides won't live to see the light of day." Luke said in knowing that he was currently in a hotel room with 2 of the most dangerous demigods in existence

"Nice to see that you recognize just who your fuckin' with for the duration of our quest. But other than that let's move onto other stuff. Let's see...oh I know what do you got planned after we beat this quest and get everything squared away?" Nancy questioned as she finished her beer can before telekinetically crushing it

"After this is over I actually plan on leaving Camp Half-Blood." Luke answered back

"Really, you leave there? I didn't think you would considering that your Mr. Superstar around there." Nancy said curious as to why he'd leave that place when he was pretty much their Tom Brady

"Nancy, understand that while I care about everyone there and I wouldn't trade my experiences there for anything in the world. I still get tired of the same monotonous crap we go through every day of training to be so-called 'heroes' when we aren't even that. All we really do when we go on these stupid quests or train at camp is just repeat what other heroes have done. With it being all for what?! Us either coming back in one piece or having to carry our brothers and sisters in pieces, because the gods can't come up with a more permanent or long-term solution..hah! Give me a damn break." Luke said after his 4th can of beer

"Which is why I'll be glad to be out of there. I'm just so done of things never changing there while the gods just sit up on Olympus just dicking around and doing nothing while we are out here risking our lives to keep it safe. That's why I'm fucking leaving Camp. Because I'm done sticking my neck out for a bunch of ungrateful gods that don't do dick for the rest of us." Luke added in having grown tired of the Olympians and their being ungrateful uncaring jackasses that don't give a fuck about their children who risk their lives for the world

"Alright I can't argue with that since my dad is just as much of a divine deadbeat as yours, so I guess we can drink to that." Dante said as he downed his beer can with everyone else

"So let's say you guys rescue his mom? What are you gonna do." Luke answered before a drunken hiccup escaped him

"Probably chill out back at Camp with her for a while and get to know some of you guys better. Then after that, I'll probably split things up between kicking it with Uncle Hades and visiting my grandma overseas." Dante informed him of his plans for after he saved Sally

"I'll probably do the same really, since its not a half-bad place. So I might as well kick it there for as long as I can. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to teach some of them some magic so they have a better chance of fighting what's out there." Nancy added in having plans of her own for staying in Camp Half-Blood

"Then I wish the two of you poor bastards the best, because with how shitty the gods are..you're gonna need it." Luke said in thinly veiled disgust and anger towards the Olympians

"Don't worry we'll be fine no matter what." Dante said completely assured of himself that they'd be able to pull through just fine

* * *

**(8 hours later, Kansas City, Kansas, 5:16 Am, June 13th, 2016)**

It was the early morning as Dante had woken up and figured that he might as well get the day started by going ahead and trying to beat the first level of the Celestial Dungeon before the others woke up.

"Well, here I go again." Dante thought as he stretched himself out before selecting the Celestial Dungeon and heading off

Once Dante touched down he spared no time in rampaging his way through the dungeon and either cutting down anything that got in his way with his greataxe or blasting chunks out of them with his shotgun with a large grin on his face. With him going non stop in more or less using the enemies within it as target practice for his shotgun in taking dark joy in watching chunks of their body get blown apart and consumed in hellflame, as he continued his warpath watching bodies drop to the ground like flies.

With Dante making quick work of them as he continued his warpath on the Celestial Dungeon in making quick work of Celestia and Utopia with relative ease that was helped along by him summoning forth hellhounds to rip and tear into them like a pack of starving wolves. Soon enough moments would pass before he found himself at the edge of the first level which was a spacious field with tall maple trees and wide river-like streams of clear crystalline waters.

It would've looked almost straight out of a painting if it weren't for the fact that Judgement Dragon was glaring daggers at him ready to tear him limb from limb, its dark ruby red eyes trained on him and ready to destroy the invader.

**Judgement Dragon**

**Level: 78**  
**Rank: Elite**

**HP: 168,000/168,000**  
**MP: 76,000/76,000**

**SP: 84,000/84,000**  
**STR: 192**  
**DEX: 84**  
**CON: 168**  
**INT: 152**  
**CHA: 84**  
**WIS : 96**  
**LUC: 72**  
**Description: Regarded as the strongest of the Lightsworn and formerly known as Gragonith the Lightsworn Dragon had trained tirelessly in order to evolve itself into its current form. Now standing guard as the strongest of it's kind seeks to punish you for butchering its fellow Lightsworn.**  
"So I guess you won't mind getting out of my way and let me on by?" Dante questioned as he had his shotgun at the ready

**"You've rampaged through my home, killed countless numbers of my comrades and brethren and desecrated our realm with your demons. No, you shall die this day!" Judgement Dragon bellowed in anger of the demigod that had sundered his home**

"Ok then, it won't be the first time I've killed a dragon and it certainly won't be the last." Dante spoke as he fired off 3 blasts of his shotgun in quick succession

With them striking out at the large dragon who roared in anger before it reared its head back and let loose a beam of brilliant blue radiance that Dante leaped out of the way from, while it carved a 12 foot wide by 60-foot long trench of destruction. The Gamer seeing how deadly that could be it struck him decided to put the streams of water nearby to good use and conjured forth serpentine water whips that he had race for to attack Judgement Dragon, with the water whips slamming into and battering Judgement Dragon's throat and jaw.

To get out of the way from them Judgement Dragon flapped its feathery wings to try and take off and launch an aerial assault, which Dante quickly got onto and switched his shotgun for his greataxe and quickly rushed after it and landed a leaping blow on its right side which sunk into its flesh. With him using his greataxe to climb up it thick, feathered, yet densely muscled side causing Judgement Dragon to thrash and spiral about in an attempt to get Dante off of him who held onto for dear life until he reached the dragon's back.

With him using his water whips to wrap around Judgement Dragon's mouth and neck as a distraction in order to buy him time as he switched towards his shotgun and fired off explosive rounds into its right wing, taking out large chunks in the process that soon caused hellflame to catch onto the wing. It wasn't long until Dante after nearly emptying an entire clip of rounds into its right wing that was soon ablaze with hellfire that devoured and burned away at the feathered and bloodied flesh, that due to the now damaged wing that Judgement Dragon soon found itself having difficulty trying to sustain flight.

Yet it wasn't long before it soon found itself having to forcibly land as the hellflame began to spread further across its body, with it roaring in pain and seeing no other option was forced to blast its ruined wing off its body in order to prevent the hellflame from spreading further. But the moment Judgement Dragon turned around to see where Dante was it was met by a thick ink cloud erupting in its face blinding it from sight of where the Gamer was.

With Dante firing the remainder of his magazine into Judgement Dragon with a series of Brute Shots that tore large chunks of its flesh while he fired at its left foreleg, with him quickly reloading and firing off another series of Brute Shots that tore and whittled away at its now burnt and ravaged flesh. All before Judgement Dragon flapped his remaining wing to clear the thick cloud of ink and see him blasting away his left leg, so to stop this he used his remaining leg to smack Dante away from him and fire a blast of radiant energy out at the demigod.  
"Oh shit!" Dante cursed as he quickly used Misty Step to avoid getting hit with the brunt of the beam

**"I will see to it that your judgement is doom for your transgressions."** Judgement Dragon bellowed as it charged up another beam of a radiant energy

_'Definitely can't get by one of those again.'_ Dante thought in knowing that even with his getting clipped by one of them it took 36K out of his HP

That in mind he quickly used Misty Step to dark around the field while manipulating his water whips to soon come together and form a singularly large water whip that smacked Judgement Dragon in the jaw that was hard enough to elicit an audible crack. With Dante closing the distance and with his greataxe took advantage of the dragon turning towards and wrestling with the once more septet of water whips to land a Leaping Blow on the left side of its face, embedding himself into muscle and flesh before quickly running down and tearing a jagged scar across its face.

He then jumped off once he reached its neck he proceeded to start hacking away at its neck which Judgement Dragon tried to stop by clawing at him, but was impeded once Dante sent his water whips around the clawed hand to restrain it. Although the effort of maintaining concentration was easier said than done considering that Dante had to both maintain focus on the water whips and hack away at the dragons' neck to kill it.

With his concentration being disrupted once Judgement Dragon with pained effort used its damaged foreleg and swatted Dante off of its now bleeding neck, with the force causing the majority of his water whips to fail and disperse back into water. Soon enough Judgement Dragon bared down on Dante and lunged at him intent on crushing him in its jaws, yet this was something that Dante was counting on as he soon Misty Stepped his way into its mouth which after seeing Dante no longer visible was enough to fool the beast.

At least until it soon felt an immense and constant pain that tore through its throat that grew more and more violent as it soon began coughing up copious amounts of blood that while small at first, began growing more and more. Until Judgement Dragon soon clawed at it's throat that began to bulge outwards before a blade tore its way a few feet from where it's throat would meet its clavicle and soon began to tears it jagged way out, before a pair of hands grabbed at either side of the wound and ripped them open to reveal Dante.

The son of Posiedon using his prodigious strength to force the wound open and further widened it with his greataxe causing a rush of blood to flow forth from the wound that he casually jumped down from to watch the dragon choke upon its own blood. With Judgement Dragon having tried to go towards Dante, but it was too busy trying not to choke down on its own blood that combined with its wounds couldn't carry out its own judgement onto him as it soon slumped to the ground, dead from having choked on its own blood.

"That takes care of that. Now then time to see what shit I get off of this." Dante said to himself

**For having beaten the 1st boss of the Celestial Dungeon you gain the following rewards**

**White Mage Class unlocked**

**+9 levels randomly distributed to all classes**

**+3 Gatcha Tokens**

**For having defeated Judgement Dragon you gain the following rewards**

**Punishment Dragon (Level 8) added to Summon Dragons**

**Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry: (Rank 4) Added to Summon Celestials**

**Number C102: Archfiend Seraph: (Rank 5) Added to Summon Celestials**

**Magician's Valkyria (Level 4): Added to Summon Spellcasters**

**Kuraz the Light Monarch: Level ( Level 6) Added to Summon Warrior**

**Lightsworn's Chain Hauberk**

**2nd level of the Celestial Dungeon unlocked**

"Well, that was sure fun and a half. Also, finally I got some fuckin' armor." Dante said while transporting himself back to the mortal realm

"But first things first, get showered off and change out of these clothes." Dante added in knowing that his current state of dress was a mess

**So with our trio nearly halfway towards their destination and having cured Medusa of her curse, we also see that Sally isn't so much of a prisoner as she is a welcomed guest with Hades. Therefore how will things unfold once they get to the Underworld? Well, you'll have to wait and see on the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**Now then let's get onto the reviews from the last chapter now shall we.**_

_**Guest: That's a possibility I'll consider in the future.**_

_**TheSixTails: I'll have him meeting Alucard albeit his abridged version something that I'll think about doing later down the line. Like maybe around Battle of the Labyrinth of Last Olympian. Other than that it sounds highly hilarious.**_

_** : Glad you thought the last chapter was so epic and hope you enjoy this one man.**_

_**Death Fury: Nice to see that you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**dannyrockon122: Thanks for the 20 out of 20**_

_**webzayne: I'll do that. Right now I'm just focusing on doing so, while not bogging down the story with introducing so much Gacha and Skill Scrolls to the mix that it bogs down the story and gets nonsensical for me to keep track of everything.**_

_**CrimsonSylvan: Yeah I don't think Dante would use said item from Aphrodite either considering that to him it would more or less just be meh, in the long run. Further agree with you that Nancy would find it way too girly and would sooner appreciate getting something from either a war god or god of magic tbh as a gift. Luke will still be the Thief. Also, Dante is gonna point out that I'm not the thief but this guy who clearly was on your home turf and you somehow missed was.**_

_**HazMiZan00: Oh trust me Luke is still he Thief and aiding Kronos no doubt. Also, Dante will be working towards unlocking the use of Blood Magic eventually and adding it towards his way of fighting soon enough.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Yeah, it was honestly a good idea that Annabeth got rejected. Because had she tried to force her way on the trip and Dante or Nancy found out about it. Then they would've just murdered her and fed her to Dante's hellhounds and told Chiron that hey she tagged along and shit happened. Also, I don't get why people give Ares so much shit too considering that yeah he's a war god, but he's under one of the badass domains to have. So I feel like if your a god of war you have some leeway to be an asshole and besides he isn't gonna be a fucking saint considering that this man more than likely like squaring up against people for a living. Agreed with you on Hades considering that the man is really underestimated as to what he can do because you really shouldn't mess around with or piss off the lord of the literal dead and the underworld itself.**_

_**Merendinomilliano: I get it as the Percy Jackson live-action movies are just pure dumpster juice tier movies in my opinion, as I didn't think they could make something suck so hard like they did with the Last Airbender being a live-action. But those movies proved me wrong. Oh trust me Hades isn't going out of his way to scare people, as he's just gonna tell you that here's what I'm about and I want you to do this for me or consequences will follow if ya don't..plain and simple as that. As for Annabeth..well after Lightning Thief she's gonna be coming to blows more and more with Dante and Nancy over the course of the story and get roughed up by them in the process from it as a warning.**_

_**lonetigar20: Happy you thought the last chapter was so awesome and hope you'll think the same as this one.**_

_**Sydanus0900: Happy you liked the chapter and here's the thing. Why be dicks to him when he's eventually gonna get what's coming to him, might as well let him live it up while he still can. All before he gets a one way trip to Hades.**_

* * *

_**That takes care of that and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and all that went along with it, but without further delay let's get into it.**_

_**First up we've got them showing up at Medusa's lair which I hoped y'all liked since I wanted to do something that wouldn't follow the typical team vs Medusa fight considering that like Dante said work smarter not harder. I mean why fight when you can potentially get them on your side.**_

_**Next up we've got the bit between Hades and Sally which was one of the most fun parts I had writing since it allowed me to show that they actually have a good relationship and them just fuckin' around sounded like too much of a good idea to pass up.**_

_**Following that, we've got our trio just dicking around in Kansas City which I thought would be fun to write and all that jazz.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Dante beating the 1st layer of the Celestial Dungeon which I thought would be dope in doing because now he's officially got 2 dungeons down that he can really get down to beating and gaining all of what awaits inside.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good stuff to read. With the next chapter being them continuing on the next leg of their journey and them encountering Ares, so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Breathing Lightning by Anthrax**_

_**Random End Song: Cut you In by Jerry Cantrell**_


	13. Chapter 13: We meet a War God

**(Chapter 13: We meet a War God)**

More time would pass for our heroes as they found themselves getting closer and closer to L.A within the span of a few days they found themselves having made it from Kansas City to Salt Lake City which had put them extremely close to their destination. Meanwhile, with the free levels he gained from beating the 1st level of the Celestial Dungeon he had unlocked the Commander class which he overlooked and saw that as a charisma based class was something he was definitely gonna undertake after everything was over.

* * *

**(Salt Lake City, Utah, June 16th, 2016, 2:10 Pm)**

It was more or less a slightly cloudy afternoon with them having arrived in Salt Lake City and decided to get something to eat and rest for a while before getting back on the road again.

"Well, guys if we do a 4 and a half-hour drive after we eat and stop in Las Vegas for a bit, then take another 4 and a half-hour drive then we can be in L.A in no time." Dante spoke in having crunched the numbers and if they did it just right they'd reach L.A in no time

"So in short we should be able to get there in not much time at all." Dante added as they waited on their orders to get here

"I thought it would've taken us longer to get there, but surprisingly we've managed to do just fine." Luke responded in having expected for the quest to take far longer

"That's because we wanna get shit done, because we've got no time to lose with the virtual end of the world knocking out our door." Nancy said in knowing full well they couldn't really dick around all that much with what was going on

"Even so we'll have more than enough time to do whatever we want once we get this whole situation with Thundertits sorted out." Dante spoke all the while thunder boomed over the partially cloudy sky

"I'll still never get over how funny that nickname is for Lord Zeus. The moment we get back I'm gonna spread that around like wildfire." Luke said with a small chuckle at the nickname which caused even more thunder to boom outside

"You should totally do that. Since we're going to stick with this whole Thundertits thing, why don't we find one of those statues of Zeus at camp and quite literally put some tits on him. Because if we're gonna do this then we're gonna do it right." Nancy suggested getting snickers from Luke and Dante at the idea

"Oh my gods yes, that sounds too hilarious to do!" Luke laughed in enjoying the idea of doing so

That in mind the trio continued to workshop ideas on how to fuck with Zeus until they heard rumbling outside the diner that was loud enough to make it go silent as a modified Harley Davidson motorcycle the size of a baby elephant pulled up with its crimson headlights blaring obnoxiously. With it having shotgun holsters riveted down on either side that held double-barrel and pump-action shotguns, the gas tank having almost life-like flames painted on them and the seat itself having what looked like human skin that was freshly peeled off the bones of some poor bastard.

The rider who stood a few heads taller than Dante and was built like Bob Sapp's evil twin strode into the diner with an almost blisteringly hot wind that hypnotized everyone but dismissively waved his hand and soon enough they paid him no mind. With him wearing a dark red muscle-shirt stretched across his broad frame, black mid-calf length jean shorts, a Bowie knife strapped to his side, a pitch black leather jacket with the design of a furious looking boar on the back of it.

All the while his face was scarred up around his jaw and cheeks from being in enough fights to last a lifetime, a military style jet black crew cut that seemed way too oily and dark red wraparound shades that gave him the all the bloated machoness of a 90's movie tough guy. With the rider sliding next to Luke at the booth, they sat in that was just big enough for him to fit in, yet the aura he gave off was of pure violence and bloodthirst that made Dante glad he had his Gamer's mind or otherwise he wouldn't be so civil while Nancy looked ready to telekinetically snap the man's neck.  
"H-Here's your orders." The waitress said as she gave our trio their orders

"I'll be paying for their orders, so unless you got anything else that you can do to make yourself useful, then piss off." The rider spoke while shoving a fistful of 20's into her hand as the waitress decided not to question the hulking biker went anywhere else

"So you're ol' coralhead's and Sally's kid, gotta say your not the scrawny little shit I thought you'd be." The rider said while a grin of utter douchebaggery and pride crossed his face

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be and why are you here?" Nancy questioned not liking this dick who made her wanna bash his brains in with her mace until it was a bloody mess on the pavement

"Nancy, maybe you should reel it in." Luke warned the demigoddess of Odin  
"It's fine if this one's got some bite to her, just as long as you remember the pecking order ya redheaded cunt." The rider responded with that same arrogant grin that made Nancy wanna put a lightning bolt through his fucking skull

"So do you know who I am? You should since you trashed my kids not even two weeks ago." The rider questioned gaining Dante's attention

"I know who you are Ares. By the way, your kids are shit at fighting. Honestly, I've had hill giants hit harder than what they do. So if ya wanna help them out tell them to step up their A-game." Dante answered back in not really being impressed by the war god who let out a chuckle

"Ha! If my kids don't know how to hold their own in a fight then that's on them. Although I'll say I didn't think I'd hear that your the fucker who snapped my daughter's spear with your bare teeth. Because of that, you have a small bit of my respect for doing somethin' that insane." Ares spoke in finding Dante having broken Claireese's spear with his spear to be a pretty badass move

"I'll take the compliment. Also if Claireese wants to come at me with somethin' then tell her to come at me with something that'll give her more options in a fight than just a spear that acts like a glorified taser. I'd say something like a halberd or pike that wouldn't just give her more range but also a lot more versatility." Dante suggested with both weapons offering more reach and versatility than any simple spear could

"That's a pretty good idea you got there kid. But I'm not here just to talk about weaponry and you beatin' the shit out of my kids. No I've got a little deal for ya?" Ares said while the food was brought over to them

"Here's your food. W-Will that be all?" The waitress asked as Ares shoved a fistful of gold drachmas at her

"Sir I can't take…" The waitress tried to save but Ares having pulled out the large bowie knife and picking his teeth with it shut her up and caused her to wisely go elsewhere

"Really a knife? That's the best you can do." Nancy asked her voice full of sarcasm and snark

"Do you have any better ideas?" Ares questioned with a raised brow

"I mean if you really wanted to frighten her, you could've waited till she got off work. Then threaten to blow her pretty little brains out of her skull and watch her scream her pathetic little heart out while you skin the flesh off her bones if she ever refuses you again.I mean that's how I would've done it." Nancy said as she started eating her steak

"Let's see I would've just been done with it and see if I could literally make her blood boil or see if my powers could be used to make her vomit up her own insides for shits and giggles." Dante added in having been curious

"Your Hermes kid right?" Ares asked looking over towards Luke

"Yes, Lord Ares, why do you ask?" Luke answered the war god

"I'm just askin' cause I don't get how someone like you wound up with these two." Ares wondered in how Luke got tangled up with what he could only assume were the 2 most psychotic demigods he's met

"Out of everyone in Camp Half-Blood, I was their best choice." Luke told the war god

"In our defense, mostly everyone there are a bunch of pussies." Nancy interjected in finding nearly everyone their to be soft like a Jigglypuff

"I won't argue with the ginger that everyone there is soft. I miss when it was in the old days of Sparta, now that was when everyone had their shit together.

Hell, even the Crusades were fuck ton of fun when it was nothing but you, your sword and the person in front of ya waitn' to be skewered. But I'm getting off-topic." Ares said in agreement that many in Camp Half-Blood were soft as marshmallow compared to the good ol' days

"So what is it that fucking want from us then? Because I'm pretty sure the god of all edgelords wouldn't waste his time on us if he didn't want somethin'." Nancy inquired as to what Ares wanted from them

"What I need the lot of you to do is a favor for me." Ares told them

"What's the favor, Lord Ares?" Luke asked as to what it could be

"Something that one of the greatest gods next to Zeus himself doesn't have time to do. You see I left my shield back at this amusement park here in town that I was at with my... girlfriend. We got interrupted. I forgot to grab my shield in the middle of the shit that went on and I want y'all to fetch it for me." Ares answered back as to what he wanted them to do

"Ok and tell me why can't you get it yourself? I mean your an all-powerful war god, so it shouldn't be too much out of your wheelhouse to go on and get it. Or is the mighty Ares scared of a few roller coasters?" Dante questioned in not seeing why Ares couldn't get off his ass and do it himself

"I gotta agree with Dante here. Since what's the big bad Ares got to be scared of at an amusement park? You afraid that if ya go back your gonna get fucked up by a merry go round." Nancy quipped causing Ares to grit his teeth at the wise-ass remark while Dante high fived her

"How about I turn you into a groundhog and run you over with my Harley and tie your girlfriend up and show her what it's like to be with a real man. Because I don't goddamn feel like it right now. Not only that, but a god is giving you an opportunity to show that your a real man that has a pair, Dante Jackson. Or do you need to jump into a lake for dear old daddy to come save your ass." Ares retorted as he pulled off his wraparound shades to reveal fiery pits that glowed like atomic explosions all the while glowing with a pulsing heat

"I don't need my father to do dick for me, as I've been kickin' ass well before I got my demigod powers and I'll be doing it well without his help. Besides, I don't gotta prove dick to someone who looks like they belong in a bootleg Die Hard movie." Dante countered with a sharp-toothed grin of his own to show he wasn't gonna be cowed down to by Ares

"You got guts to keep talkin' to me like." Ares said while Dante's eyes narrowed at him

"And what the fuck do we even get out of it anyway? Because unless you can bring us right to Hades doorstep, then you're about as useful to us as a battery acid enema." Nancy responded as she was just waiting for the opportunity to put everything she had into smashing this fuckers head in like a beer can

"Not only that but I'm a lot of things. A fucking killing machine, son of Poseidon, the guy who can square up with dragons like its nothin' and a goddamn apex predator among demigods. However, one thing I am not is your goddamn delivery boy Ares. So unless you can teleport all of us to Hades right here and now then take your little side mission and give to one of your little punk-ass kids. I mean they can't fuckin' fight worth a damn, but maybe they'll be real good at fetching daddy's frisbee." Dante said as he looked Ares dead the eyes

With there being a brief yet intense pulse of killing intent from Ares whose eyes glowed and burned so hot that they seared away at the wraparound glasses he wore, all the while Dante stared him down with seafoam green eyes that showed he wasn't scared of him worth a damn at all and saw right through the facade of intimidation he put on. With the staredown continuing between the two until Ares who beneath his facade of anger almost had a nervousness about him before he growled and stood up glaring daggers at Dante.

"Just be lucky you met me and not one of the others. They wouldn't take kindly to your smart mouth." Ares spat as he put back on his shades

"Unless you got anything useful to say to us, then make like Michael Jackson and beat it." Dante responded as he saw Ares grind his teeth

"I will, but first I want a word with Hermes' kid for a minute. Since I got somethin' to give to ya to make sure you succeed on this shit. Because with the fuckin' world on the line I figured that it'll be the least I can do to show I'm a 'good' guy." Ares spoke with kindness as real as Pamela Anderson's tits as he motioned for Luke to follow him outside

"As you wish Lord Ares." Luke replied as he followed the war god

"Nice job on that whole face-off with the world's edgiest god." Nancy said in having taken all of her self-restraint not to make Ares's nuts explode like they've been hit by a double-barrel shotgun

"Trust me it wasn't hard as it looked. Behind all that bravado was a petty little man who thinks he's hot shit, but ain't shit." Dante replied as he continued to eat his food while his good mood was soured by Ares

"Well all I gotta say is that you are most certainly a badass for holding your own against someone like him and not having him get to you all that bad." Nancy said impressed of Dante

"Thanks and I'll be glad when it's over as well." Dante replied in seeing Nancy's affection go up by 17

That in mind moments would pass before Luke returned with a backpack with Luke getting threatened by Ares that the war god was gonna get them for having disrespected him and having refused his quest. Something that neither Dante nor Nancy were intimidated about in the slighted and just continued eating while content with the fact that they were close at hand to completing the quest and averting the end of the world as they knew it

* * *

**(11 hours later, 1:57 Am, June 17th, 2016, Las Vegas, Nevada)**

It was nearly 2 in the morning as Dante was fast asleep before he soon found himself being silently woken up by Nancy and led to the bathroom of their hotel room where she cast a silence spell and locked the door all the while having a look of apprehension on her face.

"Alright, Nancy you gotta make this good. Especially because we're heading out to L.A soon enough." Dante spoke wondering why Nancy had woken him up in the middle of the night

"Ok. Well, ya know how Luke got that bag from Ares who said it was a gift with some gear to help us out when we get to the Underworld." Nancy said while Dante nodded in having gotten the explanation of what it entailed

"Yeah, why ya bringing it up all of the sudden?" Dante questioned the daughter of Odin

"Because I don't fuckin' trust that bullshit for one second. Since Ares comin' out of nowhere seems too good to be true to come and give us an endgame assist. Which was why I cast a Detect Magic spell on Luke's backpack and some serious magical power was coming out of it. I'm talkin' something that could obliterate entire countries off the map levels of power." Nancy answered back with her spell having picked up on a power signature that was doomsday levels of strong

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out. So can you get that bag he's got in here without him noticing?" Dante said in knowing that this was how they were gonna have to confirm what the fuck was in that bag

"Don't worry I got this." Nancy replied as she cracked open the door

That in mind Nancy had proceeded to cast a Sleep spell on Luke enough times that he could sleep through a fireworks show at Disneyland going off and wouldn't so much as move a muscle, once that was done she conjured forth a hand of spectral arcane energy to grab the backpack and drag it over towards them. Once it had been dragged over into the bathroom they once again locked the door and opened up the backpack to see what was inside of it, with their being two items that Dante knew all too well before cursing at Luke in not Ancient Greek but oddly enough Ancient Irish.

With him pulling out a meter long rod of arcing energy that sparked and arced with thousands of tendrils of concentrated lightning that were capped off by drill light spearheads of Celestial Bronze that vibrated with power. All the while Nancy had in her hands a pitch-black and Celestial Bronze war helm that had thousands of small runes carved into it that radiated an aura of primordial fear and dread that Dante knew of being the Helm of Darkness that he had Nancy quickly put back into the backpack along with the Master Bolt.

"I guess we can make the assumption of who's the Lightning Thief now. The real question is how the hell are we gonna out him as the fucking thief. Because he can just pass this off as coincidence. Or worse yet pawn it off on us and make you look like the thief." Nancy spoke in putting two and two together that Luke was more than likely the thief

"I've got a counter for that, that I've anticipated." Dante replied with a smirk

"Really? What do you got in mind." Nancy wondered as Dante pulled a spell he got from one of his skill scrolls and grinned

**Zone of Truth**

**Range: 60 Feet**

**Type: Sphere**

**MP Cost: 6,000 per minute**

**Tired of people bullshitting you and lying to your face all the time, then look no further for the handy dandy Zone of Truth. When you cast this spell all creatures within a 15 foot sphere of the casting point must make a Charisma saving throw against your INT. If they fail they're unable to speak any deliberate lie for the spell's duration. You know each creature that fails the saving throw. Yet the creature can avoid answering the questions if they're aware of the spell and can be evasive in their questions as long as it remains within the boundaries of the truth.**

"More or less a lie detector spell. That granted it ain't perfect by any means, but it should be enough to out Luke as the true thief." Dante said in knowing that the Zone of Truth would be enough to clear his name

"Well, this is gonna be something else then. I mean who would've thought we'd go from just slayin' monsters to saving the world from some schmuck that wants to start the end of the world." Nancy responded in never having imagined she'd be helping to save the world

"Well, we live here. So I'm not about to let Luke screw me over because he wants to start an end of the world party. No, no, no, I'm gonna be talking with Uncle Hades on what to do with him once we out him for what he really is." Dante said in making sure that once they finished putting Luke out on the spot that he was the true thief he was gonna have some talks with Hades on how to punish Luke

"Because nobody dicks me over and gets away with it." Dante thought as in his brief moment of anger he caused the water in the toilet to violently spiral and warp until small but very noticeable cracks in it to start forming

"Dante, unless you wanna pay for a new toilet then I suggest you cool it." Nancy pointed out to the cracked toilet that had notable cracks in it

"...I didn't think this stuff was getting to me. But considering how Luke wants to start the apocalypse and has utterly dicked me over, my current thoughts of him are how good his head would look put on a mantle." Dante responded in being very much angry with Luke and right now was focused on getting back at him

"Well, you can worry about that stuff later. Right now we gotta focus on getting to D.O.A records, clearing your name, and getting back in time to stop a civil war that'll fuck over the whole world and cause Ragnarok on steroids." Nancy told him in knowing that tomorrow they were gonna have their hands full

"Yeah, your right. Put this back with Luke as that piece of shit can't suspect anything when he wakes up. And while he's asleep, mess around with his mind and make him think he pulled a switcharoo on us." Dante spoke as he opened the door

"On it and double on it.." Nancy replied as she summoned up a spectral hand of arcane energy to take the bag and put it back in its original spot

_'Finally, I'm gonna have my name cleared and Luke stuck in the Underworld to rot.'_ Dante thought to himself with a cruel smirk before heading off to bed

* * *

**(12 hours later, 2:10 Pm, Las Angeles, California, D.O.A Records)**

It was 10 after 2 as our trio had finally made it to L.A where after about an hour or two had found D.O.A Records where all of this would finally be put to rest.

"Here we are y'all." Dante said as they walked up to the jet black and emerald building

"Let's get to it already and save the fucking world." Nancy spoke as they entered the recording studio

The lobby was painted steel grey with emerald trim with black furniture in the form of couches, plush leather chairs and tables were sprawled all across the area while a flat-screen T.V was playing the original Friday the 13th movie. Meanwhile at a raised podium was none other than Charon who took the form of a tall dark-skinned man at 6 foot 3 with close-cropped bleach blonde hair, tortoise-shell shades, a finely made Italian suit that matched the color of his hair while a lapel made of black steel that had his name on it was pinned to it.

"Mr. Jackson, I presume?" Charon questioned

"Yes, we request access to the Underworld and perhaps you can get us closer to Hades domain?" Dante told him as he leaned over Dante from the podium

"That all depends on whether you have enough for you and your friends to get a safe enough passage. Otherwise, go somewhere else. I've had enough freeloaders trying to get a free ride to the underworld and my time like my suits isn't cheap." Charon replied before Dante put the sack of drachmas that his mother gave him on the podium

"I'm pretty sure this will cover it. Also, feel free to take whatever remains for yourself. Think of it as all the Christmas bonuses that are well overdue." Dante said as he saw Charon go towards the bag of drachmas with a wide grin on his face

"Finally I can get some new suits. I've had my eye on a few good ones." Charon said with a broad smile

**(+30 Reputation to Charon for having given him enough money to buy a whole lot of new suits. 30/100)**  
"Hey if your gonna get yourself some new suits I think you should go with a dark blue or green. Since you'd look really good in those." Nancy said in thinking that Charon would look great in a midnight blue or emerald-colored suit

"...Finally someone who knows what colors I'd look fantastic in. I swear to Hades that I'm gonna start bringin' sexy back to Underworld." Charon replied with a broad grin stretching across his face

"So does this mean you can get us to where we need to go?" Dante questioned as Charon pocketed the modestly sized pouch full of drachmas

"I can get you through the River Styx just fine but I can't really get ya any further than that because I'm just a ferryman. But I can do you the next best thing." Charon told them as he snapped his fingers and spectral flame briefly rushed over them before dissipating

"That's a little bit of an enchantment that can give you enough time to slip by the Judgement Pavilion which you'll know when you see it and anyone else that's keeping guard when we get down there. But you only got a little over an hour from the moment you cross through the river of it lasting." Charon explained to them

"Well, let's get started then." Dante spoke as they were led to the elevator

That in mind Charon pressed a button on the elevator and soon they were sent rocketing downwards until they soon stopped and it opened to reveal the shore of which they stood upon to be ochre and dull silver sands that led to the River Styx itself which was an ebony black river; that had debris from torn up diplomas, broken toys, cracked wedding rings and et cetera. With Charon snapping his fingers and in an ethereal haze emerald and midnight blue formed a modestly sized boat that the moment he stepped onto he was transformed into a gaunt, nearly skeletal figure with greyish corpse-like skin, hollow eye sockets and wearing an obsidian colored caped robe.

With the trio soon getting onto the boat and with that in mind Charon ferried them across the pitch-black waters for what felt like hours of sailing across its waters until they reached land, so with them giving thanks to the ferryman, they began their trek towards Hades's castle. With them managing to evade and avoid detection by using a combination of Misty Step and Silence spells along Nancy's telekinesis to quickly evade and avoid detection while they traversed through the Underworld as quickly as possible.

It was by the skin of their teeth that they managed after having to quickly duck and dodge detection that they made it to Hades caste which was a large palace of glittering obsidian and gold that was guarded by skeletal soldiers from every era from the Crusades, Spanish Inquisition, Revolutionary War, Civil War, both World Wars and Vietnam. Yet as they traveled into the palace none of them attacked the trio and instead just stood at attention while they entered into the bronze and golden entry hall where they were soon directed by a skeleton butler of all things to follow him to the throne room.

The throne was made of bronze with emerald and sapphires dotting the area like a starry night all the while Hades himself lounged on an onyx throne decorated with weathered skulls, rubies and amethysts that made him look like a pimped out Lich. With him having alabaster white skin, intense pitch-black eyes like the void of space, shoulder-length black hair that fell in a thick curtain around him while he wore pitch black jeans, a dark violet button-up shirt and platinum watch that made him look like the world's most sinister college professor.

"Hello, dear nephew, so pleasant of you to visit after all this time." Hades spoke his voice an oily, slick baritone that resonated with a very potent dark charisma

"Nice to see you too. By the way digging the whole evil college professor look you've got goin' on here." Dante said in liking Hades's whole look he had going on

"Thank you, it was your mother who suggested that I update my wardrobe. Currently standing it was a great decision, seeing that these feel far more comfortable than my robes. Not to mention the good lady Persephone loves it as well." Hades responded in having to admit that he rather liked his updated look with it having the added bonus of making him look far more appealing to Persephone who liked his more cleaned up look

"Oh yeah, about that. Mind if we see my mother?" Dante requested

"That will be no problem at all. I'll just do so when you return to me what is supposed to." Hades said his form looming over the trio from his throne

"I can actually do ya one better." Dante responded which gained the lord of the dead's attention

"What is it that you can do better than returning my helm to me?" Hades inquired as to what it was that his nephew could do better than the returning of his symbol of power

"Simple. I know who the true Lightning Thief really is and I have a way to prove it." Dante spoke while having cast Zone of Truth which caused a corona of absinthe colored magic to radiate outwards before fading

"Now then you can ask all of us as to whom was the true thief and you will have the answers needed to put this all too bed and my getting on with my day." Dante added with a smug grin

"Hmmm, I'll try this your way. The first question I have for you all is this. On the night the Master Bolt and my Helm was stolen were any of you on Mount Olympus?" Hades questioned

"Nope, I was at home studying for a test." Dante answered

"I was out stealing people's shit with my telekinesis." Nancy answered under the compulsion of the spell

"I was on Mt. Olympus that night my lord." Luke answered causing his eyes to widen at him revealing the truth

"That's interesting. Now then, follow-up question? Did you take anything from Olympus that night Castellan." Hades questioned while rising from his seat and staring down at him with an intensity that would bring any lesser man to their knees

"I had taken the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness, all of which were extremely easy to do. All I had to do was quite literally walk into the place where they were stored, grab them and be on my way." Luke answered under the compulsion of the spell while cursing why he was spilling everything

"Interesting to make note. Now onto my secondary question, what was the purpose of all of this? Because I want to know for what explicit reason that you would have to do all of this." Hades inquired in wanting to know why a single demigod would go so far as to cause the virtual apocalypse

"I did this to bring about a civil war between the gods that would have them destroy themselves and allow for my master to bring about a new world order for us demigods when the dust settles." Luke reluctantly revealed yet the compulsion of the spell wouldn't let Luke lie

"Pretell me son of Hermes who is your master? For you now have my utmost attention as to whom would have you dare to steal from me. So pl**ease Luke Alexander Castellan, tell me who is the one that you call master that compelled you to steal from me. Answer me and answer me right now."** Hades questioned once more while Luke struggled not to answer but the combined compulsion of the Zone of Truth mixed with Hades now having walked over towards and towering over him like a vengeful god

"I-It was the lord of time himself, K-Kronos." Luke stuttered out as the glare of Hades practically paralyzed him on the spot

With a brief moment passing, Luke soon felt an overwhelmingly sinister and malevolent pressure bare down on him to the point that he was forced to all knees and felt his breath chill, his blood run cold as ice and his limbs feel as though they were weighed down with cement. The moment he looked up he saw Hades glaring down at him with an expression that was outwardly composed, his pitch-black eyes flared with royal violet fire that held centuries of countless rage, bitterness and vindictive spite and fury all directed onto Luke.

The God of the Underworld internally was seething at the fact that this petulant child had from under his nose stolen what was his and framed his nephew and nearly brought about an apocalypse that would've wound up with Nico and Bianca's deaths. All of which enraged him even further as darkness and bits of royal violet flame began to roll off of his now wrathful form whose hate was singularly focused onto this worthless maggot spawn of Hermes, who he would see personally punished for his actions.

"At least I now know who the wretched thief is that dared to steal from me. My apologies dear nephew for having thought you were the thief." Hades said in apologies to Dante who thanks to his Gamer's mind was mostly unaffected and if anything thought that Hades was looking pretty cool right now

"You're fine uncle Hades." Dante said waving it off while watching shadows and darkness roll off him

**"However, the same can't be said for you Luke Castellan."** Hades said as he shifted down to a height of 6 feet tall and picked up Luke by the throat

**"Now my final question before I deal with you. Where...are..my helm and the Master Bolt… and do not dare lie to me boy.."** Hades demanded with all the authority that his station as god of the Underworld demanded as his voice became far more commanding and insidious

"I-In my b-b-back..p-pack." Luke replied nearly petrified of Hades who snapped his fingers and had one of the Furies come to take the backpack from the Thief

**"Now Alecto, Tisiphone take the thief to the dungeons. After I have things sorted out I will go to deal with him personally in terms of a punishment for him."** Hades ordered the Furies while he threw Luke aside like a ragdoll only for him to be snatched up by said Furies and drug quickly away into the depths below

"...Apologies for having lost my temper. It is rarely that I get so worked up in anger, but seeing that maggot spawn of Hermes having not only nearly ended the world. Is now conspiring with my father to bring about the end of the world….it seems as though I have much work to do." Hades spoke as the darkness and spectral flame soon dissipated as he took a few moments to pull back his anger

"You're fine. I'm just glad that I've made it clear to one person that I'm actually innocent." Dante said that someone believed in his innocence

"Well now that, that's all settled. How about I take you to your mother. If anything, why don't you and your friend spend some time here for awhile. After all, the solstice isn't for a few more days and I'd like to use that time to get to know my nephew more." Hades spoke in finding this as good a time as any to get to know his nephew

"Sure why not. I mean we got about 4 days left and getting to know my favorite of all the Greek gods sounds pretty dope right now." Dante replied causing Hades's mood to lighten a little at hearing that

"Excellent to hear. Now follow me, as there's a lot to start catching up on." Hades spoke as he led them away

_'Man today went surprisingly well.'_ Dante thought in good spirits of how today went

* * *

**(2 days later, 3:45 Pm, June 19th, 2016, Jersey City, New York)**

It was days later as the trio of Dante, Sally and Nancy had been currently transported to Manhattan a bit off to where the Hudson River came in from Manhattan.

"Well, that was a fun time. Not gonna lie, your uncle is pretty cool." Nancy said in finding Hades to be a pretty chill guy

"This definitely was the better part of this quest. We really should set somethin' up to hang out with him more." Dante said as they continued along the Hudson

"I'm sure once we get Thundertits his glowstick back that we can set some stuff up. Especially since he could use the company." Sally spoke in thinking it was nice to do something so that Hades could hang out more with his nephew

"That sounds fuckin' fantastic. Maybe I can get around to helpin' him out. I mean he deserves some help with everything he has to put up with. Let's be real here, I can't be the only one who thinks that it'd be nice to give him an assist." Dante replied in feeling as though Hades deserved to have some assistance in running the Underworld and who better than his own nephew

"You know what that ain't a half-bad idea. I mean it wouldn't kill for him to have some help so he wouldn't be so overworked. So once stuff quiets down I'll give him a call and see if you can't give him some help. Who knows, maybe it'll give him some free time to go on date nights with Persephone like he used to." Sally said in knowing that it would be a good idea for Hades to get some help in running and managing the underworld

"Hey, guys as great as this is, we got company from the god of douchebags." Sally told them while pointing towards Ares who was on his motorcycle

"I didn't think you brats would make it out of the Underworld in one piece." Ares said the same arrogant and infuriating grin worn on his face

"What is it that you want this time? Like I said I'm not your goddamn delivery boy." Dante responded while Ares got off his motorcycle

"That's the thing I can't exactly have you returning the bolt back to Olympus. After all, if this slugfest between seaweed brains and dear old dad happen then that means this is the end of the line." Ares told them as he wasn't gonna let the opportunity for a hell of a war be passed up

"Ok explain all of this from start to finish, because I'm curious why you want this whole great war to happen. Because I gotta know why even for a god of war you'd want for what amounts to just a gigantic pissing match to happen?" Nancy asked in wanting to know why Ares wanted this whole pissing match to continue

That in mind Ares was all too happy to elaborate as to why he wanted this war considering that he told them of how he was the first to catch Luke, but the idea of a war to rival all others was something that was too good for the god of war to pass up. Hence why he was all too happy to let Dante be framed for being the Lightning Thief and everything to go down the way it did, which was why he gave Luke the bag containing the Helm and Master Bolt in hopes that when he brought it down to the Underworld it would be an open and shut case of Dante having been the Thief.

With Sally being pissed at the fact that this fucker let all of this happen because he had a hard-on for war and was gonna let the world end and have her son framed for something that was all too obvious of him being innocent for had infuriated her to no end. Therefore she quickly grabbed the Master Bolt out of the bag and proceeded to fire it off at Ares who was caught in clear surprise and was blasted by thousands upon thousands of tendrils of divine lightning that blasted him like an artillery shell.

Ares's jacket wound up being obliterated, his shirt smoldering and his jeans turned into knee-length shorts, yet he didn't even get the chance to say another word before Sally blasted him again with another dose of divine lightning more intense than the last that caused the summer skies to darken. With her having continued to do so until his skin was charred, his clothes nearly gone and his body was twitching from having been blasted with enough energy to make atomic bombs look like mere fireworks.

All the while a 15 foot deep and 20 foot wide by 90-foot long trench of destruction that was made as Sally looked over towards the seizing war god who was a blackened and bloodied mess from the repeated blasts of lightning was still shaking from being heavily electrocuted. Yet Sally wasn't satisfied with that as she proceeded to kick Ares over onto his chest and raise the Master Bolt up which crackled with divine energy and proceeded to shove it where the sun didn't shine, as Dante and Nancy were now witnesses to Sally using the Master Bolt to vengefully sodomize Ares.

"Hey, Dante." Nancy spoke while having witnessed a war god get sodomized by a lightning bolt

"Yeah, what is it?" Dante asked while watching his mother mule kick Ares into the Hudson

"Your mom is fucking awesome." Nancy answered in finding his mother to be immensely more badass

"I got that too, as holy fuckin' shit I didn't think I'd ever see the day where my mom would buttfuck a war god with one of the strongest weapons in all of creation." Dante agreed as they saw a glowering Sally cursing in ancient Celtic that came stomping towards

"Let's go already, I swear I oughtta shove this up Thundertits's ass for having not done something as simple as put a goddamn GPS on this thing, instead of blaming you. But no the fucking dipshit thinks he's all too powerful to not let bullshit like this happen. King of the gods my tight ass and more like the king of dumbasses." Sally cursed before going back to cursing in ancient Celtic

That in mind after having "appropriated" a car from a lovely couple before putting them to rest courtesy of Nancy telekinetically crushing their hearts and Dante putting them in his inventory, our trio drove from Jersey City to Manhattan. Where after they briefly stopped by to grab something to eat and Sally taking some time to calm down via her having put a near man-sized hole in a brick wall, they had stopped at the Empire State Building where Sally told Dante the Master bolt was located at.

With Sally passing on the backpack containing the Master Bolt and wished him the best with Dante having showed the guard that he had the Master Bolt with him and the guard wisely understanding the gravity of the situation gave Dante his ticket to allow him passage to Mt. Olympus. With him having quickly pressed the button to the 600th floor that soon enough opened to let him see the home of the Greek Gods themselves, but as much as he wanted to admire the scenery he quickly went to the throne room for the major Olympians

"Well, here goes nothin'." Dante said to himself as he kicked open the door to the Olympian's throne room

"So I hope I'm not interruptin' anything. Because oh boy do I got some good stuff for you guys!" Dante spoke gaining the attention of all of the currently gathered gods who turned towards the supposed Lightning Thief

**So with our heroes having traveled to Hades, cleared Dante's name and outted Luke as the Lightning Thief they return and "deal" with Ares before having Dante go to Olympus and prevent the civil war between Zeus and Poseidon from going down. What will unfold going forwards is something y'all will have to find out on the next chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**With all that out of the way, let's get down to the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Dude I looked back at what your talking about and cringed at how that went down. This was why I went back and fixed it, although one thing that Dante does have is a problem with heroes and him seeing them as inefficient. Something that's gonna come up more and more as the story progresses. Because to him he saw it as doing something that should've been corrected since it was something that was gonna fuck him over in the long run, that and he has an immortal priestess in his debt now.**_

_**Silber D. Wolf: Happy you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Jade9536: Nice to see you liked the prior chapter and hoped you enjoy this one.**_

_**CrimsonSylvan: Oh most definitely, especially from someone like Hecate considering that she would more than abuse the chance to manipulate all of that immense magic at her disposal. And you are right about Dante and all the loot he gains considering that if it doesn't fit his style of abusing his immense physical strength then he won't really fuck with it, which is why you mainly see him using 2-handed and heavier-duty weapons. Speaking of Skyrim if he eventually goes over there and fucks with any of the Daedric Princes, then it'll more than likely be that he fucks with Sanguine and have fun times with them. Also yeah if Dante sees a god-weapon that fits how he fights like a greataxe or halberd then he'll definitely snatch it up as his.**_

_**TheSixTails: No problem man and hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**kingbop112: I'll do my best to work on that my dude. Other than that, happy to see you enjoy the story.**_

_**merendinomilliano: Happy you liked the fights and dialogue that went on. Also, they'll be making more allies with the Norse, Shinto and some of the Celtic gods who will be getting their hands into Camp Half-Blood soon enough.**_

_**Death Fury: Nice to see you liked the chapter my dude.**_

_**Sydanus0900: Well, of course, he would do it, I mean he both gets rid of a major threat to himself and his allies and gains a stupid hot priestess on his side as a bonus. Also yeah Athena ain't gonna be having it when words reach back of what Dante did.**_

_**HazMizan00: Nice to see that you liked the interaction with Sally and Hades which I really liked doing in having them be pals in all that. Because Hades really deserves some friends, of which he's gonna get more of once Sea of Monsters ends and all that. Also, hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

_**That takes care of that and hoped you guys enjoyed all of what went on here. But without further delay let's get down to it.**_

_**First up we've got my version of the trio meeting Ares, which I hoped you guys liked because it made zero sense to me that they'd go on the side quest for Ares when they both have a car and are making more than enough time to get to where they need to.**_

_**Following that, we've got Dante and Nancy finding that Luke is the Lightning Thief and that they've nearly been had. Which to me is something that made too much sense, that between Dante's meta-knowledge and Nancy being a spellcaster that either way they were gonna find out.**_

_**Next up is the trio going to the Underworld and having outed Luke as the thief through the use of one of my favorite spells Zone of Truth which I liked considering that for all of Luke's planning that once that came up he was more or less done for and something that will play a part in how Sea of Monsters goes down.**_

_**Lastly, there is Sally dealing with Ares and no-selling him with the Master Bolt and Dante's cliffhanger on Mount Olympus which were some of my favorite parts to have written overall.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good stuff to read. The next chapter continues where we left off and the aftermath of it all, so stay tuned to see how it all goes down.**_

_**One other thing I go. I want to give a recommendation for you guys to check out A Gamers Guide to Omnipotence by Rathma which features a Martial Artist focused Gamer in My Hero Academia and something I think you guys will like.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Breathing Lightning by Anthrax**_

_**Random End Song: T.O.A.B by Sevendust**_


	14. Chapter 14: Clearing my Name

**(Chapter 14: Clearing my Name)**

With Dante after having gone on a hell of a road trip and put up with the bullshit of being the Lightning Thief he didn't really give a singular fuck as he used his immense strength to kick the door down to their throne room. So at the current moment they and especially Zeus could fuckin' deal with it as he was here to clear his name and get this shitshow done and over with, and from there worry about what the hell else he was gonna do.

* * *

**(June 19th, 2016, 5:27 Pm, Olympus)**

Suffice to say the assembled Olympians were pretty shocked to have this demigod just up and kick their doors down with a bravado that was befitting of Dionysus or Apollo.

"Just wanna say that this place is pretty bitchin'. By the way Auntie Hera you look fantastic, I mean your statues really don't do you justice. Maybe after this or when ya aren't busy I take you somewhere nice and show you a good time.." Dante said getting a considering smile from Hera

"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea. It isn't any secret that you could use some attention, Chaos knows you could have your temple dusted off after so many decades of no one giving it worship." Aphrodite teasingly agreed with Dante much to Hera's embarrassment

"My love or sex life isn't up for discussion, Aphrodite. We have more important things to worry about!" Hera said her face slightly going gold in embarrassment

"Oh, but it is important. I mean it has been ages since you've last had anything and I feel as though its top priority that we change that. After all our talks together, you can't tell me that you don't crave it again. Because I know what you need and he's offering it to you right now." Aphrodite retorted in having known what Hera really needed much to Hera's chagrin as her face started turning gold

"Enough of this, do you have what belongs to me or not boy!" Zeus demanded his voice booming like a thunderstorm

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Don't need to bust a blood vessel Thundertits." Dante cheekily responded as he grabbed the Master Bolt which caused snickers and giggling to come from Apollo, Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Hermes

"Do not call me that wretched name here, I am your king and you will address me like one." Zeus ordered his piercing sky blue eyes baring down on an un-intimidated Dante

"The only thing I'll address you as is the man who is a dumbass and really needs to update security around here. I mean seriously, the real person who stole this wouldn't have been able to do it if you had I don't know put in some security cameras, maybe some drones to patrol the place. Or hell put a goddamn GPS on the thing. Honestly, for the king of the Gods, you really suck at keeping your stuff locked up better." Dante spoke in finding Zeus to be a complete dumbass for not having had some security system set up to prevent something like this from happening

"Finally someone gets it!" Hephaestus exclaimed

"I've been saying the same thing for almost 70 years that we need to start updating security around here, but someone over here wouldn't let me. Because our wise and benevolent leader kept going on about how no mere mortal would dare steal from the Olympians and that we didn't need such trivial things when our own power was sufficient enough to deter anyone. Finally, someone has the common sense to know we need to boost security!" Hephaestus added with the god of forges having constantly petitioned that they needed better security to prevent something like this from happening

"If you want I could send you some ideas on how to do just that. Because I agree with you completely that beefing up the security of your own home no less is something that is paramount. I mean how can ya call this a real domain of the gods if it doesn't have the defenses or security to back it up. I mean you guys literally have one of the most awesome gods to build you dope robot guards, why wouldn't you take advantage of that!" Dante agreed in never having seen why the wouldn't take advantage of Hepheastus's amazing skill

With Dante finding it absolutely ludicrous that they never took full advantage of the forge gods' immeasurable skills and use it to create mechanical wonders that would aid in protecting Olympus and overall just making dop robots to help them out overall.

"That is a splendid idea! Perhaps I can arrange a time to get in contact with you and discuss more details over what we can build to improve things." Hephaestus said in excitement of having someone to share and bounce ideas off of

"Sure why not, just send a message over to Camp Half-Blood sometime and we can set something up. Finally, the chance to build dope robots is finally here." Dante replied with a broad grin on his face as the forge god let a smile come across his misshapen face

(+22 Reputation to Hephaestus for actually sharing an interest in building and creating machinery. 22/100)

"Anyway, here's your goddamn glowstick back." Dante said as he chucked the Master Bolt back to Zeus who caught it as it grew to a size to match the 15-foot tall god  
"Some things I wanna bring up. First of all the people to accuse of being the thief for you fucking glowstick it was pretty asinine to think it'd be me. I mean up until a few weeks ago I didn't even know Mount Olympus existed or where it even was. Heck, I only just started getting involved with supernatural 6 months ago, so how in the name of Hades would I even be able to find out where your shit would be." Dante spoke before continuing

"Second of all, something I wondered since I was accused of stealing it, was how come I never got a fair trial to state my case. I mean your the god of honor and justice right? So why was it that I never got my justice in the form of a fair trial? Where's the honor in accusing someone of something they hadn't even done without any clear evidence that's based on circumstantial hearsay and paranoia? Where's the justice in having decided to just up and say that this kid who knows nothing about what or who we are is guilty of a crime he couldn't have committed. So tell me, Zeus, what is so honorable and just about the fact you dicked me over without giving me a fair trial." Dante added in finding it to be a giant dick move that the supposed god of Honor and Justice wouldn't even give the accused the god-given decency of a trial

"He has you there brother. I had pleaded and pushed that if your gonna accuse my son of stealing the Master Bolt that he is deserving of a trial. Instead, you act as paranoid as our father had and without any evidence proclaim him to be the Lightning Thief as you so put it." Posiedon responded causing Zeus to bristle at the barb from his own brother

"Oh speaking of Kronos, yeah as it turns out the real Lightning Thief who is Hermes son Luke Castellan, by the way, was working for him." Dante revealed to the Olympians

"M-My son caused this to happen? But why?" Hermes questioned as to why his son would do all of this

"That's because Kronos wound up playing him like a puppet and gave him the idea of stealing both Master Bolt and uncle Hades's helm, whom by the way it wouldn't kill y'all to visit once in a while, but on topic. That once things got heated enough between you and civil war would go down between you guys and Hades that once the dust settles and you two pretty much killed or mortally wounded yourselves. Then Kronos and his gang would roll up to smite and strike down the rest of y'all and allow for Luke to be on the ground floor of Kronos's new world order. So pretty much that." Dante informed them of the gist of why Luke did what he did

"Oh, and Ares was in on this too by the way, since he apparently has such a hard-on for war that Luke convinced him to go along with it. So if I were you I'd keep him on probation. Especially, since this whole civil war thing would've gotten you guys and your whole pantheon killed to begin with." Dante added gaining their further attention

"What do you mean by this? Granted the casualties would've been high from the fall out, but I want to know why you think this would've ended us all?" Athena inquired why Dante reasoned it would cause their extinction

"Glad you asked. Because it was something that my friend Nancy brought up to me while we were on the quest." Dante spoke while clearing his throat

"You see there are other pantheons out there that share the world here. From the Celtic, to the Egyptians and the Shinto and even the Norse. This means that if this civil war spilled out into the world and their people got caught in the crossfire, they may decide to call a truce and stomp the shit out of all of you. I mean y'all might be strong there's no doubt about that. But even I know that Olympus can't handle an assault from multiple Pantheons comin' for your necks. Just something to think about the next time you wanna fuck around and start a civil war." Dante brought up causing many of the Olympians to agree on that fact

With the Olympians having to admit that despite their place as one of the longest-lived of the pantheons had also known that despite them having lasted so long throughout the ages that their power wasn't limitless despite all of what they still could do. Therefore the fact that the civil war between Zeus and Poseidon would've wound up with them more than being beaten into a bloody mess, but this time around into a permanent end.

"Anyways, unless its me showing Auntie Hera a good time or building dope stuff with Hephaestus. Heck, I'd even like to record a metal cover album with Apollo here, then I'll be taking my leave." Dante spoke considering that he had nothing else to do than that

That in mind before anyone could say anything Dante had used Misty Step to teleport out of the throne room, content in having done what he needed to and for now having evaded the end of the world crashing down like a meteor strike. With the only other thing that Dante had to worry about at the back of his mind was what with Luke currently being imprisoned by Hades what would Kronos do now that Luke wasn't going to be at the forefront of things.

* * *

**(4 days later, Staten Island, June 23rd, 2016, 4:20 Pm)**

It was a few days later after Dante had returned the Master Bolt to Zeus and was glad that he was done with the god of dumbasses for now, so he decided to head over to Staten Island and just enjoy a nice summer day.

"...This is just what was needed. A nice few days of kickin' back before I go back to Camp Half-Blood." Dante said in enjoying the peaceful afternoon

**It seems as though you have some company that wishes to talk to you out on the waters.**

"What are ya talkin' about?" Dante questioned the game

**Apparently you skipped Olympus before your father could get the chance to talk to you. Something he wishes to do so now if that boat is any indication.**

"Well, I'll see what this is all about." Dante thought to himself before heading out into the waters to see what Poseidon wanted

That in mind he dove into the water and swam like a bullet towards the fishing boat where his father lay, with it not being even a full 5 minutes before he soon reached and climbed aboard the boat where the sea god was who proceeded to offer him a bottle of alcohol.

"I figured that since you'd be a man now if we were back in Greece that you and I could share a drink." Posiedon offered as Dante took the bottle

"Thanks. So why was it that you wanted to come out here and see me for?" Dante wondered while Poseidon snapped his fingers and a lounge chair appeared for him to sit in

"I just wanted to spend time with my son and all. So with the true thief locked down in the Underworld. On top of the fact that you embarrassed my idiot brother, I figured that this would be as good a time as any. Especially after almost 20 years of missed birthdays to make up for." Poseidon spoke with a small laugh as he cast his fishing line out once more

"I'm just wondering how is it that someone crowned as king of the Olympians can be that much of a dumbass? Seriously, the man's sheer idiocy that he allowed for all of this to happen astounds me." Dante wondered as to how someone as incompetent as Zeus could still reign over Olympus

"...At first he wasn't the prideful jackass he's become over centuries. Originally he actually stood for being honorable and just and looking to better Olympus and our kind towards being better. Eventually, his own ego, pride and especially his own rampant lust overruled the man who strove to do better. Which is why over time I've simply lost all respect for my brother both as my own blood and overtime as a leader." Posiedon informed Dante that the fact that Zeus was once an honorable leader he strove to make Olympus and their kind something greater but eventually his own pride, ego and lust for women overruled and tainted it

"Then why do any of you follow him? I mean if he's that much of a jackass why not say enough is enough and have someone better rule. I mean it wouldn't be too hard considering that he's pretty much made your security so shit that even a child of Aphrodite could take your guys's stuff." Dante wondered as to why they never had someone else to take the reins due to Zeus in Dante's mind being the divine equivalent to a slightly more competent Peter Griffin

"..That would be because out of all of us, he was the strongest of us all. While its Hera that holds everything together and in all seriousness makes Zeus look like a figurehead by comparison. Zeus is basically are own form of military deterrent. He's the strongest of the Olympians as his strength is still enough that even in destructive power one would be hard pressed to beat him. Combine that with his force of personality he uses to bully most of the Olympians. Then you've got an incompetent fool who acts more like a childish manwhore than an actual do you think he limits Hades to only being allowed to come on the Winter Solstice?" Posiedon revealed the only reason as to why Zeus remained as the King of Olympus

With one thing that couldn't be denied among all of the Olympians was that Zeus wielded a very potent amount of destructive power that while rivaled both of his brothers, his acts of cruelty and shows of force that at times reminded the gods of Kronos made it so that in tandem with his force of personality; that throughout the centuries he remained as figurehead.

"Wait a minute Uncle Hades is stronger than Zeus?" Dante questioned as his father reeled in a blue shark before looking disappointed and throwing the line back

"Not exactly, Hades is more than anything powerful, in fact all 3 of us are pretty close to each other in power. But what makes Hades dangerous is that out of all 3 of us, he's the one that while overworked with his duties as god of the underworld. He was the one that got the most experimental with what he could do with his domain. Beforehand there wasn't any real limitation to what he'd try to come up with, as the things Hades created with his powers were some of the most terrifying and awe-inspiring things I've ever had to see." Poseidon replied in having noted firsthand that while Hades was the more reclusive of the 3 his fury was something that could make Zeus's own look like a temper tantrum by comparison

"Goddamn. I knew that Uncle Hades was strong but I didn't think he'd be enough to make you scared." Dante said in having never thought he'd see the Earthshaker himself be scared of anything

"Call it a healthy fear Dante. Next to your grandmother, Hades from personal experience is one of the few things I'm afraid of ever making angry." Posiedon replied in having only few things that made him frightful and Hades's wrath was one of them

"My grandma can't be that scary, can she?" Dante questioned

"You mean Sally never told you?" Poseidon asked while Dante shook his head

"Well, I can't really say I blame her. Your grandmother and her mother is a fearsome woman and in fact one of the few people I know that could beat Zeus into a bloody pulp if she chose to." Posiedon added in knowing full well the might of Morrigan

"Alright, well who's my grandma?" Dante asked as he saw Poseidon casually reel in a monstrously sized giant squid

"Your grandmother just so happens to be Morrigan the Celtic goddess of death and war. The war part she more than lives up to, considering that to date your mother and much less get your grandmother's blessing I had to fight her. I won but not without getting an everlasting reminder of how strong she truly is." Poseidon responded as he continued to reel in the monstrous squid before lifting up his shirt

Which revealed a partially healed dark golden and bronze-colored bruise nearly twice the size of a grown man's head that spanned from the upper right side of his torso to his sternum and down to his abdomen.

"She did that to you?" Dante said in surprise

"Yes, your grandmother refused to let me be with and continue seeing Sally unless I could not only hold my own against her but best her in combat. It took every trick in my book and taking a blow from that warhammer of hers that to do this day I feel the pain from that I managed to be with your mother. Gods, it still hurts like I've gone 4 rounds with Oceanus in a wrestling match." Poseidon responded in knowing that she was an absolute physical juggernaut

"...Oh this, this is gonna make when I have to see her hurt like hell won't it?" Dante said in the realization of his meeting his Granny 'Morgan' was gonna hurt like hell

"Who knows maybe she'll go easier on you than she did with me." Posiedon chuckled at the fact that Dante was gonna get his shit rocked

"I'm uber-boned aren't I?" Dante questioned the sea god in knowing his everything was gonna hurt

"Take some ambrosia, if you're gonna be spending time with Morrigan then you're gonna need it." Posiedon answered back in passing a large baggie of glowing golden squares to his son

"Thanks, still I'm part Celtic and Greek...huh. That's somethin' else." Dante said in finding it to be pretty fuckin' cool that he was also part Celtic

"It truly is Dante, unlike most demigods. You are something that's rare because of the fact that you have nearly limitless potential." Posiedon replied in having pulled in the squid the size of a cruise liner and shrunk it down with a blast of his trident to where it was small enough to put in a small jar

_'Well, you aren't wrong.'_ Dante thought to himself considering that with the combination of his demigod abilities and his Gamer ones that he pretty much had potential in spades

"Still I figured that with my blood having caused you to go through..second puberty that this is the least I could do." Poseidon said as he tapped Dante's shoulder and an ocean blue glow came across his body

**Skill Gained: A Predator's Second Face**

**(Passive)**

**Predators have 2 faces one for when they do battle and must defend themselves. The other for when they must be social and be civil. You have now gained the ability to quite literally do so. Whenever you are not in combat you shift into a less monstrous-looking form, but when in combat you fully resume your more predatory and monstrous traits to defend yourself with.**

With Dante looking himself over and seeing that the scaling on his face, as well as his skin, had gone back to a more normal skin tone of being lightly sun-tanned, his teeth no longer a maw of sharpened teeth, his hands were slightly clawed and his eyes were while being somewhat slitted were now a combination of ocean blue and seafoam green. Although with the exception that upon closer inspection he saw that overtime he'd grown a small beard that dominated his face in a wild, shaggy and untamed mess of pitch black that covered the lower half of his face.

"There you are now you can go around without having to worry about being looked at as an abomination of some sort..no offense." Posiedon said with a broad smile on his face

"None taken, besides I did not think I could pull off a beard until now." Dante said looking at his own reflection and having to admit that he could rock a pretty good beard

"I guess besides inheriting my powers, you also inherited my ability to grow an amazing beard." Posiedon replied with a boisterous laugh as he took out of his icebox a matching bottle of alcohol

"Well, I figured that while we're out here we could share a few cold ones and enjoy a nice evening. Because what you got there is some wine I've been saving since the Byzantine Empire and I figured that now is as good as any to share it with my son." Posiedon added as he took a drink

"This had better be some good stuff, because its gonna take a lot for me to get drunk." Dante replied as he uncorked the bottle

"Trust me if it can get me drunk then it can do the same for you. Now let's drink and enjoy ourselves a good day." Posiedon spoke as he clinked bottles with his son and with that they proceeded to drink

With Dante enjoying the rest of the late afternoon into the night drinking and even fishing with Posiedon and generally just sharing a few good laughs and good cheer with his divine parent before he called it a night, from there he swam back to shore and proceeded to walk back home in good spirits of today.

* * *

**(The next morning, June 24th, 2016, Manhattan, New York, 9:33 Am)**

It was the next morning as Dante had awoken feeling pretty good about things after having pretty much fucked over Luke and cleared his name he was all set and ready to go.

"Alright, time to see all of what I gained." Dante said to himself as he looked over the notifications

**Congratulations, you've completed the Lightning Thief Arc and the following bonus objectives.**

**Bonus Objective 1: Return the Master Bolt before the Summer Solstice. (Completed)**

**Bonus Objective 2: Out Luke Castellan as the Lightning Thief and impede Kronos's plans. (Completed)**

**Following rewards gained.**

**Multi-Form Unlocked.**

**Multi Form allows the user to create and control additional bodies. These bodies contain 50% of the users stats. If the original form is killed then the full power will return to the 2nd form. Any skills gained by the additional bodies transfer to the original user when dispelled or killed.**

**Universal Travel Unlocked.**

**You're now able to travel through other universes and mess with canon in that universe as you see fit. Just be warned that whatever you fuck up is yours to clean up.**

**The Universal Pause Button**

**Whenever you travel to another Universe the prior worlds you are in are stopped in time and space so that you won't miss out on anything. Can be toggled on and off.**

**+33 Levels randomly spread out to all classes.**

**+6 Gatcha Tokens Gained**

**+8 Skill Scrolls**

**+20 to all stats**

**+20 Affection/Reputation to the Olympians for helping stop the apocalypse.**

**-25 Reputation to Zeus for having embarrassed him in front of the other gods.**

**Summon Fate Servant added**

"This whole Multi-Form thing is gonna make a lot of shit easier for me to do. Also, finally, I can start Universe hopping and start fucking around elsewhere." Dante said with a large grin

"Which means I've gotta start drafting places I gotta go, but first things first. Time to start spending some of these Gatcha Tokens. I think 5 oughta do it." Dante said under his breath as he went to his Gatcha Tokens and selected 4 to spend

**Companion Gem Unlocked: Chess Belle (Owari No Seraph)**

**Companion Gem Unlocked: Olga Discordia (Kuroinu)**

**Summon Gem: Vlad "The Impaler" Tepes (Lancer of Black: 3 star) Added to Summon Fate Servant**

**Summon Gem: Mordred (Saber of Red: 5 star) Added to Summon Fate Servant**

**Red Eyes Black Dragon (Level 7) Added to Summon Dragons**

"Ah, bitchin' I get the fuckin' impaler himself and Mordred! This is gonna be awesome." Dante cheered to himself at having two of the most awesome servants in the Fate series

So in feeling pretty good about having gained two of his favorite characters from the Fate series he decided to join Sally for breakfast which went off with them more or less scarfing it down like a pack of wild wolves for the most part just enjoying the rest of their day together.

"Hey, uh..dad told me who my grandma really is." Dante said getting Sally's attention

"He did, did he?" Sally responded with a raised brow

"Yep, turns out that apparently you forgot to mention when we were chillin' with Uncle Hades that Granny Morgan is actually a Celtic war goddess. So there's that and the fact that apparently I'm also part Celtic in addition to being Greek." Dante spoke in still finding it pretty cool that he was related to a Celtic god

"Should've known this was gonna come out sooner or later. I was just hoping it would be later. But with everything that's gone on, now seems like as good a time as any to tell ya about how things really are. Now to mention I can finally take this shit out. It feels great to not have to use these all the time." Sally spoke as she took out her contacts and false teeth to reveal large burning blood-red eyes with a golden pupil while sharpened teeth that had been filled to a point like a wolf now were out in the open

"Was not expecting that, or the fact that you got tattoos." Dante said in seeing his mother's right arm have bright emerald colored Celtic tattoos

"Well, I actually embraced wholeheartedly the Celtic culture before I wound up with that fat fucking walrus Gabe. In fact since you've started monster-slaying, it actually freed me up to take up one of my favorite weapons again that my mother gave to me." Sally told Dante as she held out her box-cutter which she casually turned into its claymore form

"Was not expecting to see that." Dante spoke in not being prepared to see his mother with a fuck-off claymore at her disposal

"Pretty cool ain't it, yup this has been with me since I was your age. That next to the other fun stuff I've gathered with me along the way, have helped me since I started doing what allowed me to do my first and most fun job ever. Somethin' that I wanted to get you involved in." Sally replied in having had her claymore for as long as she could remember

"What's the whole thing you wanted me into?" Dante questioned which had Sally gain a broad smile

"That's easy enough really. The thing is before I had to shack up with Gabe to keep you safe considering that you got the blood of 2 of the most powerful gods in existence in you and my being a demigod on top of that..made of targets that had me go into retirement because I couldn't exactly raise you and do what I did at the same time. Which was me being a monster hunter and demon slayer and oh boy was I good at it." Sally answered back with great pride in her heyday of having slain monsters and demons alike

"Wait a minute your a fucking demon slayer?" Dante questioned as Sally nodded

"Yup. I've killed enough of them and monsters and hunted down some fuckers who've been followers to evil gods and demons that I earned this name that stuck with me as the Saint of Killers. Which I mean sounds great and all. But I wish they would've come up with something more awesome." Sally responded in having wished that she'd gain a more awesome moniker than that

"I don't know, the Saint of Killers sounds like a pretty awesome title if ya ask me." Dante said in finding his mother's moniker to be pretty cool

"Thanks Dante. But bottom line is that now that your more than capable enough to handle yourself, I was figuring that you could join me in my coming back into action and that together we do some bonding such as killing some demons, maybe start off slaying some dragons and even kill a Balor demon or a Lich!" Sally told him in having wanted more than anything to have her son join her in adventures where they fucked up monsters and demons together

"Ya kiddin me. That sounds like a pretty good deal, to be honest." Dante said in thinking that would be pretty great

With Dante not wanting to pass up the chance to go with his mother and fight against powerful monsters and creatures, not to mention see more of what the world had to offer and all that it could entail in the process. The best part being that it would give him an ample excuse to use his Multi-Form technique which would allow for him to do all of things that he had planned out, with the Gamer fully knowing that he'd need to spread himself out in order to accomplish his plans.

"Great! All I'd really have to do is go to my storage garage and get the rest of my gear. Because I can't wait to get all my fun shit out again and start getting back into fighting shape." Sally joyously replied in being super excited about getting her gear ready to go

"This is gonna be too much fun!" Sally added in practically bouncing with joy

"Looks like I'm gonna have one hell of a summer vacation, that's for sure." Dante said with a chuckle at him having a hell of a busy summer

"You've got that right. Anyways, if ya want we can have a good ol' fashioned sparring match later. Because I've been itching to see how strong my little boy really is." Sally replied with a broad almost predatory grin etched onto her face

"That sounds awesome, just set up a time and place and we can get down to it." Dante said eager to see how he'd stack up

"I'll set something up in no time. Oh boy, is this gonna be good!" Sally cheered in being able to square up with her son

_'Well, I've sure got a lot cut out for me. I guess its a good thing I've got that Multi-Form ability. Because I'm gonna be busy for a long while to come.'_ Dante thought to himself in having a lot ahead of himself

* * *

(3 days later, June 27th, 2016, 8:42 Pm, Staten Island, New York)

It was 3 days later as Dante was putting his Multi-Form to work by having made 2 copies of himself, with one going to Camp Half-Blood and the other going to spend time and such in the Underworld with Hades and possibly run things more smoothly down there. With him having designated the two others as Dante Beta and Dante Gamma with himself as Alpha so as to differentiate between the two, with Beta staying at Camp Half-Blood and Gamma in the Underworld, all the while he was currently going out demon-slaying with Sally.

_'Well, at least Gamma has now made it to the Underworld while Beta is at Camp. Which means I'm gonna be all set to go for whatever may come.'_ Dante thought to himself as he and Sally had got out of the car

"So what are we hunting?" Dante questioned his mother who stepped out of the car in full armor

"We're gonna be hunting a Pit Fiend." Sally told him while Dante followed suit

"Hold up a sec, I didn't think that pit fiends would just show up out of the blue. I mean they're some fuckin' strong demons." Dante surmised at the fact that Pit Fiends were nothing to laugh at

"You're correct Dante. Things like pit fiends, goristros and others such like it are hard to come by all things considered. But with what Chiron going on about how older things are starting to wake up, you should expect to start fighting more things like this more frequently." Sally responded at the fact that with older things stirring and waking up out of the pits of the hells that stuff like this was gonna be more frequent

"Then what the hell are we waiting for. Let's go demon slaying already." Dante spoke as he summoned his greataxe

"That's the spirit!" Sally replied as together they leaped into action

Through a combination of Sally's great athleticism and Dante using Misty Step in tandem with his wall-crawling abilities that they were able to reach the pit fiend that flew through the night; that thanks to the combined efforts of Sally and Dante grabbing onto one of its wings and forced it to careen downwards. The mother and son duo proceeded to get to work on hacking away at its right wing they were grabbed onto with their respective weapons, with it taking only a few hits from either one of them before they completely sundered it into a bloody mess that caused it to crash down into a parking lot.

The dark red skinned pit fiend to stagger himself back onto his own two feet as he brought out his large fiery halberd nearly the size of a streetlamp while glaring at the both of them with burning golden eyes, with the Pit Fiend firing off a fireball the size of a large pickup truck at them. That Dante had dodged out of the way from, but his mother on the other hand had decided to jump through it and impale her claymore into the 15 foot tall devils' chest and slid down its abdomen before kicking off, leaving a thin scar that bled magenta colored ichor.

Dante followed through by using a Leaping Blow to close the distance and slam himself into the Pit FIend like a runaway train, all the while following through with a series of Cleave attacks into its chest before the demigod found himself being wrenched off of it and thrown into the air where he was slammed down by its tail. The Gamer found himself nearly getting a massive halberd to the face if it weren't for Sally intercepting with her claymore and using her massive amount strength to push it off of Dante's briefly prone form and back several feet.

"What's the matter Dante, I thought that you were a great demon slayer. But here you are laying flat on your ass." Sally cheekily said while helping Dante up

"It just got a lucky hit in was all." Dante replied while dusting himself off

"Keep tellin' yourself that Dante." Sally spoke while leaping back into action

With Sally impaling her claymore into the wound she previously made in it's chest causing it to bellow in pain before having fired off another fireball of infernal flame at Sally who despite being hit by it point-blank seemed more annoyed than anything else at the fact that her armor more or less got scuffed up with scorch-marks. All the while Dante was wall-crawling across the height of the pit fiend before launching himself forward and smashing into the Pit Fiends' face with a Power Blow that carved off a meaty chunk of its nose, before following it up by going in with a overhand swing and burying the greataxe dead-center into its left eye.

Once Dante tore the greataxe free a mix of ocular fluid and gore splattered onto the demigod courtesy of the now half-blinded Pit Fiend whose left eye thanks to Dante was now turned into a ruined pit of flesh, roared in anger. Which was only aggravated by Sally getting in on what her son was doing and using a considerable amount of strength jumped forward and before the Pit Fiend could react had sliced off 5 of its fingers, causing the fingers from both hands to fall to the ground leaving only bloody stumps in their place.

The Pit Fiend soon found itself being under the rapid fire assault of Dante who decided to abuse his Misty Step spell and teleport all across the Pit Fiend's form to deliver strikes at a rapid fire pace, while Sally was busy turning herself into a human buzzsaw who was practically flaying the flesh off the devil. With the Pit Fiend having tried to fend off and eviscerate the two with its halberd, but it was all in futility due to them wasting no time and faster than it could act both of them were carving it to bloody bits.

With it being mere moments before Sally and Dante had practically caved the Pit Fiend into a bloody mess that was reduced to a lump of demonic flesh that had large chunks of its flesh either flayed or slashed off courtesy of the two who were grinning madly from having gone nuts on the devil.

"Look at that, all it took for us to kill the fucker was you gettin' your second wind." Sally said with a broad smile on her face at the good work they did

"That was just me getting warmed up. Now that I've got the rust shaken out of my gears, you wanna do a gauntlet to how much we can get through until midnight?" Dante suggested causing the broad smile on his mother's face to widen

"Never before have I been more excited to do stuff with you until now, as let's fuckin' go!" Sally replied before racing off into action with Dante in tow in search of their next targets.

**Now that Dante has officially cleared his name of being the Lightning Thief and evade the apocalypse, the Gamer now can take a sigh of relief and further grow his power for what is to inevitably come. So what will happen now that Kronos's plans have taken a massive hit while our Gamer continues to grow in power? Well, you'll have to find all that out in the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**HazMiZan00: Glad you like the last chapter and sorry that ya didn't get to see them hanging out with Hades, but I felt that it would've bogged down the story if I did. Other than that hope you like the rewards Dante gained.**_

_**darkpegausuzz: Nice that you think it's so interesting thus far and I will be sure to take it where I can. Because with Luke down in the Underworld I've some ideas of who Kronos will go after next to further his plans.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: No problem man since it really helped things read far more smoothly than what I had it originally. Also, yeah unless your Aizen tier at deception then no one can really pull of being a deceitful snake in the grass as well or epically as he did. Furthermore, Luke's punishment will be revealed later on in the story.**_

_**Kyu9930: He's mainly stockpiling Gacha Tokens and Skills Scrolls for when he needs them. And he'll mainly use the Skill Scrolls for when he thinks he needs it or just wants to bust out a new skill to help further his arsenal; because there's no point in blowing them all when he won't use what he's given.**_

_**Uncanny Genius: First off please stop spamming me with reviews as I've gotten them and it gets annoying after a while. Anywho, Dante will be receiving an upgrade to himself once he meets up with Morrigan and will eventually gain some new tricks once he and Sally visit her and all that.**_

_**lonetigar: Hope you enjoyed this chapter man.**_

_**edeath756: That will eventually happen later on in the story. Right now I gotta still finish doing all of what needs to be set up for the rest of the story concerning the two.**_

_**merendinoemiliano: Nice that you liked the chapter and I get where you're coming from. But the reason why Dante doesn't really focus on future events all that much is because of one thing. That being that anything he does can drastically change future events and the course of how they'll play out, as having knowledge of canon events is all good, but it does little when you mess with stuff and change core events that drastically shake up things such as Dante getting Luke trapped in the Underworld to be punished. So that's why Dante, for the most part, won't rely on future events of canon all the much. Other than that happy you liked the last chapter with Sally and Hades's parts all that jazz. Furthermore, concerning Annabeth, I won't have her be a simp for Luke and how he wouldn't be the thief as I like to think that she'd be smart enough to recognize him doing so. Even still, she will be pretty sore that he's getting tortured in the Underworld and there will be festering resentment that she didn't come on the quest towards the two that will be built upon in further chapters. Since I do have plans for Annabeth (cue evil lightning)**_

_**dannyrockon122: There will be eventually, it'll just take time to get to it and all that jazz.**_

_**CrimsonSylvan: Glad you like the wrap up to Lightning Thief. Also, I know I pretty much threw canon off course with Luke now being stuck in the Fields of Punishment. But don't worry as I will have Kronos be searching for a replacement soon enough and I already have someone in mind who I can get to work on turning towards him. Fair point on Dante learning Blacksmithing, hey maybe with what I set up with Hephaestus Dante can use his multi-form to send a copy of himself to study that and Engineering under Hephaestus and learn how to make dope gear. When he does go to Skyrim he's gonna say fuck it and just basically do what the hell he wants as a nigh-unstoppable force that will hardly give fucks to the Aedra and Daedra and the idea of him learning and possibly making his own shouts does sound too good to pass up. Trust me Dante will be getting better control over the storms than Zeus's own children once he starts delving into the Storm Mage class, as the idea of him doing so to prove he's that much better than a child of Zeus is too good. Also, unless Dante is chill with any of the pantheons or unless they can further help him out then he won't really give a shit about them and will leave them in the dust. The moment Sanguine pulls that bullshit on Dante and he will get an almighty uppercut to the face for that giant dick move. Because I've played through that quest and it pissed me off too.**_

* * *

_**And that takes care of that as I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and all of what went on with it. But without further delay let's get into it.**_

_**First up we've got the continuation of the last chapter in Dante clearing his name as the Lightning Thief and talkin' it up with the gods and such.**_

_**Following that, we've got Dante hanging out with Poseidon for a bit and finding out about his heritage and getting an ability that solves his current state of things in terms of appearance.**_

_**After that, we've got Dante talking with Sally about things in the family considering him being a grandson to Morrigan and getting in on the demon-slaying and monster-hunting business.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Sally and Dante squarin' up against a Pit Fiend which I thought would be cool in showing off just what these two could do together so far before I start throwing more stuff at them.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**That being said this is Nomadic Chaos signing off until next time and the next chapter switching over to what Dante Beta and Dante Gamma are doing, so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Breathing Lightning by Anthrax**_

_**Random End Song: Superskin by Stone Sour**_


	15. Chapter 15: Split Up

**(Chapter 15: Split Up)**

It was soon the month of July as things so far were going pretty well with Dante having upon realization maxed out his Warrior class at level 100 and was currently looking towards what advanced classes he should take from them. Besides, that he'd been out with Sally either training who had been great in helping him polish his overall fighting technique from his Warrior class which he knew needed refinement considering that it more or less predicated on abusing his superior strength against his opponents and aggressively bum-rushing them from there.

All the while Dante's Beta and Gamma had been faring well enough at both Camp Half-Blood and in the Underworld; with Gamma having a pretty well enough time with Hades in getting to know the Lord of the Dead while also having talked with him on ways to run the Underworld more efficiently. Meanwhile Beta had more or less stuck to keeping appearances at Camp Half-Blood and dealing with the fallout of Luke being outed as the Lightning Thief.

* * *

**(The Underworld, July 7th, 2016, 2:24 Pm)**

It was nearly half 3 as Dante Gamma was currently talking with Hades and enjoying his company while the remodeling of Hades's castle was continuing underway.

"I gotta say that this sure has been a pretty good time here with ya." Dante Gamma said with a broad smile across his face

"Indeed. It's nice to have more company around, not to even mention that I'm finally doing what I should've done and given my citadel a much-needed overhaul." Hades replied all the while his numerous undead were at work remodeling his citadel

"In addition, I finally can start passing on some of my knowledge of what I've acquired over the many centuries to someone. Unlike Zeus who spends his time whoring himself out to anything with two legs or being such a prideful drama slut, I despite having become overworked in having to manage the Underworld and make sure that all of the gods under me do as they must. Along with trying to keep my marriage as stable as possible. I have managed to still keep myself updated in all things concerning necromancy, undeath and all other such related things. Things that I'd like to start passing onto you." Hades added as he talked to the copy of Dante

"While I'm more than happy to learn from you, I thought that you were still overworked with everything?" Dante Gamma questioned

"I was until you gave me the idea to start delegating things. Not to mention shifting things into a new direction so to speak. This is why I've been having Zagreus and Makaria start helping me with things, something that I was surprised they would be so ready to help out with." Hades told Dante Gamma at the fact that he'd gotten his immortal children he'd had with Persephone to help him out

With him being shocked that his children had been so ready to help him out, for he'd thought that after years of inactivity that they would've despised him, but instead they were ready to just do some reconnecting and helping out with their father. Therefore he had put them both to work in the Underworld with Zagreus helping to act in making sure that all souls that are in the Underworld and are sent into their afterlives stay put and that any who leave the Underworld without explicit permission from Hades he goes after to reclaim.

Meanwhile, Makaria had gained the job as watchman and sentinel of Tartarus in being tasked with making sure that the more dangerous monsters and entities didn't escape and cause havoc; all of which she eagerly agreed too and as such has begun her task in dutifully fighting the more elder monsters that came out of the pits.

"How's that working out?" Dante Gamma questioned as to how both of the immortal children were taking to their jobs

"So far it has proceeded quite well. With Zagreus having managed to work in tandem with Thanatos as a duo of sorts. Both of them work to ensure that all spirits who pass onto the Underworld stay within it and are sent to where they belong. In fact, I've heard Thanatos's success rate has improved a good measure of what it had been in the past centuries." Hades answered in having seen that Zagreus and Thanatos had come together and as such had been able to come up with methods of reducing souls that would try to escape

"What about Makaria, how is she fairing with all of this?" Dante Gamma questioned as to how Makaria was doing with her new position

"It's proven to be a strenuous job for her, what with the information we gathered out of Castellan about Kronos's awakening and pulling himself together after all this time. Thanks to my wretched more monsters are rising from Tartarus at a more rapid rate, even now some of the ones that have lied in its depths have become stirring and trying to make their escape out of Tartarus and into the mortal world. While she's able to handle it thus far, I still fear for the fact that eventually, the oncoming tide will overwhelm her." Hades said while confident that Makaria could handle herself as the warden of Tartarus, he still knew that with Kronos's awakening that more and more monsters and entities would pull themselves from Tartarus

"Wait a minute, I think I can help out with that situation!" Dante Gamma replied in remembering a way he could help the immortal child of Hades

"How so?" Hades inquired

"I could use some of the summons I've gained throughout these months and send them over to help Makaria deal with the threats in Tartarus. That way not only will those threats be extinguished at a quickened rate, but that'll also allow me to give more use to my summons in assisting where they're needed." Dante Gamma suggested in feeling as though he should put his stronger summons to good use in assisting the newly made warden of Tartarus

"That sounds like a great idea. Not to mention that perhaps your summons as you've demonstrated to me while here, could possibly act as a more effective deterrent than those pitiful heroes on the mortal world." Hades said in finding that Dante's more potent summons could act as a strong deterrent

"Excellent to hear you say that. Just give me a few hours to choose which ones I should send off to help Makaria and they'll be on their way to assist in no time." Dante Gamma replied in having felt that their would be a use for an additional Evil Hero he'd unlocked during his stay here via Gacha Token

"Besides, all of that. I do gotta ask you something." Dante Gamma said to the god of the dead

"What is it that you wish to ask of me?" Hades questioned the copy of his nephew

"More or less that, how have things been going between you and aunt Perephone?" Dante asked as to how things have gone between the two

"Now that she's with Demeter this time of year, she's doing better. I've even managed to stay in contact with her through that Skype thing Sally had told me about. Which has made things much easier since she's away." Hades answered back in missing Persephone

"Well, that would explain why you've been having you undead go double time in remodeling the place." Dante Gamma noted as to why the undead around here had been going into overtime in the remodeling of Hades's palace

"Indeed. For your mother was right about my palace needing more of a makeover. I've done everything in our marriage to make this place feel like home for Perephone. While I've had my share of success and our centuries of happiness within it. Even still I could see it that she never saw the Underworld as a second home away from home. Something that I want to rectify, hence once she does return I will make it so that this place is worth being called such."Hades spoke in gesturing towards his palace which was still going reconstruction

The eldest of the Big 3 had in his talks with Sally had realized that he failed in truly making the place he called his domain a true home for his beloved Persephone and that despite their relatively stable and often happy marriage, that her face showed that no matter what it still wasn't a place she could call her own. Hence why he had become adamant on giving his palace a much-needed facelift in order to make it so that it could be something more worthy of being called a home for not just himself, but more so for Persephone.

"Good for you Uncle Hades. But if I may, why not also go for broke and give her some stuff for her garden. I mean don't get me wrong making this place more of a home for Aunt Perephone is a major success in my book. However, if you get her some stuff for her garden and I mean things that not even her mother could give her for her garden then I'm pretty sure that if you did that. Then she'd really appreciate it." Dante Gamma suggested as a way of further bumping things up

"That sounds like a marvelous idea. Hmm, perhaps I could ask your mother if she could set me up with something from her connections." Hades said in thinking that Sally could hook him up with something

"Sounds like a great plan. Anyways, if there's anything I can do to help make things run a little smoother around here. Then let me know what I can do." Dante Gamma told him as he was more than happy to help out

"I'll be sure to do that. But for now, why don't we see how that movie room is going?" Hades said as he felt that now would be as good a time as any to check it out

"Sure why not. Since now would be great to show you those Resident Evil movies I've been telling you about." Dante Gamma replied in thinking it'd be a great idea to show him Resident Evil: Degeneration and Damnation

* * *

**(The next day later, Camp Half-Blood, July 8th, 2016, 1:45 Pm)**

It was the next day later with Dante Beta was for the most part at Camp Half-Blood while everyone was dealing with the fallout of Luke officially being the Lightning Thief.

"Now then let's see while the big guy is wonderin' what we're gonna do for the stepped up version of Warrior, I gotta figure out what to do about another martial class." Dante Beta wondered while having debated with himself on what class he would go after next  
"While being an archer would be nice just in case somethin' happens and I can't fire off any of my guns. Martial Artist however, is gonna be a hell of a lot more useful in case I won't be able to use magic or my weapons. So looks like, Martial Artist and the way of being able to throw hands is a go." Dante Beta said to himself as he selected the Martial Artist class as his second martial one

**You have now selected the Martial Artist Class**

**Level 1/80**

**You gain +8 DEX, STR and CON per level going forward.**

**Congratulations you've now decided to really get into it and show people that why use weapons when you can use your bare hands to beat the hell out of someone. So good luck in channeling your physical might into pummeling someone with your fists.**

**(While you do not gain any weapon proficiencies you gain more stats per level in exchange than most classes. With some skills being much stronger than most classes**

**Congratulations due to your having been a former boxer, you start out this skill at a higher proficiency**

**Unarmed Strikes Damage now equals (STR + DEX) * 2**

**Boxing Proficiency (Expert) (Passive)**

**You're nearly an authority on the Sweet Science. Footwork, Head Movement, Fundamentals, Fight IQ; you've got it all, and your quite well versed in all styles of it (such as slugging, swarmer, outboxing, or just being a brick wall of a bastard) +90% to hand to hand damage. +50% Strength and Constitution, +25% Dexterity when using a hand to hand (striking) martial art.**

**Muay Thai Proficiency (Novice) (Passive)**

**You know enough to get by, but don't be surprised if you get flattened by somebody either physically or technically superior to you. Kicking, Punching, throwing knees or elbows; its not called the art of 8 limbs for nothing. So throw in some clinching to round it off. It may be the most complete, versatile and practical of the striking arts. However, you are still a beginner so don't push your luck!**

**+10% hand to hand damage.**

**Judo Proficiency (Novice) (Passive)**

**The gentle way might be a misnomer. You know the basics of judo; throws, takedowns, joint-locks, chokes, etc. If you get lucky you can combine 1 or 2 things with your other techniques. Don't bet on it, since your still just startin' out.**

**+10% Constitution and Strength when Grappling**

**Wrestling Proficiency (Submission and Greco-Roman) (Novice) (Passive)**

**Maybe the most dominant martial art to exist, yet it's wielded by a poor beginner like yourself. Even so you know the basics for these 2 forms. Battling for takedowns, upper body throws, leg hooks, submission holds, the works. While you know them, you should stick to striking for now.**

**+10% Constitution and Strength when Grappling**

**Clothing Proficiency (Martial Artist) (Apprentice) (Passive)**

**Clothes, robes, tops, pants, gis, and other articles of clothing. While they don't offer the best protection, as a magical martial art they offer you other benefits. +25% Dexterity, +10% Strength, Stamina, +5% MP when wearing clothing.**

**Bulk Up!**

**SP Cost: 150**

**Add more force to your blows or your throws. Can be used while executing a choke, lock or other submission hold but beware of bone shrapnel and blood spray in those cases. (Stacks with Power Blow)**

**STR x 3 + hand-to-hand or grappling damage.**

**Brace**

**SP Cost: 250**

**Envelop yourself in your physical energy and brace yourself for a blow. Reduces the damage of Braced attacks by 25%. You may unleash a free Counterstrike after a Braced attack.**

**Counterstrike**

**SP Cost: 1000**

**Unleash a retaliatory blow which deals enormous damage.**

**(STR+DEX x 3) x 5**

**Second Wind (Passive)**

**When your health drops below 10%, regain 50% of your HP and a temporary x2 Boost to your Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity. Activates once a day.**

'I can't wait to start throwin' hands soon.' Dante Beta thought before heading out of the cabin

That in mind, Dante Beta had headed out and saw that the camp, for the most part, had picked up the morale after Luke being outed and having practically tried to cause the apocalypse, yet even still he could see that the ones most affected by it were Hermes Cabin and moreso Annabeth. Which he didn't blame in being as down as they were about the whole thing considering that he was their hero and from what he could tell was someone she heavily doted on.

"Oh hey Dante, how've you been man?" Will questioned walking up to him

"I've been doing pretty well actually, just seeing how everything is going after he was outed as the thief." Dante Beta answered back in having fared quite well

"For the most part everything has been fine. Its just been an adjustment and pretty hard hit as an understatement. Hermes Cabin and especially Annabeth has taken it the hardest out of everyone." Will told Dante Beta at the fact that those two were the ones who'd been hit the hardest by Luke's betrayal

"I understand that Hermes Cabin would've been the most devastated by him being a damn betrayer. But I don't get Annabeth, granted I haven't really asked her since she's still pissy with me and Nancy for having turned her down. So far the only reason I could see why she'd be hurt by this is that she's got some schoolyard crush on him." Dante Beta reasoned as to why Annabeth was all hurt by Luke being the Lightning Thief

"Well, your right about Annabeth having a crush on Luke. However, it goes deeper than that." Will told him with a small smile

"Ya don't say. Well, mind tellin' me about it?" Dante Beta inquired the son of Apollo

"Gladly. Now while I'm not a son of Aphrodite when it comes to matters of the heart, even I can see plain as day that Annabeth even despite this doesn't have a simple schoolyard crush on Castellan. No, she is in love with the man." Will answered him in knowing full well that the daughter of Athena was in love with him

"That also explains the reason why she was super pissy when she didn't get to go on the quest. Probably saw it as the only way to not prove herself but to Luke that she was all that and a bag of chips." Dante Beta surmised while Will nodded in agreement

"Correct. Understand that Annabeth has since she came to camp had a chip on her shoulder after what happened with Thalia. Always, training and trying to prove that she is the best and that she's worth goin' on a quest. That's why when you guys denied her and honestly good on ya guys that you did she was not only crushed but pissed." Will said at the fact that ever since Thalia had been made into a pine tree from buying time for Annabeth, Grover and Luke to get to Camp, the daughter of Athena had a constant chip on her shoulder of always trying to prove herself

"Nice to see that someone agrees with us. Because there was no way I was gonna take her out on that quest with us. Don't get me wrong I'm sure she's capable and intelligent all on her own. But this was just stuff that was too much at risk for me to just let anyone come on. Especially someone who isn't ready and willing to be able to get their hands dirty to make sure we succeed." Dante replied in knowing that Annabeth was a smart girl in her own right but there was simply too much at risk to let her come with

"I want to argue that she should've gone, but it was the right call. Since Annabeth hasn't really seen how bad things can really get. She hasn't even really been outside the camp in years, which gives her this inflated sense of what she can go up against. Because I'll agree with you and that Nancy girl you hang out with, that with what you guys are fightin' on the regular that Annabeth...well she'd get what we call back home and Alabama asswhoopin'." Will agreed at the fact that Annabeth for all her intellect and skill was capable in her own right

Because from the skill that Nancy and Dante showed not to mention of what they've told of what they'd usually faced off against that Will knew full well that if Annabeth tried to solo hill giants or necromancers and warlocks by herself that for the most part she would the hell beaten out of her.

"Oh trust me, if Annabeth tried to square up against what we fight regularly. Then she would probably die. I mean heck I fought off a nearly full-grown dragon by myself just for shits and giggles that would've torched her into ash in minutes. That's not even to mention that all Nancy has to do is just with a wave of her hands probably be able to use some of her powers or magic to put a hole in a giant scorpion. So if that doesn't give you a full idea of what we do and mostly for the fun of it. Then I don't know what will." Dante Beta spoke considering that Annabeth wouldn't last all too long against the stuff that he and Nancy regularly seek out and fight

"Not to mention that you know if she didn't fly straight that Nancy probably would've made sure she would've been lying in a ditch somewhere. Either in Kansas City or St. Joseph, I can't really remember which one to be honest." Dante Beta brought up at the fact that if Annabeth didn't comply to what they wanted then she would've probably used her telekinetic powers to implode Annabeth

"Oh I know that full well Dante, that girl is a fucking psycho. How you deal with her is beyond me." Will replied in knowing that in the short time he's seen Nancy that she'd kill Annabeth without so much as batting an eyelash

"Surprisingly enough, she's pretty chill most of the time. Just don't make her angry or do whatever the Aphrodite kids did to piss her off. Because the thing is I've seen her do far worse to people than what she's done to them...and they got off easy." Dante Beta told him at the fact that the Aphrodite kids got off easy than what Nancy would've done

"If that's her version of letting them off easy, then I don't wanna know what her letting them have it would look like." Will said in shuddering to think what Nancy's equivalent to getting back at Aphrodite cabin would've looked like

"Its best not to think about it. By the way are we still down for doing a jam session today?" Dante Beta questioned as the son of Apollo nodded with a grin

"Of course man, as today we're gonna start rehearsing for one of the songs we've been working on lately. I think its gonna go down pretty great, all I gotta do is just nail that solo just right during the instrumental and on top of your vocals it'll sound dope as hell!" Will answered back in excitement to start doing recordings for the songs they've been workin on

"Sounds great man, I'll head over in about an hour and a half." Dante Beta replied as Will nodded before heading back to his cabin to tune up his guitar

_'Well while he's doing that I think that gives me some time to work on my new class and be able to throw hands a lot better.'_ Dante Beta thought to himself before going to train up his Martial Artist class

* * *

**(2 days later, July 9th, 2016, The Underworld, 4:20 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Dante Gamma, besides spending more time with Hades and helping with remodeling his castle, had also been at work in trying to unlock the Hemomancer class, so that way he could get started on doing so in tandem with Necromancy.

"Dang it just a bit closer and I know I'd have it down. Then again this has been the closest I've gotten so far in terms of manipulating it and maintaining its stability." Dante Gamma said in having been trying a mix between using his own mana and water manipulation to to try and unlock the Blood Mage class

_'But even so, making some pretty cool shapes out of dragon's blood is pretty cool.'_ Dante Gamma thought to himself in having made multiple geometric shapes out of it such as cubes, heptagons and pyramids as examples

That being said after a few more moments of manipulating the dragon's blood he called it quits and conglomerated them back into the singular mass they were and sent them into the inventory before heading off to see what was going on with Hades. With it not being long before he found the god of the dead in the library portion of his palace reading a few books with a calm expression that was still somewhat off-putting to Dante considering how he still looked like an evil college professor.

"Oh, Dante there you are." Hades said as he flipped through another page

"Hey, Uncle Hades. Just stopping' by and seein' how your doing is all." Dante Gamma questioned his uncle who continued reading

"Fairly well actually. I've finally put Castellan in the Fields of Punishment where he belongs." Hades casually answered in having after getting all the information he needed put the treacherous son of Hermes in the Fields of Punishment

"What punishment did you give him?" Dante Gamma asked as to what punishment Luke received

"Because he dared to steal from me, I figured that I'd make his punishment particularly fun for him. His skin to be flayed off his skin and covered in salt while maggots feast upon it until he's nothing more than bone. Then when the sun rises in the mortal realm his flesh regenerates, only for the maggots who've spawned within him to awaken moments later and devour their way from his flesh. To make sure that he isn't able to escape his punishment, I had Alecto use her whip to sever the tendons in his arms and legs." Hades answered as though he were talking about the weather

"Huh, I didn't think you could get that brutal." Dante Gamma said in not envying Luke whatsoever

"The filthy maggot had tried to cause the end of the world. All for what, because he felt slighted by the rest of the Olympians. If he feels rightful anger at them for how they treat the demigods, then he's right to do so. However, even if he was puppeteered by Kronos. The sheer audacity that he had to not only steal from me but end the world with my two only living children in it, makes a fury inside me I haven't felt well up like a surging storm. For the one thing, I will not tolerate, is for anyone to endanger what is mine." Hades responded his eyes briefly glowing with a royal violet flame in anger of Luke's actions

With Hades there were few things in his immortal life that could make him feel legitimate fury and rage, one of them being when someone dared to steal from him and the other endanger what he considered to be his. The fact that Luke in his trying to start a civil war between his two younger brothers all in the futile hope that he'd be at best Kronos's pet when the dust settled angered him immensely that this lowly, wretched maggot would dare to do such a thing; which angered him so much that he considered the punishment given to him to be light to what he would've done.

"In all fairness Dante, what I had wanted to do to him would've been a fate far worse than his current punishment. In fact, Hermes himself had to plead with me to let his punishment be what it was. With him knowing full well that had I not felt merciful, that I would've done the alternative after getting what I wanted." Hades added in knowing that had it not been for Hermes pleading with him to the point of getting onto his knees and begging that he would've gone for the alternative the moment all information was gained

"What was the alternative going to be? I mean, the punishment he got already sounds like he ain't gettin' off easy in any and I mean any shape or form. So what the hell was the alternative to what he has goin' on now gonna be?" Dante Gamma inquired in wondering what it would've been if not for his current state

"Tell me, my dear nephew, do you know what my domains are?" Hades asked as he bookmarked his place in the book to give the copy of his nephew his full undivided attention

"Let's see your god of riches, the dead, the underworld...and that's about all I can think of really." Dante Gamma answered back in listing off his domain

"Correct. Because of that and one of the talents that it afforded me is the power of the soul. Something that I neglected overtime to focus on in my domain as lord of the dead." Hades told Dante as his jet black eyes stared down at him

"My power over the soul allowed me to do a number of things both to help and to devastate the individual and what would allow me if I so desired to further increase my power. Therefore the alternative to what I was going to do hadn't it been for Hermes's interference, was to use that power to destroy his soul." Hades added in having had every intention of doing just that to Luke's soul

"Wait a minute you can destroy someone's soul?!" Dante questioned

"Yes, I can. Granted I've been out of practice for quite some time. Even so, the destruction of a single maggot who doesn't know his place is something completely within my power." Hades told him in having been all too eager to break out his power of soul manipulation to wipe Luke off the face of existence

"Wow. Not gonna lie that you just became infinitely more badass in my opinion. I mean holy shit does Zeus look like a little shit compared to you." Dante Gamma replied in sheer awe of what Hades was capable of which brought a smile to his face

**(+5 Reputation to Hades for thinking he's much more badass than his shitty little brother. 39/100)**

"Thank you for the praise my dear nephew. It does warm my heart that you think of me as such." Hades spoke in finding it nice that his nephew respected and thought as highly of him as he did

"Of course I do, I mean out of my favorite of the gods. You rank at number 1." Dante Gamma responded in having felt that Hades was the best of them all

"Really now? Tell me where do the others rank?" Hades asked curious to where the rest of them ranked

"Alright after you it would have to be Hephaestus, then Apollo, then my father. Followed by Hermes, Hera, Ares, Aphrodite. Then bringing it up the rear would be Dionysius, Demeter, Artemis because fuck that man-hating bitch and then lastly the king of all assholes himself Zeus." Dante Gamma listed off as to who were his favorites amongst the Olympians

I didn't expect for you to rank Hera so high. Then again I also find it hilarious that my idiot of a brother is at the bottom where he belongs." Hades said

"Well, I don't really have anything against her. Besides, have you seen her? Because if anything she's all a part of how I want to get back at him for having accused me of being a damned dirty thief." Dante Gamma replied in having from his creator's thoughts wanted to get back at Zeus via cucking him with Hera

"Let me guess, you want to get back at him by having relations with his wife and cuckolding him I assume?" Hades guessed as Dante's copy nodded

"Correct! Because I have to get my retribution on him somehow. Let's be real, he's too powerful physically and in terms of destructive force alone for me to do so one on one. But the best way to get back at him is by givin' it to his extremely hot wife." Dante Gamma told him in wanting to get retribution via seducing and then plowing Hera

"That sounds like the best revenge plan I've heard in centuries!" Hades laughed at the thought of his manwhore of a brother being cucked by his nephew

"Also, it's not like anyone could blame me. Because I'm pretty sure with all the humpin' around the man does with anything with a nice pair of tits and ass, that he doesn't touch her anymore. Which is a damn shame if you ask me." Dante Gamma responded in making a guess that Zeus hasn't given her good fucking in a long time

"Trust me, my dear nephew you wouldn't be wrong on that assumption. Which is why you have my full support to go ahead with this plan. Because if anything, you'd be doing Hera a monumental favor." Hades said in knowing full well that this would be a favor to Hera more than anything

"Then its settled, as of now I will begin my quest to plow Hera and cuck Zeus." Dante Gamma spoke with a shit-eating grin at the task

"Well, I wish you luck on that front. If you succeed, then you will officially do what only mortals have dreamed of. Not to mention something I can rub in Zeus's face, that he was cuckolded by a teenager." Hades replied chuckling to himself at Dante's plan

"Thank you. Now then, besides my inevitable cucking of Zeus. Mind if I join you and read a book with ya?" Dante Gamma questioned the lord of the dead who used his magic to float over a book towards him

"Knock yourself out." Hades replied as together they spent a chunk of the day reading

* * *

**(3 days later, July 12th, 2016, Camp Half-Blood, 2:48 Pm)**

It was a few days later after Dante Beta had leveled up Martial Artist to Level 4 as he was being challenged to a match by none other than Claireese who wanted to get back at him for what Sally had done to Ares.

"I don't know why your all pissy at me? I mean it's not my fault your dad can't sit right for the next year or two." Dante Beta said with a cheeky grin that only further angered the daughter of Ares

"What your mother did to my father is unforgivable, Jackson! So someone has to pay." Claireese snarled in anger

"Hey, it could've been worse. I mean if she really wanted to, she could've used it like a strapon and gave it to him that way. Then again he got what he deserved since he's full of shit, just like you." Dante Beta retorted causing Claireese to break out into a charge like a wild boar

With Dante Beta having a sharp-toothed grin as he jumped over the furiously right cross that she tried to unleash upon him, only for her to round back on him to try and tackle him; which was met with a punch to her face that nearly knocked her teeth out on impact. This was followed up by 3 body shots aimed at her stomach before a brutal uppercut that sent her a few feet in the air and caused her to land flat on her back, all the while the copy of the Gamer stood with a smug grin on his face.

This only served to infuriate the daughter of Ares who spat a combination of blood and saliva out of her mouth from her teeth having been nearly knocked loose before Dante came charging up and kicked her dead center of her chest to send her tumbling across the ground. With Dante running up to her the moment she stopped tumbling and proceeded to jump and attempt to elbow drop onto her, which Claireese wisely got up and rolled away from before the ground was promptly cracked from Dante's impact.

Dante Beta quickly got up and dusted himself off as Claireese saw this as her opportunity to come in and rain down a combination of punches at his face and chest, which thanks to his high physical resistance felt more like bee-stings than anything else. With it only being once he finished dusting himself off that he retaliated with a clawed pimp slap to her face that gut 4 gashes across the left side of her face, that was followed up by 3 consecutive ones before a headbutt sent her reeling back.

"So at any time you want to give up and accept that I'm just better than you, you can do so at any given time." Dante Beta told her as he lazily cracked his knuckles

"I swear I'll beat that damn smirk off you fuckin' face!" Claireese growled in anger

"You can try, but I'm still gonna beat that ass." Dante Beta replied in knowing full well that he was still gonna kick the shit out of her

The copy of Dante was just merely waiting for Claireese to rush him again which was met with him doing so as well, with him blocking her attempt to clothesline him and grabbing her by the face and slamming her hard into the ground. Once he'd done so a few more times he proceeded to use his prodigious strength to chuck her like football, with him immediately after doing so running after her and raining down punches to her stomach that left bruises all across it.

With this being followed up by a vicious punch to her face that knocked out some of her teeth before dropping a one-two combo that gifted her with a bloodied and near broken nose that dripped a steady stream of blood. The daughter of Ares tried to go in for an attempt to grapple him and put him into a chokehold that was soundly met with a vicious punch to her back that had more than likely cracked rib, causing her to fall to her knees and get a foot to her face that busted her lip open.

He then grabbed her by the face and proceeded to knee her in it until her nose was nearly smashed in from each impact before uppercutting her some few feet away, with Claireese's battered and bloodied form then being subject to Dante Beta quickly closing the distance and wrapping his arms around her in a chokehold. With her thrashing and having tried to break the grip he had on her throat, yet it was in futility as he merely constricted himself around her like a giant squid; that soon enough had Claireese's face turning blue from lack of oxygen and her thrashing grow weaker and weaker until soon enough she passed out from lack of oxygen.

"That takes care of that." Dante Beta said while dusting himself off all the while the Ares campers went over to Claireese

"Finally someone shut her up." Ethan spoke up from having watched the fight

"Oh hey, Ethan how've you been." Dante Beta greeted to son of Nemesis

"I've been doin' pretty good. For the most part I've just been practicing with that glaive you gave me a while back." Ethan replied in having spent all of his spare time practicing with the glaive gifted to him by Dante

"Excellent to hear. Now that I'm done showing Claireese the pecking order. How about you and I do a good ol' fashioned sparring match. Since it's been awhile since we've had one and I wanna see how good you've gotten." Dante Beta spoke in having wanted to see how far Ethan had come

"Just let me grab it real quick and I'll show you what I can do." Ethan responded with an eager grin

"Good! I'll see ya later." Dante Beta spoke waving off the son of Nemesis

_'That kid's gonna go far if I have anything to do about it.'_ Dante Beta thought to himself in seeing a great deal of potential in Ethan to be something greater

**So with both copies of Dante progressing in both Camp Half-Blood and in the Underworld, things so far seem to be on the upswing for him. But will things continue onwards with this or will they spiral out? That's something you'll have to find out next time on A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**Now then let's get onto the reviews from the last chapter, now shall we.**_

_**Rathma: Oh trust me Dante isn't going near Skyrim for a good while. At least not until after Titan's Curse is done and over with, so within the story not for at least another 2 to 3 years.**_

_**NazgulBelserion: It took me a while to figure out who you were talking about. The moment I did I realized she'd be far better than Celestine, which is why I went back and swapped Olga in.**_

_**Ribbitfroggy: Fair enough, then again aren't all gamer stories like that in some capacity. Also, I very much love the idea you brought up for Cu Chulain and Morrigan. The idea of Morrigan just going to town and beating the breaks off him as distraction sounds too hilarious not to do it.**_

_**Guest: Yep we're doing Fate Servants as summons here.**_

_**untoldpleasure: I haven't forgotten about them at all. Since I'm mainly having Dante stockpile them until he really needs them since there's no real use of using them all until the time is right to do so.**_

_**UncannyGenius: Its all good man I understand.**_

_**WhineyEmperor: I will eventually go to Star Wars at some point in the future. Just not right now.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Glad you liked that my dude. Also, Mordred will be getting summoned in around 3-4 more chapters after this as the two are gonna spend time together before he jumps to the next world.**_

_**HazMiZan00: I'll be showing what he gets with those scrolls later on in the future. Also, Dante will continue on with the PJO universe until in story timeline New years is done and over with. Also, it'll more or less just be him soloing things with his summons in the new world as he'll want to devote his full attention towards making it his own.**_

_**Death Fury: Happy you liked the chapter and hope you'll like this one.**_

_**emiya-Excalibur: Good idea to make note of when he gets to Skyrim, as both of those items are gonna be really fun to mess around with later on down the line**__**.**_

_**krzys2000: I knew I was forgetting one of her domains. Thanks for the reminder and glad you like the chapter.**_

_**Kyle: The universes I've got planned for him to go to so far are Akame Ga Kill, Bleach and Naruto so far.**_

_**akasuna123: The thing is if he did that in front of all the Olympians, then he'd piss off Poseidon. Then the civil war would've just started up all over again, except this time for different reasons.**_

_**merendinoemilliano: Glad you liked how things went with Zeus and the tag-team with Sally and Dante. Also, the thing is that won't really happen to Annabeth. Considering that she hasn't done anything to really piss off Dante. So at the moment she's not really even on his radar.**_

_**Dannyrockon122: Thanks for the perfect score and hope this chapter continues to live up to your expectations my dude.**_

_**CrimsonSylvan: Oh I'm in more in agreement with ya man. As Dante learning how to do that won't really happen until way later on in the story, because the process of taking divine energy from things from what I imagine is something real high level to learn. Furthermore once Dante does get his hands on some of the stuff your talking about. Then all of that will go towards buffing the defenses of Camp Half-Blood and making them new vehicles and gear to travel with and use against monsters. Oh trust me come the Last Olympian or end of the Battle of the Labyrinth is when he'll start making all of that good shit, which is gonna super piss off Zeus. Not to mention I'm on board with that idea of making RWBY styled weapons.**_

_**AvidReader (Chapters 1-14): Happy you liked the story overall and what I've been doing with Sally overall as the daughter of Morrigan and a badass monster and demon hunter. And I like the idea of him potentially making his own poisons and such due to what other ocean creatures can do. Also when he does go to Supernatural, expect for him to be OP as hell in comparison to everything else there. Also, he will get an upgrade to himself once he realizes himself as being mostly god. Nice to see that you agree with me on the subject of Medusa as most of those heroes who pretty much invade her home have it coming. Not to mention that the Norse would overall fuck over the Olympians in a fight. Oh yeah Dante wasn't there to play games when he did that truth spell and Ares did kinda have it coming to him.**_

* * *

_**And cut as I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and all that went along with it, now without further delay let's get down to it, now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Dante Gamma chilling out with Hades which I thought would be nice among other things.**_

_**Following that up, we've got Dante Beta talkin' it up with Will about some of the fallout of Luke's being the Lightning Thief and some of it concerning Annabeth.**_

_**Next up we've got Dante Gamma talkin' up with Hades and finding out about Luke's punishment and Dante now committing to going after Hera.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Dante Beta squarin' up with Claireese which I thought would be fun to do in mostly just having him knock her down a few pegs.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**So without further ado this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good stuff to read, with the next chapter showin' what's going on with Dante.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Time for a New class

**(Chapter 16: Time for a new class)**

It was nearing the tailend of July as Dante was faring quite well all things considered what with the training he'd been doing under Sally in order to perfect his martial technique, had gone pretty well albeit at the expense of Sally being able to beat him without having to pull out her demigod abilities. Despite all of that and the gains his copies were making towards going into other classes, there was also that he'd been getting around towards selecting an advanced class for his Warrior class...so overall time well spent.

* * *

**(July 21st, 2016, Manhattan, New York, 2:40 Pm)**

It was roughly a week and a half later as Dante was in his room looking over the options for his advanced class from his Warrior class, before heading into the 2nd level of either the Celestial or Demon Dungeon.

"Alright, time get started." Dante spoke as he clicked the Warrior class and tapped again to pull the Advanced Classes from the Warrior Class

**(Shield Lord, Kensei, Warlord, Battle Priest)**

_'Here we go with being a Warlord.'_ Dante thought to himself as he selected the Warlord class

**You've selected the Warlord class**

**Level 1/60**

**You gain +10 STR and 7 CON and 4 WIS per level going forward.**

**You've chosen the path of the Warlord. Those trained in the way of Warlord have mastered multiple martial arts and in doing so have become efficient killing machines to dominate the battlefield. Wearing heavy armor and striding into battle with their weapons to deliver powerful and brutal strikes that devastate their enemies. The Warlord's in their indomitable fighting spirit live to crush their enemies with terrifying force.**

**Cutting Wind**

**SP Cost: 1,350**

**Range: 20 feet**

**Requires Bladed Weapons**

**Type: Single Target**

**Your physical might has grown to the point where you can send a shockwave of compressed air to slice out at your opponent from a distance. Deals (Weapon Damage + STR) + (DEX X 2). Has a 20% chance to inflict Bleeding status for 1 minute.**

**Indomitable (Passive)**

**Your willpower has become great enough that you can overcome most of what your enemies have to throw at you. Whenever you are forced to make a Saving throw against an enemy spell or attack, you can add your WIS to the Saving throw.**

**Warlord's Charge**

**SP Cost: 900**

**Range: 15 feet**

**Type: Cone**

**You focus your physical energies into a barrage of attacks to devastate multiple enemies with great focus and speed. Sundering them all within mere moments and devastating enemy forces in one swift moment. You move in a burst of speed and attack all enemies in a 15 foot cone, dealing (Weapon Damage *2) + (DEX* 3)**

"Well with that out of the way, time to see which dungeon I'm headin' to first. Let's see, heads for Celestial and Tails for Demon." Dante said as he took out a drachma and flipped into the air where he soon caught it

"Huh, tails it is." Dante spoke as he saw the coin land on Tails

That in mind he soon transported himself into the 2nd level of the Demon Dungeon which took the form of deep absinthe colored skies that were illuminated by a dark azure sun that gave it an almost haunting atmosphere, that was only added onto by the electric violet-colored fog that drifted throughout the area. With him seeing that before him was a forest of great expanse made up of pine trees that had pitch-black pine needles and apple trees with magenta and royal violet blossoms that sparsely covered gnarled branches, that in the chilling winds looked almost like semi-living arms and hands that he almost thought he saw move.

Nevertheless, with the odd and nearly disorienting smell of sulfur and Granny-smith apples in the air the Gamer trekked forward into the forest ready for whatever would come after him in the new layer of the Demon Dungeon. With him traveling a few meters before he heard the crunch of branches around him and the sound of bestial growling as he turned to see a pack of dire hellhounds growling at him, the lot of them coming into view all ready to tear his flesh apart while he remained unfazed for the most part.

With Dante cracking his neck before he unleashed his Warlord's Charge at the pack of dire hellhounds, the demigod felt his body almost pulse with an internal emerald glow before he rushed after in a blur all while his body moved in a blur of motion to strike out at them. He did this 4 more times in the attempt to make sure that the infernal beasts would stay dead, leaving nothing more than dismembered bodies and gore in his wake.

"So far, Warlord is strong as shit." Dante said in seeing that so far it was pretty powerful

That in mind the demigod continued his trek through the forest, slaying Dire Hellhounds, Sangans, Barox's and Hell Knights that came in droves towards the Gamer who he for the most part slaughtered like cattle. With him getting into it until he heard a bestial roar coming from the forest that soon revealed it to be the towering form of a goristro, it hulking form covered in darkened reddish grey fur, curved bull horns the size of longswords, and toothy maw the color of tarnished brass like its horns; all while it glared at him with glowing crimson eyes.

"Finally! A good warm up!" Dante cheered as he launched forth 3 Cutting Wind attacks at the charging demon

With emerald outlined bursts of compressed wind slamming into and slicing into thick sinewy flesh, the 3rd one catching it in its sinewy neck and causing a deep gash to form and as such inflict the bleeding status upon it. Which caused it to break out into a furious charge while demonic hoarfrost covered it's brass horns while it let out a piercing bellow that resonated throughout the forest, this was met by Dante meeting its charge as the two forces clashed against one another.  
The Goristro clocking Dante in the side to send him spiraling hard enough into a tree to make it fall over, but Dante quickly got up from under the splintered mess and with one hand grabbed the large tree and chucked it like a javelin towards the demon. With said demon having caught the projectile and stopped it from crashing into it, yet that was only just a distraction for the Gamer to close the distance and land a Cleave attack right into its left shoulder before swinging himself to strike out at its clavicle causing the crunch of bone and flesh to echo.

Dante quickly jumped off before the Goristro could slam its battering ram of a fist down onto him before landing back down and carving a gash across the right side of its face and using Misty Step to land back onto the ground and launch another Leaping Blow that had him crashing into its chest. With him using his buried greataxe to hook into its ribs and with a swift yank and meaty tearing sound had broken two of its ribs, causing it to roar in pain from the injury that had it staggering back from the wound that staind its furred chest with magenta colored blood.

With Dante furiously hacking into its chest through a series of Power Blows and Cleave attacks that tore into its flesh like a human lawnmower, as he hacked away and tore apart its flesh until it finally ripped Dante off of it's bloodied and shredded chest and slammed him into the ground. The Goristro attempted to crush Dante's with its hoofs, yet he quickly grabbed onto them and stood himself up and using his prodigious strength slammed the Goristro into the ground with a loud thud that cracked the ground.

All before he quickly closed the distance with a Misty Step atop its horned skull and with an overhand cleave proceeded to slam his greataxe into its skull, driving the blade down to the hilt and through it thick cranium causing it to bellow in pain as he tore and ripped his way into it. It wasn't long after a quick succession of overhand swings that the large demon's skull was torn asunder, splattering Dante with gore, bone shards and grey matter.

"That was fun." Dante said while dusting off the bits of grey matter and bone off his clothes

"Now then, let's get this shit goin' until I kill me, a mini-boss!" Dante added in good spirits as he continued on his way through the forested area

That in mind he continued onwards through the forest with him encountering a number of Goristro's along the way, along with more Hell Knights, Dire Hellhounds, Zombie Tigers and more Barox's that came at him like swarms of ravenous locusts. Yet it was throughout all of this enough to level his considerably as he hacked and slashed his way through all opposition with a massive smile, plastered clear as day on his blood covered face.

With him continuing his slaughter of the demons in his rampage that had gained him a 5th of the way through the 5th level of his new Kensei class that he soon found himself reaching a clearing were the pungent smell of sulfur was at its strongest. The trees were scorched towers of pitch-black wood were the blossoms upon them were now an ashen grey and the fog a fiery red hue, with him soon having to dodge and duck out of the way as a torrent bright azure flame that scorched and decayed the ground he once stood at struck like lightning.

That in mind he soon looked up to see the monstrous and bone covered form of Doomkaiser Dragon staring down at him, its golden eyes staring down at him while its maw was still alight with azure flame ready to scorch him into rotting ashes, with Dante making a wise decision to use Observe to see what he was up against.

**Doomkaiser Dragon**  
**Level: 104**  
**Rank: Veteran**  
**HP: 97,800/97,800**

**MP: 39,000/45,000**

**SP: 54,000/54,000**

**STR: 308**  
**DEX: 237**  
**CON: 407**  
**INT: 48**  
**WIS: 52**

**CHA: 168**

**Description: This once great dragon has lost a considerable portion of its power in undeath. Even so, it still greedily clings to life and as such has learned to extend its dominance to other undead beneath it. Yet even in its undead state this dragon still hungers to return to a measure of its former glory.**

_'Here we go dragon-slayin' again.'_ Dante thought as he readied his greataxe while Doomkaiser Dragon roared at him before diving down after him

Dante quickly unleashed 5 Cutting Wind attacks against Doomkaiser Dragon which struck out at its face and causing it to roar in anger from the shockwaves of compressed wind cutting at its maw, as the Gamer while the dragon was flying upwards had used Leaping Blows to jump up onto its tail. With him climbing upon it to try and take out one of its wings, yet this would be easier said than done once it had quickly ascended a few hundred or so feet before going into a very rapid decline that had it spiraling into a corkscrew-like maneuver.

The rapid decline downwards was enough that Dante soon found himself falling off of its tail and flipping and falling through the air while Doomkaiser Dragon soon flew back into the air and breathed out a stream of necrotic flame at the Gamer. With Dante quickly using Misty Step to teleport out of the way and do so twice more to evade getting hit by more streams of necrotic flame that illuminated the battlefield around them in bright azure light, that made the undead dragon seem all the more menacing in its light.

Once Dante landed on the field he saw Doomkaiser Dragon beating its wings above him while letting out a booming draconic roar while its golden eyes stayed locked onto Dante who stared it down in equal measure; refusing to let the dragon intimidate him in the slightest. With Dante waiting patiently for the dragon to make its move while it stared him down with blood running down its face, before darting after him like a bullet.

_'Let's see if this works.'_ Dante thought to himself as he used a Leaping Blow to smack it in the face with greataxe which actually sent it tumbling

"Holy shit, that actually worked...neat." Dante said impressed that he actually sent the dragon flying 10 feet

Yet his good cheer at the tactic working didn't last long as Dante was subject to a barrage of bright azure fireballs coming after him in a machine gun like manner that had him dodging with everything he could, with his charge not stopping as he was pelted with the fireballs that struck like miniature grenades. He eventually closed the distance as Doomkaiser Dragon went to take to the skies, but Dante used Misty Step to grab onto its ribcage and teleport once more onto its left wing to hack away at it, yet the dragon saw this and tried to shake him off.

But Dante refused to let go as he used a Cleave attack to bury himself into the dragon's back and then use his right hand to grip onto its left wing, with his claws hooking themselves in place enough for him to get a good enough grip to start pulling at it. With the Gamer summoning all of his strength to try and tear the appendage off of Doomkaiser Dragon who began thrashing about as it felt slowly but surely its tendons begin to rip and tear, yet Dante held on for dear life as he continued the process of tearing out Doomkaiser's wing with his bare hand.

What felt like hours upon grueling hours soon paid off as he saw thick spurts of blood begin to rush forth before with multiple snaps of muscle and bone he managed to tear the wing out of its socket, granted it caused his arm to dislocate from the effort of pulling a dragon's wing single-handedly. However, it was worth it to him considering that he was able to ground the undead dragon that soon spiraled and crashed back down to earth, tumbling and flipping through the burnt trees for the next 30 or so feet before stopping.

Yet Dante could see that Doomkaiser Dragon despite being down a wing wasn't finished yet as it glared at Dante and used its serpentine body to almost slither towards Dante who met its charge head on with a Leaping Blow that landed dead center of its skull. With him then unleashing a barrage of heavy handed sweeps and swings with his weapon that would cleave a normal man in twain, causing reddish-black blood to run down its now partially sundered face.

But in a moment of great flexibility, used its tail like a bludgeonous whip to smack Dante off of its face and immediately follow it up by breathing out a stream of bright azure flame at point-blank range that hit Dante head on. Which caused Dante some 39.8K damage in health which was made clear by the fact that his t-shirt was now scorched and he was currently reduced to his boxers while a variety of burns covered his slowly healing body.

"Is..that all ya got?" Dante questioned through gritted teeth

The response was him being met with another steam of necrotic flame which Dante wisely used Misty Step to teleport out of the way from and went towards it long almost serpentine neck and began unleashing Power Blow after Power Blow upon it. Hacking through partially decayed muscle and bone as he saw that he managed to once again inflict the bleeding status upon it, yet it wasn't enough for Dante to be met with it soon turning towards him and biting on his arms causing blood to rush forth from the wounds before being shaken like a ragdoll.

All before being thrown some 40 feet in the air where he tumbled to the ground, with him finding that his greataxe was on the other side of him some 25 feet away from him; yet the moment he tried to go for it the undead dragon breathed out a stream of bright azure fire that separated him from his weapon. Which mattered not to Dante as he merely activated his Brace ability and charged after Doomkaiser Dragon ready to engage it barehanded while it slithered towards him like a serpent, using its remaining wing to boost its speed.

With Dante being met with its remaining wing slamming into him like a freight train, yet this was enough for him to unleash a Counterstrike in the form of a savage left cross that broke the bones in said wing and punched a hole in said wing twice the size of a man. Which he further widened with his clawed hands until it was nothing but shreds, before leaping towards Doomkaiser Dragon and sucker punching it in the left eye and proceeding to work it over like a massive punching bag until he practically found himself punching through the optical organ.

Dante used his Brace ability once he saw that its tail had come for him again and once it did he this time he punched out at it in a brutal uppercut of a Counterstrike that had landed as a critical hit, evident by the loud cracking noises of shattered bone. Which caused the half-blind dragon to recoil in pain from the broken bones in its tail, yet its pain was only made all the more omnipresent as Dante went back to punching his way through its eye-socket as though their was no tomorrow.

With him punching his way through thick sinuous flesh and bone, with Doomkaiser Dragon thrashing about in agony as it felt Dante punching his way through its skull as he went into autopilot of hook, cross, jab, cross and haymaker to punch his way out of Doomkaiser's skull. Moments of almost torturous pain later before Doomkaiser fell over dead via the center of its skull bulging and cracking before a blood and gore covered fist soon erupted forth followed by another that tore its way out of his flesh.

**You do know that you could've just used your magic or your guns to solve this much quicker. Or even use one of your summons to expedite the process instead of having to go through all of that trouble.**

"It nearly bit my fucking arms off, I got pissed and saw fucking red. So excuse me for deciding to teach it a lesson for trying to take off my goddamn arms." Dante cursed as he looked at his arms that had jagged wounds from Doomkaiser Dragon having rent small chunks of his flesh off that were covered in necrotic burns

**I swear even after having 26 other hosts, I will never get over how both entertaining yet utterly mind-boggling you can be.**

"Wait a minute, I'm the 27th host you've had?" Dante questioned as he picked up his greataxe

**Yes you are. Granted your one of the more interesting ones I've had. But there are still others I've had. Out of all of them your one of the rare few who haven't gotten on my last nerve...yet.**

"Ain't that sweet, you actually care." Dante said with a cheeky grin as he swore he could feel the system roll its eyes at him

**Don't push it, anyways have fun. Because you've got two more mini-bosses left before you fight the big boss of this one. Who I still have to figure out to put you up against.**

"Don't worry I got it….also once I get back, I really need to take a fuckin' shower. Also fuck yeah, for me getting Doomkaiser Dragon to my ranks!" Dante said in knowing he needed to take a shower to get all of the grime and gore off himself

That in mind he returned back to the mortal plane where he exited his bedroom and grabbed a spare change of clothes, before going to take a much deserved shower.

* * *

**(The next night later, Manhattan, New York, July 22nd, 2016 ,9:36 Pm)**

It was the next night later as Dante was out with Sally to do a training/sparring match with her son in order to, which was going quite sourly on his end seeing as how it was a saving grace that he had a high physical resistance and HP regen...otherwise he'd be getting taken down a lot quicker.

"You're gonna have to be a hell of a lot quicker with those whips of yours if ya really wanna get hit on me!" Sally exclaimed as she used her claymore to slice through his water whips like a chainsaw through rotted wood

"Let's see if this works." Dante said under his breath before combining the 8 water whips into a singular one that he had go spiraling out

The drilling water tendril came barreling towards the demigoddess of Morrigan who raced towards it and jumped up to cleave in twain which oddly enough to her was met little if any resistance, yet this was all a part of Dante's plan. With him directing the massive tendril of water to rapidly expand and engulf Sally in a dense sphere of water that floated in the air, the demigod gamer having confidence that all he would have to do now is just wait for her to run out of oxygen, as he had the sphere of water spin her around rapidly like she was in a washing machine.

Yet Sally soon began to punch away at the barrier of hardened water with enough force to cause it to ripple and shudder as she pounded on it enough to weaken its stability, before using her claymore to wedge open a slit for her to pry her way open. With Dante using as much mana as he could to prevent his mother from fully escaping, but with the fact that they'd been doing this training session for going on 3 straight hours, he felt his concentration waning from having to constantly keep up his water manipulation and focus against her was quite taxing.

The daughter of Morrigan albeit with some struggling had soon escaped and burst herself free from her watery prison which soon dissipated into large puddles of water around her, soaking her hair and armor as she proceeded to shake herself dry. With Sally having to admit that her son was progressing pretty good in their training, as this time he had marginally fewer bruises and slashes wounds on his person on top of having been only disarmed several times during this instead of the usual 10 to 12.

"I'm impressed Dante, your actually doin' pretty good. Granted I can still kick the shit out of you, but still. Nice to see that my little boy is improving." Sally commended Dante who for the first time since his fight against Garlondolf found himself being pushed to his limit

"...One more go around to try and get something on...you." Dante breathed out near raggedly

"Fine by me. I'm havin' a blast either way." Sally replied with an eager grin on her face

That in mind Dante once more gripped his Greataxe before unleashing 4 Cutting Wind attacks at Sally who charged through them, not a single one of the shockwaves even broke her stride by so much as a centimeter as she soon closed the distance on Dante. Soon enough the two were engaged in a furious clash of blades that while Dante's arms felt like they were made of stone as he persistently clashed against Sally's claymore, conversely the daughter of Morrigan still felt like she drank a full cup of espresso.

All of which was evident by the fact that it took everything that Dante had to maintain a death grip on his greataxe while Sally continued to smash into him like a human buzzsaw, each swing and slash of her claymore came at every angle possible. With Sally coming down on her son with the relentless persistence of a starving grey wolf, her blade penetrating Dane's defenses with ease and turning her son's clothes to ribbons and peeling away small chunks of his hardened flesh like one would an apple.

Despite this Dante surged onwards against her and knew that the only way he was gonna get in a solid hit against her was to do a Hail Mary of a move, which is why he activated his Brace ability and tossed his greataxe into the air as Sally struck out at him her claymore that bit into his side. Which was enough to allow him to retaliate with a Counterstrike via a right hook to her face that knocked out two of her teeth, that was followed up by 3 consecutive punches to her face and a vicious knee to her stomach and finished off by him using Misty Step to grab his descending greataxe.

Then teleport behind her in order to strike out at her with a Cleave attack that managed by the skin of his teeth strike out at her armor, yet this was met by Sally turning towards him with a savage grin and headbutting Dante; smashing her face as hard as she could to break his nose. Before rearing back her armored fist and punching the demigod in the throat that was followed up by her smashing her head against him further and further until the sound of cartilage was audible; until she was able to quickly rush behind him and stab her claymore into the back of his thigh.

Which then gave her enough time to sweep out his other leg from under him and put him into a rear naked choke that despite Dante's Strength of the Kraken he found himself unable to pry Sally off of him as she maintained a vice grip on his windpipe. With Dante knowing when he was beat considering that even if he used Misty Step or Electric Feedback it would be delaying the inevitable, so with that thought in mind he wisely tapped out against Sally who relented and released Dante from the hold.

"Hang on a sec...and there we go." Sally spoke as she wrenched her claymore from Dante's meaty thigh

"You gonna be good there?" Sally questioned as Dante reached into his inventory and pulled out some ambrosia

"Of course. Besides, I packed this with me just in case things got dire. So I'll be fine." Dante answered back as in one singular bite he devoured the golden square that saw his wounds heal within seconds

"I gotta say I didn't expect for you to land that sucker punch on me. Nice job there, since you got one hell of a right hook." Sally commended her son for landing the killer sucker punch  
"Well, I learned that anything goes in a fight if your willing to do it. So I just figured what the hell and went for it." Dante replied as he took a seat down next to the river where Sally joined him

"I know that more than anyone. Trust me Dante, if I learned anything in all my years as a monster hunter and demon slayer. It's that honor is just gonna get ya killed in a straight up fight. Which is why if you want that victory. Then you fight as hard as you can as dirty as you need to, in order to get that win and survive." Sally told him in knowing full well that in a fight anything goes

With her having seen it first hand that those who tried to act honorable and as the traditional hero in fights wound up getting themselves killed, maimed or crippled because they tried to take the moral high road in a battle. Something that she knew better than to hold in that regard, because Sally knew that if you wanted to make it out on top and get to anywhere worthwhile in being both what she did as her profession and as a demigod then you couldn't fight as a hero, but you had to fight with all the grit and savagery you could muster to come out on top.

"I can't argue with that. Since that's somethin' those people at Camp Half-Blood could take to heart... Don't get me wrong a good chunk of them are pretty good people and all that, but them being trained as heroes and all that jazz is just holding them back. Because if they embraced the way of how we fought and how we went about training and hunting monsters, then they'd be close to unstoppable." Dante said in knowing full well that if he had his way with Camp Half-Blood then he'd turn those demigods from mere heroes to true predators of the world

"Well, if I ever get on there. Then you can best believe that I'll be taking things in that direction for sure. Since Chiron's heart is in the right place and all in teaching those kids how to defend themselves. But there's one thing he fails to realize Dante that keeps getting them killed. You know what that is?" Sally questioned her son

"Can't say I do besides the fact that he trains them as heroes instead of soldiers in a war." Dante answered back causing a small smile to come across her face

"You nailed it all in one Dante. Because Chiron is too stuck in trying to train heroes, he constantly fails to see that its what is killing them in the end. He fails to realize that the age of heroes is long since over. That now more than ever with the Titans of all things popping off, that we don't need anymore heroes. What we really need in the world are soldiers and people who can't get shit done and really get to work on ridding the world of monsters no matter what it takes." Sally replied in knowing that while the immortal centaur meant well in his training of the campers, he also failed to see that there wasn't a need for heroes but for soldiers

"Well its gonna take something pretty monumental for him to get that wake-up call." Dante spoke in knowing that something pretty significant was gonna need to happen to have Chiron realize that heroes were no longer needed

"That'll be the day. But until then let's focus on getting a goodnight's rest. Especially after having you go through a training session and you currently looking like shit." Sally replied as she helped Dante up

"...You know what, I can't really argue with you on that one." Dante spoke as he shrugged and followed her back to the car

* * *

**(2 days later, July 24th, 2016, Virginia Beach,Virginia, 10:14 Pm)**

It was 2 days later as the Jackson duo had tracked down a necromancer who had been running amok throughout the east coast with an ever growing horde of the undead, so the two decided to pop by and nip it in the bud.

"Alright, Dante. You ready to set it off?" Sally questioned as Dante nodded

"Of course, let's do it already." Dante replied as he went closer to where the necromancer was continuing to use corpses to revive into his growing horde

Once he was at a close enough distance he casted Thunderous Wave twice over at the necromancer in question who along with the corpses were sent flying through the air courtesy of the shockwave of thunderous power erupting like grenades. With the moment the necromancer had regained his footing after being snuck up on by Dante's spells he called forth his hordes of undead, which seemingly out of nowhere came running out of the woodwork armed in ramshackle armor and weapons ready to take on the demigod.

Yet the one thing they weren't accounting for was Dante to leap into the fray with Sally in tow, as the two demigods the veritable army of undead in a mass battle on the sands that were soon becoming splattered with chunks of rotted flesh and gore. The two demigods proceeded to go through the horde of undead like a pair of human buzzsaws carving up and dismembering any of the undead unlucky to get within their crosshairs, the two decimating any undead that came their way.

Between Dante's bisecting strikes and overhand cleaves that regularly split the undead that came within his reach in half, or him using Warlord's Charge and Leaping Blow to close the distance and slash them to literal pieces. Meanwhile, Sally was all too enjoying the fact that she was turning herself into a veritable hurricane of blades that disemboweled, beheaded and disarmed anything within her reach and turning them into chunks of rotten flesh and piecemeal armor across the sands of the beach.

Even the zombified hill and Laistrygonian giants stood no match for the two Jacksons who demolished them like the rest until soon enough they were standing in a beach full of dismembered corpses and shredded body parts. Yet the moment they'd killed the last of the undead they saw that the necromancer in question had started booking it after seeing the numbers of their undead rapidly decline, but with that in mind soon gave chase to the Necromancer.

"Hey, how good is your throwing arm?" Dante questioned his mother

"Pretty good, why ya asking?" Sally wondered

"Because I want you to launch me…." Dante said and before he could say another word he was thrown like javelin at the necromancer

With Dante soon crashing into the necromancer with a Cleave attack that cut through robes, flesh and bone as though they were made rotting wood, causing them to tumble and roll across the sandy beach in a heap. The necromancer lashed out with a Blight spell that struck Dante dead in the chest and staggered him for a brief moment before he charged after the Necromancer once again who launched another Blight spell at him that while staggering him briefly only served to more or less annoy and infuriate him.

Soon enough Dante closed the distance with a Leaping Blow that was followed up by a Cleave attack which was soundly blocked by him raising up a wall of blazing flames to erupt that was 2 stories high and nearly a foot thick. With Dante bypassing this via using his great amount of strength and athleticism to vault himself over it and crash down onto him with a Leaping Blow that once more slashed away at his flesh, with Dante following it up with a Power Blow that he buried in the Necromancer's chest that sundered his ribcage.

The now bleeding out Necromancer had went to Thunder Step away from Dante who was disoriented from the thunderous wave of force that accompanied his teleportation, yet the moment he was away from Dante he saw Sally having quickly sprinted towards him and slashed out one of his eyes and a chunk of his flesh. With him quickly retaliating with a point-blank Circle of Death spell that caused everything in a 60 foot radius to explode into pitch-black and violet necrotic energy that had Sally somewhat dazed from having caught it full force and allowed the necromancer to flee

_'Finally, I got away from those bastards. How dare they destroy my horde.'_ The necromancer thought to herself as he continued to flee

_'Now all I have to do is…'_ The necromancer thought before finding her head come off her shoulders

"Man this guy really doesn't pay attention to his surroundings." Dante said under his breath as he'd used Leaping Blow in tandem with Cleave to decapitate

"Now then, let's see what you're all about...Ok this very much new." Dante spoke while Sally caught up to him

"Hey, Dante ya find somethin'?" Sally questioned

"Yeah, turns out the necromancer we tracked down isn't our run of the mill one." Dante told his mother as he looked over the head

"What do you mean it ain't a normal one." Sally wondered as Dante showed her the severed head

"I'm pretty sure that even necromancers aren't supposed to have snake scales on their faces. Which means that mine and Nancy's little bout with that magician we fought a few months back was just the warm up." Dante told her as the head had half of her face covered in ruby colored snake scales while her eyes were golden and serpentine like a snake's

"What did you and that nice girl go up against?" Sally asked

"Well, apparently that guy was a worshipper of Apophis. Said worshipper and some of his friends who are making a migration to the states are roided out on his power. I don't know why they're coming here or what for. But whatever the reason is, I don't know." Dante answered back as he kicked the severed head into the ocean

"This certainly changes things. Didn't think that you'd be getting mixed up in both Greek and now Egyptian business." Sally said while Dante dusted himself off

"Well, if Egyptian gods are gonna sooner or later start comin' for my neck. Then I'll be ready when I do, its just gonna take a lot of me getting everything set up for me to stand a chance." Dante replied in knowing that it was gonna take a lot of work

"When they come for you, we'll be ready." Sally said in knowing that they'll be ready

* * *

**(The next day later, July 25th, 2016, Brooklyn, 2:48 Pm)**

It was the next day later as Dante was currently ordering himself a meat lovers pizza when he soon found a notification popping up from the game.

"This had better be important." Dante said as he saw the message from the game

**Apparently you've got someone real important that wants to talk to you coming your way.**

"Whose so important that you had to tell me?" Dante questioned in wondering who be of such importance

**That would be none other than the love goddess herself, Aphrodite. I don't know what it is that she wants to talk to you about, but whatever it is. It is of enough importance that she's taking time out of her day to personally come see you.**

"...Well, didn't think that I'd be on her radar." Dante spoke as he soon paid for his pizza

**Let's see. Considering how after pretty much stopping the end of the world. I'd say that qualifies to put you on her radar.**

"Fair point. Well, until she gets here I'm gonna enjoy my pizza." Dante responded as he took his large meat lovers outside to eat

That in mind Dante sat down to enjoy his meat lovers pizza and awaited for Aphrodite to come to him for whatever reason, with it being around 20 or so minutes later before he soon was alerted to Aphrodite's presence. Which made its presence known in the form of her pulling up in a 2012 Lamborghini Aventador colored a mix of cherry red and paradise pink that parked itself on the opposite side of the pizzeria, as a slender leg stepped out to reveal Aphrodite's form that had constantly shifted before she locked eyes on Dante and settled on a form.

With her taking the form of a woman in her mid 30's that stood at 5 foot 9 with bright azure blue eyes that almost seemed to glow, thick honey blonde hair with dark red highlights that went to her biceps, full lips, a rounded face and lightly tanned skin. With a double DD bust, toned slender legs that flared out into wide hips, a sizable peach shaped ass that stretched against her leggings to where it almost seemed painted on and more curves than a racetrack.

With her rearing black and dark pink leggings, a bright tube top that brought attention to her breasts that bounced with each step, black heeled open toed toed shoes that added to her almost statuesque height and magenta lipstick and light amount of pale plum eyeshadow that combined with the sensual sway she put in her hips; made her look like the epitome of a lady of the night.

"So what can I do for you Aphrodite?" Dante questioned the love goddess

"Oh come on, I can't simply visit with my cousin and say hello." Aphrodite responded in a melodic soprano voice that would make a lesser man weak in the knees while Dante continued to devour his pizza

"Spare me. I know full well that the gods don't really come to anyone to say hello or see how their day is going. Especially with people like me. So tell me Aphrodite, why are you here? 'Cause unless you're gonna show me a good time. Then I'd prefer it if you make like Michael Jackson and beat it." Dante spoke in not being fooled for a minute by the love goddesses' flowery words

"I mean I could show you a good time. After all, your quite the handsome young man and I'm sure I could teach you things that would blow your mind. Because

I can show you the difference between being with girls and being with a woman who can show you the world." Aphrodite responded as she leaned over to Dante and tugging a bit on her tube top to reveal the slightest hints of areola

"Do you really think being a fuckin' tease and trying to be the world's most charming pornstar will work on me, then think again. Now get to the point of why your here." Dante spoke in being thankful that his Gamer's mind was able to deflect her Charmspeak

"...Fine..While its nice to see that you can keep your composure. Still one of these days I'm gonna get you. Because having someone who's both Posiedon's kid and Morrigan's grandchild. On top of what I hear that your a quick learner. Now that's something I'd like a piece of." Aphrodite said in wanting to have Dante considering that not only was he a quick learner but the fact that he also came from 2 powerful bloodlines made her crave having him

"Well, your gonna have to wait to get a hold of me. But we're getting off subject. What is it that you want?" Dante questioned while Aphrodite sighed

"Alright, alright, alright. The reason why I came here to you, is because I want to help you with something. Namely, I want to help you take Hera away from Zeus." Aphrodite answered back which legitimately threw the Gamer for a loop

"Wait a minute, you want to help me steal Hera from Thundertits and cuck him? Why?" Dante asked as to why she wanted to help in cucking Zeus

"Because Dante, I'm tired of Zeus thinking he's so much better than all of us and for what. All because he's the 'strongest' of the Olympians and that he's our 'king' , please the only thing that's great about him is his track record of infidelity to Hera and his own ego. Both of which have annoyed me and the others to no end." Aphrodite answered in having grown far too tired of dealing with Zeus's ego and thinking he's always right and better than everyone

"Which is why I want to aid you in cuckolding him. The idea of that happening to him and finally getting his incessant proclaiming to be the most superior of all the gods to be created. Combine that with him thinking that even after him having his Master Bolt stolen that he still can not do any wrong.. That I am all too happy to help you bring him down a few hundred pegs. Not to mention that poor Hera could use someone far better than him." Aphrodite added in wanting to take the prideful "King" of the Olympians down to earth

"Being a prideful jackass aside, why do this for Hera? I mean as the goddess of lust, I thought you'd be fine with Zeus acting like the world's most horny frat boy." Dante wondered why Aphrodite would also do this for Hera

"That's easy to answer. I may be the goddess of lust and sexual desire, no doubt about that. However, I'm also the goddess of love. One thing that I can not stand is that jackass that calls himself our king to practically trap Hera in that loveless sham of a marriage they're in. Not when she could be doing so much better and when he near routinely fucks anything with a pair of tits and vagina attached to it. I swear for all of his talk of holding us to an honorable standard, the man fails to do it to himself in his marriage. How disgusting." Aphrodite spat in disgust of Zeus's utter hypocrisy and his chaining down Hera in a loveless sham of a marriage

With Aphrodite doing this both for the fact that it would humiliate Zeus if he were to be cuckolded by Dante as he rightfully deserves, with the love goddess believing that having it done to him would be a karma rightfully coming down on him. But also because she felt it as her duty as the goddess of love to help Dante in this endeavor, because it would also aid in Hera finally getting out of that sham of a marriage that every Olympian worth their throne knew was nothing more than a useless facade.

"I very much can't argue with that line of thinking. I mainly just wanted to do this to get back at him for accusing me of being the thief without any fucking proof. Not to mention that, I don't know what Zeus's deal is but since he more than likely ain't doing anything for Auntie Hera. Then I'm happy to step in and do his job for him." Dante admitted with a broad smile on his face as to why he was doing all of this

"So does this mean that you'll accept my help in your endeavor?" Aphrodite questioned him

"Of course I will! If this speeds up my plowing her like nobody's business, then I'm all for it." Dante replied in refusing to turn down help in his quest to cuck Zeus

"Excellent to hear! Oh, this is gonna be wonderful, finally, I get the chance to do what I've only dreamed of doing." Aphrodite said with a devious grin on her face

**(+24 Affection to Aphrodite for accepting her offer to play wingwoman and help in cucking Zeus. 46/100)**

"Nice to know I've got the goddess of love on my side." Dante thought to himself at his luck

"So what do we do now?" Dante questioned as he finished eating his last slice of pizza

"That's easy, I'll work on getting Hera to come around to going out on dates with you. Which shouldn't take much convincing at all. From there it'll be all in your hands to win her over, with a little help from yours truly." Aphrodite answered back while flashing Dante a bright white smile of excitement

"Can I get an estimate of how long that'll be? I'd like to know so I can start setting things up?" Dante asked on what would be the quickest on when Aphrodite would be able to make this happen

"It shouldn't take too long. At most a week or week and a half to make things happen. Since I want this to happen just as quickly as you do, if not more. So you have my word that I will make this happen as soon as possible." Aphrodite swore to the demigod gamer that she would make this happen as quickly as possible

"Great to know. So I guess this means that we're off to what looks like a pretty great partnership between the two of us." Dante spoke as the smile the love goddess had on her face only broadened

"Oh it will be. I look forward to seeing more of what you'll be doing in the future. Since you've caught my interest and attention." Aphrodite replied as she rose from her seat  
"But until we meet again, this is adieu. I'll be keeping watch on you Dante Jackson." Aphrodite said with a wink before walking away to her car and driving off elsewhere

**Quest Unlocked: Cuck the King.**

**It's high time that someone taught that arrogant fucker, Zeus, a lesson in humility. So whom better than you via stealing his wife and railing her to knock him down a few dozen pegs.**

**Objective: 1 Get Hera's Relationship loyalty to 0**

**Objective 2: Get Hera's Affection to 100.**

**Objective 3: Sleep with Hera before the end of the Last Olympian arc**

**Reward 1: Mr. Steal your Girl Perk.**

**Reward 2: +210 CHA**

**Reward 3: + 50 Reputation and Obedience to Hades**

**Accept: Y/N**

"Of course I will, I'd be an idiot not too." Dante said to himself as he clicked accept

_'Just you wait Zeus, as soon your wife is gonna be mine. The best part is that there won't be a damn thing you can do to stop me.'_ Dante thought to himself with a wide grin on his face

**So with Dante having picked up his new advanced class in the form of the Warlord advance class, doing some training with Sally and getting help in his quest of cucking Zeus from Aphrodite. Things are continuing on the upswing for Dante. How will everything fair with the Gamer going forward? You'll have to find that out on the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**With that being said let's get down to the reviews from the last chapter, now shall we.**_

_**dannyrockon122: I'm real happy that you like the story man and I will do my best to keep it up.**_

_**Damobea: That will be coming up pretty soon.**_

_**Death Fury: I do like the idea of Star Wars. So all it comes down to is figuring out what place in the story would be good enough to have him jump into things. As for Marvel and the Symbiotes, I'm gonna hold off on that considering that I wouldn't have him fuck with a symbiote whatsoever due to the whole Absolute Carnage thing that went on and fuck having to deal with Knull.**_

_**Mckenray: Well you actually hit the nail on the head for why Dante never multiclassed into Archer. Because thanks to that curse it would pretty much be rendered useless to him, hence why he instead went for Gunslinger. But yeah Artemis is real man-hating bitch who y'all are really gonna hate after Sea of Monsters. Not to mention your right about Hades and Hestia as those two get shafted a lot when they've got some of the most important jobs of all time.**_

_**TheSixTails: Oh he's definitely part Celtic and I'll look up who Shisou is because right now I've got no idea who that is.**_

_**GuestVoban3456: I've got no idea what Campione is about, so sorry man.**_

_**CrimsonSylvan: Well eventually he'll be getting a connection with the Shinto and as such the demigods of the Shinto, so that will sort itself out soon. Not to mention that Dante won't really be taking a divinity related class for awhile so that will have to hold off for a bit. Eventually, he will get a large enough supply of materials considering that soon enough he'll be kickin' it with Hephaestus and the Shinto Gods on top of his grandmother in Morrigan. Because once things actually start popping off he's gonna start making moves to turn Camp Half-Blood from a camp to train heroes to a camp that trains soldiers to fuck shit up. As part of the reason why he's with Hephaestus is so he can make stuff that can take a hit against and slay monsters, so be assured that he'll be making vehicles alongside and being supervised with the forge god. Also, if Dante were on that prison cart and the captain does all of that then Alduin would pretty much swoop down to see Helgen not only in flames but Dante also making s'mores over the wreckage of everything for shits in giggles. As for a show that he'd eventually go to that a sibling of his forced him to watch all the time and made him hate it...let's just say that Naruto ain't gonna ever be the same by the time Dante is done with it.**_

_**AvidReader: That's the thing about Dante as he knows he's awesome in all of what he can do. However, he fully knows, why stop at where he's at when he can be infinitely superior. Because he wants to grow and evolve for the simple fact that it allows him to both be the best version of himself and so he can flex on everyone he comes across.**_

_**merendinoemilliano: I would too, but considering how he fucked with the God of the Underworld. Luke in all hindsight really did not think things through. Also, thanks and I'll do my best with the story.**_

_**KazuLlama: I honestly forgot about Hestia when writing that.**_

_**AJ Harvey: Not gonna lie I had legit not thought of that until you brought that up my dude. So thanks for doing just that, since that's a really good fucking idea.**_

_**HazMiZan00: Glad you like it my dude. Considering that Multi-Form is gonna help out a lot for Dante with all of what he needs to do before his next world jump and Sea of Monsters when that pops off. Hera and Nancy will come later on in the story, as lemons will be included. But I've not much experience at writing them so be patient with me on that front. Also, holy shit I didn't think of the idea of using the Labyrinth to help Dante power level himself and get some kickass gear, so thank you my dude. As now I can have him get to acquiring some catalysts from some of my favorite Fate servants. Also, Mordred will be appearing quite soon.**_

_**NazgulBelserion: Yeah, Olga is super hot my dude. Don't worry man Dante will be getting action soon enough. Not to mention that it's a good thing that he has a high Constitution, because once he gets to Hera...your boy is gonna need it.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Trust me the whole Hera thing isn't gonna be put on the back burner, as he will make progress over time. It's just gonna take a while for it to happen but with Aphrodite backing him, not too long.**_

_**lonetigar: Happy you think the story is so awesome and hope you'll continue to enjoy it**_

_**celticprince: Nice to see that you enjoy things my dude and here's to hoping you'll continue you too.**_

_**Sydanus0900 (Chapters 13-15): Happy you liked how Sally dealt with Ares since I just found it too hilarious not to do. Not to mention that one of Dante's copies alongside Hephaestus are gonna be working to buff up security on Olympus, because for a domain of the gods their security is shit to let what Luke did happen. Furthermore, I do hope you like the whole punishment that Luke got since if he wants to be a treacherous maggot then he can get devoured by them. But too be fair I do like how Hades did it as well considering that Luke got off easy, all things considered, had Hades decided to snap his fingers and obliterate Luke's soul from existence.**_

* * *

_**Well, that takes care of that and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and all that went with it, but without further delay. Let's get into it, now shall we**_

_**First up we've got Dante selecting the Warlord class which fits Dante pretty well in being a class that's main focus is on dealing out high offensive physical attacks to take out an enemy in one go, but with moderate to high stamina cost. Along with him duking it out with Doomkaiser Dragon which I thought would be dope to do.**_

_**Next up we've got Dante doing a training session against Sally which I hoped y'all enjoyed considering that I did it to mainly show how far Dante has to go in terms of being a top tier melee fighter. On top of having the last bit add as set up for what's to come with Sally in the future.**_

_**Following that we've got Dante and Sally vs a necromancer who's a follower of Apophis. The reason why to show that more of Apophis's followers are gathering in the U.S for something that's gonna be revealed later.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Dante meeting up with Aphrodite who wants to help Dante in cucking Zeus and acting as his wingwoman with Hera. Which I love the idea of. Considering that it makes too much sense for it not to happen.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**All that said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good stuff to read. The next chapter focuses on Dante Beta and Gamma on what they did during Dante's period leading up too and gaining the Warlord class so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Breathing Lightning by Anthrax**_

_**Random End Song: Stranded by Gojira**_


	17. Chapter 17: New Skills and Training

**(Chapter 17: New Skills and Training)**

It was the middle of July as both Dante Beta and Gamma had continued for the most part to do their own thing and progress in their own things so to speak and make gains towards their prospective classes they endeavored towards. With Dante Beta in his being at Camp Half-Blood had taken towards his further training with Ethan Nakamura and teaching him more in terms of martial prowess, while also advancing his Martial Artist class towards Levels 6 and halfway towards Level 7.

Meanwhile, Dante Gamma had been spending more time getting to know Hades and just chillin' out with him in general while working on unlocking his Hemomancer class and training his Demonologist class in combination as well to great effect.

* * *

**(Camp Half-Blood, July 15th, 2016, 2:40 Pm)**

It was 20 minutes till 3 as Dante Beta was sparring with Ethan to help the son of Nemesis in bettering his skills with the glaive, which despite being rough in its practice and form was still something that the copy of Dante had to give credit in its efficiency.

"Remember to not extend yourself on the right side. Also take advantage of the fact that with a polearm like this, you can make it into a shield as easy as you can cut someone up to hell." Dante Beta instructed as he blocked strikes from Ethan's glaive with his bare hands

"Yes sir!" Ethan replied as he slashed out with his glaive

That in mind, Dante Beta continued his training of Ethan in helping him improve in the technique of his glaive, instructing him to make use of it's greater reach than the spear, its longer reach and having him use it as both an offensive as well as a defensive weapon. With Dante Beta seeing the progress that Ethan was making with the glaive and granted that his sequences were still disjointed in his executions with the polearm, the copy of the Gamer could see that he was still progressing quite well with it

With him having seen more and more of Ethan's fighting style with it in progress take on a more defined form, in being a highly dynamic one that took advantage of him being surprisingly agile and turning the glaive into a constant barrier of blades. On top of him employing expertly excuted acrobatics from backflips, somersaults, and frontflips with surprising dexterity that actually surprised Dante Beta at the level of skill he could employ them at to help compliment it.

"..I didn't know you were good at gymnastics." Dante Beta said as Ethan finished completing a double backflip

"Well, that's because I used to be in it when I was a little kid." Ethan informed him while working on incorporating his acrobatic skills into his fighting style

"Really? Huh, never would've expected that." Dante Beta said to the now 14-year-old son of Nemesis

"I never really told anyone, because I knew for a fact that if I said anything about it. Then I'd never hear the end of it from the Ares Cabin. Which is why I never really said anything about it." Ethan replied in having never told anyone about it in wanting to spare himself the trouble of being ridiculed

"But one thing that I'll say about it is that its saved my life more than enough times. After all, being able to pull off all sorts of acrobatics and being able to evade whatever comes my way has been more my speed. Which is why I prefer doing things that way instead of fighting like a Greek with sword and shield in hand. It's great for everyone else. But when you prefer to be as mobile as possible and keep up a strong enough defense to do crowd control, then fighting like how other heroes have done can suck my right nut." Ethan added in having despised fighting like a Greek

The son of Nemesis having hated fighting like a Greek in finding the whole sword and shield or fighting head-on and charging into battle to be a shit way of doing it, at least where he was concerned and overall despised fighting in that manner. With him rathering to be as mobile and quick as he desired in a fight and ambushing the opponent so that he could take them out without them ever seeing it coming, for he preferred to fight evasively in abusing his skill in acrobatics and his high agility to outspeed and disable an opponent instead.

"I can get behind that way of doing things. Honestly, I respect you fightin' like that instead of being like nearly every other cookie-cutter demigod here. Since they all fight the fuckin' same that its not even that hard to take them all out en masse if I or someone else really wanted too." Dante Beta said in respecting Ethan's style of fighting considering it was something far different than the cookie-cutter way nearly everyone here fought

"Honestly, that's the one thing I can't stand about being trained to be a hero here. Everyone trains to be one and there's nothin' wrong with that, with all the fuck-off monsters out there. However, the real problem I have with it is that everyone has become stagnant and therefore settled. Because of that no one is really trying to improve themselves when everyone is settling to be the next great hero or impress mommy and daddy. That they haven't even so much as updated their own weaponry, or diversified shit beyond what the fuckin' Spartans used. Seriously we should be steppin' our shit up to learn how to use firearms, teaching them to use scimitars or halberds or claymores and warhammers. Instead, we're just learning to be another imitation Greek hero and it sickens me." Dante Beta added and raved at the fact that everyone here would rather be just another diet Spartacus or Perseus then set themselves apart and update themselves and improve to become something superior

"Believe me I more than agree with ya Dante, honestly we keep getting fucked up because all our stuff is still stuck in the age of post-Alexander the Great. Which is pretty stupid if ya asked me. I mean at least step up our weaponry to the era of one of my favorite presidents of all time." Ethan responded as he continued to work on lunges and the arcing swings of his glaive

"Who's your favorite president? Also, tighten up those swings Ethan, I'd rather not have you take your arm or your head off!" Dante Beta instructed in seeing that his glaive swings needed to tighten up the overarching swings on it otherwise he'd take his arms off

"Thanks! Also, that would be the greatest one of all. President Theodore Roosevelt, now if there was someone who was a fantastic leader of men, it would be him." Ethan replied as he readjusted his swings to be tighter and more compact in its execution

"That was a man who got things done and actually improved things military-wise. Not to mention the man actually got people to get in gear. Something that needs to happen here. Especially since Mr. D doesn't do dick to help out with improving things." Ethan added in having favored Teddy Roosevelt as his all-time favorite president because the man wasn't afraid to improve things by getting his hands dirty

"Who knows, if my mother ever got hired on around here. Then she'd definitely be able to switch things up and get the ball rolling on improving a lot of things here. Heck, maybe she'd be able to get us a deity that can actually do shit instead of getting our names wrong acting like a grumpy shit most of the time." Dante Beta replied in knowing that if Sally got her way about things then Camp Half-Blood would see a lot of changes

Considering that for starters that she'd get them updated to using firearms and spreading themselves out to using weapons that weren't from the Greek era of things and bump them up to using weapons that while Celestial Bronze got the job, were also enchanted to be far more deadly. Not to mention that since she was connected to the Celtic Gods from his understanding that maybe she could put in a request to said pantheon to maybe have someone replace the wine god.

"If your mom could actually get us to a fighting standard to where we won't get fucked up by monsters regularly. Then I'll fuckin' dropkick Claireese herself." Ethan spoke in being willing to run up and dropkick Claireese in public if his mother could make them monster-slaying machines

"I'll hold ya to it. But in any case let's worry about those things for later. Right now let's get back to working on perfecting that fighting style of yours." Dante Beta said as Ethan grinned in being able to work on refining and perfecting his fighting style

* * *

**(4 days later, The Underworld, 1:24 Pm, July 19th, 2016)**

It was a few days later as Dante Gamma during his time in the Underworld had besides working on unlocking the Hemomancer class had also been grinding on his Demonologist class and successfully getting it to Level 36 thus far.

"Alright, let's see just a little more I can feel it." Dante Gamma said to himself as he continued manipulating the dragon's blood both in forming more geometric shapes and actual weapons such as handaxes and scimitars

"...Now let's see if this will put me over the top for getting to where I need to be. Not to mention that this would look pretty dope if I do pull this off. So here goes nothing." Dante Gamma spoke as he worked on manipulating the dragon's blood to and manipulated into forming a lifelike depiction of Hades in plate mail which took more concentration that he thought

**Well..after working on manipulating that blood you got from that dragon and controlling it through a mix of your own arcane energies and hydrokinesis. For close to a month now. I think you've deserve this.**

**Hemomancer**

**Level 1 out of 60**

**You will gain 4 INT and WIS and 2 CON per level gained from this class going forward.**

**Due to your heritage as a son of Posiedon you advance much faster in this class than normal.**

**So you've decided to take up Hemomancy a.k.a Blood magic that is known as one of the more grim and darker of arcane arts. Undertaking this class you learn how to use your own magic to manipulate one's own blood, generate corrupted lifeblood to attack with. As well as use it to defend yourself and your allies with the crimson life that sustains us all.**

**Bloodspear**

**MP Cost: 510**

**Type: Projectile**

**Range: 60 feet**

**You summon forth a spear of corrupted blood and arcane energy to pierce and impale your opponent. Deals 600+ INT*3 Necrotic Damage.**

**Blood Curse of Binding**

**MP cost: 600 per minute**

**Range: 30 feet**

**You use your arcane might to inflict a curse upon the target's blood to temporarily paralyze them. The target must make a STR saving throw against your INT or become paralyzed for the duration. They have advantage if they are larger than you.**

**Crimson Smite**

**MP Cost: 600**

**Type: Enhancement**

**When you make a weapon attack you can cause it to glow with a dull crimson light to silence them. The target takes an additional 450 + (INT * 1.5) Necrotic Damage. The target must make a CON saving throw against your INT, if they fail they begin to bleed profusely from the mouth as they take additional damage equal to your INT doubled for the next can be stopped if they receive magical healing**

"Finally, I've got that unlocked!" Dante Gamma cheered to himself at having finally unlocked the Hemomancer class

"Now then time to finally check and see what's been going on with my Demonologist class." Dante Gamma spoke before seeing what he'd gained from demonologist

**Banishment**

**MP Cost: 7,800 per 6 seconds**

**Range: 60 feet**

**You attempt to banish one creature that you can see within range to another plane of existence. The target must succeed on a CHA saving throw or be banished. If the target is native to your plane of existence they're instead banished to a harmless demiplane. The target remains there until the spell ends at which point they return to the spot they were previously. If the target isn't native to your plane of existence they're banished to an alternate plane of existence. If the spell is continued for a continuous minute then they're sent to their home plane and don't return.**

**Hellfire Shield**

**You summon forth infernal flames to protect you and spitefully lash out at your enemies. For every 500 HP it absorbs 750 MP is drained. For every 350 HP Absorbed, 500 Fire damage is dealt.**

**Hellflame Burst**

**MP Cost: 1,800**

**Range: 60 Feet**

**You concentrate demonic flames into a concussive bomb of hellfire to launch out at your enemies and burst open with great force. Deals 3,300+ (INT *4) Fire damage. Must make a CON saving throw against you're INT or take CHA+INT Fire damage for the next minute.**

**Shout**

**MP Cost: 1,500**

**Range: 20 feet**

**You release a ear-splitting magically enhanced shout that deafens and damages creatures around you. Creatures within a 20 foot radius from yourself take 3,200 + (INT*3) thunder damage. Creatures within radius must make a CON saving throw or be deafened for 1 minute. Inorganic creatures have disadvantage on the saving throw.**

**Chains of Death**

**MP Cost: 2,100 per 10 seconds**

**Range: 90 feet**

**Chains crafted from the bones of the damned rise up to ensnare a chosen target you see in range. The target must make a STR saving throw against your INT or be restrained or take 800+ (INT*2) necrotic damage per duration of the spell.**

**Boiling Oil**

**MP Cost: 2,550 MP per 10 seconds**

**Range: 120 feet**

**Type: Cylinder**

**Boiling hot oil rains down in a 15 foot by 40 foot high radius to scorch and melt the flesh of your enemies. The enemies take 2,400+ (INT *5) fire damage. Enemies must make a CON saving throw against your INT or take half damage.**

**Vitriolic Sphere**

**MP Cost: 750**

**Type: Sphere**

**Range: 150 feet**

**You point to a location you can see within range and cause a shining streak of emerald 1 foot in diameter to strike your opponent. The spell deals 400+ INT *2 acid damage and a 200+ INT acid damage per minute.**

**Mask of Many Faces**

**MP Cost: 900 MP per 10 seconds**

**You use infernal magics to mask your appearance and change yourself into another humanoid form. This disguise can be seen through with a WIS check against your CHA stat.**

**Corrupted Exorcism**

**MP Cost: 3,000 per minute**

**Range: 30 feet**

**Your infernal dominance has grown to the point that you can force out entities who've possessed a host and bend and drive them to your will for a time. You can force out an entity that has possessed a creature with them making a CHA save against your INT. Once they've failed they are under your command for an amount of hours equal to your class level halved.**

**Infernal Army**

**MP Cost: 3,000**

**You empower your demonic hordes with diabolic power and hellfire to destroy your enemies and send them their grave below. Your fiends for the next minute gain a 60% damage increase and deal additional fire damage equal to your class level + CHA.**

"I can definitely get behind all of this." Dante Gamma said to himself with a wide grin on his face

"Master Dante, I have been sent to come get you. Lord Hades wants an audience with you. " An undead servant told him

"Alright, lead the way." Dante Gamma replied

That in mind he followed the undead servant to Hades's library where he was continuing to read over some books he had, one that caught his attention was of Hades reading a Necronomicon that he was currently looking over.

"There you are Dante." Hades spoke as he closed the book he was reading over

"What can I do for ya, Uncle Hades?" Dante Gamma questioned

"Simple enough. What with Zagreus having worked it out with me more over these past few days over his duties. He felt that his assisting Thanatos in his duties as God of the dead would be more of a fruitful endeavor seeing as how both of them can cover more ground in making sure that souls go their afterlife here. With my son taking to his new position quite well in having spent these many centuries in becoming a good judge of character." Hades spoke as he'd talked with Zagreus and his son felt that his focusing more on helping Thanatos out in the retrieval of and making sure lost souls went to the afterlife would be more effective than potentially spreading himself thin

"Good for him. Nice to see that he's doing alright with his job with Thanatos. However, I'm pretty sure that wasn't the sole reason why you called me here." Dante Gamma replied in knowing full well that there was more to this

"You'd be correct. With Zagreus helping Thanatos to make sure that souls are retrieved and sent to the afterlife and making sure that some of the demons that do escape are exorcised and don't cause trouble. For there are some creatures and demons that love to possess mortals and cause unneeded havoc. There's still souls and spirits that have escaped the Underworld and cause chaos in the world above. Not only that my dear nephew. There are also those who have evaded my capture for far too long and have run amok. Which is why I want you to help in this endeavor." Hades told him in having detested a number of souls that had both escaped the underworld and those who were on his hit list of souls that needed to be sent here for causing so much chaos

"So I'm guessing you want me to pretty much act as the Ghost Rider and get all these bastards back here where they belong?" Dante Gamma questioned his uncle who nodded

"..Correct in that regard, forgive me my knowledge on comic book icons is not all that great. But yes, I want you to hunt down these souls and wretched maggots that are causing trouble on the surface. For it is these fools that mess with things concerning my domain that they have no business in tampering with." Hades answered back in more or less having Dante function as such for him minus the whole flaming skull deal

"I'm super down with that, not to mention it'll more than give me a chance to test out all of the new magic I've been practicing on. Not to mention I'll possibly get the chance to fight a dracolich!" Dante Gamma spoke fully on board to hunt down the souls that dared to cause trouble and chaos for his uncle

One of the things that the Gamer wished to do on his bucket list ever since working on these powers was to potentially fight and slay a dracolich, as Dante couldn't help but think of the idea of doing so to be nothing less than epic.

"Excellent to hear my dear nephew. I will be sending you out to hunt your first target within a few days time. So until the time where I will call upon you to bring back this soul for due punishment. I would continue the rest of your time training and preparing for what's to come." Hades told him in sending the demigod out for his 1st target soon enough

"Great to know. I'll get ready for prep immediately!" Dante Gamma replied happily as he went off elsewhere to prepare for his first mission

* * *

**(2 days later, Camp Half-Blood, July 21st, 2016, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half-past 6 as Dante Beta was currently in the forests of Camp Half-Blood as he decided to go out and level up his Martial Artist class, with him having decided to square up against them and get nearly halfway to Level 7 thus far.

"Man this place makes for a good workout area." Dante Beta said as his arm, legs, upper chest and face were covered in gore  
"Now let's see what new stuff I've hopefully gained from all of this." Dante Beta wondered as he checked to see what he gained thus far

**Muay Thai Proficiency (Apprentice)**

**Kicking, punching, throwing knees, throwing elbows; it's not called the art of eight limbs for nothing, and throw in some clinching just to round it off. It may be the most complete, versatile and practical of the striking arts, and now you're getting better. Still better not to be cocky! +25% hand-to-hand damage, +5% Strength and Dexterity when using hand-to-hand (striking) martial arts.**

**Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Legendary)**

**The true martial artist is the master of self, and allows none to manipulate his being without immense repercussions.**

**Immunity to any outside soul manipulation unless you desire it. In fact, you now are notified of attempts to manipulate your soul and are given the option of retaliating with non-resistible immense damage.**

**Hell Stab (Level 1/100)**

**Concentrated physical energy envelopes the fingers of your hand and allows you to pierce through robust defences with ease. At higher levels, you can concentrate the energy into less fingers, pierce through even malleable objects and enemies that may otherwise distribute the force, send the energy out in a lancing fashion, create shockwaves by waving your hand, or pierce even the most invulnerable of defences. Maybe try using this with each hand-to-hand strike you send out?**

**Available Forms:**

**4 Finger Nukite**

**(STR x 2) + 1000 piercing damage, ignores conventional durability**

**SP Cost: 100**

**Full Cowling (Evolving Skill)**

**The first steps to becoming a true embodiment of a warrior's spirit, and maybe beyond that. Channel your physical energy throughout your body in an even fashion, raising your physical capabilities and granting you a "cloak" which can damage enemies or be manipulated into attacks.**

**At higher evolutions, this skill creates a skill tree of sorts that allows you to delve further into it and create your own techniques and skills, such as the Smashes of heroes from another universe.**

**Cloak type: intermixed shadowy lances that arc around your body, similar to lightning.**

**Cloak color: White.**

**This cloak may change based on the classes you take and the skills you favor!**

**EVOLVING SKILLS! Evolving skills are those which grow in strength similarly to those which can level up, but in a less technical and linear fashion. In fact, these skills evolve based on the work, ingenuity and training you put into them; simply put, they evolve based on how you use them and what unique techniques you develop using them. They are rare, and are typically skills from rare, unique or less used classes that have the potential to be very powerful!**

**Breath of Heaven**

**MP Cost: 1000**

**A blast of physical energy erupts from your core and heals you and all allies within 10 yards for 20% of your HP**.

"Holy shit, I gotta figure out a way to abuse the hell out of Full Cowling. If I ever pop by My Hero, I'm so gonna flex on Deku and All Might with that." Dante Beta said to himself in knowing full well that he had some experimentations to do with Full Cowling

"Until such a time, I guess I'm fighting dire Scorpions then." Dante Beta spoke as he saw a dire Scorpion approach him

So doing the only reasonable thing he launched after them and swung out with a right cross at the closest one that cracked at its carapace like a hammer, with him pounding into the middle of its carapace like a jackhammer. All before it lanced out at him with its stinger, which he immediately activated his Brace ability against and retaliating with Counterstrike that nearly severed its tail in one go before jumping off of its cracked apart carapace and using Bulk Up as he descended towards it.

With him then landing a vicious Power Blow that punched through its left eye causing dark greyish green ichor and semi-translucent ocular fluid to rush out from the gaping wound, that was made worse by him following it up with a 4 fingered Hell-Stab into the same wound to widen it. Causing his hand to sink into the wound as furious and pained chittering came from the dire scorpion who swung its right claw at him, yet he managed to Misty Step out of the way and grab at its claw in a modified chokehold.

He then proceeded to twist and yank as hard as he could at the offending limb that tried to furiously shake him off, but it was in vain as the carapace began to crack and muscle underneath began to give way until soon enough he tore it off in a gush of gore and blood. With him then proceeding to use the dismembered limb to bash the scorpion's head in until it was nothing more than a bloody pulp that soon faded into golden dust.

"That made for a good warm-up. Now let's see how much more damage I can do in the next 15 to..25 or so minutes." Dante Beta said to himself as he continued onwards through the forest

With that in mind, Dante Beta continued towards physically beating the living hell out of any creature that got within his crosshairs, every punch, kick, elbow, knee, bite and headbutt was fully dedicated towards pummeling said creatures into a bloody pulp that would soon turn into golden dust. For the copy of the demigod was relentless in his pursuit of each of the creatures to destroy through use of his bare-hands alone.

This continued onwards until he soon encountered a giant bear of all things yet this one was clearly mutated as it stood nearly twice the height of a brown bear with reddish-brown fur, its body hulking in size while its rear legs were more ape-like in appearance as it stood to its full height. Bloodstained bone and gnarled covered its stomach and lower chest in a warped fused together breastplate, its claws the size of shortswords, its snout slightly wolfish as it contained a maw of saw-like teeth, all the while its emerald green eyes stared him down.

**Aldrardr: The Ursine Abomination**

**Rank: Veteran**  
**Level: 51**  
**HP: 58,500/58,500**  
**SP: 31,500/31,500**

**MP: 2,700/2,700**  
**STR: 270**  
**DEX: 121**  
**CON: 138**  
**INT: 11**  
**WIS: 16**  
**CHA: 63**  
**LUC: 48**

**Description: This abomination was formerly a son of Ares during the late 19th to 20th century. Aldrardr was driven by bloodthirst and the desire to prove his strength among demigods. With him carving a path of carnage for 2 decades straight until he crossed paths with a druid and former Hunter of Artemis. Whom in their dying breath cursed him to be the beast he acted in his human life. It was only thanks to Chiron driving him back into forests with other cursed and powerful monsters that he now roams as a savage behemoth.**

_'This oughta be fun. Here I go killin' a bear.'_ Dante Beta thought to himself before launching himself at Aldradr

His fist soon colliding with Aldradr's face before turning on heel and unleashing a roundhouse kick into the former demigod turned giant ursine's face, which angered Aldradr and had him bite down on Dante Beta's leg and shaking and thrashing him about like a ragdoll. All before he was thrown a few feet away as the giant bear lumbered towards him while the copy of the Gamer who prepared his Brace ability, for he soon found himself being struck by one of Aldradr's massive paws that almost staggered him, but retaliated with a Counterstrike via a fierce left jab to his face.

Dante Beta then after launching a Hell Stab to momentarily blind the giant bear to give him time to leap away from Aldradr's massive maw and begin a series of jabs and kicks at the bear's massive flank, before it soon turned around to slam its massive arm into the copy of the Gamer immediately grabbed onto and put into a modified armbar, as he began using a considerable amount of strength to yank the thick and muscled limb back causing the ursine monster to roar and thrash about to try and get the demigod off it.

Yet it was of no use as Dante Beta continued to yank and twist at the thick limb until he soon heard the crack and crunch of bone as he continued to pull further back in the attempt to try and break Aldradr's forelimb, before he soon found himself being bitten down on by the massive bears' jaws with him feeling the smell of rotting flesh invade his senses. Before he was swiftly yanked off and found the abomination of a former demigod clamp down further and further to attempt to bite him in half, with Dante Beta proceeding to abuse Hell Stab and continuously impale his right hand into the maw of Aldradr.

It became a brief war of attrition between the two before Aldradr before the massive bear was forced to let go its maw a bloodied mess of crimson while Dante Beta's own shirt was officially a shredded mess stained in his own blood. With him also having seen that during all of this his wounds looked nearly infected and rotting evident by the dark reddish black vein like cracks that pulsed like a rotting tumor that if the nearly 10K of damage he took during the fight was necrotic in nature.

"Is that all ya got? That bitch Claireese hits harder than you." Dante Beta taunted as Aldradr growled and snarled at him

**"I...will tear..your...limbs off and devour...your flesh!"** Aldradr growled out in a coarse and rough bass of a voice that barely sounded human

"Well, I'll be damned. It can actually talk." Dante Beta spoke in actual surprise of Aldradr's ability to actually speak

**"You...will be..my...AARRGGHHH!"** Aldradr snarled out before his eyes glowed dark red and charged at Dante Beta

With Dante Beta using his considerable strength to leap over Aldradr who got onto his hind legs and tried to swipe at him with both his claws that he managed to narrowly evade by the skin of teeth and land a kick that cracked against it like a whip. All before following it up by him using his clawed hands to dig into the dense flesh of Aldradr and vicious knee him in the neck and spin himself around into another kick that knocked out some of the former demigod's teeth, yet the bear soon caught the offending limb in its teeth and used it to slam Dante Beta into the ground.

Where the massive bear began to maul at him swiping at his chest with bestial fury and savagery, luckily for the copy of the Gamer he still had a high amount of physical resistance to help him endure the attack as he quickly used his Brace ability alongside his Bulk up one as well. The moment Aldradr brought down one of his claws to swipe at Dante Beta's face he retaliated with another Counterstrike to his face that managed to land as a critical hit via the crunching noise of a shattered jaw; causing blood, teeth and saliva to be sent flying.

He then unleashed a barrage of hooks and jabs at Aldradr's warped chestplate of flesh and bone that rapidly began to crack and give way before the vicious assault of blows, before jumping up to unleash a Hell Stab with both hands aimed Aldradr's throat. The massive beast only further enraged at the newly made hole in his throat went to swipe at Dante Beta with its one good arm that he bobbed out of the way from and used a combination of Bulk Up and Hell Stab to pierce his right hand into the ursine creature's forearm.

He then used another Hell Stab to pierce his other hand into the limb and forced both of his clawed hands into its flesh until he reached bone where he used all of his strength to rip out the bone within said limb, all within a burst of gore and blood that covered his body. That was then followed up by him using said bone fragment like a javelin and ramming it forth into Aldradr's skull, with the former demigod of Ares roaring and growling in anger before soon enough it gave way to quickly quieting moans before finally dying and slumping to the ground.

"Holy shit that was one heck of a fight." Dante Beta said to himself

"Now here's the real question? Would it be cannibalism or not to eat him, since he used to be human." Dante Beta wondered

**Probably not. He gave up any rights to be considered human the moment he turned into a beast. So if ya wanna do it then go for it.**

"Good point. But first things first, I think that this accomplishment deserves me seeing what I get from one of these Skill Scrolls." Dante Beta said to himself as opened up one of the Skill Scrolls

**You've learned a new skill.**

**Mach Punch**

**SP Cost: 1,200**

**You've learned one of the quickest moves in Pokemon that put Quick Attack to shame. Thanks to this you'll be able to channel physical energy into your fists. So you'll punch so fast that the other guy will have a fat lip before they even know it. Deals 1,920 + (DEX * 8) Physical damage**

"Ah, sweet. I get to use one of my favorite Pokemon moves." Dante Beta said to himself in excitement as he skinned Aldradr

_'But until then, time for me to get started on eatin' some bear meat.'_ Dante Beta thought as he skinned the former demigod of Ares alive

Once he finished skinning him alive he gathered some wood and made a fire to roast the meat he now had from Aldadr which he devoured over a quarter of in the process, with him roasting the rest of it and saving the rest for later in his inventory. With that settled and done with, he exited the forest and cleaned himself off and with nothing else left to do for the evening just spent it relaxing in Poseidon cabin listening to Meshuggah.

* * *

**(2 days later, 5:41 Am, San Francisco, July 23rd, 2016)**

It was the wee hours of morning as Dante Gamma had been transported to hunt down a Roman demigod of all things, this time a son of Mars who'd been killing other demigods regardless of being Greek or Roman and something Hades wanted nipped in the bud immediately.

"Time to put my new skills with my Demonologist and Hemomancy to the test." Dante Gamma thought to himself as he saw his target riding on his motorcycle

Once he saw that his target was in range he fired off two Vitriolic Spheres at the motorcycle, the emerald streaks soon collided with said vehicle and rapidly devoured the metal and wheels of it like a pack of starving wolves. All of which wound up with the son of Mars having to jump off the motorcycle as soon enough it crashed into a heap, yet the moment he got up Dante Gamma launched forth a Bloodspear that raced towards the son of Mars who quickly brought out his shield to block the attack that put a nearly modest-sized dent against it.

The Son of Mars had kept his shield up to endure another two Bloodspears that impacted against him as he saw Dante Gamma approach him, the copy of the Gamer soon saw his adversary as a man in his late 20's standing at 5 foot 8 with dark red hair done in a crew cut, dark forest green eyes filled with malice. His face having a hooked nose, a jaw that looked like someone beat him over the head with a cinderblock that was made all the more evident by his crooked and chipped teeth, that made him look more like an ogre that was helped along by his stocky and muscular form.

He wore a sleeveless denim jacket that had an Imperial Gold breastplate underneath, jean shorts, black and red high-top sneakers, an Imperial Gold battleaxe and shield that had a dark red boar painted upon it in both hands.

"So would you happen to be one, Darren Parker, son of Mars?" Dante Gamma questioned while the son of Mars glared at him

"Your goddamn right I am. Now get the fuck out of my way, or I'll take your damn head off for ruining my ride." Darren angrily spat in being rightfully furious that his motorcycle had been ruined

"Ya see I can't really do that, as you've been causing a lot of trouble lately. Therefore my boss and uncle have sent me here to make you permanently cut that shit out." Dante Gamma responded before unleashing a Hellfire Burst out at Darren

The Son of Mars wisely decided to get out of the way as a horse-sized mass of emerald hellflame came rocketing towards him that exploded with great force, yet this was promptly followed by Dante Gamma unleashing a salvo of Darkbolts to the point that it briefly blocked out the rising sun. Which forced Darren to quickly run for dear life to avoid getting hit by the swarm of pitch-black bolts of demonic energy that rained down like shooting stars.

With him using his shield to help defend against the bolts of energy that rained down upon him with a good number of them actually impacting upon him and despite the sheer number of bolts of demonic energy he had managed to keep going. That was until Dante Gamma had who had been using Misty Step to keep up with his target was some 30 feet away before taking a deep inhale and casting Shout, which took the form of a deafening bellow that shouted car windows and cracked away at stone causing Darren to drop to his knees from the incredibly loud attack.

Dante Gamma had cursed at the fact that the son of Mars before him was just 10 points shy of being deafened by his Shout spell, but it was of minor nuisance as he just raised his hand and fired off another Hellflame Burst at him. With Darren having to use his shield to block the oncoming bursts of hellfire that gradually but surely burned and melted his shield of Imperial Gold until within a few moments was forced to drop the now smoldering pile of gold that had served in for so long.

"Ya know I don't get it, why the fuck are you killing demigods?" Dante Gamma questioned the son of Mars who was furious over his now burnt right arm

"I'm doing it because someone needs to get rid of these weak bastards, as they need to know that if they wanna be a demigod. Then they have to be at the top and not some little shit who thinks this is a fucking game. If anything you should let me continue to do as I must. At least when I'm done there will be far more worthy demigods out there than those who probably can't piss in a bucket right." Darren declared in seeing what he was doing as merely culling the weak so that only the strongest would rise

"I would actually respect what your doing, if you weren't going about it ass backwards. Seriously for a son of a war god who could've raised an army of the strong to crush the weak. You truly are an idiot." Dante Gamma said in finding the son of Mars's method of culling the weak to be idiotic

"No matter the world and demigods yet to come are no longer gonna suffer under your idiotic plans of survival of the fittest." Dante Gamma added as he began casting Boiling Oil

"How are you gonna do that, you may have gotten lucky but…" Darren spoke as he soon felt scorching hot oil begin to rain down on him

The oil soon began to drop down on him as though it were a veritable rainstorm as he soon found himself being covered in oil that began to burn and melt away at his flesh, so as any sane person would do he tried to flee and run from it. With him grunting and almost yelling out in pain of his fleshing being melted away by the rain of scorching oil that dumped down in heaps upon him, all the while Dante Gamma had a malicious smirk of self-satisfaction across his face as he let Darren run away.

Soon enough Darren was forced to strip out of his denim jacket that painfully clung and tore away at some of his partially melted flesh as he stood panting like a dog after having to dash away from getting searing hot oil rained down upon him. Yet his troubles were only beginning due to the fact that Dante Gamma had teleported towards him once again with the malicious smirk still plastered clear on his face, the reason being is that he shot forth Aganazzar's Scorcher onto Darren who thanks to being covered in said oil near-instantly burst into flames.

The Son of Mars screeching in agony as hellfire began to ravenously eat away at his flesh and burn away at him as he stumbled haphazardly to try and put out the flames to no avail; all the while his sight began to rapidly diminish thanks to his eyes being boiled and soon melt out of his eye-sockets. Yet he soon found his saving grace in the form of the waters below the Golden Gate Bridge that were yards upon yards away, so breaking out into a mad dash to put out the hellfire he quickly ran for dear life and using all of his strength jumped into the water below.

Despite this it wouldn't be the saving grace he thought it would've been as the moment he tried to surface for air he soon found the water itself began to violently force itself down his throat, ears, and ruined eye-sockets to drown him. With Dante Gamma manipulating and controlling the water to continue ramming itself into every available orifice in Darrent's body at a faster and faster rate and having more water ram itself into his body before in a loud sploshing noise, the son of Mars stomach cavity and throat was torn asunder.

_'That takes care of that.'_ Dante Gamma thought as he felt that this had gone far better than what he expected it would've been

"Now then the only thing left for me to do is just enjoy this nice sunrise. Then after that go and get some IHOP." Dante Gamma said to himself in thinking that would be a great use of his time for the rest of the day

**So with both Dante's Gamma and Beta growing in strength and our hero gaining use of the Hemomancer class, it looks as though our Gamer continues to grow further and further in strength. How will his upswing in power persist as he continues on his path to power? Well, you'll have to find out next time on A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**True Sage of Six Paths: I'm very happy you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**HazMiZan00: Glad you liked the chapter and yeah, I'm definitely building things up for when Dante gets involved in the Kane Chronicles as he would pretty much beat the shit out all of them hands down. Also, that was a typo about me putting Kensei instead of Warlord, as I had originally planned on him having that as an advanced class. But decided on Warlord as that would fit his personality and fighting style more. Also, holy shit that would've been better now that I think about it concerning Doomkaiser Dragon.**_

_**Sentry342: More or less that's what he's turning into. Also, that was a mistake on my part for what I was gonna have his class originally be instead of Warlord.**_

_**Death Fury: Happy you thought this was such an excellent chapter and hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**M2R: Glad you thought it was such**_

_**AvidReader2425: Oh yeah, Sally doesn't fuck around in terms of her strength as a demigod and this is her getting back to fighting shape. Also, maybe on his going to Hellsing.**_

_**gskama: Yeah, that's the thing about Dante in all of this. That he's just more or less treating this as it should be like a video game. Where he can grow as fucking strong as he wants to be. Also, don't worry there will be cucking of Zeus to come later on in the story.**_

_**darkpegasuzz: As for Marvel and DC he won't be hitting any of those universes till way, and I mean way later on in the story. Considering that if he went to any one of those universes he would get flattened in a hot second.**_

_**RemzalVonEmili: Oh he most definitely is as soon enough he's gonna be a master of it once he gets finished with the next world he'll visit.**_

_**NazgulBelserion: Yup the path to cucking Zeus has begun.**_

_**merendionemilliano: Well hears the thing about Dante is that he's very spiteful and vengeful. So him sleeping with Hera is moreso based out spite and revenge against Zeus, as to him, he's gotta hit Zeus where it fucking hurts and hard. Therefore what better way than sleeping with Hera. Also, there will be more girls to come later on. But I will make him use some more of his fish-related abilities in close combat later on.**_

_**Mckenray: Yeah Zeus for all he does in canon and in here deserves what's coming to him. Also, once Dante gets more of a handle on his divinity he will eventually get to working on making his own curse. As I love the idea of giving them a weakness to water, but I won't really stop there. Also, as for Nico when Bianca joins up with the Hunters. Nice ain't gonna take that too well and I'll say that he's gonna be uber pissed.**_

_**RibbitFroggy: Oh yeah, Dante is gonna be getting involved with the Kane Chronicles after everything with Kronos is settled and done with. Since he is gonna be gunning for the big players later on in the story. Also, I'm definitely on board with using those Yugioh monsters to troll with and fucking with the magicians. Especially in using the Blue Eyes archetype and Dark Magicians to mess with them. As for the Egyptian Gods, I'll have to work on how he gets them.**_

_**Xager-the-Chaos-King: After going back and looking up what the Kensei really is. I decided to change him being a Kensei to a Warlord. So that I can save him being a Kensei and being near busted with a sword later on in the story.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Oh yeah, as I thought why not have Aphrodite get involved in this as it just seemed too perfect of an idea not too. Furthermore, Dante's just gonna turn into a fucking beast once he maxes out warlord.**_

_**dannyrockon: Thanks for the high praise, my dude. I'll do my best to continue to live up to your expectations.**_

_**CrimsonSylvan: Oh trust it bothered me too how Naruto had all of this limitless potential to be a badass sage/ninja and learn all this awesome stuff to fit in with that archetype. Instead, of t getting wasted like what we see in canon. Since he's quite literally a one-trick pony that if not for his talk-no-jutsu against a real powerful enemy, he'd get obliterated. So when Dante comes to Naruto expect for Naruto to get put through the fucking ringer. But yeah Dante would just make the captain really suffer and just beat the hell out of him with just his Martial Artist abilities. Because what Dante's aiming for isn't just to become a god, but also ascend past that and take everything to its apex. Also, its gonna be a while before he can get resources to build some more high-end stuff from the Shinto and Norse pantheons.**_

* * *

_**Well, that takes care of that and I hoped you guys enjoyed what went on here, yet without further delay let's get down to it.**_

_**First up we've got a bit of training between Dante Beta and Ethan which I thought would be dope to do and develop their bond as student and teacher.**_

_**Coming up after that we've got Dante Gamma unlocking his Hemomancer class and becoming Hades's bounty hunter for souls and people that are causing trouble for him which I thought would be something neat to do.**_

_**Following that up we've got Dante Beta using his Martial Artist skills to flex on some monsters in the forest of Camp Half-Blood and fighting against a cursed demigod within it. Which I wanted to do as I thought that it would be a fun idea to toy around with.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Dante Gamma shit-stomping his first target from Hades that I thought would be a fun little scene to do in having him just go at it full forth with mainly his Demonologist class skills and all that it would entail to just fuck him up.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**So with all that being said, this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good stuff to read. With the next chapter being of Dante going out with Hera and him summoning his first Fate servant. So stay tuned for all of that good stuff.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Breathing Lightning by Anthrax**_

_**Random End Song: New Tattoo by Saving Abel**_


	18. Chapter 18: Dates and a Saber

**(Chapter 18: Dates and a Saber)**

It was roughly a week later after Dante had agreed to be in league with Aphrodite in his plan to steal Hera from Zeus and cuck Zeus, since then he and his copies had made some gains in their prospective classes in their wait. With him having leveled up his Warlord class to level 8, Dante Beta leveling up Martial Artist to its 10th Level and Dante Gamma getting Demonologist to Level 34 and Hemomancer to Level 6; leaving him pretty pleased with the rate he was going at in said classes.

With him also in the meantime during all of this having gone out and slain an adult black dragon which was a pain and a half to deal with due to both its acid breath and his making the mistake of fighting it in its lair, but thanks to the help of Infernal Sniper and Summoned Skull he came out on top against it. From his victory, he'd stored all of it's horde into his inventory for future use and had managed to scavenge its bones, blood, and the organ of which it used its breath weapon with, for future purposes of things he had planned for.

* * *

**(August 3rd, 2016, 2:24 Pm, Manhattan)**

It was nearly 2:30 in the afternoon as Dante was waiting for Hera to show up for their date that Aphrodite had by some chance agreed to go upon, which the demigod gamer was very much thankful for.

"A date with a goddess. Honestly, didn't think I'd ever do stuff this in my lifetime." Dante said to himself in having never thought that he'd be doing something like this

**Seeing as how you made a deal with a love goddess to get you to this. Then I wouldn't be 2nd guessing yourself. Besides, I can't wait to see the day when Zeus inevitably realizes that you're plowing his wife.**

"Me neither. Oh boy I can't wait to see the look on his face when I do that. Perhaps I can get a recording of it." Dante mused to himself in having wanted a recording of Zeus's shocked expression so that he could treasure it for all time

**Anyways, your date is coming in just a few short minutes. So have fun on your date.**

_'I will and hopefully I don't fucking blow this.'_ Dante thought to himself as he awaited Hera

With it being a few minutes before the goddess of marriage arrived at the Olive Garden where he waited for her as she soon stepped out of her chariot which she had take on the form of an azure blue 2009 Chevrolet Camaro. The Gamer soon saw her step out of the car and had to wonder to himself why in the name of Hades had Zeus not so much as touched her in so many centuries, due to the fact that she had to now rank as one of the most gorgeous women he's seen in the 8 months he's been a Gamer.

Hera stood at 5 foot 9 with thick licorice black hair that went down to her elbows and done up in a fishtail braid and chocolate brown eyes that he found himself struggling not to get lost in, with a face that even a human form could be described as nigh angelic. With high cheekbones, flawless olive skin and full lips that combined with a motherly demeanor befitting of her domain made the Gamer feel very much at ease and relaxed.

With her having a curvaceous figure about herself with thick thighs and wide hips that were hugged by the capris she wore that showed off her large bubble butt that was round as a peach, with a double D sized bust that was given ample amount to show with her tank top she was a knockout to say the least. Her height was enhanced by the low heeled shoes she wore to make her stand at face to face height with Dante, with her wearing navy colored knee-length capris, a low cut cherry red tank-top.

With both Gamer and queen of the gods entering the restaurant and soon being seated at their tables where they both made their orders with Hera ordering a spaghetti dinner and Dante a large plate of lasagna that soon enough came and the two proceeded to enjoy their lunch date with each other.

"So ya enjoying our little lunch date?" Dante questioned in already being a 3rd of the way through his lasagna

"Yes I am actually. It feels so nice to go on an actual date for once." Hera answered in having to admit that going out was nice

"Well, you can get used to doing stuff like this. Because I plan on taking you out to do stuff like this and show you a good time. After all, when is the last time a gorgeous lady like yourself had been shown off?" Dante told her since he definitely had more plans of taking Hera out

"Far too long Dante, trust me it has been far too long. Honestly, I've tried getting Zeus to take me out more. But he's too busy sticking it in nearly every walking thing that moves. Hell, I've lost track of how many anniversaries he's missed or straight out forgotten." Hera replied in having actually lost track of the number of forgotten wedding anniversaries

"You'd think that with how long we've been married that he'd remember to do one nice thing. But no matter how many times I've reminded him about it or our date nights. He still conveniently forgets them, all the while I still catch onto him fucking another harlot." Hera added in distaste and disgust of her husband's actions

"I swear that you are too good for the guy. Especially with how much of a dick he is. Even I know that I could do right by you far better than he could." Dante spoke in knowing that he could do better by Hera than what Thundertits had done

"That's very sweet to hear of you. But I'm still married to.." Hera said as she found herself faltering for a moment as she said those words she'd practically rehearsed herself to say for centuries

"Go figure that you can't really say it. I mean I get that you wanna keep being faithful in that marriage of yours. However, I wanna say this too ya about it. That being that you shouldn't have to keep being married to the prick at the expense of your own happiness. Because you shouldn't have to spend the rest of your immortal life unhappy." Dante told her as he looked at her dead in the face with a smile on his own as he wiped his face

"Which is part of the reason why I wanna keep doing stuff like this with ya. Because I know without a doubt that you deserve better than Thundertits." Dante added in knowing full well that he could do infinitely better by her than Zeus

With the main reason he was doing this was and always would be to get back at Zeus for his false accusations of him and rail Hera like there was no tomorrow and for the utter bragging rights of getting to say he fucked a goddess. He also in a secondary and more minor portion of this wanted to do this to prove that he was superior to Zeus in being a partner to someone; because he also wanted to rub it in that a mere mortal was also a greater partner to Hera than he was since their becoming Olympians.

"That's quite sweet of you Dante. It's been a long time since I've had another care about my happiness in a romantic sense." Hera said in finding her heart warm at the sentiment that Dante cared about her happiness

**(+8 Affection to Hera for actually giving a shit about her happiness. 28/100)**

**(-9 Relationship Loyalty towards Zeus for reminding her of her marriage being a joyless sham. 65/100)**

_'Go figure that she'd still have a high loyalty towards their relationship. Oh well, I'm always down for a challenge.'_ Dante thought to himself in figuring that the relationship loyalty would be quite high

"If ya want. After this we can head over to Staten Island for a hot minute, as they got a carnival going on." Dante suggested as he saw the marriage goddess finish her spaghetti

"Sure. I'd love that actually. It's been ages since I've gone to a carnival." Hera responded in having loved the idea of going to a carnival

"Excellent. Just let me pay for our dinner and we'll be on our way." Dante spoke in being all for it

Once Dante paid for the bill he and Hera headed over to a carnival in Staten Island which for the next couple of hours was quite a bit of fun if he had to be perfectly honest about it, with them going on a few roller coasters and riding a Ferris wheel which gave them a wonderful overview of Staten Island. With Dante going forwards and even playing a few arcade games with Hera like the ring toss and the water gun games, which put a smile on her face in joining in on the good time with her nephew.

With Dante deciding for the heck of it to win the marriage goddess a stuffed animal in the form of a stuffed pegasus of all things which brought a small boost to her affection that brought it up to an even 32. Soon enough the evening came to an end with Dante getting Hera some brownies and then driving back to Sally and Dante's apartment where Hera was very much content and actually happy with the first date with Dante.

"So was everything as good as you thought it'd be?" Dante inquired the marriage goddess

"It was. It feels amazing to finally get out of Olympus and not be stuck with Zeus and the others all day. Despite my love for them all. So thank you for taking me out." Hera replied in being quite satisfied with their date

"Great to hear. So I guess that means you'll be up for another date in the future?" Dante questioned the queen of Olympus who gave a modest smile

"I would very much love that. This date of ours made me feel wanted again, something I haven't felt in ages. So you can rest assured that we will be going out again." Hera answered back in having loved the feel of happiness and joy she'd gained from going out with her nephew

"Excellent, now follow-up question. How will I contact you, so we can set up more dates?" Dante asked as Hera still had her smile on her face

"All you need to do is send a prayer my way and the rest will come after that." Hera replied as she started her car turned chariot

"But until next time, have a nice night, and thank you." Hera added before driving off into the evening

"Yup this sure was a great night." Dante said before heading inside in good spirits

* * *

**(Blue Ridge Mountains, North Carolina, 3 days later, 9:54 Pm, August 6th, 2016)**

It was a few days later as Dante had driven to his current location of which was one of the solo missions Sally had entrusted him to go on, via slaying an elder adult red dragon. With Dante being prepped and ready to go for what was to come, but first things first was going to summon up some help for this endeavor.

_'Alright let's see how I'm stacking up so far.'_ Dante thought to himself as he checked his stats

**Dante Jackson**  
**Level: 273**  
**Title: Son of Posiedon**

**HP: 213,980/213,980 (32,000 per 2 minutes)**

**MP: 52,650/52,650 (12,180 Mp regen 2 per minutes)**

**SP: 73,395/73,395 (12,075 SP regen 2 per minutes)**

**STR: 826**  
**CON: 805**  
**DEX: 508**

**INT: 485**  
**CHA: 248**

**LUC: 348**

**WIS: 194**

"Holy shit am I dealing a fuck-ton in the physical damage department." Dante whistled in knowing full well that he was becoming a physical powerhouse

"But first things first. Time to summon some help to do some dragon slaying and I couldn't think of anyone better than one of my favorite servants." Dante added as he used one of his Gatcha tokens

He soon expended the Gacha token to summon forth none other than the Saber of Red herself Mordred Pendragon who soon burst forth to life in a pillar of emerald and crimson magical energy that briefly lit up the night sky. Before revealing the treacherous knight in full armor with the legendary Clarent clasped in both hands, with her helmet soon folding and retracting to reveal the trademarked golden blonde hair, bright sapphire blue eyes and the prideful grin of said Saber.

"I am Mordred Pendragon, the one true heir to King of Knights Arthur Pendragon." Mordred announced before looking at the demigod

"Now then, are you gonna be the one who I call my master?!" Mordred questioned with a wide grin

"Yup. Dante Jackson at your service." Dante said as he went over to Mordred

"So what are we doin' here?" Mordred asked in taking in her surroundings

"That's easy. I'm about to fight a dragon and all that and figured that I could use some help. Which is why I summoned you here for the assist. Think you're up for the challenge." Dante informed the 'son' of Arthur whose grin only widened

"We're fighting a dragon? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kill us a fucking dragon!" Mordred said in nearly tangible excitement of being able to fight such a creature

"That's what I like to hear." Dante spoke with a grin to match the treacherous knights' own

With that in mind the two rushed forwards into the mountain where the dragon resided as the two trekked their way through the mountain range, as their encounter was met with creatures such as fire elementals, hellhounds and salamanders. All of which were promptly slaughtered by the duo with Dante regularly bisecting anything the got in his way with a swing of his greataxe and Mordred stabbing and hacking her way through the monsters with a swing of her famed broadsword that would be chained in with a punch, kick or horned headbutt of her helmet.

The two after briefly fighting their way through the creatures soon found themselves at the mouth of its cave which was evident by the sweltering amount of heat radiating from it; despite that they ventured forth into its depths. With the inside of the mountain changing from being made of sedimentary rock such as various quartz and sandstone to it becoming more volcanic in nature with glowing cracks in the ground lighting up the area with the light of boiling magma, that reflected off the glossy obsidian that covered some of the walls and floors.

Soon enough they reached their destination where the massive dragon lay in a volcanic chamber that was several hundred feet wide and hundreds upon hundreds of feet tall enough for it to have ample space to fly about. With them looking upon the 3 stories and a half tall dragon that had dark ruby-colored scales that covered its flesh like chainmail with a thick tail as long as a street lamp that ended in a pointed spade-like tip, while a row that was an lighter ivory and crimson spine ran from the length of its tail to its shoulders where two massive wings curled in on it like a cape.

To top it off a crown of horns lay on its head that gave it a sort of royal appearance that combined with its large claws the size of a minivan and teeth that were the size of full-grown men, while the potent stench of sulfur, ash, and smoke permeated it. The beast whose body was nearly double the bulk of a school bus deserved to be seen as a predator that could not only decimate scores of men but torch cities as though it were child's play.

"Well, ya ready to square up against this thing? Because we're definitely gonna have a hell of a fight on our hands." Dante asked in seeing that the dragon had 705K health and nearly half as much in MP

"If this means I can do what my father couldn't in his wildest dreams accomplish. Then bring it on!" Mordred answered greatly excited to begin the butchering her first dragon

"Then let's do it." Dante replied as he summoned his greataxe and attacked with a Leaping Blow with Mordred following suit

The two soon collided against its scaled flesh with both weapons impacting and burying themselves into its left side with Dante immediately unleashing 3 Cleave attacks that in rapid succession after the other had caused the dragon to awaken. Its large eye of predatory lava red and iridescent orange soon turned towards and locked onto the two that were stabbing and hacking away at its flesh, so it proceeded to use its thick tail to come crashing down onto them.

With Dante quickly leaping away from the dragon while Mordred used Mana Burst to quickly dash away from it before rounding back onto said dragon and slashing Clarent across its neck, Dante following suit dashed into action and jumped up into the air. Where he buried his greataxe into its snout and used his right hand that soon glowed with greenish white energy and with incredible speed unleashed Mach Punch, the result was the strike being enough to somewhat bloody its nose if only a little bit in the process.

Dante managed to get off 4 more consecutive Mach Punches onto the dragon's face until he was shaken off of its bloodied snout with the impunity one would use a flyswatter to crush a spider with, but before the dragon could do anything to the Gamer; Mordred soon came rushing in with a dropkick to the side of its jaw. With her following it up by driving Clarent into its flesh so that she could use it as a handhold to viciously punch at the dragon's face with such force that its scales began to gradually crack until it soon grabbed the treacherous knight and flung her into Dante.

"This can't be good." Dante thought as he saw the adult dragon rear back its head and the already blistering heat grow in intensity

The two decided to both quickly dash out of the way from a massive torrent of white-hot flame that came racing towards them, with Mordred using a Mana Burst to quickly dash away from the dragon fire, Dante wasn't so lucky as he was partially caught in the blaze. Yet it was thanks to him having Adept level fire resistance that he was able to tank a minor amount of the blaze that wound up with him having numerous burns across his body that had even with his resistance dealt 57K in damage to his HP.

So after staggering for a brief moment and dodging a small geyser of lava and superheated ash beneath his feet he quickly used Misty Step twice over to teleport atop the dragon's right shoulder and slam one of his clawed hands down on the scaled flesh and cast Vampiric Touch. With tendrils of emerald and onyx necrotic energy digging into and rooting their way into the dragon's flesh and pulsing, as he soon felt and saw his wounds gradually began to heal over.

The red dragon wouldn't let this go over so easily as it soon unfurled its large wings and began to flap them a few times and began taking flight, Mordred, on the other hand, refused to be left out of the action and used an impressive display of athleticism to launch herself onto it's right rear leg. From there she proceeded to climb the length of said limb as it proceeded to climb higher into the air where it proceeded to fly, spiral and do all manner of aerial acrobatics in order to dislodge them from its body.

With Dante managing to recover nearly all of his health during this, he eventually dislodged himself of his own volition before firing off 2 casts of Darkbolt that sent a salvo of pitch-black rays of demonic energy that soon collided with its body and impacted it like a hail of bullets. Meanwhile, Mordred had used the opportunity to climb her way towards its tail, once she did she used Mana Burst and in a quick succession of furious cleaves had severed a large chunk of its tail from its body causing it to fall to the ground and said dragon to roar in rage and pain.  
**"How dare you filthy mongrels dismember me! You will pay dearly for daring to do that against me!"** The red dragon bellowed in anger

"Oh I'm so scared of an overgrown salamander, whatever shall I do?" Mordred questioned in mock fear laced with sarcasm

**"I'll be sure to personally burn out your tongue knight. Now feel the power of Zolnir and pay for that transgression with your life."** The now named Zolnir snarled as soon enough arcane energy began to build up around the dragon

With the smell of sulfur being replaced by ozone as magic circles of lava red soon appeared in the air and launched for bolts of arcane lighting that raced towards the duo who quickly got out of the way through Misty Step and Mana Burst respectively. Both of them having to duck and evade from Zolnir shooting out bolts of arcane lighting that came arcing their way towards them, with Dante using his Hellfire Shield to block the bolts of lightning that came his way while Mordred zipped through the field as a metal covered blur.

Soon enough Dante found himself having to evade getting hit by a Blight spell that had caught him in the gut and staggering him for a brief moment, all before he had to Misty Step his way out of being hit by Zolnir's fire breath. The Gamer soon decided he had enough of the dragon having the aerial advantage and decided to end that via rushing over to Mordred and grabbing her by the arm and chucking her like football towards Zolnir; who flew away from the knight that came barreling towards him.

Yet what he didn't see coming was Mordred using a Mana Burst the moment her feet landed on one of the walls and used it to send herself propelling towards the dragon's right wing and slicing through the membrane with Clarent. With her doing so until it soon enough looked like a shredded mess of flesh that bled rivulets of boiling hot blood onto the ground and using her great amount of speed dashed over to the other wing and repeated the process to effectively ground Zolnir who crashed to the ground, enraged at the fact that his wings had been sundered by these maggots.

Which was why another magic circle appeared where Mordred was and soon enough jet black ribbons of negative energy lanced out and struck Mordred from behind like battering rams, yet the treacherous knight took it in stride and kept going against Zolnir in landing blows with Clarent. Meanwhile, Dante went forth and raced towards Zolnir who the moment both were in range attacked them with his massive claws which were blocked by Mordred and countered with vicious swipes of her sword that she hacked into pieces.

All the while Dante had blasted Zolnir with multiple casts of the Shout spell at point-blank range after using Misty Step to teleport right into its ear causing Zolnir to roar in pain while its head rang like church bells while Dante proceeded to use his greataxe to hack away at its ear cavity and into its skull. Zolnir was having none of and thrashed about in smashing it's horned skull into the ground to get Dante out of his head, which after moments of thrashing about finally worked as Dante despite some success was thrown out of the way.

"Hey, Mordred! Ya havin' fun yet?!" Dante questioned the knight who'd landed on her feet after being pimp smacked by Zolnir's stump of a tail

"Ya kidding me this is fuckin' awesome! Finally a challenge worthy of a future King." Mordred answered back in sheer exhilaration of the fight before them

**"All you will be is the future king of nothing when I turn your corpse to ash!"** Zolnir bellowed in anger all the while Mordred soon had her helmet retract to reveal her face while crimson lightning began to arc of Clarent

"Apparently the lizard is also a jester. Well, since you love telling jokes so much how about I give you one with a hell of a punchline." Mordred responded as Dante decided to get in on this

"Let me help ya out with this, as I think this should be enough to help give you a boost." Dante said as he pumped all his MP into Mordred causing the crimson lightning to grow more vibrant

Zolnir soon unleashed another torrent of draconic flame towards the duo while Mordred amped up by Dante channeling the large amount of mana into her unleashed Clarent Blood Arthur against Zolnir's fire breath. The display of which was a fierce one as crimson hate-fuelled lightning matched against dragon flame that caused distortions in the air and shockwaves to crack away at the ground in a brief battle of dominance.

Yet the augmented Blood Arthur soon overwhelmed Zolnir's flames and sent it crashing backing into him as the force of magical energy came barreling towards him and despite how much more he put into the flames, it was inevitably all in vain as the crimson lighting came crashing into him ripping through his jaw and piercing his skull. The crimson lightning soon tearing into and sundering flesh as it ripped into the entirety of Zolnir's battered form cracking away at scales and shredding through flesh, all the while briefly bathing the area in crimson-colored light before dissipating to reveal the barely standing form of Zolnir.

Whose form was smoking and shaking despite the heavy amount of damage dealt, therefore Dante and Mordred launched themselves at the dragon's ruined form and before it could even move both of them swung their weapons at its exposed neck. While not decapitating Zolnir did open up a large gash in its neck that hemorrhaged out scalding hot blood at a staggering rate causing the mighty beast to let out its dying roars before slumping to the ground in a heap.  
"So what the hell do we do now?" Mordred questioned

"Well we get as much of this fucker's horde as possible. Then i'll see what parts of it I can salvage for afterward, and then we head out and do whatever the fuck we want." Dante answered back as to what the game plan was

"Whatever you say. I can't believe I slew a damn dragon. I gotta say that as far as masters go, your already off to a great start" Mordred spoke with a broad smile on her face at having slain a dragon

**(+11 Affection Mordred Pendragon for giving her the chance to slay a goddamn dragon. 38/100)**

"Trust me this is only just the beginning." Dante told her as the two went about searching for Zolnir's horde and then tearing up for parts

* * *

**(4 days later, Manhattan, New York, August 10th, 2016, 4:20 Pm)**

It was a few days after Dante and Mordred had slain Zolnir and gained a fuckton of gold, gems, and other such treasures from it along with having torn up his corpse for parts that Dante had some ideas of what to do with the next time he saw Posiedon again. But at the current moment, he was hanging around with said servant at a pizzeria.

"So you mean to tell me that your the son of a sea god and the grandson of a Celtic one too?" Mordred questioned as Dante nodded and continued eating his pizza

"Correct. You're looking at the one and only son of Poseidon and grandson of Morrigan." Dante answered back as though it were plain as day

"Of all the masters I ever thought to be summoned for. I never thought I'd be one to a demigod. Looks like I hit the jackpot." Mordred said with a grin on her face that out of all the masters that summoned her she pretty much hit the jackpot

"Of course you have. Because unlike every other master you've had before me, I'm gonna help take you to the top and make you become greater than what you would've been under anyone else." Dante replied in complete assurance that he would be able to turn Mordred into a powerhouse stronger than her 'father' in every way

"Those are some pretty big words yer talkin'. But can you back it up? Because I'm not gonna serve you if you can't live up to what ya say and I'm left the servant of a complete fool who can't back up the promises he keeps." Mordred questioned as she wasn't going to serve someone who couldn't stand by or live up to their promises

"I'll tell you this right here and now. I will guarantee you that one day you'll not only become a knight whose strength surpasses those on the round table of Arthur. But I'll also make it so that soon enough you become king of your own country and have the strength to one day crush your father." Dante answered back which gained the full attention of Mordred upon finishing those words

"You can give me the strength to surpass my father?!" Mordred replied in her desire to soon surpass her father

"Of course I can. Granted it's gonna take time and a hell of a lot of effort to accomplish, but I promise you that you'll be an apex predator among knights. That one day with your sword in hand and decked out in your armor, that you will be a goddamn juggernaut. One who I see obliterating the King of Knights and you being hailed as not the treacherous knight who impaled the king of Camelot on their sword. Instead, I see you one day sitting atop your throne and being hailed as the Crimson King who reigns as a mighty force of conquest." Dante told her in more than willing to help Mordred reach her full potential and grow beyond the knight of betrayal she was known as and live on as something greater

"The Crimson King huh...now that is a title worthy of when I claim the throne and wear my crown as future king." Mordred spoke in liking the moniker of being known as the Crimson King

With Mordred knowing that it was her birthright to become king and surpass her father in combat, for it was something that she never stopped dreaming of attaining even death that she'd one day run her father through and take her birthright. Therefore Mordred found the moniker of being hailed as the Crimson King was supremely fitting for her, as she would see to it that entire lands would run with crimson red so that she would one day wear a crown upon her head and claim her supremacy as a great king.

"That's something that can happen and all be yours in the future. But it's only going to happen if you stand by me as your master to the bitter end. As well as you putting in whatever is needed to grow in strength to where you'll crush Arthur in combat. Do those two things while your with me and together we'll make sure you are ready to take that crown." Dante replied in only requiring that Mordred stand by him as master and that she put in the work to one day earn her title and crown as the Crimson King

"I'll do whatever it takes to become a good king. So bring on whatever the hell it is you're gonna throw at me. Because soon enough everyone is going to bow down to yours truly. That, and you can't tell me I won't look awesome on a throne." Mordred said with a smug smile on her face in perfectly envisioning herself as a mighty king of her own nation where she so rightfully belonged

"Nice to hear because I'm gonna be making sure that we get you up to speed in fighting strength. Because if we're gonna make you a king. Then we're gonna need to make you an unstoppable force of conquest and badassery." Dante told her in knowing that they were gonna have to do some training and go through a lot to get her to where she needed to be

"Bring it on Dante, there isn't anything your future king can't handle. Whatever you throw at me I'll take it's damn head off with Clarent!" Mordred responded in full confidence of her martial capability

"That's the spirit. By the way, you look great in those clothes I got ya. I mean nothin' against what you wear when your not in your armor. But I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want guys lookin' at you like a wet dream come true." Dante responded in having bought Mordred a new set of clothes for her to walk around in

"Yeah, these look great on me." Mordred said in liking her new attire

With Mordred wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a black tube top that exposed her midriff and six-pack, a pair of white and red high-top sneakers and over said top was a dark red short-sleeve jacket that had the Slipknot compass on it.

"Glad you like them. By the way, you really like the color red." Dante noted in having seen that Mordred really loved red

"Of course I do. It's a color that not only goes great with everything, but it makes me look awesome." Mordred replied in having loved said color for the fact that it made her look fucking awesome and that it was a color befitting of a king

"Nice to know for when we go shopping. Anyways, once we finish up here we can head out and do some training." Dante said in figuring that the best way to get the ball rolling was to have Mordred go into one of the dungeons

"I'm ready when you are." Mordred said while devouring her pizza and ready for a challenge

_'This is gonna be fucking awesome.'_ Dante thought to himself in knowing that things were going to go great with Mordred in tow

* * *

**(The next night later, Manhattan, New York, 8:40 Pm, August 11th, 2016)**

It was the next night later as after an afternoon of Dante tagging Mordred along for some training in the Demon Dungeon and some of the Celestial Dungeon he'd gone on another date night with Hera and had now just walked in from said date finishing.

"Hey, Dante. How'd your date go?" Sally questioned as to how his date with Hera had gone

"It went pretty well. I took her out to a movie and then we went out for some ice cream. Which pretty much went really great if I had to say so myself." Dante answered back with a grin at the fact that slowly but surely he was whittling Hera's relationship loyalty to Zeus and one step closer towards his goal

"Great for you, finally Hera's going out with someone good. Nice to see you're doing what Thundertits is incapable of doing." Sally said in finding it great for the goddess of marriage was going out with her son and having a good time

"Well, we've got another date set up for this Sunday." Dante replied in having made plans for a date with Hera this coming Sunday

"Besides, I still don't see how Zeus can mess up this epically with her. I mean I'd like to constantly smash women like I'm Quagmire from Family Guy. However, even I know that you have to put in at least some effort into a relationship, much less an eternal marriage. This is why any real guilt I would have in doing what I'm gonna do Thundertits is absolute zero. Because the man is making it all too easy for me to slide right in and steal his woman." Dante added in having felt no sympathy for his eventual cucking of Zeus

Because it wasn't just the accusations levied against him without evidence that played a role in his not giving a singular fuck about cucking Zeus, although it was a major part of it and a constant source to remind him to keep on track to getting retribution. It was also the fact that from what Hades, Sally and even Aphrodite had told him was that Zeus was utter trash in his marriage to Hera and was the epitome of a neglectful husband towards her, hence why he wasn't gonna feel any guilt for the King of Olympus when he eventually slept with Hera.

"Good thing that you don't have any sympathy for him, the man deserves none at all. Especially when he goes around the country and regardless of who is in a relationship or in a happy marriage or what have you. He will not care and will go right ahead and do everything he can to get him some ass regardless of the consequences or whoever gets in his way. So you doing this to him is really just karmic justice." Sally responded in knowing that with Zeus being the infamous man-slut he was that

"That's what constantly has been boggling my mind since I've been doing this." Dante spoke in sitting down next to his mother who tossed him a Mike's hard lemonade

"I don't get how he constantly passes up someone who in my opinion and I can't stress it enough when I say this. But how is it that he constantly and consistently passes up smashing on the literal goddess of Milfs, I-I..just can't fathom how he can be so dickheaded and yet so much of a jackass at the same time." Dante added in wondering how Zeus could be that much of a neglectful prick when he had a goddess of milfs on standby

"Dante, that's something I, Hades, Aphrodite, and your father have wondered for ages. Hell if I had my way about it I would've gotten to that in an instant." Sally responded in having wondered that for ages

"Wait a minute. You'd fuck Hera too?" Dante questioned

"Oh yeah. Don't get me wrong I may not be a nymphomaniac like some of the other gods, who act like drunken college kids at a frat party. But even I know that Hera's drop-dead gorgeous. That's is why if I had ever had my way about it, I would've liked to had my shot at her. That and of course to rub it in Zeus's face that I had sex with his wife." Sally answered back in knowing full well that Hera was hot as hell and that she'd be a fool not to go for it

"Wow. I didn't think you'd be into women." Dante said as Sally took a gulp of her Heineken

"That's the thing. Like you, I have standards and unlike Zeus won't go for every dick and vagina within a 5-mile radius. Which is why I'm just as dumbstruck as you are that Zeus continues to fuck around and forget that as you put it has the goddess of milfs right there waiting for him. That's why if I were ever in your predicament, then I'd take full advantage of the situation." Sally replied in having actual standards for who she laid with unlike Zeus

"I guess here's to not being a full-blown manwhore like Zeus." Dante spoke in clinking his bottle with Sally

"Also let's do that for my boy cucking Thundertits as he deserves. Because I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes my son is plowing his wife. Ya think you could get a recording of it for me when that happens?" Sally requested in wanting a recording of the event for herself so that she could forever enjoy Zeus's humiliation

"Oh don't worry I will. Because if there's anything that I would want to have a recording of. It would be the moment where Zeus realizes that I've cucked him and that no matter what he does. That from that point forward. He will always know that I fucked his wife and have done what he's failed to do for centuries and forever made him less of a man in Hera's eyes." Dante answered in wanting to record that moment for all its worth

Because it wasn't enough for Dante to merely fuck Hera and have Zeus realize that he was plowing her like there was no tomorrow, no that was nowhere near enough of pure satisfaction for the Gamer to have in his retribution. What would truly give him satisfaction and utmost joy; was recording that very moment where Zeus's face contorted into anger and hate at the fact that he'd been cuckolded by his own nephew and that there wasn't a damn thing he could do to erase that fact that a mere mortal pleased his wife better than what he had in centuries.

"I want to record that moment for all it's worth and who knows possibly pour salt in the wound even more and maybe just maybe tape some of the future sessions I'll no doubt have with my dear Auntie. Then show all of that to Zeus so that there will be undeniable proof that I fucked his wife better than what he had." Dante added in having mused the thought of making sex tapes with Hera and using them to fuck with Zeus

"You could get Aphrodite to hook you up with some stuff to record it and fuck with Zeus that way. Because I know for a fact that she'd be down to mess with Zeus with what you've got planned." Sally suggested in maybe bringing this up with Aphrodite

"Thanks for the idea. I swear your the best mom ever for stuff like this." Dante thanked Sally as he gulped down the remainder of his lemonade

"No problem. Anyways, enough talking about Thundertits being a piece of shit. Since I found Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure on Netflix if ya wanna watch." Sally told him as she had the movie pulled up and ready to go

"Of course I do. You start it and I'll go make popcorn." Dante responded as Sally started the movie while he went to go make popcorn for them to enjoy with the movie

**So with Dante having begun his endeavor to get with Hera and his summoning his first servant in the form of Saber of Red, it looks like things are now beginning to take shape for the Gamer. How will things continue to go for him in his continuous upswing? Well, you'll have to find that out in the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**With all that out of the way, let's get to the reviews from the next chapter.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Oh yeah, Jackson is up there with my top 10 of favorite Presidents. Since Theodore Roosevelt will rank up at number 1 considering that out of all the presidents in history he was a fucking Chad. Also, the thing is that under normal circumstances he'd be alright with what Darren was doing in cutting down the numberR of weak demigods. But the thing is that it became a problem for Hades which in turn made it a problem for Dante and as such got pretty much turned himself into an inconvenience for him. This is why he disliked what Darren was doing for the fact that if he didn't show on Hades's radar and inconvenience him then he would've fine.**_

_**AJ Harvey: Eventually Dante will hop over to DXD. Since there's gonna be no doubt that Mordred is gonna be all over gathering the Excalibur Fragments, which when you think about it is gonna really have her clash with Kiba and that's something I'd love to write about. Also, I could definitely see Vlad teaching Gasper and toughening him up.**_

_**merendinoemilliano: Glad you like the last chapter and I hope you like this one.**_

_**dannyrockon122: Thank you for the compliment my dude.**_

_**HazMiZan00: I may have Dante pop over in My Hero, but I'm still iffy on it all things considered so I may or may not have him jump in there if I can fit it into the line up of the worlds I wish him to go to throughout the story. Other than that happy you liked the chapters and I will heavily consider him learning Rokushiki, as that shit is a badass martial art...especially the fucking Rokuogan.**_

_**RibbitFroggy: Thanks for letting me know on how to go about getting the Egyptian God monsters in his arsenal. Also, the thing is that it'll be tough to do on Celtic and elf related Yugioh monsters considering how actually few good ones there are. Also I like the alternate possibility of him earning them and will definitely consider doing that down the line.**_

_**Death Fury: I looked up the Blessing of Hades and it sounds definitely like something I'd give Dante and it would help him out a lot in future universes.**_

_**AvidReader2425: Thank you for enjoying the story thus far. Also, thanks for the ideas of including SCP-1128 into the story as a future summon. Since that's gonna be a butt-load of fun to play around with down the line.**_

_** : I changed the summon from Celestine to Olga Discordia as I like her a lot more. And in terms of where she'll show up, it probably won't be until he's a good portion of the way through Akame Ga Kill.**_

_**emiya-Excalibur: Exactly my thoughts man! Because Teddy Roosevelt is who I think of when you want a badass president that is the epitome of being a man. That and Andrew Jackson who ranks up there in my top 10 as well.**_

_**ForgottenGrimoire: I'm still working on it so be patient with me on this.**_

_**CrimsonSylvan: For where Dante is gonna show up on in the Naruto timeline. It'll be before they go to Wave and in fact its gonna be the starting point of where he conquers things, as take it over and bam you've got a loyal country under your control and so much stuff to do in terms of making it a major player in things. Also, yeah Naruto will get Kurama ripped out of him. Because in all the evil Gamer stories I've read they still follow canon in some extent and despite some changes here and there not much is really changed concerning Naruto. Therefore with Dante not really wanting to play 2nd fiddle to Naruto then I'm sorry for all you Naruto fans out there, but...Naruto is most likely gonna die and Kurama get turned over to Dante's side to help in his conquest. When Dante does go to RWBY I love the idea of his weapon turning into a fucking railgun to just punch these massive holes in a target. So if Adam Taurus and the White Fang ever piss him off then I'm sorry Adam but..your fuckin' done for. Also, Dante may decide to say fuck it and decide to use the Captain to keep around for a bit if only to see how far he can drive her insane with Eromancy and all that.**_

* * *

_**And cut right there. For that ends this chapter and all that went along with it, as I hoped you guys enjoyed it. But without further delay let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Dante's first date with Hera and it being a bit of minor fluff which I hoped y'all like as granted I'm not great at romance scenes so bear with me as I try to write more of this stuff in the future.**_

_**Following that up we have Dante summoning his first Fate servant in the form of Saber of Red herself Mordred Pendragon to help him square up with an older adult red dragon named Zolnir that I hoped you guys enjoyed.**_

_**Next up we've got Dante and Mordred having a bit with each other and Dante talking with Mordred over helping her grow stronger and realizing her full potential as not just the Knight of Betrayal but as the one and future Crimson King who will defeat her 'father' which I thought was dope to do.**_

_**Lastly, we basically got Dante and Sally shit-talking Zeus and all that which I hoped y'all liked.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**So with all that being said, this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content to read. With the next chapter detailing Dante's birthday and some other things along with that, so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Breathing Lightning by Anthrax**_

_**Random End Song: Three Nil by Slipknot**_


	19. Chapter 19: Happy Birthmas to ya

**(Chapter 19: Happy Birthmas to ya)**

It was nearing the middle of August as Dante and the rest of his copies had taken a break from training considering that their birthdays were coming and as such decided that they deserved a break from everything. Which considering how everything was going pretty well in their ever-growing rise in power felt that they should take it easy for a while in the day leading up to their birthday and just enjoy this time for all it was worth.

* * *

**(The Underworld, August 18th, 2016, 12:06 Pm)**

It was 6 minutes after 12 in the afternoon as Dante Gamma was currently celebrating his birthday with Hades and so far found it to be a pretty chill one at that.

"Thanks again for celebrating my birthday with me, Uncle Hades." Dante Gamma thanked the lord of the dead for celebrating his birthday with him as they both shared lemon cake together

"Of course I would celebrate it with you, my dear nephew. Barring Zagreus and Makaria who give you their best and apologize for not being able to make it. Along with my other two children in Bianca and Nico who I have kept hidden for their own safety. You are all the family I have. Which is why I am more than happy to celebrate things like this with you." Hades spoke in having truly appreciated his time with Dante due to the fact that his immortal children were busy in their duties in the Underworld while his mortal ones were in hiding

"It's a shame that we can't get Nico and Bianca down here. Since I'd love to get to know my little cousins." Dante Gamma replied in not minding the chance of getting to know his cousins in Nico and Bianca

"When time permits it, that would be a great idea. Because I think it's getting around the time where I can have them be retrieved and they get to know the family. I still detest the fact that I had to put them away for so long." Hades lamented at the fact that for over 6 decades he had to put his own children in the Lotus Hotel for their own safety because of Zeus's fear of a prophecy that might've come to pass

"It's..its definitely going to be awkward to catch them up on modern culture. Because oh boy, are they gonna have a lot to catch up on in the past several decades they've been away." Dante Gamma noted at the fact that it was gonna be one hell of a culture shock, to say the least

With the copy of Dante knowing full well that it was gonna be a heck of a culture shock to deal with that even with Nico's love of Mythomagic mitigating things to some degree that it still wouldn't account for over 70 years worth of pop culture being changed.

"Perhaps that's something you could help with. After all, you seem like you'd do well enough to catch them up on all of what they've missed." Hades suggested to his nephew in being his mortal children's guide through all of the pop culture they've missed throughout several decades

"Sure I'd love to do that. Oh, the first thing I'm doing is showing them what Dream Theatre is. That and introducing them to the awesomeness that is Blind Guardian." Dante Gamma said enthusiastically in knowing the first things he'd have to do was introduce them to the wonders of power metal and progressive metal

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Especially since I've finally had time to pick up the guitar again and relearn some of my favored songs." Hades replied in having found enough free time to practice the guitar again

"That's awesome to hear, hey maybe if I can pick up a guitar myself we could learn Through the Fire and Flames together." Dante suggested in maybe picking up enough levels in Bard to play said song adequately

"Sounds wonderful. By the way, I have your present for you. I figured that with you spending time with me and doing what you can to help out. That I figured it would be a perfect opportunity to give you this." Hades spoke as he concentrated for a brief moment as shadows and hellfire spiraled together to form Dante's present

"This is one of my grimoires I've written in my many centuries. With this helping to expedite your studies in the magics of my domain. After all, I figured that while I may not have the time to teach you directly. That this will be a great guide to mastering those powers, something that you could use to rub in Zeus's face that you've got me backing you." Hades added as he handed Dante the grimoire which radiated heavy amounts of dreaded power

With the grimoire being a hefty looking tome colored pitch black with venomous absinthe green trim that was a bit over a foot in height and looked to hold hundreds upon hundreds of pages of bone-white pages that seemed to be made from petrified skin and flesh. The front of it had a trio of royal violet-colored serpents that wove around each other to form an almost glowing triquetra all the while the book seemed to faintly pulse with shadow.  
Grimoire of the Damned Lord

**This Grimoire was gifted to you by Hades himself from his collection of personally written Grimoires. Which contains a range of spells that range from normal necromancy to rituals of soul magic and demonology. This grimoire will aid in expediting magics and augmenting the powers you draw from Hades domain.**

**Experience gained in Necromancy classes and Demonology classes are tripled while this grimoire is in your possession. To learn a spell or ritual from this grimoire you must spend 2-16 hours studying over and memorizing said spell depending on the scale of it.**

**Those that you or Hades do not willingly grant permission to read from this grimoire will take 90,000 + (INT*20) Necrotic Damage that ignores resistances and immunities**.

_'Holy shit, this is awesome.'_ Dante Gamma thought to himself as he looked the grimoire over

"I take it that you enjoy my gift?" Hades questioned as he saw the broad grin on his face

"Of course I do, this is fuckin' awesome. I mean the near-infinite possibilities of what I could unlock and do with this is something else. So the only thing I can say about this..thank you, Uncle Hades." Dante Gamma thanked the lord of the dead for the gift as his mind soon raced with all the nigh-infinite powers waiting to be unlocked

"Glad that you like it, Dante. I figured that there wasn't much that I could give to you on such short notice. Therefore I figured that with you already studying magic that I figured that this would be a suitable gift for you. Besides, I feel as though that with you being out and about that it would be nice to have my great nephew show what the power of myself can do. " Hades spoke in wanting a present that his nephew would love and would show as a representation of himself in the world

"Once again I fucking love it! So many possibilities that I can do with it." Dante Gamma replied in sheer excitement

**(+15 Reputation and +20 Obedience to Hades for genuinely loving his gift to you. 49/100 and 38/100)**

"I'm glad that you like it so much Dante. Now then why don't we continue to enjoy the rest of this nice day in the theatre. I just received that movie you told me about called Don't Mess with the Zohan." Hades suggested as the copy of the gamer had a broad smile come across his face

"Sounds fantastic." Dante Gamma spoke as he accompanied the lord of the dead

* * *

**(2 hours later, Manhattan, New York, 2:24 Pm)**

Meanwhile, Dante was enjoying his time with both his parents in celebration of his 16th birthday before they heard a knock at the door

"Oh, that must be Hachi." Sally said as she went to the door

"Whose Hachi?" Dante questioned

"That would be your godfather. Nice enough guy and I can't tell you how many times he told me he was ready to come from Hiroshima to kick the living hell out of Zeus. If there would be anyone outside of my family I could trust to fight at my side it would be him." Poseidon spoke in having gotten to meet the Shinto war god and found his company to be quite nice  
"Huh, I have a war god as my godfather...neat." Dante replied in finding it pretty dope that he had a war god as his godfather  
"Yup, who knows. Sometime in the future you can meet my family and get to know Triton and Amphitrite." Poseidon said in hoping that one day Dante could meet his stepfamily  
"Sure why not. So long as they aren't assholes, I could care less what they're about." Dante responded in so long as they weren't total dicks he couldn't care less  
"Great to know! I'll be sure to set something up in the future." Poseidon spoke as both of them saw Hachiman approach  
"Finally I get to meet my godson!" Hachiman spoke in a boisterous voice as the demigod gamer could only look up at him and think one thing  
"Holy shit this man is huge and he even makes Ares look like a punk." Dante thought to himself as he stared up at Hachiman

With Hachiman being a behemoth of a man even in his human form that stood at 7 foot 3 with piercing eyes of bright gold, crimson and vibrant purple, a thick head of jet black hair combed back in a majestic pompadour that matched his broad smile. His body was thickly built to the point of him being considered a brick wall of a man that with his wide shoulders, muscles nearly the size of a grown man's head gave him an imposing frame that made Dante feel small in comparison to this literal larger than life titan of a man.

With him wearing a dark green and red striped button-up short sleeve shirt that somehow fit across his frame, a pair of navy colored jeans that had a crimson easter style dragon spiraling around the right leg and a leather belt with a buckle in the center that had a dove in full flight. The aura of which Hachiman radiated was very much different from Ares who had one of pure bloodlust and fury that made you want to smash someone's head in with a brick, Hachiman's was of focus that was combined with an enthusiasm to go out and get things done in the world.

"So I finally get to meet ya, well put 'ere there." Hachiman spoke his voice a boisterous low tenor as he extended his large hand towards Dante

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Hachiman." Dante replied as he found it taking all of his strength to meet the Shinto war gods' handshake

"No need to be so formal, you can call me Hachi. After everything, your mom has done for us. She's been like family to us. So the same goes for you as well. It was thanks to her leading a strike team she put together, had put that bastard Amatsu back in his prison." Hachiman spoke as he and the Shinto had seen Sally as an honorary member of their divine family

"Well damn, I knew that mom did some stuff for you guys but I didn't know you squared up with gods." Dante said while Sally chuckled

"I've been doing that for a long time before you came around. Because thanks to me Mikaboshi no longer has those creepy-ass eyes of his. I may not have been able to kill him like I wanted, but I sure as hell made him work for that fight. Which is how I got this little gift from him." Sally said as she lifted up her shirt and showed a spiral-shaped scar that went all across her abdomen that was a dark purple that looked to be a mix of necrotic and caustic burns that went well into her deep muscle tissue

"That had to be one of the toughest fights I've ever had. Nearly had my guts destroyed and my right arm turned to mush, but it was the best one I've ever had." Sally added in fond memory of said fight that pushed her and her comrades to their absolute limits

"I told you your mother was extraordinary." Poseidon spoke in loving Sally not only for her kindness but also because of the absolute beast of a woman she was

"Poseidon! So great to see you again, its been ages." Hachiman said as he gave the sea god a one-armed hug

"Nice to see you again Hachi, you look quite well after all this time." Poseidon responded in good spirits of seeing the Shinto war god

"Of course, I've been hard at work making sure that no demons get out of hand back home. I swear some of them keep cropping up to try and become a demon god. Not if I have anything to say about it. Anyways, I'm glad to see that the whole thing with Thundertits got resolved. Had it not, then I would've stormed over here to help you put a few dozen arrows in that bastards' face." Hachiman spoke in having been at the ready to put his arrows in Zeus's skull or drive his naginata through kidneys

"Trust me. After everything that Zeus has pulled and still has the nerve to act like we should bow before him. I wouldn't say anything if you did me that honor. Hell, you'd be doing the world a massive one if you shot him in the thunderbolt if you catch my drift." Poseidon responded, granted he did care for Zeus but even he would be lying if he didn't want for Zeus to get shot by a hail of arrows courtesy of Hachiman

"All you gotta do is say the word and he won't even see it comin'." Hachiman told him with a boisterous chuckle that neither he nor Dante could tell if he was joking

"Ya know I can't tell if he's joking or not." Dante wondered as Poseidon and Hachiman continued to talk

"I doubt he is, as one thing that Hachiman doesn't mess around with is family. Honestly, let's just be glad that it wasn't Susanoo or otherwise it wouldn't be ending so well for Thundertits." Sally responded in knowing the Shinto war god wasn't bluffing when he said he'd put an arsenal's worth of arrows in Zeus

"How bad would it be with him?" Dante questioned

"Out of the Shinto, Susanoo is the one who has a penchant for having a hell of a mean streak. He might love to have his fun and cause of that is pretty alright to hang with. However, because of that mean streak he's got and that love of destruction he has..Well let's just say that Manhattan and most of the upper part of the Northeastern U.S would have hurricanes and tornadoes and all sorts of storms dropped on it for shits and giggles." Sally answered back in knowing full well that Susanoo was a destructive mad lad who had a hell of a mean streak when provoked

"...Definitely glad he's our side then." Dante spoke in being glad for Susanoo being on their side with how destructive he probably was  
"He's not a bad guy at all once you meet him. But ya know what, this is your special day. Why don't we focus on that and get you some cake." Sally replied as Dante gained a grin on his face at the mention of cake

That in mind the rest of the party continued with Dante sharing cake with both his parents and his newfound godfather in Hachiman whose vibrant and rather cheerful personality was downright infectious as it served to only amplify the good spirits of the birthday party. With him having a pretty good time with Poseidon who offered to do some sailing with him in his spare time on top of giving him some training with the trident and his water manipulation when time permitted, which Dante agreed to doing sometime as he wasn't gonna pass up training from a god.

With time passing as they pretty much sat down eating birthday cake and cracking open some whiskey that both Poseidon and Hachiman had brought over for the occasion, the potency of which was able to get him somewhat drunk and bypass his poison immunity. The party continued onwards into everyone sliding over into getting out their gifts for Dante after watching an Adam Sandler classic in the form of Little Nicky that got laughs out of everyone.  
"Alright, I'd like to give my gift first." Poseidon spoke as he handed Dante a large object  
"Well, I wasn't expecting to get this for my birthday." Dante said as he finished unwrapping Poseidon's gift and used Observe on it

**Exallos the Arctic Fury**

**Deals 810-840 + STR*2 piercing damage**

**Deals an additional 450+CON halved cold damage.**

**When you hit an opponent with Exallos you can force them to make an STR saving throw against your CON score. If they fail they are stunned for the 30 seconds as frigid waters burst forth and freeze temporarily freeze them in place.**

**You can also strike the ground with or throw Exallos and unleash the chilling waters of the ocean depths to strike out at multiple targets. When you strike the ground with Exallos you deal CON*4 cold damage as a wave of chilling water erupts from the point of which it struck**

**Ignores resistances and Immunity to Cold Damage and damages both monsters, immortals, and mortals.**

Exallos took the form of a cross between a heavy-duty trident and glaive that had the shaft of it stand at 4 feet tall and made of a combination dark golden metal that had sea-green and icy ocean blue runes etched into it and bone-white coral that had an icy blue hue to it. With it leading to the business end of it looking like a traditional trident except each of the 3 points looked more akin to a beast's claws evident by the salient curve in all 3 of them with the outer two blades being a full foot in length while the centermost one was a foot and a half.

With the points looking to be made more of the bone-white coral than the dark gold and having a series of icy ocean blue runes etched into them that radiated a cold that one would only know from venturing into the depths of the ocean.

"I figured that now your a officially a man that I could have something crafted for you to make up for all of the birthdays I've missed. Therefore, Exallos came to be." Poseidon told him as Dante marveled at the heavy-duty trident

"Just holy shit this looks awesome...I can't wait to try it out!" Dante said with pure excitement at soon being able to try out his new trident

"It will serve you well, I made sure that it would during its creation. It'll strike out at every enemy that comes your way from mere mortals to even dragons. There will be nothing that will get in your way." Poseidon told him with pride in his voice at the trident gifted to him by his son

"Thank you and can't wait to square with the sorry bastard who is on the business end of this." Dante replied with a broad smile on his face

**(+8 Reputation to Poseidon for liking his gift. 93/100)**

"Now then time for my gift. It may not look as flashy as Poseidon's it'll be pretty dope once it hatches." Hachiman spoke as he reached into a satchel he brought with him and began to dig through it

"Wait, what do you mean once it hatches?" Dante questioned as he pulled out an egg

"I mean when your phoenix hatches...granted its not a run of the mill one thanks to myself and Amaterasu. But once this sucker hatches and grows up, its gonna be somethin' else." Hachiman spoke as he pulled out the phoenix egg

**Mutated Divine Phoenix Egg**

**Unlike normal phoenix eggs, this one has been mutated by having the divine energies of both Amaterasu and Hachiman infused into it on a near consistent basis. Giving it stronger abilities than its normal predecessors and also new abilities to make it more akin to a predator than anything.**

**Will soul bind to you upon hatching.**

The egg itself was slightly larger than an overinflated soccer ball that pulsed with a heat that felt like he was in front of a furnace and pulsed with a notable reddish-gold radiance. With it being colored a mix of blood red, vibrant goldenrod and rose pink and dark orange that made it look like the colors of a sunset fused into a singular shape.

"Holy shit. How far along is it away from hatching?" Dante questioned his war god of a godfather

"I'd say about 2 or 3 months away from hatching. But once it does hatch its not only gonna be loyal as all get out to you. The thing is once it really starts growing up, it'll really be able to help you out." Hachiman answered with a broad smile

"I'll be looking forward to when the little sucker hatches. Not to even mention all of the stuff that phoenixes can do just by themselves. I can't wait for them to hatch!" Dante responded excited that soon enough he'd have his own phoenix

"Glad you see the value in it. Because what with everything that she's informed me and everything else that's happened with ya lately. We figured that it would be the best to give you some things to help you out. Especially since in the coming year, a good chunk of us have decided that some of us are gonna be movin' down here to make sure that no more shenanigans happen. Because what Zeus nearly did in his petty anger and pride can't be allowed to happen again." Hachiman informed Dante of the fact that some of the Shinto were gonna be coming to the U.S due to the shenanigans that Zeus nearly let pop off

"Well damn, didn't expect that. Do you know who would be coming on as representatives from your side of things?" Dante wondered as to who would be coming from the Shinto side of things

"Well, first off it would be myself and either Susanoo or Amaterasu." Hachiman answered in having two representatives coming to the U.S with it being himself and either Susanoo or Amaterasu

"Oh its been a while since I last saw Amaterasu. How has she been?" Sally questioned in having not seen Amatarasu face to face for quite some time  
"She's been doing pretty well for herself. Although she's been pushing to be one of the representatives so she can reconnect with ya and see Dante." Hachiman answered back as the sun goddess had dearly missed Sally and was very much wanting to see Dante  
"It'll be nice to see her again that's for sure. But last and not certainly least, its time for my present. Which is gonna require for us to go outside." Sally spoke as she ushered for everyone to go outside and see Dante's birthday present  
"Hot damn you got me a super nice car." Dante said as he saw that Sally had bought him a crimson-colored 2012 Ford Focus

"Yup, so why don't you take her for a spin." Sally told him and with no further words Dante rushed inside said car and took off to drive it around

That being said a few more hours would pass as after he returned from taking his new car out for a joyride the party continued with the cutting of birthday cake and the sharing of more good cheer as everyone enjoyed a pretty nice day in celebration of the Gamer's birthday. With it being around half past 5 before Hachiman and Poseidon soon decided to head out with Dante having given Poseidon the materials he collected from the dragons he'd slain and requested it a new weapon and shield could be crafted from them, which the sea god obliged but told him it would take quite some time.

Yet one thing Hachiman told him is that the last gift from him would be arriving at 8 or 9'o clock in telling him that his gift was someone who was really adamant about giving Dante a good time, which piqued the demigods' interest and because of that awaited for the Shinto's gods final gift.

* * *

**(2 and a half hours later, 8:44 Pm, Manhattan, New York)**

It would be nearly a quarter till 9 as Dante would hear a knock at the door to reveal none other than Medusa standing there.

"I didn't expect you to come here." Dante spoke in being surprised that the former gorgon was at his house

"I apologize for not telling you myself, but I wanted this to be a surprise that I worked out with Lord Hachiman." Medusa informed him as she stepped inside

"Wait a minute. How do you know Uncle Hachi?" Dante questioned as to how Medusa knew Hachiman

"After I had been freed from my curse by you. I had decided to lie low and avoid detection from Athena and a few weeks after that, your mother had tracked me down and decided to help get me away from here. This is why thanks to her I was able to travel and set myself up in Japan where I eventually met Lord Hachiman." Medusa told him as to how she had traveled to Japan and met Lord Hachiman

"After telling him of my story and my being cursed by her, he luckily took pity on me and for the past nearly 2 months I've served as a priestess. Where I've been given shelter, food, and a means of sustaining myself. To be quite honest with I much prefer my company being with the Shinto gods than of the Olympians any day. At least there I am not treated as a monster and hunted down like a wild animal by so-called heroes." Medusa added in having lived in Japan as a priestess to the Shinto gods

"Well good for you. I'm actually happy that you're not gonna be hunted down anymore. Since you deserve far better than what Athena did to you." Dante replied in finding this to be a great step-up for the former gorgon

"Yes, my luck has finally changed. But I didn't just come here to tell you of my good fortune." Medusa said as she stood up and began unbuttoning her coat

"Uncle Hachi did mention something about wanting to show me your thanks." Dante replied as she continued to unbutton the coat

"Correct, when Lord Hachiman told me it was your birthday. I figured what better way to show my thanks than to give you a birthday present. One you would never forget. Because I want to give you myself as your present and show of appreciation for what you've done in liberating me." Medusa told him as her coat dropped to the floor

"So until the sun comes up I want to make a man of you. I wish not to leave here until I no longer have feeling in my legs. Because it has been some time since

I've felt like a true woman again." Medusa said to him as she stood before him

With her wearing ocean blue and black lingerie with the bra snugly containing her modest DD sized bust, her panties or rather a thong at this point due to her wide hips and bubbly rear and thick thighs as she wore a pair of black stockings as she strode over towards Dante.

"So I think its time that I properly give my hero thanks." Medusa added as her bright azure blue eyes stared up at Dante's green ones

_'It's official alright, my life is awesome.'_ Dante thought to himself at how his luck was going right now

* * *

**(Time for a lemon y'all.)**

With not another moment's hesitation and after centuries upon countless centuries of lust having been built up over time from having not been touched since she'd laid with Poseidon, she practically leaped onto and pounced upon Dante. Wrapping her legs around his waist and initiating a passionate kiss that had her tongue invading his mouth that briefly surprised the Gamer as she made out with him as though it was her wedding night before he returned her advances as it wound up with them soon finding their way onto the couch.

Soon enough the two were engaged in a heated makeout session while in-between breaths Medusa had begun working on undoing his shorts as she soon dropped down to take them off completely, it was once she finished pulling down his boxers that she found herself uppercutted by his man-meat. Once she recovered from the surprise...cock-slap she soon saw the 10-inch monster that was Dante's dick that was nearly as thick as a coke can with pulsing veins around the shaft and a large tip that was bright red from all the blood rushing to it.

The former gorgon began stroking the massive length with both hands and licking along the shaft and its underside before her mouth soon began to engulf the large head of dick and swallowing 3 inches of it in one go before unhinging her jaw to take another 5. With her repeating this process in bobbing her head down his girthy tool while stroking her shaft with one hand and fondling his hefty sac in the other, in determination to please the demigod before her.

_'List of things I never thought I'd see. Medusa blowing me is one of them. My life keeps getting both weirder and more awesome.'_ Dante thought to himself as he saw the former gorgon's head bobbing down on his thick meaty shaft

"There we go…" Dante groaned as he felt more of his dick go into Medusa's throat before withdrawing several inches of it from her throat

"So I take it you're enjoying this part of your present?" Medusa questioned as she began jerking off the pulsing saliva and pre-cum covered shaft

"Y-Yeah." Dante answered as he felt his balls having grown gradually tighter

"Excellent to hear. I can't wait to have you enjoy the rest of it." Medusa spoke before returning to engulfing 5 and a half inches down her throat

That in mind Medusa continued to deepthroat Dante's man-meat with increased vigor as Dante could hear the sounds of her partially struggling to get more and more his dick down her tight throat, that wrapped around it like a boa constrictor. With Dante finding himself so engrossed in the pleasure that he soon gripped Medusa by the head and began to face-fuck her and thrust himself into her, the former gorgon allowing it in enjoying the feeling of being taken by the demigod.

Dante continued to thrust into her orifice with near reckless abandon and forcing her to take the majority of his thick tool as she found herself nearly choking on it and all the while felt her nether regions grow wetter from the abuse of her throat. With the former gorgon loving every second as she felt every pulse and throb of his cock down her throat that soon quickened as she could feel his orgasm approaching, which was why she soon went for broke and in one quick moment had forced herself to take all 10 inches of his girthy tool down her gullet.

With her going the extra mile of extending her long tongue to lick and lap at Dante's balls which after a few moments of the combined oral pleasure were enough to soon force him to orgasm, the former gorgon soon felt him pulse and throb rapidly in her throat as sludge-like bursts of cum began to flood her throat. A few moments passed after Medusa felt her throat being pumped of cum that she swallowed as quick as it came before she withdrew the semi-flaccid dick from her abused throat, coughing from the rough face-fucking.

"That was..amazing." Dante said in feeling downright fantastic from the blowjob given to him

"..I'm very pleased..you enjoyed..it." Medusa replied happily that Dante enjoyed it before pulling her panties down to reveal a very wet pussy

"Now then, come claim the rest of your reward." Medusa added as she proceeded to spread her asscheeks for Dante whose tool immediately re-hardened

Without needing to be prompted any further prompting from her he soon began lining himself up with her moist entrance before grabbing onto her wide hips and plunging himself into her, the former gorgon feeling him nearly bottom out inside of her in one go. With him redrawing a few inches before slamming himself back into her warm depths and then withdrawing only to slam again and repeat the process, as the demigod soon began sawing himself into her pussy like a battering ram that caused her ass ripple with each thrust.

All the while Medusa was getting pounded into, she had a sinful smile on her face full of lust and absolute joy that she was not only able to be touched and look at someone without turning into stone, but also be able to feel like a woman again. Something she'd just about forgotten during her time as the infamous gorgon and was now being reminded of such by Dante's girthy tool pounding into her with a relentless rhythm that made her feel absolutely full, a feeling she long since craved for ages.

Dante continued his semi moderate pace of modest yet deep thrusts into Medusa's warm caverns that hungrily constricted around him to where it felt like it never wanted to let go, for everytime he pulled out it almost felt as though it tried to immediately suck him back in as he slammed into her. With it not being long before she soon felt him withdraw from her briefly before picking her up by the waist and putting her into missionary position on the couch, where he then proceeded to thrust back into her and pump into her like a piston.

"Dante I want..you to do something for me." Medusa said after having just reached her own climax

"Sure..what do you need?" Dante questioned as he continued to pump Medusa full of cock

"I want you to choke me, choke this dirty whore." Medusa answered in always having enjoyed being choked during sex

"Sure why not." Dante said with a shrug of his shoulders

That in mind his hands wrapped around Medusa's neck and began to clamp down on it, but not hard enough to where it would cause permanent damage, yet that didn't matter to Medusa who became far more turned on by him doing so. Evident by her walls further clamping down onto him as he continued thrusting into her like machine with an honest to god smile on his face at having the best birthday ever, with Medusa more than in agreement considering the broad smile on her face as she proceeded to reach another orgasm.

The former gorgon was damn near on cloud 9 from the pounding she received courtesy of Dante whom thanks to indulging in her wanting to be choked, felt purely ecstatic about the situation she found herself in. Which was then changed once again as he picked her up and proceeded to slam her all the way to the balls down on his girthy tool and force her to ride him, for she soon found herself in reverse cowgirl position where she tried to keep up with Dante now proceeding to jackhammer into her wet pussy with a near reckless abandon.

With Medusa riding Dante as fast as she could in order to keep in sync with his relentless thrusts that came rapid-fire one after the other as she felt his large balls consistently slap against her clit while one hand of his palmed her tits and squeezed one of her nipples. The demigod gradually ramping up the speed and intensity of his thrusts into the gorgon that bounced on to him as he felt his balls begin to well up again for another orgasm, while her sizably large ass smacking against his thighs as she rode him like her life depended on it.

It would soon be another half-hour before Dante felt his thrusts became more erratic as his cock soon began to pulse with the oncoming signs of a orgasm before with a loud primal moan he released another blast of sludge-like cum into her. With Medusa burst after burst of thick cum spray its way inside of her like it was a fire-hose, the bursts of dense cum that fired off into her soon tapered off after nearly a minute as the former gorgon soon swung herself off of Dante's still throbbing cock, her pussy soon having cum leaking down her thick thighs and trapping itself between her ass.

"That...was amazing." Medusa breathed out her, one of her legs still twitching

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. However, we're only just getting started." Dante said with a broad and nigh sinister smile across his face as she soon saw his dick stand at attention

"So Medusa, I hope you're ready to continue with my present. Because we'll be going for rounds 2 through 7 or 8..give or take a few." Dante added as he was more than ready to prepare to fuck Medusa stupid and he had the stamina ready to do so

"I did say I'd give you your present for as long as you'd have me. Besides, I've needed this for too long. So please ravish me my hero." Medusa said as despite her pussy having taken such punishment she was still ready to go

"That's the spirit!" Dante replied with his smile widening

"I may be in over my head. But who cares, this is a reward we both deserve." Medusa thought to herself in knowing that she may have bitten off more than she could chew, but to her, it was worth it

That in mind Dante proceeded to make use of and abuse his immense stamina with Medusa to fuck her into next week, with the next few hours spent of Dante relentlessly plowing her like it was nobody's business in nearly every imaginable position possible. With him having came both in and on her to and plowed her to the point where even if she slept with another man, he was pretty sure that he ruined her for anyone else.

With it being hours later before Dante found himself having finished fucking Medusa who had been quite literally fucked stupid and subsequently into a sex coma, evident by the broad blissful smile on her face and her legs still quivering. Meanwhile, Dante proceeded to carry Medusa back into his room who was practically naked except for her only her stockings remaining on her body and lay her on her bed where she proceeded to sleep in great contentment of this night

* * *

**(The lemon has now ended, so snap back to reality.)**

"Well, that was one hell of a birthday gift." Dante said as he put on some sweatpants with a broad smile on his face

**For having finally lost your virginity and become a real man. You now gain the following reward**

**+70 CHA**

**+30 LUC**

**I swear I'm almost proud of you..well almost.**

_'Smartass game.'_ Dante thought to himself

"Still today was a good day, as finally I'm no longer fucking virgin." Dante said to himself in great happiness of today

* * *

**(9:18 Pm, 3 and a half hours earlier, Camp Half-Blood)**

It was well into the night as Dante Beta was in his cabin with Nancy, Will and Ethan who were celebrating his birthday with him via lemon cake, brownies and Capri Sun. Which was their substitute seeing as how they couldn't have liquor due to some strange curse within the camp walls that prevented them from enjoying it.

"Still happy birthday Dante. Here's to making it through another year of bullshit." Nancy spoke as they all clinked their glasses full of lemonade and drank

"Let's just hope that the next one I have; the world won't be in fucking danger." Dante Beta replied in hoping that with his having shifted events that canon would be more at ease for awhile

"Especially with Thundertits. Because I could deal with a hell of a lot less drama in my life." Dante Beta added in hoping that he didn't have to put up with any of Zeus's shenanigans

"I doubt that Dante. Ya, see if there's one thing that Lord Zeus is the god of its theatre. Which by that extent makes him the god of drama and if his track record is anything to go by he sure loves drama. Since everything from his track record to what dad tells me of spells it out that he's more like the god of attention whores." Will spoke up in knowing full well that Zeus with his track record and overall personality was a massive attention whore that had to have the spotlight constantly be on him

"I swear how that dickhead continues to be the leader of your guys' pantheon is beyond me. From what Dante here tells me, the man spends more time being an attention whore and sleeping with anything that has a pussy and nice tits. Then he actually does leading y'all. I mean what is he, a god or fucking frat boy?" Nancy wondered as to how Zeus continued to be the leader of the Olympians when he spent more time being a manwhore and prideful attention slut

"I've been wondering the same thing since I've been here Bobofit. Half the time I wonder why the guy whose domain is basically over birds shitting over stuff gets to be ruler. Meanwhile, gods like my mother who are in charge of true justice and retribution are shafted to the sidelines. Heck! Will's dad is seen as less important than Zeus and he's the fucking sun god." Ethan spoke in exasperation of how that manwhore whose domain was clouds and birds was somehow more important than the other gods who actually had far more important roles

That little fact consistently pissed him off in the fact that gods like his mother or those such as Morpheus the god of dreams got constantly shafted to the sidelines and for what? In favor of gods like Zeus or that man-hating bitch herself Artemis and her hunters that rubbed Ethan the wrong way every time they came here, it honestly made him want to shove his glaive up a cyclops's ass sideways.

"So I guess we can agree that Thundertits is a drama loving jackass then." Nancy spoke as they all nodded in agreement

"After what he just tried to put me through. I'll most certainly drink to that." Dante Beta replied as he like the original thought that Zeus could go get fucked by a bull shark for all he cared

"Since we're talkin' about gods here and how shit they are. Fuck Mr. D." Ethan spat in disgust of the wine god

"Oh yeah, that pudgy dick who keeps getting my name wrong. I swear to Freya that one of these days I'm gonna shove a wine cooler up his ass sideways." Nancy spoke while taking another drink of her lemonade in very much wishing she could thrash the wine god around like a ragdoll

"At some point, I gotta wonder who's being punished more. Us or him? Because it certainly feels like we're the ones who are getting punished more than he is." Ethan wondered if the wine god's punishment was more of them getting punished then him

"After all the time I've spent here at camp guys, I may feel sympathy for a lot of people. I try to be nice to everyone. However, Mr. D is such a gigantic douchebag, that even I can't stand him. All the man does is bitch and moan about how he can't get plastered any more or woes is me that he can't live it up like he used to. I swear I have never heard someone complain as much as he does. Far as I'm concerned, the camp would be a hell of a lot better without him." Will said his genuinely jovial tone turned sour and almost caustic when talking about Dionysius

"Then why the hell hasn't anyone told him to kick rocks and get the fuck out of here? I mean if you guys hate him that much, then why don't guys give him an almighty eviction." Nancy questioned as to why they didn't just give kick him the hell out of Camp Half-Blood and save everyone a lot of grief in the end  
"Because his punishment by the all-knowing lord Thundertits has him bound to here as punishment. This means that unless someone equal to Zeus in power lifts his being bound here then we're stuck with him, just as much as he's stuck with us." Ethan answered as the wine god was stuck here for the next century until someone with powers equivalent to Zeus broke the binding

"Well, hopefully, the day comes when someone or something will get rid of the dickhead. Because anyone else is better than him." Dante Beta spoke in hoping that anyone would come that would be better than Dionysius

"Hey, maybe that could be your birthday wish." Nancy suggested to him

"Ya know what fuck it, just for shits and giggles I'll do this to see what happens." Dante Beta replied

"I wish that one of the gods my mom was cool with would be able to kick out and take over Mr. D's position as camp director." Dante Beta spoke as he blew out the birthday candles

**Your birthday wish has been granted. However, something of this scale and magnitude is going to take time. So you will be waiting a good long while before it takes effect.**

"Holy shit, I can't believe that worked." Dante Beta thought to himself in genuine surprise

"Wait a minute, your mom is hooked up with other gods?" Will questioned

"Well, yeah. My grandma is a Celtic goddess and my godfather is a Shinto one. So from how everything's stacked up. My mom has some connections in high places." Dante Beta answered in knowing that Sally had some top tier connections

"I swear between you and Nancy over here. You two have got to be some of the most outlandishly powerful demigods I've ever seen." Will said in finding the two to be not only the strongest in terms of sheer power but also in whom they knew

"What can we say, it helps to have friends in high places." Nancy replied in knowing full well that it most certainly helped

"Even still, the only thing we should be doing is celebrating my good friend here's birthday. So I say we get right back to that." Nancy added in wanting to get back to the celebrations

"Good point. Happy Birthday, Dante." Will said as Nancy used her telekinesis to refill their glasses full of lemonade

"Same here man, happy birthday." Ethan spoke as they all took their drinks and proceeded to enjoy the rest of the night

_'Yup. As the boss is more than feeling right now, tonight is most certainly a good night.' _Dante Beta thought as he enjoyed the time he was having with the trio around him for the rest of tonight

**So with all 3 Dante's having celebrated their birthdays in pretty good spirits, things seem to be pretty good for everyone. But with celebrations now coming to a close, what else will the Gamer face in the days to come? Well, you'll have to wait and find out in the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**Alright onto the reviews from the last chapters.**_

_**Joshl1294: All I can really say about your story idea is to go for it man. It sounds like a really unique and potentially awesome story that could blow a lot of Gamer stories out of the water. Also, you don't need to pay for the site whatsoever. So go on and make an account my dude since I'd love to talk with you more.**_

_**sloksingh45: While I'm happy you like the story. Please do not spam it with reviews asking me to update my stories, because it really aggravates me when people do that. As I will update the story, just at my own speed to make it as good as I want.**_

_** : Happy you like the story**_

_**merendionemilliano: Again happy you like the story continuing as it is. Also, Dante is gonna suffer from losses eventually. It's just that when he gets hit by something, its gonna hit hard in terms of defeat.**_

_**acesmaark7: I honestly didn't know I was doing that to be honest.**_

_**dannyrockon122: Trust me the path to Zeus's downfall shall commence soon enough.**_

_**HazMiZan00: Hope you liked this one. Also, for the most part he doesn't really unsummon her. For the most part, she just kicks it with Dante and Sally under the pretense of her being a friend of his that has nowhere to go, and as long as Mordred doesn't cause any real trouble then it's all good.**_

_**RibbitFroggy: Oh trust me I more than get it with Celtic Guardian and Mystical Elf considering that he does lack a bit in support. So I will eventually get around to that as it would be nice for him to have in order to further cover his bases.**_

_**WhineyEmperor89: You're fine dude. I appreciate it as I'll try to work on that for further chapters. So thanks for the input.**_

_**McKenray: Yeah it always came off to me as stupid that Kiba would just have a hate boner for inanimate objects that didn't do dick to him. I mean if he really wanted to take revenge on something then take it on the people who were over it to begin with. Because I'm pretty sure he fails to see that his actions in destroying Excalibur would have the domino effect of the Church and by extension, the Heaven faction getting pissed off that the Devils destroyed one of their most precious of artifacts. And as such potentially spark another great war. Also, yeah Naruto is gonna die no matter what because here's the thing if Naruto was as serious as he always proclaimed to be about being Hokage. Then he would've put in the work to do so like Sasuke did for his revenge or Rock Lee did to become a taijutsu master, so for all his talk his efforts really leave a lot to be desired.**_

_**NazgulBelserion: Eventually Dante will make a visit into RWBY and potentially get with Salem. Also, the thing is Dante doesn't fight anywhere like Virgil. More so he'd be closer to fighting like Darth Vader or Pre-Clone Wars Maul.**_

_**AvidReader: Hopefully this chapter is something you've liked and glad you continue to enjoy the story.**_

_**jenes-db: Thanks for liking the story**_

_**TheSixTails: I'm not familiar with the Monster Hunter universe so the chances of me going there are very little if at all.**_

_**shootingcuz: He does, but that will be revealed as he goes through training with Morrigan.**_

_**AscendedHumanity: That was an accident as I meant to put Warlord instead.**_

_**Death Fury: Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you liked this one, my dude.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Well I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one.**_

_**CrimsonSylvan: Well hears the thing considering that what I did have planned was that after Dante gets done ripping Kurama out of Naruto he pretty much just kills him and then gives the remains to Orochimaru to use. After all, why stop at having Naruto when you can potentially clone an entire army of super soldiers from Naruto to function as your own clone army of assassins and who knows probably use him as a bartering chip in terms of helping to create a perfect hell yeah that sounds like an awesome idea with the 3 and 5 tails. Considering that I think the 5 tails would be pretty cool with living with Posiedon as a gift from his son and would be the perfect middle finger to Zeus, not to mention that he could probably convince the 3 tails to come with him and serve as a guardian for Atlantis. Furthermore, I loved the railgun idea considering that no one really appreciates the damage possibilities of a fucking railgun as I can't think of a better idea to test it out on that Adam. Especially because by that point Dante will be adding some mods to it in the vein of DOOM 2016 to really amp up its destructive potential.**_

* * *

**That takes care of that and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and all that went along with it. But without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**

**First up we've got Dante Gamma and him spending his birthday more or less relaxing with Hades and gaining his gift in the form of one Hades's grimoire's which will eventually come into play in the future worlds.**

**Next up we've got Dante spending his birthday with Sally, Poseidon, and his godfather Hachiman who along with the other Shinto gods will be having their role to play post Sea of Monsters.**

**Following that, we've got my first lemon of the story with Dante and Medusa which I hoped y'all liked considering that I'm wanting to try and do lemons in the story and this was my first attempt at it.**

**Lastly, we've got Dante Beta kicking it with Nancy, Will, and Ethan in the Poseidon cabin for the most part and not much else besides that.**

**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**

**So with all that out of the way, this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content to read. With the next chapter being of Dante spending some time with Mordred and doing some dungeon crawling with our favorite Saber, so stay tuned for that.**

**Part 1 Theme Song: Breathing Lightning by Anthrax**

**Random End Song: Outstanding by The Gap Band**


	20. Chapter 20: Dungeon Delving

**(Chapter 20: Dungeon Diving with a Saber)**

It would be a few days later after Dante had his birthday that he decided to go and test out Exallos and what better way to do so than some dungeon crawling, with him doing so accompanied by none other than Mordred herself. With him figuring that why not kill 2 birds with one stone than by having Mordred accompany him in his dungeon crawling, for he figured that it would be a great way to get her to grow in strength alongside him and inch her one-step closer towards the goal of one day becoming stronger than her 'father' and soon claiming the mantle of the Crimson King.

* * *

**(August 21st, 2016, Demon Dungeon, 5:46 Pm)**

It was 14 minutes till 6 in the evening as Dante and Mordred had now finished killing off Doomkaiser Dragon, its corpse having begun to decay and dissipate as the two recovered from the fight.

"So Mordred, ya still good to go for more demon slayin'?" Dante questioned as the Saber or Red hefted her bloodied Clarent on her shoulder

"Bring it on! I'm just gettin' started, besides I haven't even begun to show these fucking demons what the Crimson King can really do." Mordred responded in being more than ready for another go around of demon slaying

"That's the spirit! Let's keep this train going till we hit the next boss." Dante spoke as he had Exallos in hand ready to go and hunt the next boss

"Sounds fantastic to me, the more the better." Mordred said bloodthirst at wanting to split another demon's skull in twain with Clarent coloring her voice

With that in mind the two proceeded to head deeper into the dungeon's 2nd layer ready to eviscerate whatever came their way and that they did, for it wasn't long before demons soon set themselves onto them like a swarm of locusts. Between Dante using Exallos to impale, rend flesh and disembowel all who stood in his way as though he were a human blender whie Mordred proceeded to operate as an absolute hurricane of blades, fists elbows and feet that crushed any demon that dared stand in her way.

Together the duo proceeded to run a bloody massacre of every demon and devil that got in their way sending gore, severed limbs and splattered blood all over the place to paint the area in a macabre artwork of brutality. The two proceeding to go full force in an unrelenting cadence that saw both Gamer and Saber of Red have broad smiles across their faces that combined with the demonic gore covering them, made them look as though they've come straight out of a horror movie ready to slaughter everything you knew for the sheer thrill of it all.

"Hey how long until we finish getting rid of these damn demons? I want to get to the good shit already." Mordred wondered as she and Dante finished impaling another Goristro through the skull

"It shouldn't be too long at the rate we're going. Heck, with how fast we're going through these fuckers. I'd say it should take only a few more minutes before we reach the bastard." Dante guessed at how much longer they'd have before reaching the next mini-boss

"Finally! Cause I wanna show whoever it is what the Crimson King can do." Mordred spoke as she rushed up and uppercutted a Hell Knight so hard its jaw broke

"Don't worry you'll get your chance soon enough." Dante assured her before killing said Hell Knight via launching Exallos into its neck with such force he damn well decapitated it

Soon enough the duo continued their way through the layer of the Demon Dungeon in tandem combination to wholesale butcher anything that dared to stand in their way with it not being long after their clothes became further stained in demonic blood that they soon reached their location of the mini-boss. Which was of the forest having widened to an almost arena like area with the trees having twisted to form an almost tournament like space while the grass had been rotted away to form a smooth floor like space, all the while the smell of blood and dread hung in the area.

With Dante soon seeing their opponent in none other than Berserker from Fate/Zero with him dispelling his helmet to reveal a handsome face despite it being warped by the demonic energies of the dungeon, his violet hair having turned a royal purple, his face gaunt and pale with faint jet black vein like-cracks across them. His eyes having turned a bloody crimson with magenta irides that were bloodshot and held a wrathful madness the moment he locked onto Mordred as his face once passive yet stern turned furious once he laid eyes on the treacherous knight.

**"I never thought I'd see the betrayer here. Just even more of a sign of my torment that I lay eyes upon a treacherous wench."** Lancelot spat his hand gripping ever tighter on Arondight

"You two know each other?" Dante questioned in feeling awkward between the two knights

**"Yes, this one is the reason why Camelot is in flames. All because you had to try and usurp Lord Arthur and all for what? So you could become an unworthy king, how despicable."** Lancelot spat in contempt of the 'son' of his former lord

"I would've been a far better king than him." Mordred spat while a sneer now adorned her face

**"How dare you speak with such arrogance. I'll slice out your tongue and feed it to your master."** Lancelot responded in enraged that the betrayer would dare to compare to his former king

"Fuck it, let's just kill him already." Dante said as he fired off a Bloodspear at Lancelot

The Berserker soon found himself using Arondight to parry the lance of corrupted blood that came rocketing towards him and slashed out with his broadsword to cut it in twain, yet this merely left him subject to Dante coming crashing into him with Exallos. Lancelot brought up Arondight with an almighty quickness to avoid getting impaled by the heavy-duty trident, with him being so focused on Dante trying to impale him with Exallos that he narrowly evaded a Mana Burst fueled Mordred barreling towards him like a freight train with Clarent.

With Mordred following the underhand slash with a haymaker that clocked the Berserker across the jaw that Dante quickly struck out at with a Hell Stab that pierced through his armor and into his shoulder causing a groan of pain, as he felt the clawed hand dig through his flesh. Dante used that opportunity to yank his large hand out of the former knight's armor and rip the pauldron off him to reveal bloodied flesh underneath, all before he and Mordred went back at it with the former knight of the roundtable in a furious clash of blades.

With both Gamer and Saber putting pressure on Lancelot to be on the defensive between the two who kept unleashing an continuous onslaught of attacks that had him keep a constant focus on blocking and parrying each attack that came at him like a swarm of furious wasps. The Berserker found himself briefly bladlocked with Mordred which gave Dante enough time to use Misty Step to teleport behind him and launch a Mach Punch to the back of the head that momentarily stunned Lancelot from the sharp blow to his head.

This was then followed up by Dante using a Power Blow to quickly stab Exallos into Lancelot's leg getting an furious bellow from the Berserker who then found himself in a chokehold from the Gamer who activated Electric Feedback to violently electrocute him. All the while Mordred proceeded to furiously slash at and punch Lancelot like he was an heavily armored punching bag, this continued until the Berserker in a moment of fury had had enough and decided to impale himself and by proxy Dante in order to get the demigod off of him.

"Nice trick you've pulled. However, one thing to remember is that unlike other masters you've seen. I don't go down easy." Dante said as he tightened his chokehold on a struggling Lancelot which still took all of his strength to maintain the grapple

**"How is this possible? You should've bled out by now."** Lancelot questioned as he had made sure to impale a near foot of his blade into Dante's being

"Simple. I'm just that fucking awesome." Dante replied before he jumped into the air

Soon enough the two soared into the air before careening back down and cratering the ground around them in a massive heap where Dante had managed to still maintain the hold, despite having Arondight another 3 quarters of a foot lodged in his abdomen. With Lancelot having become infuriated by the fact that even from a fall that cracked the ground like shattered pottery and his blade nearly halfway through the Gamer's stomach that he still found himself getting choked out by Dante who had modified said hold to have hooked one of his massive arms under his right shoulder to prevent him from getting Arondight.

This was only made worse by Mordred using Mana Burst to rush over towards him and try to stab at him with her Clarent, with him quickly using his armored left hand to stop Clarent as he felt the blade of the betrayer mere inches from his stomach. Yet that didn't stop Mordred from stomping on his face like one would try to squish a loathsome insect with him feeling his face gradually bruise and his bones soon began to creak and crack, all the while he struggled against the death grip Dante had on his windpipe.

The knight of Camelot soon felt searing rage and fury invade his mind at the fact that the betrayer who sent his country into a civil war that sundered it into ruin and her wretched master were able to overcome him, the thought of it made him see red. So with a bellow of pure rage and hate who summoned forth all of his fury and released all of his mana in a explosive shockwave of dark royal violet and magenta that tore apart everything in a 30 foot radius.

Mordred and Dante quickly recovered from the attack only to see Lancelot glaring at them with burning magenta eyes that glowed with a fiery ruby red haze of hatred as he ripped Arondight out of his stomach, a rush of gore splattering the ground as the knight glared at them with seething rage. Despite his arm that had been dislocated from Dante's hold being violently broken away from him, he only held the singular thought of slaying the betrayer before him as he rushed the two with great speed.

**"You two will fall this day! I swear it on the fallen of the Round Table that I will see your innards torn from your flesh and your skin flayed off your bones! And you betrayer..you I will have your head mounted as a trophy."** Lancelot roared his face losing all semblance of knightly demeanor and in its place was pure fury and hatred as he locked blades with Mordred who pushed back against Arondight with Clarent with all the strength she could muster

"Just shut up and fight!" Dante retorted as he blasted the Berserker with a point blank Hellfire Burst

The resulting concussive blast of hellflame was enough to send Lancelot sprawling from it, yet this was immediately followed up by Dante casting Boiling Oil on him, which had the Berserker soon burst into emerald flames. Lancelot roared and snarled in anger and grievous pain as the hellfire cooked his flesh within his own armor, yet even with this he only felt even more rage surface to his very being as every second his flesh melted and charred from within his plate mail.

Which is why he soon bolted towards Mordred with single-minded determination and bloodthirst, with Mordred rushing to engage him and the two engaged in a high intensity clash of blades that even with him sustaining full body burns that melted his flesh he was able to fight as though nothing happened. All the while Mordred had a broad grin on her face at being able to push her skills to the utmost limit as a swordswoman against one of her "father's" strongest knights, with both Clarent and Arondight turning into mere blurs of motions that sparked and struck against one another.

With Dante quickly retrieving Exallos and launching it like a javelin towards Lancelot who'd been so hyperfocused on Mordred that in his almost blind rage didn't see coming the heavy-duty trident that pierced his back, which was accompanied by the immediate rush of crystalline blue water that hissed with steam from his superheated armor. This was only made more painful by the fact that Dante used Bulk Up and dashed quickly to land a drop kick where Exallos had pierced Lancelot's back and pushed said trident in further, he continued this by landing a quick flurry of jabs that pushed the trident in deeper and deeper into his back.

The Berserk quickly turned and lashed out with a retaliatory slash at Dante's neck, luckily for the Gamer he had activated his Brace ability once it struck at unleashed a Counterstrike in the form of a right hook that nearly knocked 3 of his teeth and cracking his jaw in the process. Which was followed up by a short series of Mach Punches to his face before using all of the speed and strength he could to launch a Hell Stab that was soundly blocked by the Berserker, yet even with this he soon felt that same pain in his back intensify as another blade found itself pierced into his armor and flesh.

Low and behold it was Mordred who despite having her chestplate dented along with her right gauntlet having been slashed off to reveal bloody and bruised flesh and a wide gash going across her face, she still held a blood grin as she forced Exallos and Clarent into his back. With a mighty heave she used both weapons to lift Lancelot into the air before slamming him back down and flinging him away where Dante rushed after him in a tackle hard enough that it nearly cracked a tree in half.

"This is gonna end now." Dante spoke as he narrowly evaded getting his nose taken off by Arondight

**"That is something you and I can both agree on. Especially when I take the head of that wretched betrayer."** Lancelot spat and snarled after ripped Clarent from his back

"You can certainly try, but there's one thing you shouldn't have done." Dante responded as Lancelot swung Arondight against Dante to cleave his head in twain

**"What's that?!"** Lancelot questioned before seeing Dante catch the broadsword in his teeth with a vice grip

"You should keep your eyes on target." Mordred answered after having caught Clarent had used Mana Burst to faster than even the Berserker could see slash out his left eye

The now half-blind Lancelot staggered back in pain which was enough for Dante to quickly Misty Step behind him and retrieve Exallos and dash back in front of him to use a Cleave attack to impale the heavy-duty trident into his right knee. Which promptly shattered it from the amount of force Dante used to break through metal, flesh and bone and brought him to his knee in pain as the son of Posiedon drove the weapon further and further at an angle to pierce into his thigh and soon reach his femur.

Mordred to prevent the pained Berserker from bringing his full might to bear in Arondight promptly impaled his wounded shoulder from earlier with Clarent burying the blade until it reach bone and shoulder joint, causing a roar of pain to escape him as he tried to rip the sword from his shoulder. But this was all the opening Dante needed to Misty Step once more behind him and get the arm that held Arondight into armbar, that had all 3 of them tackled onto the ground where Dante held onto him for dear life as he used Bulk Up to assist him.

With Lancelot struggling in vain as Dante yanked and twisted at the offending limb that began to creak and crack before moments later and in a violent yanking motion had used the armbar to rip the armored limb off, sending bone fragment and blood rushing out from the stump of a limb. Dante then threw the severed arm away from Lancelot whom now defenceless was left at Mordred's mercy who finished him off, via a strike to his neck that beheaded him

"Well, that takes care of one of the mini-bosses. Who would've thought that we'd be fighting him of all people." Dante said as he got up and headed over towards the severed limb that held the broadsword

"You're tellin' me. That had to be one of the best and grueling fights I've ever had, next to that fucking dragon we thought." Mordred acknowledged in never having had such a thrill from combat

"Glad you feel that way. Because, as reward for doing a kickass job, I feel like you've earned this." Dante replied as he tossed Arondight to Mordred

"Wait a minute, you're letting me keep Lancelot's sword?" Mordred questioned as she caught Arondight in hand

"Of course I am. After all, I think it'll be in far better hands than what he could wield it. I mean the future Crimson King deserves to have another weapon to use to conquer with. What better than the blade that's equal only to Excalibur itself." Dante answered as Mordred had to admit that it felt right to wield Arondight in hand

"I mean that is, if the Crimson King doesn't think they can handle being badass enough to dual wield such great weapons." Dante said in mock sarcasm while Mordred only had a smile on her face

"Believe me. With this 'father' won't even see what I do coming. So thanks master, because now I've just gained a leg up on beating my father." Mordred spoke in feeling that with Arondight she had become that much closer to beating her "father" in combat

**(+10 Affection to Mordred Pendragon for giving her a means of surpassing Artoria in martial combat. 48/100)**

"Glad to see your on board. Now then let's get out of here. Because that's been a bit of enough action for tonight and training to dual wield won't do it by being here." Dante replied with a smile on his face before having them return to the mortal world to rest and recuperate

* * *

**(4 days later, August 25th, 2016, Manhattan, New York, 9:18 Am)**

It was a few days later after Mordred had gained Arondight and had been working on perfecting her technique in dual wielding both blades, but at the moment was getting her butt handed to her by her master. Due to the fact that she had wanted to learn how to box from the Gamer in feeling that she should know a way of fighting to stand further ahead of things and become as martially competent in all aspects.

"Alright, now hit me with another left and an uppercut." Dante coached as he had Mordred work on her form with a heavy bag that could withstand her punches

"Good. Now hit me with a combination and then we can get started on your footwork." Dante instructed as Mordred nodded and fired off a combination of punches

That in mind he had the Saber work further on her punches instructing her on how to leverage her speed and aggression into the style of boxing that would fit her best as an in-fighter, which had him showing her all of what went into being so. With him teaching her the footwork to succeed in doing so and in basic boxing in general that would require her to remain constantly mobile and to keep a constant aggression in her punches, while also teaching her how to properly leverage her speed and strength into furious barrages of hooks, jabs and uppercuts.

With Mordred during the hours of training Dante put her under in having her work on footwork and how to better effectively throw a punch and more effectively become the offensive dervish that she's spent the majority of her martial career becoming. The Saber in question took to this with great fervor as one thing she would respect and give credit to her master for was the passion in which he instructed her with when it came to boxing, with him making sure to have her understand how to enjoy learning it on the technical and combative level.

It would be around 4 and a half hours of solid training of teaching her how to do combinations, throw hooks and jabs properly, teaching her proper footwork and how to bob and weave that they were finished for the day.

"I gotta say that for us just starting out, you've done pretty well today." Dante told the Saber as he tossed her water bottle

"Of course I'd be starting out great. A future king has to be great in everything they begin and become awesome at what they will accomplish." Mordred said with a haughty smirk on her face in knowing that as future king that it was only right for her to excel at whatever she committed herself to

"That's the spirit I like to see, Mordred. Because now that I'm teachin' you how to box, I expect you to throw 130% of your effort into it." Dante replied as he brought out a large gallon sized jug of water from his inventory to drink

"..How in the name of God are you able to drink all of that?" Mordred questioned as she watched her master drink nearly a quarter of it in one sitting

"I just am, that and you underestimate how thirsty I get." Dante answered as he continued drink and in mere moments had reduced it to half of what it once was

"But that's besides the point. I do gotta ask ya why you wanted me to teach you how to box? Not that I'm complaining. I'm just curious on why you want to do this." Dante asked the future Crimson King beside him on why it was she wanted to learn boxing

"Because I saw how good you are at fightin' without any weapons, I mean you held your own against Lancelot bare-handed. Something that people when Camelot before it fell and during only dreamed of. From that moment I knew I had to improve myself when it came to hand to hand. If I am ever going to earn my spot as a future king, then I need to secure it by clearing up any weaknesses I could have. That's why I wanted you to teach me how to be better at kicking ass." Mordred answered in having wanted Dante to teach her for the sole purpose of eliminating any weakness that were present in terms of her own martial prowess

"That's a pretty good answer. Because had been some bullshit answer of I want to do it so I can protect my friends or be a great hero. Or any cliche nonsense like that. Then I would've been either pissed or disappointed in you. Answers like twere people gain power to try and be noble or 'heroic' disgust me." Dante replied in being satisfied with the answer that Mordred wanted to do this for the simple fact of eliminating weakness rather than any heroic cliched answer

"Because that's what I like about you, Mordred. You don't try in vain to be some selfless moron that's trying to be a hero. And all for what? For some hope that you'll be hailed as a good person that did right by an ungrateful people. Instead you go for the more realistic and honest goal of wanting to get rid of weakness and get stronger. For that, I applaud you." Dante added respecting Mordred's more honest answer of wanting to do this than some bullshit

"You really don't like heroes do you?" Mordred guessed as Dante continued to drink out of his water jug

"Oh hell no. Personally I think heroes are just a bunch of glory seeking morons that like to sit up on their moral high horse. All so they can judge you and think they're so much 'better' the moment you do something 'evil' or 'unjust' they don't agree with, when what they do doesn't get shit done to begin with." Dante spat with disgust for heroes in general of how they were more glory seeking jackasses that would rather hold onto a moral high horse than do the smart and more efficient thing than play savior

"I could go on, but I'd rather not bore you with details of my immense hatred for heroes." Dante added in not wanting to bore Mordred of his reasoning

"Whenever you wanna talk about it, then you'll spill. Until then I'm more than fine with you teaching me how to fight and us growing stronger together." Mordred said in knowing that when Dante wanted to talk about it he'd bring up in his own time

"Good to know. Speaking of, are you gonna be ready for another dungeon crawl tonight?" Dante questioned the Saber beside him who smirked

"Bring it on! I mean what better place to practice dual wielding than getting up close and personal." Mordred answered with a eager grin of testing out her dual wielding method on the foes of the next dungeon

"Great to hear. We'll be heading into it at around 8 o'clock tonight. So bring your A-Game as we're going until we reach a boss." Dante told her as they were gonna keep the train going until they reached a boss

"I'll be bringing it and then some." Mordred replied as the two sat beside each other waiting for the hours to pass until they begun their next dungeon crawl

* * *

**(6 and a half hours later, 8:24 Pm, Celestial Dungeon)**

It was 6 minutes till half-past 8 at night as Dante and Mordred soon teleported themselves to be within the Celestial Dungeon's 2nd layer, ready to slaughter whatever came their way.

"I'll say this much about the place. It looks a hell of a lot better than the other dungeon we were in." Mordred spoke while taking in her surroundings

The dungeon's 2nd layer felt much brighter and less ominous than that of its demonic counterpart, with the skies being deep shade of azure with not a cloud in sight, while high in the sky a sun of reddish gold hung proudly to shine down on them. With the fields being an near endless expanse of green with small crystal clear streams of water, while small clusters of oak and maple trees dotted the landscape that as it went on further became more and more mountainous.

The atmosphere of which was far more peaceful and almost tranquil that combined with the smell of cherries and apples in the air, that hadn't it been for enemies they sensed mere yards away would've been nice to stay for a while.

"So Mordred, ya ready for this?" Dante questioned as he brought out Exallos

"I've been ready all day, let's go already!" Mordred answered back while summoning both Arondight and Clarent and rushing off to the nearest source of enemies

The Saber and Demigod soon headed into the area ahead and soon enough encountered Lightsworn armored and ready for them and were subsequently slaughtered by the combined might of the duo that shredded them into bloody chunks. Between Mordred using Arondight and Clarent in tandem to act as a human blender that hacked and sliced anything that got in her crosshairs into nothing more than bloody chunks, meanwhile Dante used Exallos to either impale them or slash out with the trident before using it to rip out chunks of flesh.

With them encountering more and more resistance along the way as they headed deeper into the dungeon's 2nd layer, as they encountered enemies from some of the Bayonetta games in the form of Beloved's, Harmony's and Fearless that came down upon them like packs of ravenous wolves. Yet the two proceeded to make quick work of them between Mordred using Mana Burst to quickly slice through the opposition and Dante using his hydrokinesis to make serpentine water whips to work in tandem in eviscerating them.

The continued slaughter raged on as the duo were nearly nonstop in their trail of carnage that left eviscerated body parts and gore in their wake as they violently traversed through the peaceful area turned carnage filled battlefield. Their rampage went so well that Dante had gotten to level 11 and a quarter of the way to 12 of his Warlord class where upon seeing that he had made a mental note to check what new skills and abilities he gained from it.

"If this is the best that this place has to offer, then its a complete disappointment." Mordred spoke after using both blades to decapitate a Fearless

"Look on the bright side of this. At least you're getting some practice at dual wielding." Dante replied while using a short succession of Cutting Wind attacks at a Beloved before using Misty Step to drop a Cleave attack that split its face in twain

"I can't argue with that." Mordred spoke as the two launched themselves at a remaining Beloved and proceeded to carve it to pieces

That out of the way the two proceeded to continue their rampage throughout the dungeon's 2nd layer in carving apart more and more of the creatures in the Celestial Dungeon's 2nd layer, the duo sparing no expense in slaughtering every living thing in their wake. The Saber and Gamer had in essence become a walking storm of blades that dismembered, beheaded and disemboweled anything that got too close to them, neither Dante nor Mordred leaving a single survivor to get away as they'd rush them down and tear them apart in minutes.

It would be what felt like hours before they reached a section of it that was spacious grove of grassy fields with mutlicolored flowers lain about it to paint it in splotches of gold, crimson and pale pink where shattered arches lie that led to where standing atop it of all things was none other than Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon who upon locking onto let out a mighty roar. Before taking flight and rushing towards them with all the fury and destructive might that befitted a creature of its majesty, with Dante wisely using Observe to see what they were up against.

**Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon**

**Rank: Veteran**

**HP: 516,000/516,000**

**MP: 186,000/186,000**

**SP: 174,000/174,000**  
**STR: 403**  
**DEX: 370**  
**CON: 258**  
**INT: 147**  
**WIS: 156**  
**CHA: 212**  
**LUC: 124**  
**Description: Unlike other Blue-Eye White Dragons, this one has been touched by holy radiance and raised to be a destructive engine of divine fury. Striking down enemies with holy energies and draconic forces that allow it to reign as a near unstoppable force.**

"Hey, Mordred I have an idea to get you up there." Dante told the saber who held both her swords at the ready

"Whatever it is your gonna do, then let's fucking go." Mordred spoke as they heard the dragon's roar grow closer

That in mind Adrian grabbed her by the chestplate and spun her around before using all of his strength to chuck her like a baseball, the result was Mordred flying at incredible speeds to the point of a small mach cone forming around her. With her soon impacting onto the side of its neck, both Arondight and Clarent slamming themselves nearly into the hilt of its scaled flesh causing a roar of pain from both holy swords impaling themselves into its neck.

Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon soon began to waiver and dip down in altitude as Mordred continued to use both blades to stab her way towards its skull, which allowed for Dante to jump onto one of the sundered arches and use Leaping Blow to barely stab into its stomach with Exallos. With Mordred stabbing her way towards its skull and Dante having started hacking and tearing his way through armor like flesh, had pissed off the mighty dragon enough that it built up power and released it in a concussive pulse of bluish-white radiance that blasted the two off of it.

Both of them crashing onto the ground and Dante having to raise a Hellfire Shield and block the dragons equivalent to Burst Stream of Destruction, the attack crashing against said shield like a freight train that sent trails of destructive whitish blue radiance carving out the landscape around them. With Dante seeing that it took just under half of his Mana to sustain in order to prevent them from getting hit by the full brunt of it, all before the Saber and Gamer rushed the dragon once more.

Mordred using Mana Burst to quickly close the distance and leap back onto the dragon this time stabbing into its chest with both blades, turning herself into a buzzsaw as she carved out chunks of armored flesh. While Dante had used Leaping Blow to impale Exallos into its skull and proceeded to pummel it with a barrage of Mach Punches aimed at its right eye, that had it flying about trying to shake the duo off its body.

"Ya havin' fun yet Mordred?!" Dante called out as he managed to take out it's eye that in return was met with a deafening roar

"You kidding me...this is fucking awesome!" Mordred shouted as she used both blades to climb onto its back

Once Mordred reached its back she quickly used her Mana Burst to become a blur of motion and soon enough turned its left wing to shreds, the effect of which soon sent it careening into the dirt from being rendered the use of a single wing. Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon tried to rise back up to its feet, yet it was met with a series of Cleave attacks to its face courtesy of Dante tearing into with Exallos; the frigid gold of the heavy-duty trident both widening the wounds caused and freezing the blood the flowed from it.

All the while Mordred was rushing across its body and using both blades to tear out chunks of its flesh, with Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon having tried to claw at the Saber but to no avail as she abused her Mana Burst to quickly rush around its body and deliver the lethal barrage of blows. Meanwhile Dante was all too busy working on dodging its breath attacks, with him knowing full well that he couldn't tank a sustained onslaught of it, hence why he was doing everything in his bag of martial tricks to tear and carve away at its face and neck.

The two continued to do all they could to carve apart the great beast to a great degree of success considering that any attacks done with tooth, claw, or tail Dante was able to tank head on with the only real concern being that of the radiant damage that came with it. All the while Mordred was thanks to Arondight able to rapidly inflict heavy damage upon it, with the best part of it all to Mordred was the fact that her handling of both holy blades felt almost natural to her as each swing of Clarent and Arondight nearly flowed into one another.

With it not being long before the combined assault of Mordred and Dante soon wore it down with it's attempts at trying to kill the duo were rapidly becoming in vain as both of them unleashed a martial hell of blades that tore at the armored flesh of the dragon within mere moments. Until soon enough it was soon reduced to a mess of carved apart flesh, armor like scales and partly frozen blood that lie dead at their feet while a blood covered grin was upon both their faces.

"I think I love slayin' dragons at this point." Mordred said in feeling absolutely exhilarated

"Or its just us killing things and turning them into mush in general." Dante replied as he cracked his neck

"That too. So you ready to keep going, master?" Mordred questioned as her grin never waivered

"Of course, let's do it." Dante replied as the two rushed off and did another near hour's worth of carnage

* * *

**(2 days later, Manhattan, New York, August 27th, 2016, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Dante after finishing another go around of boxing practice with Mordred had decided to have her relax and enjoy the nice day out.

"Alright, I got us both ice cream. Birthday cake for me and Strawberry with marshmallows for the future king." Dante said as he handed Mordred her ice cream

"My favorite, thanks!" Mordred in great appreciation thanked before starting to dig into her ice cream

"No problem at all. After all, we gotta keep your strength up." Dante replied as he started eating his own

"At the rate I'm going, I'll be able to take you out in hand to hand soon enough. Heck, one day I'll be king at boxing." Mordred boasted in thinking that soon enough she'll be able to overwhelm her master in a head to head boxing match

"I mean you can certainly try Mordred. But remember that your talkin' to someone who loves throwin' hands just as much as he does with a trident. In other words you can try, but don't come crying to me when you get knocked out." Dante told her considering that while she was improving at a decent amount that she was far from being able to ever beat him in a boxing match

"You say that now, but one day I'll land a good enough punch that can knock you flat on your ass." Mordred replied while continuing to eat her ice cream  
"Holy shit, this is good ice cream." Mordred added in loving her strawberry ice cream

"Like I said good luck with that. However, one thing I still gotta ask ya is about when you do become king of your own nation?" Dante questioned as Mordred took another large bite out of her ice cream

"Go ahead and ask away." Mordred responded

"Well here's the thing. When you eventually take your seat at your own thrown, and become the Crimson King. How do you plan to rule your nation?" Dante asked in having wondered how Mordred would approach things should she ever become king

"At first I had planned to rule it like my father had. At the end of the day I want to be a good king. Then I realized something with your help." Mordred answered in having originally wanted to rule a country of her own like Artoria

"That if I try to rule like my father and become a king just like them, then it won't really be my kingdom to rule. All it's gonna be is just a cheap imitation of Camelot and I don't want that. When I rule my nation as king, I plan on making it something I can be proud to rule and will eventually surpass what my 'father' ruled over." Mordred added in not wanting to rule like her father whatsoever

With her having realized these past few weeks with her new master that it wouldn't be enough to simply rule as a good king like her 'father' and that to do so and virtually make another Camelot wouldn't satisfy her whatsoever. Mordred knew that deep down that it wasn't in her to be the type of king that Artoria was in any capacity, and that to try and copy and imitate the wielder of Excalibur in any capacity wouldn't bring her any joy or the satisfaction of ruling that she desired.

"Good to see that you wanna blaze your own trail when it comes to ruling as king. Still how are you gonna go about it? I mean if your gonna rule your people then you gotta figure out how you want to run things first and foremost." Dante said in being happy for Mordred that she decided to blaze her trail as a ruler

"First things first is that I want to rule my nation with a fist of iron. That was the one thing that my 'father' couldn't see that they may have made the people happy. But all that did was weaken them and when things finally fell they had nothing. Something I will counter by making sure that the people grow up strong. But they will do so and commit everything towards making my nation better and give until they can't no more." Mordred responded in knowing that if she was gonna rule it was gonna be with an iron fist where everyone dedicated themselves fully towards bettering the nation

"Alright, and what do you plan to do with people who aren't committed to this? Not to mention people who are gonna try to rebel against you. Then there's not counting those who are just outright bastards who are gonna be criminals just cause." Dante wondered as to how she was gonna handle those who wouldn't commit to making her country better and criminals as well

"That's something I've been working on actually." Mordred spoke with a wide grin crossing her face

"What do you got planned?" Dante asked

"One thing that father was right about doing was assembling the Round Table. A team of our strongest knights was something that was a hell of a deterrent. Yet one she never did was use that idea to its fullest potential, something they never did." Mordred answered back

"Because what I plan to do with mine is simple enough. Have it lead and be in charge of the police and interrogation force of my nation. Have it to root out those who would cause disorder in my kingdom. Even if it has to be beaten out of them to a bloody pulp, then I'm more then happy with that. Because I will not have my future kingdom fall like my 'father's' did." Mordred explained as to what she'd do with her version of the Round Table

With her knowing it wasn't enough just to have her own team of her nation's strongest knights, that instead it would be of greater use and purpose to have them function as the leaders of her own secret police. That way she'd know for a fact that disorder and crime within her country would be effectively stamped out with little to zero mercy, with her knowing from experience that rebellion was right around the corner and therefore what better way to stamp it out was with her own trusted team waiting around the corner to crush it underfoot.

"Now that..that seems pretty like a pretty good idea actually." Dante spoke in having to admit that the idea of turning her Round Table into a secret police was a pretty good idea

"Thanks. Because I picked up this neat little book by some guy called Machiavelli a few days ago. Which helped me start cookin' up the idea. Its thanks to that I realize one thing that separates me most all from how I'll rule from my 'father.'" Mordred replied as she continued to eat her ice cream

"That if I can't have them love me as their king, then that's fine. Instead I'll make them respect and fear me when I put the fear of god himself into their hearts. I'll swear it on both my swords that as the future Crimson King that they will kneel and obey me. Even if they don't want to." Mordred added as she would swear on both Arondight and Clarent that her people would kneel before her as king even if she had to make them fear her to do it

"The only thing I can say about that is...just fantastic on you. I mean look at you, thinking like a real king. Because if there's one thing a king needs to do besides making sure their people have undying respect and if you really need it...there fear. Its to be a selfish king. Which is why you'll have my full support when we get you that crown. Hell, anything you need me to do for you in making sure they fall in line, just say the word and it'll be done. No matter what, its like I told you from the moment I summoned you, I will make sure you become the Crimson King your meant to." Dante promised her with all the conviction he could summon forth as he swore that he would make Mordred a king one day and by every fiber of his being he would live up to his word

(+14 Affection to Mordred Pendragon for willing to commit yourself so deeply to her cause. 56/100)

_**Perk Gained**_  
_**Crusaders in Arms- Mordred Pendragon (50)**_  
_**Those who are knights or those who serve in royal or noble military forces, come to respect you for being able to go the distance. Allowing you to gain Affection and Obedience faster with them**._

_'Bitchin' that I got me a new perk.'_ Dante thought to himself while Mordred looked at him with a touched expression

"Again, thank you master for being willing to commit yourself to making me king. After everything that has happened to me, it just feels...nice that I can have someone to really count on. So thanks for stickin' with me on my road to being king." Mordred thanked him in having truly feeling a sense of joy well up within her that Dante would be so committed to making her cause become reality

"Hey, when I gave you my word to make you the Crimson King. I meant every part of it." Dante told her as he actually meant it when he said that he'd make a king of her own land

"Still..we've got a long ways ahead of us before that happens. So until that time we keep getting you so strong that even a hit from your father's sword will feel like a bee-sting." Dante added as until that time came they'd have a long road of growing stronger ahead

"Oh, I can't wait for the day when I can obliterate 'father' in combat." Mordred spoke as she continued to eat her ice cream

_'Just you wait 'father', soon enough I'll take you out and claim my place as true king.'_ Mordred thought to herself as a broad smile came across her face

**So with Dante and Mordred doing some dungeon crawling and training in unarmed combat, we now get some hints as to how Mordred will rule her future nation as king. Now what will the impending future hold for the Saber as Dante helps her grow strong enough to become the Crimson King? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out in the new chapters of A Gamer among Demigods.**

* * *

_**Now then onto some of the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**AvidReader2425: Glad you liked the lemon from the last chapter. He will eventually get a tab for his familiar when it hatches. Also if you want I would be happy to talk with you on some stuff concerning the story. As well as how to fit in that one SCP you mentioned into the story.**_

_**NazgulBelserion: Yeah as the way Dante is built he's pretty much a power-type fighter that's always gonna go for strength and just pure brute force, since no matter which way you slice it he's a bruiser to the very end. Also when he would go to the RWBY universe he wouldn't join Salem so much as just take shit over for himself. Because to him the only reason why he'd want Salem is so that he could plow her since there's not much else that she can offer him in terms of power beyond just sex. Also Dante would never really join Ozpin as he's more of this is my way and I'm doing things as such.**_

_**Green223: Dante going to the Marvel universe is something that will eventually happen. Its just that due to how everything can range from just a really good fighter to things as bullshit powerful as the Immortal Hulk or Sentry, then him going there will have to wait until he gets a lot more powerful. So while Marvel will happen it'll be a very long ways away.**_

_**JoshL1294: Good luck with your story and I'll try and get to reading it when I can. The Leo's Odachi sounds pretty dope and the perks don't sound half bad. Nevertheless good luck with your story.**_

_**TheOnlyKing: Yeah as I'm glad you enjoyed it as trust me there will be more lemons within the story, it's just gonna take a bit for me to get there. Since combat and trying to build up a world are more my forte than writing smut. I'm not gonna do all the books before I do a switch to another world. As once New Years is over with. Then Dante will be onto the next world in the form of Akame Ga Kill.**_

_**CrimsonSylvan: Oh yeah as I figured why not go for it in building up a relationship with other pantheons, as you guys will eventually find out who his godmother is as well. Furthermore I will have Dante go to Naruto at sometime down the line to get the 3 and 5 tails which would make dope guardian animals for Posiedon's domain and also another fuck you to Zeus that his offspring can get him awesome beasts to protect his realm. Also it wouldn't take all that much for Dante to make his own energy source for his railgun once he gets to the world of RWBY. If anything by the time he gets there he could more than likely get to work on making his own version of Dust that can run more efficiently than that. Also Dante wouldn't really get involved with Team RWBY all that much unless they get in his path or way for that matter, because he's more focused on trying to mess with canon and takeover stuff. As for killing Adam he'd probably would make more use of him as a cyborg-killing machine to just do his dirty work. As for Cinder yeah she'd probably die, considering that when she'd try to threaten to kill him in order to join her he'd just beat the shit out of her or pump her with rounds from his railgun until she died or just punt her into the water and just drown her in a whirlpool.**_

* * *

_**That takes care of that, as I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter and everything that went along with it, also for those wondering I was taking a small hiatus due to fucking Covid, but with everything dying down I will be making a return to the story. But without further delay let's get into it.**_

_**First up we've got Mordred and Dante in the Demon Dungeon, fighting none other than the Berserker Lancelot and in that defeat Mordred gains Arondight. Which I hoped you guys liked, since I wanted to help give Mordred something for when she'll fight Artoria and I felt Arondight would be just the thing.**_

_**After that we've got Dante training Mordred in how to box, something I wanted to do because why not one of the best Sabers ever learn how to fight hand to hand.**_

_**Following that up we've got the duo in the 2nd layer of the Celestial Dungeon squaring up with Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon and not much beyond that.**_

_**Lastly, we've got Dante and Mordred just taking it easy for a bit and discussing how Mordred will rule as a king, which is gonna come heavily into place for one of Dante's world's he'll hit up in the future.**_

_**With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I know this story can be something really cool; because every little bit you guys do helps the story out. Also, remember that flames will be ignored, yet constructive criticism so long as its well thought out and not an excuse to be a dick is welcomed.**_

_**So with all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good stuff to read. With the next chapter fast forwarding a bit to things with Dante Beta and Claireese along with something I've been cooking up with Annabeth, so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Breathing Lightning by Anthrax**_

_**Random End Song: Opium of the People by Slipknot**_


End file.
